Chances Given
by Freya's Doll
Summary: Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen has a secret he had been keeping for a time now and Naruto found it by accident. A tale of beginnings and chances given… fem!Naruto. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

* * *

**Summary:** Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen has a secret he had been keeping for a time now and Naruto found it by accident. A tale of beginnings and chances given… fem!Naruto.

**Unbetaed.**

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

**Cover photo not mine.**

**Female Naruto.**

* * *

White clouds covered the dark sky and the rain was pouring heavily. The soil was building a muddy trail through the dark forest but six-year-old Naruto kept on running, not knowing where her feet would take her. She was terrified, not when the wind began howling or because she was lost in the depths of the dark forest. She was terrified because there were three men not far behind, hot on her trail. They were ninjas. She could feel their chakra bursting, adrenaline pumping through their veins for the thrill of pursuit.

Something really bad was going to happen to her if they catch her, she knew that clearly. And it was too late to ask for Jiji's help because she was already at the outskirts of the village. If she turned back, they would catch her again. And she didn't know if she could outrun them the second time.

Despite the noise of the heavy rain and the cry of the wind, she could hear the frantic beat of her heart. Where was Hound right now? Or Weasel? They were supposed to be back from their mission today. Most times when the villagers tried to hurt her, they would appear and save her. Why not now when the people behind her weren't civilians but experienced ninjas? She didn't know if the evading skills Hound and Weasel taught her would help right now. After all, she was only six and the men pursuing her were adults. And even if she was good at evading, she was still far too weak compared to them.

The tears in her eyes were beginning to cloud her vision and the heavy rain was obscuring her sense of sight even more. She was scared. Really scared. They weren't only going to kill her. One of them said he would have his way on her before he would slash her throat. She had no idea what the former meant, but the slashing of her throat was really something to be terrified of. One of them had punched her already before she outsmarted them. This time, she knew they would beat her to death.

Maybe... Maybe, evading the angry villagers was just prolonging the harsh truth. Maybe she was meant to die. That's what all they say when they tried to beat her. Maybe tonight, Hound and Weasel weren't meant to save her. She swallowed a sob as she stumbled over a rocky path. She kept the crying at bay as she got back to her feet. She was scared, exhausted and she didn't know where to go. It seemed that rescue was far coming. She could sense the men were nearing and she could tell that any time soon, they would catch her.

But she kept on running, swerving through the forest and suppressing her own chakra as far as she could. She didn't know if she was doing what Hound taught her correctly, yet she tried anyway. But when she thought she would finally come to a little rest, she sobbed in despair as she went on a screeching halt. Right in front of her was a wide rocky hill. It would be impossible for her to climb on it.

Sobbing and breathing heavily, she looked for another way. There was no clear pathway around, only thick bushes. On her desperate attempt to safety, she ducked and crawled into the shrubberies on her left, not minding some thorns of the plants scratching her skin and tearing her clothes. She crawled and crawled, making way and stopping when she saw a small hole on the side of the rocky hill.

She brushed the strands of blonde hair covering her face, before she decided to poke her way through the hole. It was small but her little body could fit through it. She carefully crawled and squirmed inside. That was when she noticed it wasn't just a hole. Although tight, the hole was an uneven rock-patched pathway. It was dark but she kept on squirming through it. Those men wouldn't fit here, she was sure of it. So, she kept on crawling until she couldn't sense the men anymore. She just hoped they lost her track. They were ninjas; they had ways to find her.

She had no idea how long she slinked or how far she went, but she stifled a gasp when she saw a dim light not far ahead. That gave her a new sense of determination. She set her exhaustion aside and made way until she reached the end of the hole. And there, in front of her was a tunnel-like open space. It wasn't wide but it wasn't narrow either. There were few dim lights around it, a tunnel-like hallway at the other side of the space and a door on the right side of it.

Curiosity eating her at the discovery, she crawled out of the hole and walked right to the closed door. She lifted her tired right arm and reached for the knob. She carefully veered it open and slowly pushed the door. Even before she could see what was inside, she was bombarded with different beeping sounds. When she poked her head inside, exhaustion and fear forgotten, her eyes went wide at the sight of different machines around the room. She headed in silently, looking around and noticing the different lights on the machines.

There, at the center of the room, was a person. A man was a lying on a table, wearing a white hospital dress. Different tubes were attached to his body. A transparent rubber mask was latched onto his face, covering his nose and mouth.

Naruto blinked once. Twice. Even at a distance, the man looked familiar. She found herself walking towards the table. She scrunched her nose when she reached the side of the bed, noticing his hair. She automatically reached hers. They were the same color. But her hair was longer than his; hers was reaching her back and his was short and unruly. She looked at his face. It was pale and the man seemed sleeping. If he was a ninja, he would've woken up at her presence. She knew he wasn't dead because she could see the slow rise and fall of his chest.

She frowned. If the man was sick, should he be at the hospital and not here? There was nobody else around so why was he alone here and not being taken cared of?

"Mister?" she tried to call out but the man didn't budge.

She let out a sigh and looked around again. There was a chair on the corner of the room. She could sit there and rest. Exhaustion was coming back and she wanted to lie down and sleep. She went for the chair and pulled it towards the bedside, without making a noise. She slumped on it and rested her folded arms on the free space of the bed. She then propped her head over her arms, facing the sleeping man.

"I wonder why you're alone here. I don't sense anyone around," she mumbled quietly. "What is this place, anyway?"

There was no response.

"How long have you been sleeping?" she kept mumbling as her eyes began to droop. "Do you mind if I rest here? I'm just so tired."

No response.

"Weeeelll… Goodnight…" she muttered drowsily, as she closed her eyes and let her body succumb to exhaustion.

Naruto gasped when she found herself standing on an unknown place. It was a huge space, with little less light, unlike the room she was in just a while ago. Was she dreaming? In front of her was a huge cage with tall bars and a seal on the middle of it. She couldn't see anything behind the tall bars. It was too dark there.

She looked around. There was water all over the place. Wait, was she inside a sewer? "What the…"

**"So the human had finally come here?"** said a throaty huge voice, the sound echoed all over the place.

She let out a small scream, looking back at the cage. That was where the voice came from but it was still dark.

Suddenly, there was an enormous orange creature standing behind the bars, looking at her. There were tails swishing behind it. Fear crept through her, her body began shaking. She couldn't move and her heart was beating fast as she stood stricken. There was a malevolent air flowing around the space and she was choking on her own saliva in fear.

Funny, she evaded the men pursuing her, only to face death by the hand of this creature. It didn't say anything else. It just kept staring down at her, as if observing her. She had no idea how long they stood there facing each other. Her body shook uncontrollably, but she couldn't find the strength to move away and escape this place.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to find her own voice. "A-are you going to k-kill me?" she finally asked.

The creature didn't answer. It just kept staring down at her. But the malicious atmosphere was beginning to ebb away. It made her breathing slowly return back to normal and the shaking of her body slow down. After a long moment, it gracefully flopped its huge body on the floor, its face resting on its front legs, and eyes never leaving hers. But its tails were still swishing. It wasn't harming her yet so she let her shoulders sagged in relief. Only a little, though.

"Uhm…" she tried to say, waiting for its answer.

Can a huge creature snort? Because that was what it did!

**"I can,"** it replied.

"No, no. I asked you if you are going to," she corrected innocently. Did it understand her question? Of course, it could kill her! It was big and she was tiny! What was the creature, anyway?

**"Would you like me to?"**

"What?! No! Are you crazy?"

**"Then, why are you asking?"**

She was beginning to get frustrated. "Because I was suddenly here! Just a while ago, I escaped the ninjas who were going to hurt me! How should I know you won't? And I'm really, really scared right now, dattebayo! That's why I'm asking! And how could you talk, anyway? And what are you?" she babbled in succession.

For the second time, the creature snorted. **"For being scared, you sure are loud and talkative,"** was its rhetoric reply.

Fear completely forgotten, she stomped her feet. "You're toying with me, aren't you? Hound always does that, `ttebayo." She heaved a huge sigh of relief though, because the malicious air was now completely gone. Remembering her ANBU friend, she gasped. She hoped he was back and already looking for her. She didn't know this place or how to get out of it.

**"No, I'm not going to kill you,"** came the response of the creature.

She looked at it intently, it was staring back. "Okaaay…" she reluctantly said. "Thank you."

Its eyes widened a bit, as though surprised with what she said. **"Why are you thanking me? I told you I am not going to kill you but I also said I can. I am powerful and you're only human."**

"Yeah, but you have no idea what relief to me your answer is," she said. "I mean, look at you. You're this big creature that can harm me easily but you're not doing it. Instead, the ones you called humans are the ones who keep on hurting me. I don't even know why."

There was a sudden flare of hateful air as the creature's eyes squinted on her. But it vanished instantly.

"That's why, thank you," she continued. "Hey, I still don't know how you can talk. And what's your name, anyway? I keep calling you 'creature' in my mind. And why are you inside that cage? Aren't you lonely?"

For the longest time, it just stared at her without any expression. But in the end, it spoke. **"Come here, child."**

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

**"I have something to give you."**

Now that roused her curiosity. She carefully sauntered towards the cage, only to find out one of its hands behind the bars, closed-fist. "Uh…"

**"Fist-bump with me,"** it said.

Naruto didn't move and stared at the creature instead. She looked for signs of lies and aggression but she found none. So, she raised her fisted hand. But before their fists touched, the orange creature spoke again.

**"My name is Kurama, Naruto."**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen rubbed his forehead tiredly, anxiety and concern eating his whole being. And the weather seemed mocking him. Heavy rain covered Konoha, making the only task he ordered the team of ANBU in front him, staggeringly fail— to search for the missing little girl, Uzumaki Naruto. Five hours ago, the guard turning to his shift, reported that the girl was not in her apartment and the place was raided. And just now, two past midnight, the search party returned. All of them were drenched and without Naruto.

"We searched the forest as thoroughly as we could but her scent was washed away by the rain," Hound explained. "And the heavy downpour was obstructing us. I had to call off the search for now."

He could tell that Hound was feeling the same way he felt. Hound was also close to the little girl. And this ANBU Captain took his job of guarding Naruto seriously. Uzumaki Naruto was special to him. Kakashi might have or not realized it, but the girl had become the little light of his darkened life. It was unfortunate that this happened when he just came back from a mission.

The Hokage drew a deep breath. "What about the three Chūnin you intercepted?"

A female operative with long violet hair beside Hound answered. "They were brought to T &amp; I. Ibiki-san confirmed that they were the culprit, Hokage-sama. They pursued the child on the east side of the forest but lost trail five kilometers of Area Eight. In addition…" She paused, as if trying to find the proper words. "Inoichi-san mentioned one of the culprits, Chūnin Kawashita Inoe, was planning to do something licentious to the child."

Hiruzen stiffened at the last words. Rage bubbled inside him. The verbal report was done in a standard procedure but the true meaning was clear. That man planned to rape an innocent child. But what he was feeling seemed little compared to Hound's. The spike of his Killing Intent was veiling the office. More so, Hound snarled.

"Hound, calm yourself," he ordered. "The man was apprehended before he could act on it. Our problem right now is finding Naruto."

Hound spoke. "I'm going to continue the search, Hokage-sama. I marked the last place I went so I'll start from there. I might find some sign of her."

Sarutobi was torn between ordering the young man to rest for a while and letting him do the search. Finding Naruto was paramount and if something happened to the girl, then—

He, the search team and his guards tensed when a sudden wave of energy burst through the air. It was massive. But just as fast as it surged, it vanished instantly and without trace. But he couldn't mistake that energy for anything. That was the Kyūbi's!

Naruto…

Right before he could bark an order, another ANBU appeared on his left. "Hokage-sama, Head medic Masaki just now reported there was spike detected on Subject Yogen's brain electrical activity. The medical team assigned is heading to The Pit as we speak."

Hiruzen stood abruptly and started barking orders. "The five of you and my guards, come with me." He turned to the newly arrived operative. "Take Cat and Sparrow with you. Make sure the medic team isn't and won't be compromised. Eliminate all suspicious entity."

* * *

Even before his last breath, Namikaze Minato had already accepted his fate— to spend the rest of eternity inside the Shinigami's stomach. But after a long time being stuck in this Godforsaken place, there were moments he regretted his decision. Don't get him wrong, he would offer his soul again if it meant saving his people and village from total destruction. But for the life of his, in this eternal prison, he had regretted sacrificing even his only daughter's life. His newly born princess…

He had no idea how old Naruto was now. Often times, he hoped the villagers were treating her well. He could only hope that she would forgive him for sealing the Kyūbi inside her, giving her a huge responsibility when she wasn't even an hour-old. The one thing he regretted the most, though was that he didn't get the chance to say 'I love you' to her. In the end, the only thing he had told Naruto was to listen to her mother.

He thought of his wife, Kushina. A selfish part of him most times wished she was with him in this place, to spend the rest of their eternity together. He laughed dryly, remembering their last moments together, saying goodbye to their daughter. Even in her last breath, she took over with her motor-mouth.

He heaved a deep sigh. There was no passing of time in this place. It was just a space, either a figment of his imagination or a literal one— a golden one at that. He had spent his time thinking of everything over and over, the what-if's, and well, wishing he could see his family even just once. Even just the glimpse of them.

**"Moping again, mortal?"**

He turned his head to his right. Not far from him, was the Yin half of Kyūbi he sealed into himself, lazily flopped on what he could call 'flooring' of the vast space.

He heaved another sigh. This time it wasn't of regret but of exasperation. In his eternal imprisonment inside the Shinigami's stomach, this situation was also one of his regrets— spending his eternity with the Kyūbi no Kitsune. The first time he had woken up in this place was also the time he met the Demon fox. It was outraged and its pure hatred was leaking all over the place, most of it was directed towards him. Odd, though. The Kyūbi hadn't harmed him. He thought it was because of the Shiki Fūjin seal he used. And then again, what could the mighty fox do? They were both trapped inside the Shinigami's stomach. Both dead.

The Kyūbi's incessant yammering, its thundering roars, were getting on his nerves every now and then. But it wasn't as if he had spent all his time with it. In fact, he had found a way to channel himself away from the fox and spend his time alone. And there were times when he somewhat enjoyed company, even if it was the Kyūbi's.

"I can do whatever I want in this place, don't you think?" he retorted sagaciously. "After all, what more could I do in here?"

The mighty fox sneered at him, with that knowing look in its eyes that irritated him to no end. It was as if the Kyūbi knew something he didn't.

He had thought of the Kyūbi's actions during their time together. He could still feel its malevolent chakra but he did notice that the beast had mellowed somehow. Occasionally, it would sputter threats and curses at him when angry. But that was it. They talked occasionally, as well. Although, he didn't know why but sometimes, it was as if the Demon fox would feel something he couldn't. And then it would sneer at him meaningfully.

**"Ah, thinking about regrets again,"** the fox mocked. **"But then again, that's the only thing you can do. Tell me, lowly human. Was sealing me within you one of them?"**

"No, not at all," he admitted. "I truly am sorry for what I did but I had to choose. I chose to seal you in me and I chose to die. That's all there is to it."

The Kyūbi's slitted-eyes narrowed at him. **"I commend you for such feat, calling forth the Shinigami and dragging me with you. However, don't ever think I will forgive you for what you did."**

"You don't have to, Kyūbi. As I have said, I had to choose."

The beast only snorted in response.

It was rare for them to have this kind of casual conversation, so Minato decided to take the opportunity. "Say, Kyūbi. Do you know that masked man who controlled you?"

**"A bastard Uchiha,"** was the simple reply of the nine-tailed fox.

It was Minato's turn to snort. It seemed that he wouldn't get a proper answer from the beast. "Very apt, Kyūbi. Very apt of you."

**"Keh." **

Minato stared at the fox for a moment before looking away. He recalled the events of the tragic night. Sure, the man didn't confirm or deny that he was Uchiha Madara, and Minato hadn't had the time find out. One thing was clear though, that Uchiha's declaration before he disappeared was far more disturbing.

"_The fox and this whole world will bow to my will." _

It meant, he would come back to Konoha and his target was clear—

His musings were cut-off abruptly when a huge pulse of energy burst through the vast space they were in. Another pulse burst but it felt familiar, pure and warm. He looked around to find out what happened but nothing had changed. But the Kyūbi grinned at him, its sharp teeth showing. And then, it slowly stood tall, with his tail swished and swirled in somewhat akin to anticipation.

**"It's time."**

"A time for what?" he probed.

He then noticed for the first time, that his heart was beating fast. Without any warning, a wave of vivid emotions surged through the vast space and he took a sharp intake of breath when he felt them.

"What is happening?"

Before the Kyūbi could answer, he felt an unknown force pulling him out of the space. Not a moment later, he could feel himself wheezing for breath. He opened his eyes, panicking, only to notice that he wasn't inside the Shinigami's stomach anymore but in a…

He blinked his eyes, trying to clear his vision. The surrounding was a lot dimmer than the golden space he came from. Was he in hell? Did the Shinigami spit out his soul to hell? He tried to calm his nerves so he could properly assess what his situation was. When his vision started to clear, he noticed a paved ceiling. A room? A tunnel? He could hear beeping noises around but couldn't tell what they were. He tried to move but his body felt heavy and numb. There was something on his face because he could faintly feel his hot breath. And his throat was dry and burning. Other than that, he couldn't feel anything.

_What is happening?_

He heard the softest gasp coming from his left, followed by a soft, sweet voice. "Hey, Mister…"

It took all of his strength just to turn his head towards the voice. And when his eyes met the owner of it, his breath hitched. There, sitting on a chair beside him was a little girl, with long blonde locks, familiar shaped azure eyes looking at him with fear and concern. And those thin-lined whisker marks…

It couldn't be…

Naruto?

Did he come back from the dead or this was just a figment of his imagination? Did the Shinigami somewhat granted his desperate wish to see his child? Or was he just dreaming even in death?

He faintly felt a squeeze on his left hand and there it was again. A pure and warm pulse. He felt… Alive… What was it?

He didn't take his gaze off the child. She looked like a female version of him when he was a child. Except for the shape of her eyes. They were cunningly the same as Kushina's…

Was he alive? Was this little girl his daughter?

"…Are you okay?" she asked. "I think I woke you up."

"N-Naa…" he wheezed but he forced himself to speak. "A-are… youu… Na…ruu…tooo?"

The little girl sucked her breath and her eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! This is my first time making a fanfic and I decided to do Naruto. The manga sadly ended but there are things I really wanted to change had I been Kishimoto-sensei, hehe... Anyways, as stated, this is a genderbend fic.

Please go easy on me.

Freya's Doll.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

* * *

**Unbetaed.**

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

* * *

Naruto was jerked awake by something she couldn't describe. One moment, she was talking to the huge creature Kurama, and the next moment, a surge of energy shook her conscious. She opened her eyes and sucked her breath, blinking rapidly. She slowly lifted her head, only to find out that she was holding a big hand.

Oh…

She was in the creepy room with the sleeping man, then. Was meeting Kurama in that place just a dream? It seemed real.

She felt a twitch from the man's fingers. Did she hold his hand while she was asleep? She sat up and looked at his face. That was when she noticed that the man was awake, wheezing his breath quietly, looking wearily at the ceiling.

"Hey, mister…" she called.

The man slowly turned his head towards her. Their eyes met and his widened when he saw her. Did he just stop breathing? She noticed the color of his eyes. They were blue, just like hers. Why did he look so shocked and scared? Was she scaring him?

The soft constant noise from the machines around began beeping louder and it alarmed her. That would be a bad sign, right?

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I think I woke you up."

"N-Naa…" he spoke as he wheezed. "A-are… you… Na…ruu…tooo?"

She gasped. He knew her? "How do you know my name?"

Tears suddenly formed in his eyes and the situation was starting to confuse her. She yelped in surprise when the hand she was holding gripped hers tightly. She tried to remove it from his grasp but it only tightened even more. He then moved frantically, struggling to sit up but he looked like he was in so much pain.

"H-Hey, wait," she tried to stop him as she stood up. "Calm down, Mister."

"Naaa…"

She had no idea if he was calling her name again. "Yes, my name is Naruto. Please, calm down, Mister. You will hurt yourself."

Gradually, he stopped moving but he didn't let go of her hands. "M-my… dau—" He still seemed having a hard time breathing.

Maybe he was really, really sick.

"Where is your doctor?" she asked curiously. "You are alone in here when I found this room, `ttebayo."

He choked a sob and his shoulders began shaking. He was crying. She felt a pang of guilt. Was it because of what she said? Or was it because of her?

"Uhm… I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

He cried harder.

She heaved a heavy sigh. What was with today? Just earlier she was escaping her pursuers, and now this. With another sigh, she lifted her free hand and reached for his shoulder, gently patting it. "There, there…"

Hound used to do that to her when she was crying. Although, it was her head or back he would pat. Or he would hug her. Right now, she couldn't reach this man's head and she wouldn't hug a total stranger. Not even in pity.

"There, there…" she repeated her actions.

Naruto couldn't tell if he was crying because of physical pain or something else. But the sound of his quiet sobs was heartbreaking and it was starting to affect her. She didn't know how long the time passed. She just patted him as she listened to his cries. Sometimes, his grip on her hand would tighten even more that it hurt.

The six-year-old girl stiffened when she sensed multiple chakra signatures coming towards the room. But her familiarity to most of them gave her a sense of relief. She turned her head to the door even before it opened. When it did, the old man burst in, only to stop abruptly when he saw her. Behind him were Hound and Weasel, and some more ANBU.

"Jiji!"

The old man Hokage rushed to her side but his attention was already at the man. "Minato?"

Behind her, she heard someone gasp. "S-Sensei?"

"He won't stop crying and he's breathing hard," she informed the old man. "I don't know what else to do."

But the old man kept his attention towards the crying man. "You finally woke up…"

"Yes, Jiji. Just a few minutes ago," she replied for the crying man. She doubted the stranger would answer. He couldn't even form a proper sentence. Even his words were fragmented because he was breathing hard. "When he saw me, he started wheezing. And then he cried."

It was then the old man turned to her. "How did you end up here, Naruto?" he asked sternly.

"I got lost, `ttebayo!" she defended. It was not like she enjoyed being hunted! "They were chasing me. I ran and ran—" She was interrupted by the old man's commanding voice.

"Weasel, take her to the office."

"No!" someone bellowed.

Naruto realized it was the crying man who did it. His grip on her hand tightened so much that she cried in pain.

Suddenly, there was bedlam. Someone grabbed her away from the bed. The sick stranger began trashing while he screamed his protests and her name. The old man forced him down on the bed, along with the doctors. Were they hurting the man? He was still weak!

"Stop it, Jiji! You're hurting him!" she shrieked and she couldn't help her tears.

"Naruto!" the man called out for her.

"Jiji, no! Stop it!"

Her protests were in vain because Weasel had already taken her out of the room. She tried sliding herself out of his grasp but to no avail. He was stronger than her. She couldn't help feeling bad for the man and for herself. He was still calling out for her but she couldn't do something about it. The only thing she managed was to cry for him.

Weasel stopped walking and gently twisted her body until he was holding her properly. Her hands automatically looped around his neck. "What are they doing to him?" she asked, fearing for the stranger.

"Sshh… It's going to be alright," the pre-teen consoled her. "It seems that he had woken up from a long sleep and he is confused. They are not hurting him, Naru-chan."

"You promise?"

He wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Of course, Naru."

"Who is that man, anyway? Do you know him?"

Weasel sighed. "From a long time ago, yes. I didn't know he was ali— in deep sleep until tonight."

"Oh." She looked around and noticed they were heading towards the tunnel from earlier. And then she remembered her previous predicament. "Wait, put me down."

"Why?"

"I hafta tell you what happened to me. You, Hound and Jiji would ask about it later, anyway."

She felt him stiffen before he gently put her on the floor. He then crouched in front of her, his mask hiding his face. "Okay, Naruto. What happened and how did you end up here?"

"I was about to sleep when three men barged into my door. They were all drunk, I could smell it. I heard them trashing outside my room but even before I could hide, they went inside my room." Her lips quivered at the memory. The fact that it wasn't the first time the villagers tried to hurt her didn't make it less frightening. "There was no ANBU around to help me."

Weasel sighed. "Owl was supposed to be there but was held back with personal circumstances. When he arrived to his post, you were already gone."

She just nodded and continued her story. "I managed to get out of the room and the apartment because they were drunk. They were slower than usual. And I just ran. I thought they wouldn't follow me but they did. I heard one of them said he would have his way on me before he would slash my throat." Her lips quivered again and this time, she couldn't help her tears. "I was so scared, `Tachi-nii."

He reached for her and rubbed her back, soothing her. "I know. But you are very brave, too," he said with his gentle voice.

"One of them had already punched me so I hafta make sure it won't happen again so I ran fast. But I kicked him between his legs, though." she said, nodding to herself. "I ducked through alleyways so that I could avoid the other villagers. When I reached the forest near the training grounds, it started raining. I thought they would stop chasing me but they didn't. So I just ran and ran and ran. I hid into the bushes when I found a dead-end outside this place."

Itachi leaned his head back to look at her face. "How did you end up here? The entrance is at the west side. The training grounds' outskirts headed east. That's where we found your trail."

"Dunno. I just ran and ran and hide, before I found that." She pointed the hole where she came from. "I fit through it, so…" She shrugged.

The pre-teen looked at it but he didn't comment on it. "And so you found this place," he concluded. But his voice sounded he was a bit astonished.

She nodded even without him looking back at her. She yawned, feeling tired all over again. And sleepy. "Okay, you can take me to Jiji's office now."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was still tired but two hours of sleep was enough for him to function right now. After finishing his morning routine and preparing breakfast, he went to his room to wake up the girl on his bed. The girl he cared so much for was sound asleep, her body tangled over the blankets. Her long blonde hair was all over his pillow.

Last night's events were life-changing, to say the least. Right now, he was still disconcerted with what had happened to Naruto. Just the thought of what had occurred made him seethe with fury. More so, it happened when he was outside the village. He gritted his teeth. Had those three Chūnins successfully harmed Naruto…

He sighed as he sat on the side of the bed. It was an hour before dawn when he escorted the Hokage back to the tower. Naruto was peacefully sleeping on the couch of the Hokage Lounge, with Weasel guarding her from the shadows. Uchiha Itachi relayed the girl's story and after hearing it, he couldn't help but think that perhaps, it was fate's fickle way that she had to be chased by those men, in order for her to meet her father. And for Kakashi to find out that the Yondaime Hokage was still alive.

Hurt, betrayal and anger coursed through his chest. The Sandaime had kept the truth from him, the only living student of Minato-sensei. 'Subject Yogen' was the Yondaime and 'The Pit' was obviously the place where he was hidden for a long time. For six years, Kakashi had believed the Yondaime was dead. It was now apparent that the Sandaime didn't trust him enough to keep him in the loop. And Kakashi resented the old man for that.

He sighed. If he thought about it, Minato-sensei being alive or was kept alive, was the greatest miracle that happened in Konoha's history. Battling with the strongest Bijū and survive. Yogen… Prophecy… Did that mean Namikaze Minato was really the Child of Prophecy, just like the Toad Sage, Jiraiya-sama believed?

When Kakashi saw Minato-sensei last night and realized the sight of the late Yondaime wasn't a mirage or any Genjutsu, it took all his remaining strength to keep himself from having an emotional breakdown. To be honest, Naruto's presence helped. It was a great relief to find her there, alive and unharmed. And his former teacher's own breakdown made him set aside his emotional struggle. He helped the Sandaime and the medic team to calm Minato-sensei down while Naruto was being taken away of the place.

Hearing his former teacher's howl of protests and cries for Naruto nearly overwhelmed him. It was painful to watch Minato-sensei in that state but a big part of Kakashi was jubilant and he felt blessed, knowing that the man he respected the most was still alive.

Kakashi wasn't known a prodigy for nothing. Even without any explanation from the Sandaime, his mind had put some pieces together about this huge secret. He didn't have to observe or verbally inquire for answers. After they had stabilized Minato-sensei's condition, Kakashi didn't bother asking the Sandaime for explanations. For one, ANBU never questioned their supreme commander. Not even for personal reasons. Kakashi was an ANBU operative and Sarutobi Hiruzen was his Hokage.

"_What you learned tonight is classified," _the Hokage specified to those uninformed people inside the room, right after they stabilized the Yondaime._ "Only a few people are aware of this situation. Leak the information; you will be executed right away, by me. Am I clear?"_

There were some things he concluded. He was sure that the ANBU who appeared in the office was Shiranui Genma, former member of the Hokage Guard Platoon of Minato-sensei. Meaning, Genma was one of the in-the-know. A bitter smile formed on his lips, feeling somewhat jealous of the man.

"`Kashi-nii?"

He was brought out of his musings when he heard the voice. He turned his head to the girl and forced a smile. "Good morning, Naru. I was about to wake you up."

The little girl groggily rubbed her eyes and yawned, before looking around. "Am I at your apartment?"

He nodded. "Yes, sweetie. Yours was trashed last night, remember?"

This wasn't the first time Naruto had slept in his apartment. Even when she was younger, he would secretly take her to his home, let her eat proper food, and give her little things deprived of her. When she turned five, he started her education— with Sandaime's permission. When he had free time or when he was her guard, he taught her counting, reading and writing. He even introduced her to shinobi arts little by little. And when Uchiha Itachi became a part of her protection team five months ago, the eleven-year-old boy did the same. She would be entering the Academy when she turned eight, or maybe next year if the Hokage or Minato-sensei permitted it. It would be better if she had the basic knowledge without the entire village's awareness— not even the Council.

She sat up and sighed, before she looked away. "I don't wanna go back there."

He bit back a snarl. Of course, she would be terrified but this was more. It seemed that she had reached her limit. Ever since she started living on her own seven months ago, she never said those words. She had always endured even if she didn't understand the reason why she was being treated so badly. But this was the first time he heard her say that. Last night's attack really had shaken her. If Minato-sensei learned everything about his daughter's life, to what an innocent child had to endure, Kakashi was sure there would be blood, maybe death even.

He had tried to adopt Naruto when she turned four, twice. But the Council had vehemently forbade him to do so. And since the Sandaime's power had been virtually stripped since the Kyūbi attack, he wasn't able to contest the decision. There was the Council's excuse of his priority should lie first to the village because he was a shinobi, or that he had no child-rearing capabilities and time to be a guardian. He could understand that it was impossible for him to take care of a baby. He was still a newly recruited ANBU back then, and only fourteen. When he turned eighteen, he asked the Sandaime to be her guardian but was denied.

But in truth, the Council just didn't like the idea of someone raising her or simply getting too attached to the village's Jinchūriki. It was an unspoken truth but they were worried he or anyone might control Naruto, the container of the strongest Bijū. That was why they denied him to personally take care of his sensei's daughter.

"Then, you won't," he said with finality. "Now, how about you take a bath while I set the table?"

Her eyes widened in delight. "Ramen?"

"Nope, fish and vegetables."

"Veggies are yucky, `Kashi-nii!" she whined adorably.

He let out a stifled laugh. "Your body needs nutrients." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Go take a bath."

Fifteen minutes later, they were sharing the simple breakfast he prepared. He was already wearing his standard ANBU uniform— minus the mask. Naruto was clad in her new orange tee with red spiral design on its front, white shorts and a black standard shinobi sandals her size. He had helped her fix her hair in her usual pig-tails, some bangs framing both sides of her face.

"I still don't understand why you insist on wearing a mask, `Kashi-nii. I mean, you still wear your ANBU mask, so why bother?" she asked, breaking the ice.

"I don't like people to see my face."

"Huh? How come?" She seemed confused. "You let me see it."

He chuckled. "And I trust you won't tell anybody about it," he said and continued eating. Naruto was probably and would be the only person alive to see his face. Not even Minato-sensei had seen it. Just like right now, his face mask was pulled down.

He wasn't even supposed to let her see his face. He could still remember how this manipulative little girl had used a simple tool against his impregnable willpower— a pair of azure innocently wide, sparkly eyes. Yes, the terrifying puppy dog eyes. From then on, he kept in mind never to underestimate the girl. Even without shinobi skills, a little girl held an experienced ninja at her bidding. First, his ANBU mask. And then, his face mask. Hell, even the stoic and emotionless Uchiha prodigy had been defeated, and had him show her his face. The infamous Sharingan they both possessed was nothing compared to her Puppy-dog-eyes jutsu. Shame, really.

But then again, a part of him really didn't mind Naruto seeing his face. Since Minato-sensei's 'supposed' death, he had clung to the little girl like a lifeline, and he knew that. She was someone he could share his connection to his sensei with. Naruto didn't know her importance to him. Showing her his face was nothing compared to what she had unknowingly given him— a will to live.

They finished their food in comfortable silence. He washed the dishes afterwards while Naruto sat on the couch, waiting for him. When done with the chore, he secured the place with a privacy seal and sat on the free space of the couch.

"Naru, we have to talk before we go," he began.

She nodded inquisitively.

"Remember the man you discovered last night?"

"You mean the crying man? `Tachi-nii said he just woken up from a long sleep."

He chuckled at her description. He wondered what would happen if she found out that the 'crying man' was her father. He inwardly grimaced at that. Sooner or later, Naruto would learn the truth about everything and he had no idea how she would take it. He wanted to believe that she would understand and accept everything, but even he was uncertain about that. For now, the only thing he could do was give her a heads-up.

"Yes, about him," he answered back. "You see, he was in a state of coma. That's what Weasel meant about long sleep. That man you found was asleep for six years because he was sick." Naru's jaw slackened at the information. "Last night was the first time he woke up."

"He slept that long?" was her shocked response. "What if he's hungry? What if he wanted to pee? Or poop?"

Kakashi snickered. "Maa… Let's leave the answers to the doctors, okay? Anyway, you have to keep about what you saw last night a secret." He looked at her with a serious face. "That man is an important ninja of the village and only a few people know about his condition. In fact, the whole village believed he died."

"That's…" Contemplation and understanding were written on her face. "That's sad. Is that the reason why he cried when he saw me? I'm the first person he saw?"

"Hmm, more or less." He wanted to tell her a bit of the truth but he refrained himself from doing so. It wasn't his place. He wouldn't take away Minato-sensei's right and opportunity to do it. "So, you have to keep it a secret until Sandaime or that man allowed us to not. Not a single word, Naruto. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He knew she could keep a secret. She hadn't told anyone about two people educating her, for one. Another was about his face. But Minato-sensei's status was the most classified information she would be keeping and as assurance, he had to drill it into her head. Because there were more to come, and a child her age could only keep so much.

"Yes." Naruto nodded solemnly. "I will, `Kashi-nii."

"And you can't go back to that place," he added. "Unless you're with me or Weasel, or with Hokage-sama himself."

"But why?" she whined but then scrunched her face. "Does his family know what happened to him?"

Kakashi wanted to laugh wryly at the irony of her question. One who considered the Yondaime family and one who was the biological daughter, were both kept in the dark.

"Uhm, right now, I think they had been told but not in details," he answered plainly. "So, do we have an agreement?"

She smiled. "Believe it!"

* * *

"Good mooorning, Jiji! The ever-awesome Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Naruto hollered when Hound opened the door of the office. She trotted enthusiastically towards the Hokage's desk, while Hound disappeared into the shadows of the office. She could feel Weasel's chakra, along with three more familiar ones. But she wasn't close to them, only Hound and Weasel.

"Good morning, my child," the old man replied, smiling.

"What`cha need me for?" she asked. "Imma be busy today, ya' know."

The Sandaime chuckled and went along. "Oh? What are you going to do today, Naru-chan?"

She grinned. "To prank, of course!"

"Oh, dear… And pray tell who will be your latest victims today?"

"Not telling," she sang.

She wanted to sneak into the ANBU compound undetected and test if she had mastered suppressing her chakra. But it was too early for that. Hound and Weasel could easily find her. What more a group of ANBUs. She has to test it first to lower ranking ninjas.

The Hokage hummed, conceding. "Anyway, you are here today for three things. First…" He reached for the drawer and took out an envelope. "Your allowance."

Naruto gladly accepted it. "Ichirakus, here I come!" she cried as she pocketed the money.

The old man let out another chuckle before his face turned a little serious. "The second thing is I want you to stay at Hound's apartment for a few days."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, her fists punching the air. She really liked `Kashi-nii's apartment. His bed was soft and comfy. And she always felt safe there. Plus, she would get more chance to take care of Ukki-san. "But hey, does it mean he won't be on a mission?"

"He will still be but not outside the village."

"Ack! Give him a break, Jiji. His hair is all grey now because you won't let him rest. And he's not even thirty, `ttebayo."

Because of her keen sense of hearing, she heard some ANBU's silent snicker. And even without turning to where `Kashi-nii was, she could tell he was glaring at her. She knew he would claim later that his hair was silver and not gray.

"And the last thing, Naru," the Sandaime continued, with a very serious expression on his face.

Naruto instantly realized what he was about to tell her. "Oh, that," she uttered. She strolled around his desk, before she tiptoed and leaned towards his ear. "`Kashi-nii told me to keep about the crying man a secret," she whispered with the softest voice she could muster. "I will, Jiji. I promise."

She didn't wait for his reply and went back to her previous position. When she looked at the Hokage, he was staring at her with amusement, sadness and… Guilt, maybe? She had to ask `Kashi-nii about that later. Reading people's expressions was one of his lessons to her.

The old man schooled his expressions before he smiled at her. "I will hold on to that. Now, off you go, my child. Enjoy the rest of the day."

She beamed. "Oh, I will, Jiji. Believe it!"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions and New Discoveries

**Chapter 3: Reunions and New Discoveries**

* * *

**Unbetaed.**

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

* * *

The sound of the door opening stirred Minato out of his reverie. He had been awake for an hour now, lying on the inclined bed. He was still weak but better than the first time he woke up. He turned his head towards the sound. The Sandaime entered the room with an ANBU flanking his back.

"How are you feeling, Minato?" Sarutobi asked when he stood beside the bed.

"Weak but better. The medics checked on me a while ago. `Said I should keep myself awake as long as I can and that I'm recovering fast."

"That's good to hear."

Minato looked at the ANBU standing alongside the Sandaime. Because he was still weak, he wasn't able to sense the operative's chakra signature. But by that gravity-defying silver hair, he could tell who it was. The young man was taller now, with broad shoulders and lean but firm muscles. But since Kakashi was wearing his ANBU mask, it meant he was on duty.

When Minato was elected as Hokage, he assigned Kakashi to join the ANBU troops under his direct command. He had witnessed the effect of Obito and Rin's death on his student. Minato felt his decision was the best thing to do, even with his hesitancy at assigning the young man to do covert, high-level and deadlier missions.

"You've grown, Hound," Minato commented.

"Sensei…" Kakashi choked the word.

"You can remove your mask, Kakashi," Sandaime commanded. "At ease."

A small smile formed on Minato's lips when Kakashi tilted the mask from his face to his temple. So, his student still wore the famed face-mask. But his usually cold and haunted mismatched eyes were now looking at him warmly.

"It's good to see you alive, Sensei."

Minato sighed. He still couldn't believe he was alive. He wasn't able to get some answers from the Sandaime when he first woke up because of the chaos that had ensued. And when all has calmed down, all they were concerned about was his health.

"How am I still alive, Hiruzen?" Minato began, hoping the old man could shed him some light.

"What do you last remember?" Sandaime asked back.

The blond frowned. Everything was clear to him. Pain and grief filled his chest as he recalled the events of the night of his joy and sorrow. The night of the tragedy. Kushina giving birth to Naruto. The attack of the masked Uchiha. His battle with the man and the Kyūbi. His decision to seal the tailed beast. His and Kushina's final moments with their daughter…

Minato swallowed a lump in his throat. His daughter, Naruto.

"Tell me," he rasped, fighting his tears. "Was last night real? Is… Is that girl really…"

Hiruzen heaved a heavy sigh. "Yes, Minato. She is your daughter."

A sob came out of his mouth. Then… "She called me 'Mister.' Why?"

"We will talk about her later. At the moment, I want to focus on you," Hiruzen countered. "When I arrived at the battlefield that night, you already performed the Shiki Fūjin. Do you remember it?"

Minato reluctantly complied and nodded. "Kushina and I were pierced with the Kyūbi's claw. We were dying, saying goodbye to Naruto. I saw our daughter smile before I drew my last breath. The next thing I knew, I was trapped inside the Shinigami's stomach with the Yin half of the Kyūbi."

"I saw the Shinigami's hair grabbing your soul, along with the Kyūbi chakra you took," The Sandaime added. "When the barrier collapsed along with your and Kushina's body, the Shinigami stopped for a few seconds. It chanted garbled words over and over before its hair let go of your soul. I couldn't understand what it was saying. After that, it vanished."

Minato took a sharp intake of breath. Why? That's a question he needed to ponder on later.

Hiruzen nodded. "But you were still dead. The wound the Kyūbi had inflicted on you was so fatal there was no chance of survival." He then, rubbed his forehead as if preventing an incoming headache. "The village was in turmoil in the aftermath of the attack. The Council took over even before I assume the mantle back. I personally took over the preparations to your funeral. But before your body was to be cremated…" Hiruzen paused and heaved a sigh, before a small smile formed on his lips. "The Kyūbi's chakra sealed inside you started healing your wounds."

"What?" he asked, stunned.

The Hokage nodded sagely. "The healing process was in small steps but it was happening."

"Permission to speak freely, Hokage-sama." It was Kakashi.

"Granted."

"Then… Then, why didn't you retract the announcement of Sensei's death, Hokage-sama?" His voice was soft but filled with bitter accusation. "Why wasn't I told?"

"A chair, Kakashi, if you please. I need to sit this down," the Sandaime intoned instead.

Kakashi obeyed, pulling the chair from the corner and placed it behind the aged Kage.

When the old man slump himself on the chair, he heaved another heavy sigh. Hiruzen suddenly looked much older than his age. He turned to the youngest shinobi in the room. "You have to understand, Kakashi. Even with medics helping the healing process, Minato's condition didn't get better. We didn't get positive results. He was healing, yes, but he has fallen into coma. I wasn't even sure he's going to make it. Had I announced the Yondaime is alive but he died again the following days, what do you think the whole village would feel? What would you feel? To give you hope only to crush it?"

Kakashi was taken aback.

"I am well aware of your emotional struggles, Kakashi. I thought it was best to keep Minato's condition a secret from you. It's cruel of me, I know. But I didn't want to give you another dread waiting." Hiruzen took a deep breath. "Sakumo, Obito, Rin… You took their deaths hard. You took Kushina and Minato's death even harder. Had you known Minato is alive but he really had died the second time, I worry you'd finally shut down."

"Hokage-sama…"

"To be honest, even I refrained myself from hoping too much," Hiruzen admitted. "I didn't let myself get complacent at the fact that Minato was still alive or that he would recover. Not when Tsunade refused to go back to the village."

"Didn't we have good doctors and medical ninjas?" Minato asked in a curious voice.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Yes, but we both know that Tsunade is the best, your best chance to heal and recover. I tried to persuade her, sent her messages and almost begged her to come back but she had abandoned healing people. The only person I was hoping who could heal Minato also did have struggles on her own that she couldn't let go. In that state, I realized she wouldn't be able to help. Even Jiraiya gave up relying on her." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I didn't tell the Council about the situation. I was worried they would take advantage of it. Instead, I convened with your ANBU Commander, Minato. We decided to keep your true condition to ourselves for the mean time. And I ordered those who knew swear to secrecy."

"Wait," Minato halted in confusion. "What do you mean the Council would take advantage of the situation?"

"You were once an active Hokage, Minato. You know they are thorn in our throats every now and then." He laughed dryly at that. "We both know the Council has military viewpoint in governing the village. You just made yourself a Jinchūriki and you know what the Council thinks about it— a weapon. I had to make sure they won't find out. I had to protect you. They didn't have to know Konoha has two Jinchūriki of one Bijū, especially when the other was in coma. In addition to that, I wasn't sure if the Kyūbi's chakra inside you would act on its own. Worst case scenario; it would again cause devastation to the village. Hence, all the confidentiality and this secured place."

Hiruzen turned to Kakashi and smiled sadly. "Can you accept my reasons so far?"

Minato's student slumped his shoulders. "I still feel bitter that you kept the truth from me, Hokage-sama. And no, I still can't accept them but I can understand why."

The Yondaime stared at Kakashi. He could only imagine what Kakashi felt, knowing all his teammates had died. Only to find out years later one was still alive. Did he suffer from severe depression when he believed everyone was dead, like Minato feared back then? But then again, looking at him now, Minato could tell this Kakashi was better than his younger years.

"Jiraiya would come back from time to time, to check on you," Sarutobi continued. "When he found out you're still alive, he stayed here with you. But as your condition remained the same, he resumed his duties."

"How long was I in coma?" The blond asked. They could discuss Hiruzen's actions later. So far, the Sandaime's explanations made sense.

Hiruzen and Kakashi exchanged meaningful looks before the former answered. "Six years."

Minato just nodded, letting the topic go. Six years, huh? He was in a dead-state for six long years.

Wait…

Did that mean the Kyūbi he sealed within him knew about it, all along? Was that the reason behind its knowing looks and cryptic statements? Yes. Yes, that would be it. The Yin Kyūbi let him think that they were inside the Shinigami's stomach. And its roars of fury weren't because they were trapped in a limbo for eternity. It was because he had become its host. That only meant the golden space he was in was his own mindscape, a level of his consciousness shared with the tailed-beast.

He sighed. That sly infuriating fox…

"Before I woke up, I was talking with the Kyūbi in my mindscape when we both felt a massive burst of energy," Minato informed the two, shocking them.

"Wait," Kakashi butted in. "You're talking with the Kyūbi?"

He snorted. "From the moment I woke up in the 'supposedly' Shinigami's stomach. But let's talk about that another time. As I was saying, the Kyūbi and I felt that energy surge. Just a moment later, another pulse rushed through me. But it was warm and familiar. It's… pure."

"And then, you woke up," the Sandaime finished.

Minato bobbed his head. "When I came into, I saw her… Naruto. When I felt her hand holding mine, the same warm energy seemed to crawl all over my body, as if filling me with… life."

His listeners didn't react, only absorbing this new information.

"We felt the first energy burst," the Sandaime said a moment later. "Right after that, I received a report that there was a change in your condition. We rushed here to find you awake."

Minato recalled what the Kyūbi said. _"__**It's time.**__"_ Did that mean it was time for him to wake up? Or it was for something else? And that massive burst of energy… Could it be the Yin Kyūbi inside him sensed its half chakra all this time?

"How far is this place from the village?" he queried.

"Seven miles," Kakashi responded.

For a human, sensing chakra with that range was nearly impossible. But for a Bijū, and a nine-tailed one at that, it was an easy feat.

"Was last night the first time Naruto had been here?"

The Yondaime saw two different reactions. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed a bit and his lips formed a thin line. Kakashi was suddenly the stoic and cold boy he remembered. But he saw anger in his former student's eyes. Why? Even though he remembered last night, his mind was still hazy and he was overwhelmed. Did something happen to Naruto?

"Is there something wrong with my question?" he demanded.

"None at all," Hiruzen replied. Too fast to Minato's liking.

The Yondaime's eyes narrowed. There was something these two weren't telling him. "I may be in coma for a long time but that didn't dull my intelligence, Hiruzen," he remarked snidely. "Don't think I didn't notice how you calculatedly avoided telling me about my daughter. And both your reactions just now are giving you two away."

Hiruzen sighed. "It's Naruto's first time here last night, Minato. She didn't know about this place or about you."

The blond-haired man tried to swallow a sob. Even when he already discerned that his daughter didn't know he was her father, hearing that fact from another was different. And it hurt. It hurt to witness his own daughter looked at him like he was a stranger. Had someone took his place as her father?

The reigning Hokage looked at him with sorrowful, guilt-filled eyes. But before he could utter a word, Kakashi interrupted.

"Sensei, I may have a theory about that energy burst. But I think you already have thought about it."

The Yondaime tried to gather his wits. "Yes, Kakashi but just like yours, it's only a theory. I think it was the effect of the merging of Yin and Yang Kyūbi chakra after being separated. I'm not sure if it's one of the reasons why I was awakened, though." He slowly raised the hand which his daughter held last night. He smiled as he stared at it. "I want to believe that it was the second one that revived me, that pure and warm wave of energy."

"Chakra resonance."

Minato's gaze instantly turned to Kakashi. Could it be? But, hell, he could believe that the Shinigami didn't take his soul for some unknown reason. How could he not 'not believe' Kakashi's idea?

"You are father and daughter, Sensei. Both your chakra resonated to each other, pulling you out of your coma state."

The blond smiled at the possibility. He would not set his first theory aside but for now, he was more inclined to believe that it was Naruto's chakra that saved him. His little miracle…

He placed his hand back on his lap. "When I sealed the Kyūbi in Naruto, I added some of my chakra to the seal, as failsafe. Perhaps, my own chakra sealed in her, reacted as well."

"Maa…" Kakashi's eye-smiled— which confused and amused Minato at the same time. "I reckon we believe the second theory."

Minato could only agree.

"Even when I thought I was inside the Shinigami's stomach, my mind was filled with 'what-if's' and some regrets. The one I regretted the most was that I didn't tell Naruto I love her." He tried to blink away the tears starting to mist his eyes. "I longed to know her. I have this desperate wish to see even a glimpse of her." He looked at Hiruzen. "I'm not stupid. I know you keep on avoiding telling me about her because you worry my seal would break— if and when I feel negative emotions."

The two only looked back at him, not saying anything.

"My wife was a former Jinchūriki," he reasoned. "Don't insult my knowledge or my capability."

"It's not that, Minato," Hiruzen said, worry obvious in his voice.

But Minato was undeterred. "I was brain-dead for six years. Give me something to look forward to, in this second life I was given with," he pleaded. "Please tell me about Naruto."

* * *

Naruto sighed loudly as she brought the scroll she was reading down over her lap. She had to finish it because it was part of her lessons for today. But she couldn't understand some words and she was already getting bored. She was done practicing her sensing technique for the day and it was time for reading. She didn't like reading, at all. It's boring. But she had to. That's what her teachers said. She wanted to learn how to throw shurikens and kunais. But she wasn't allowed, yet.

She glanced at her teacher for today. They were in their usual clearing, seated on the grassy area. His back was resting against the tree, his mask removed. He was so focused on reading his own scroll seated on his lap. She sighed again, a little louder this time but she didn't get a reaction.

She tried it again.

No reaction, at all.

"You are so rude, `Tachi-nii," she huffed, pouting.

"Finish reading the scroll, Naru," he said, not looking at her.

"But it's boring!" she complained. "I don't understand many words! I can't even pronounce them in my mind."

It was then he turned his face towards her. As always, she couldn't read his facial expressions— because he had none of it. He was always calm and reserved. `Kashi-nii told her once that reading `Tachi-nii would be a good training for her. She had seen some, like when he was amused at her, the right corner of his lips would curve upwards. Just barely, though. She had also seen his gaze softened when he talked about his beloved little brother, or when she was crying. But other than that, he was hard to read.

"That's what I'm here for, to help you understand," he said with a soft voice.

"Can we skip reading and train me more ninja skills?" she attempted.

"Soon."

That again! He and `Kashi-nii would always say that but they never let her— except for chakra control, suppression, sensing and physical exercises. She wasn't yet allowed to train weapons, let alone touch them.

"When is soon?"

"Hn."

_Ugh!_ It meant, stop asking.

She crossed her arms. "Why am I not allowed practicing shuriken and kunai-throwing? You told me your little brother had started his training and we're the same age."

"Because I think it's too early for you," he explained. "Kakashi-senpai thinks so, too."

"But why?"

"Because you might hurt yourself or someone else."

She pondered on his answer. She understood what `Tachi-nii said but… "So, it's okay if the villagers hurt me but I can't learn throwing weapons because I might hurt them?"

The eleven-year-old boy's eyes widened a bit.

"Is that why you and `Kashi-nii won't train me? Because you both think I will use it against them?"

"It's not that, Naru."

"Then what?" she insisted. "What if you and `Kashi-nii are not around when the villagers attack me again? Just like last time. What if I got hurt and I can't run anymore? Or there's nowhere to hide anymore? What will I do then? How will I protect myself?"

Itachi looked at her for a long time, not saying anything. He seemed pondering on what she said. For a while, he remained quiet, and then he sighed. "I'll talk to Kakashi-senpai," he stated. "But I won't promise you anything."

"Yatta!" she squealed, glomping him. "Thank you, `Tachi-nii."

"Hn."

When her excitement faded, she let go of him and went back to reading with renewed vigor. Two hours later, she was done and Itachi explained the words she didn't understand. Reading history scrolls was boring but learning some events from long ago wasn't bad. It looked like Itachi enjoyed the subject because he knew a lot about it.

"Hey, `Tachi-nii," Naruto called while she rolled the scroll back. "What's your favorite food?" she asked randomly.

"I like dishes with cabbage in it."

"Ack! Veggies…" she moaned.

"Vegetables are healthy, Naru-chan."

"`Kashi-nii says that all the time, but I don't like `em." She put the scroll inside the orange backpack Kakashi bought her. "What's like having a little brother?"

She looked up at him when he didn't answer right away. And her eyes widened when she saw the softest expression on his face. And his lips curved into a stunning smile. He was smiling!

"It's the best thing that happened to my family, Naru-chan," he answered with his usual mild voice. She didn't understand what it meant since she was an orphan, but she could feel his emotion. It was warm and light. There was love in his voice.

She couldn't help but smile, too.

But deep inside her, there was a tinge of envy. She had always longed to have a family. Jiji told her that her parents died when she was born and she had no older siblings. No one would adopt her and she knew it's because the villagers hate her, for reasons she didn't know. And looking at Itachi's face right now, feeling his love for a boy she hadn't met made her feel a little jealous.

"He's my whole world," he mumbled as if only to himself. But she heard it.

"He's so lucky to have you, `Tachi-nii."

When he looked back at her, the stunning smile was gone but his soft gaze was still there. "And you're my little sister."

Naruto's breath hitched and her jaw dropped at the declaration. She stared at him in astonishment. She closed her mouth, opened it to say something but closed it again. She didn't know what to say. One of the people she looked up to treated her like a little sister. She was family to someone even if not by blood.

He poked her forehead. "You don't want to?"

Tears formed in her eyes and without thought, she jumped and tackled the new brother she had and wailed in happiness. She stayed there while he gently patted her back.

"Onii-san."

"Imouto."

* * *

"So, Weasel said that, huh?" Kakashi commented after hearing the events that happened to Naruto yesterday. They just finished their breakfast. He was only hearing the story now because he went home late last night. Naruto was already asleep.

"Yes! And he called me Imouto after I called him Onii-san!" the little girl cried animatedly.

Kakashi smiled at her. It seemed that this sweet girl had broken some more of the stoic Uchiha's wall.

He had spent less time with Naruto these past two weeks. He was ordered by the Sandaime to attend to Minato-sensei's needs. While the medics were to ensure the Yondaime's recovery, he and Genma were to help with his physical conditioning.

"My, my… I'm jealous, Naru-chan. It seems that you don't need me anymore," he teased.

"What?! No!" she exclaimed indignantly. "You're my `Kashi-niisan and he's `Tachi-niisan! That's different! And you're my favorite, dattebayo!"

The silver-haired 'niisan' chuckled at her passionate proclamation. "Really?"

"Really, really!"

"Okay, then."

Naruto didn't have friends her age. Because of her Jinchūriki status, the majority of Konoha hated her. The ignorant villagers treated her as if she was the Kyūbi itself. Kids her age avoided her because of the parents' remorseless resentment towards her. The children followed the adults' example. Most people she was close with were old, probably Itachi the youngest.

It always amazed him that this girl, despite hardships and challenges, never once lost her childhood innocence. Her positive outlook in life never diminished despite everything. And he wanted to protect that. He wanted her to remain that way. But he had no idea if something in her would change after today.

Because today was the day father and daughter would meet again.

Two weeks of waiting was all Minato-sensei could endure. He wouldn't have another day. Now that Minato-sensei's own seal was checked and rechecked by the Toad Sage Jiraiya-sama, the father could meet his daughter again. It was the Sandaime's idea to stall their reunion. The Kage worried that meeting two Jinchūriki of one Bijū would cause problems. With Minato-sensei's current weak physical constitution, he might not be able to control the Kyūbi's chakra.

Kakashi understood where the Sandaime was going. But unlike the Sandaime, he fully trusted his sensei. If he managed to control his rage after hearing the life of his daughter, he could control his emotions even more in meeting Naruto.

Minato-sensei was almost in hysterics when he heard the truth. Kakashi and the Sandaime told him everything— from the law the Sandaime passed to the current events in Naruto's life. Instead of mourning for the loss of his wife, Minato-sensei mourned for his daughter's fate. He even blamed himself. And the only reason he calmed down was because of Kakashi's and Sandaime's stories of little exuberant Naru's pranking adventure.

"Ne, `Kashi-nii. Are you going to have a mission today?"

Kakashi turned to her. "Yes, but you're coming with me."

"Huh? But I'm not a ninja yet."

He chuckled. "What I mean is you're part of the mission." The little girl looked at him questioningly. Kakashi activated his privacy seal before he crouched in front of Naruto. "Remember the man you met? The crying man?"

Naruto thought for a bit. "Oh, him. Minato-ojisan."

He smirked at the suffix she used. "Yes, him. Do you know who he is?"

"No, but hey, his face looked like the Yondaime Hokage on the monument, and the man in the picture on the headboard."

So, she noticed. "Yes, he's the man in the picture. He's my Genin-sensei."

"Ah, so you knew he's sick," she commented.

"Actually, no. I only found out the night you saw him."

She tilted her head a bit to the right, her face showed concern. "Is he okay now?"

"He is not at his best yet, but he's a lot better now."

Naruto beamed. "Then, that's good to hear, `ttebayo."

"And he looks like the Yondaime because HE is the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato," he revealed.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!"

As usual, her reactions were something to look forward to. She was gaping, eyes wide as saucers. And the 'what' sounded like 'huuu-whaat' with her exaggerated reaction. It was funny.

"He is, Naruto," he confirmed. "I'm not kidding."

"But how is that possible? The Yondaime is dead. That's why Jiji is the Hokage now, right? Jiji said so."

"Remember what we talked about him? I told you he is an important person," he recalled for her. "I explained to you what happened to him— that he just woke up from coma."

"Oh, yeah," she agreed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "So, what about him? Can I meet him again? I wanna see how he's doing."

"Actually, that's part of my mission. He wants me to take you to him. He wants to meet you again, Naru."

Her expression brightened considerably. "Oooh, Imma meet the Yondaime!" she hollered.

Kakashi laughed and ruffled her hair. "You will. But Naru, don't forget that this is still part of the secret. Do you understand?"

"Dattebayo!"

"Then, let's go," he said, deactivating the seal. "Get on my back."

She literally threw herself on his back, giddy about the meeting. He was a bit worried that her attitude would change when she learned the truth. Minato-sensei said that he would be telling her everything. Naruto didn't know about her parentage and frighteningly more so about being a Jinchūriki. What if she wouldn't understand? What if the truth changed her? She was still so young to understand the weight of her responsibility.

Ah, he would know the answers later. He just had to help Minato-sensei explain everything.

They travelled through the thick forestry until they reached their destination. Four ANBU were guarding the entrance and others were scattered along the surroundings. But not all of them knew what they were guarding. He then walked along the long tunnel. Since the awakening of the Yondaime, a new barrier seal was placed inside, as well. He couldn't blame the renewed security, though. A six-year-old child broke into the place without difficulty. That was an embarrassment to the stationed guards, a shameful wake-up call. Had Naruto been an enemy, a catastrophe would've happened.

He brought Naru down when they stopped in front of the room Minato-sensei was occupying. He knocked twice before prying the door open. Holding Naru's hand, they entered. The room had changed since the Yondaime had woken up. There were only some medical equipment left, more chairs were added and some furniture Minato-sensei needed.

Said man was seated on a comfortable lounge chair, wearing a white yukata. He was looking straight at his daughter in mixed anticipation, sadness and adoration. Jiraiya-sama was there, leaning against the wall next to Minato-sensei.

"Sensei," Kakashi greeted.

The Yondaime only nodded, still staring at his child.

"Hello, crying man!" Naruto greeted boisterously, and waved her hand.

Kakashi face-palmed. Seriously? "Naru, I already told you who that man is," he reminded, looking down at her.

"I know!" she hollered again. "But he's the Yondaime Hokage. I have to make an impression, dattebayo!"

He snorted while the Toad Sannin chuckled. Yeah, she sure did make one. Minato-sensei's moniker as Yellow Flash was reduced to Crying Man.

It's sad, really.

And then, for the first time since Kakashi and Naruto entered the room, Namikaze Minato found his own voice.

"Hello, my darling daughter…"

* * *

**And so they met…**

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

**Chapter 4: Reunited**

* * *

**Unbetaed.**

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

* * *

The cheeky grin that Naruto was giving the Yondaime slowly turned into a forced timid smile. She felt goose-bumps form on her skin. Daughter. The Yondaime Hokage called her his daughter.

Was he her father?

"Naruto…" his warm voice called.

She felt `Kashi-nii let go of her hand, but she held his firmly, never leaving her gaze from the Yondaime. This was not what she expected from visiting him. She had only thought how awesome it would be meeting the man. She had only thought she would tell him that she could keep the secret to herself. She had only thought she would just see him.

The little blonde stared keenly at the older blond. They both have the same hair color. Even their eyes shared the same shade.

Daughter…

Father…

"Naru, sweetie." Kakashi crouched beside her. "Remember what we talked about him?"

She nodded numbly before turning her gaze back to Yondaime. She remembered all their conversation about the man. He was sick for a long time and just only woke up after six years in coma, and the village thought he died. Realization hit her. The Yondaime was sick the whole time and he didn't know what happened to his family. But he recognized her when he woke up. He called out her name. He held her hand so tight while he cried. He wailed out for her when Itachi took her away from him.

Her lips quivered and her emotions were suddenly in disarray. All this time, she had a father and no one told her? Was it part of the secret? Why did Jiji lie to her? Did `Kashi-nii know the Yondaime was her father?

Her father…

He called her his darling daughter…

_My father…_

Naruto took a hesitant step forward and stopped. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. She was overwhelmed with mixed emotions and didn't know what to feel first. There were so many questions lingered on her mind. "A-are you really my… f-fa… ther?" she asked tentatively.

His smile was sad yet radiant. "Yes, darling. I am." He outstretched his arms, beckoning her. But she remained where she was standing as healthy tears began falling down her face, her lips continued quivering.

"Go to him, Naru. He misses you so much," Kakashi whispered to her ear before he gently pushed the small of her back.

Naruto took another step forward, and another hesitant one to another, until she stopped a few inches away from him. She stared at the man's face. He looked better than the first time she saw him. He was staring at her, as well. His sad yet joyful gaze never left hers. She then looked at his hands holding out to her. He didn't move to take her hand and it was like he was waiting for her to take the initiative.

She slowly raised a hand, reaching for his. And she couldn't help a sob when she held it. "Daddy…" she mumbled.

He gently pulled her to him as she cried. He hugged her so tight while she clung to him, both of them wept at their reunion. She could his feel his lips kissing her head helplessly, mumbling her name over and over. She could feel the pain in his voice. His remorse and happiness. His love for her…

"I'm sorry, Naruto… I'm so sorry for leaving you. I'm so sorry that you had to be alone. I'm sorry for everything you've been through…"

Naruto closed her eyes. The loneliness of being alone for years had surfaced in waves but she pushed it back. There was no need to feel lonely anymore. She had a father now, a real family. She didn't need his apologies because he was not at fault. He was sick and there was no way he could be around for her.

They stayed that way until the heartbreaking cries turned into silent sniffles. But her father's hold on her hadn't loosened. In fact, he would squeeze his hold from time to time and his lips wouldn't leave her head. She felt like she was floating, even when she knew she was still sitting on her father's lap. It still seemed surreal but she was beginning to acknowledge what had happened. There were still questions but she knew they had time for them later. Right now, she just wanted to bask herself in this warm feeling. She felt so light, so at ease...

When Naruto had finally gathered her bearings, she gently pulled herself out of her father's embrace. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled shyly. "Hi, Daddy."

Minato's smile came up brightly. "Hi, Naruto."

His bright smile was infectious that she couldn't help grinning broadly. Being the curious child that she was, her mind was sacked with random things. And there was one curious thought that stuck. "Uh… You were in coma for six years, right? You were sleeping that long, never waking up."

"Yes, darling," he confirmed indulgently. "I was."

"I have a question."

She heard `Kashi-nii's soft chiding voice. "Naruto."

"What is it?" Minato humored anyway.

"So, how did you pee? Or poop?"

"…"

"…"

"…" She waited.

"You can't just let it go, can you, Naru?" Kakashi noted wryly.

Startled laughter rang around the room, coming from the man she didn't know. Naruto grinned when she saw her father's abashed expression. But he was still smiling.

"Let's leave the answers to the doctors, okay?" was his answer.

She giggled. It was the same response as `Kashi-nii's. She had a feeling they just didn't want to answer her question— maybe because they were embarrassed about it. What's wrong with pooping or peeing? It's normal.

"I like her already, Minato."

Naruto looked at the stranger and regarded him with interest. He was a tall man with long spiky white hair, some bangs framing his face. He had red lines running down on his face. He wore a horned forehead protector but the insignia on it wasn't the leaf symbol of Konoha. He was wearing a mesh-armor, underneath the matching moss-green short yukata shirt and pants, a red haori and a pair of geta.

The man was grinning at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "You said you want to make an impression, kid? Well, you did, with flying colors." he stated.

"Are you a ninja?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hmph!" The man pushed himself away from the wall. And Naruto couldn't help grasping her father's robe when the man jumped into a theatrical pose. "Mount Myoboku's Holy Master Sennin… also known as Toad Sage! JI-RAI-YAA!" He ended it up with dramatic spread-arms, open-palmed pose.

"…"

"…"

"That's stupid!" Naruto shouted in incredulity.

"You, brat!" he yelled back. "You dare call Jiraiya the Gallant, stupid?"

"I only asked if you're a ninja! You did a sacrificial ritual!" She didn't even understand what he said!

"A sacrificial ritual?!" Jiraiya repeated, mortified. He turned to Kakashi. "What the heck are you teaching her?"

"Reading," Kakashi said sheepishly.

Naruto felt his father's arm wrap around her. "Yes, he's a ninja, Naru. He's actually my sensei when I was still a Genin," Minato answered, kissing her head.

She turned to him. "Oh… So, he's your teacher and you're `Kashi-nii's teacher," she concluded, awe in her voice. "Awesome."

Minato smiled. "Jiraiya-sensei is the one who gave you your name. It came from a book he wrote."

She gaped. "Really?" She turned her gaze back to Jiraiya. "You did?"

The man crossed his arms before smiling at her. "Yes, kid. I'm also the one who gave you a green-frog wallet for your fourth birthday. Do you still have it?"

"You mean, Gama-chan?" She beamed. "Thank you! I still have it. Ah, but how come I don't know you?" She saw the man's eyes narrow slightly and felt her father tense a bit. She glanced at `Kashi-nii for answer. Was it still about the secret? Was she not supposed to ask the question?

"Well, you know me now, kid," Jiraiya stated, catching her attention back. "So, is what I heard true about you being Konoha's Prank Mistress?" he asked, grinning and eyebrows wagging.

Naruto's eyes bulged at the title. It sounded awesome! She raised her arm towards the man, with closed-fist and thumb stuck-out. She then grinned back at him.

"Believe it!"

* * *

"She might have inherited your DNA but she's so much like Kushina."

Minato smiled fondly at Jiraiya-sensei's comment. Naruto had finally succumb to sleep, tired from the morning's event. She had told them her pranking adventures, her studies with Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi, the progress of her chakra exercises.

He looked at his daughter sleeping serenely in his arms. Yes, their resemblance was striking except for her whisker marks and the shape of her eyes. She inherited the latter from Kushina. And her motor-mouth was definitely her mother's. But there was something else that she got from him, her perceptiveness even at her young age.

"She obviously avoided telling us about the sad part of her life," Minato said with a bitter smile.

"Don't forget she's very attentive to almost everything," The Toad Sage noted. "She's observing our reactions."

"Her insightfulness sometimes shocks me, Sensei. She's only six," Kakashi added in agreement. "Given she's a kid and acts her age, but sometimes, her way of thinking is much like an adult's."

That was because she was learning a lot from her difficult life. No parents to guide her, villagers shunning her and isolation getting to her. She clearly still was a child but her eyes had shown maturity.

He stared at her face. This was the daughter he and Kushina longed to meet. He could still remember the joy he felt when Kushina told him she was pregnant. He could still remember the time he tried to act cool when Kushina began worrying about him, and the child in her womb. He placated her with his bragging— that he would protect their child and that he wouldn't die easily because he's the Hokage. He could still remember how a helpless father he was during the childbirth, panicking like a sissy. And of course, the overwhelming joy he felt when they finally met their newborn daughter.

_Oh, Kushina… I wish you could see her right now. She's so beautiful…_

Minato smiled a bittersweet smile as he continued staring at Naruto's face. Protect, he did. He and Kushina had protected Naruto to their death. But to what end? He made her daughter carry a huge burden. He lost his wife and almost lost the chance to witness his child grow up. Minato still hadn't told Naruto about her status yet. A part of him was scared she wouldn't forgive him when she found out.

"I don't know how to explain everything to her," he found himself saying to no one in particular.

"She's a bright kid, Minato," Jiraiya-sensei stated sagely. "You just have to find the right words to say. And don't do it today. She might not show it but we all know she's overwhelmed."

The blond sighed heavily. "I still can't believe Sarutobi-sama didn't tell her I'm her father."

"I understood his reasons, Sensei," Kakashi amended. "He believed she's too young for that. If he told her about you too early, she would ask questions and maybe tell people about it. That's what Sandaime-sama was preventing."

Minato could understand the Sandaime's reason to keep Naruto's parentage a secret. He made a lot of enemies during his shinobi life and Naruto was an easy target. To protect her, Hiruzen could only do such. As for forbidding Jiraiya-sensei contacting Naruto or Kakashi claiming guardianship, the Council was to blame there. And as for all of Hiruzen's shortcomings, Minato understood them well. Some of his actions were unintentionally cruel but Minato could comprehend the reasons. The old man had to deal the aftermath of Kyūbi attack among numerous matters. Heck, the man should be enjoying his retirement. But he chose to take the mantle back, so he could protect Naruto, so he could protect Minato himself.

He felt anger and resentment to the villagers he 'died' to protect. They overlooked the one thing he asked of them— to see Naruto as a hero. He could understand their bitterness over the lives the Kyūbi attack took. But to see the child as the Kyūbi itself was an insult to his skills, an insult to both his and Naruto's sacrifice.

"Minato, you haven't told us how the Kyūbi escaped from Kushina's seal?"

The Yondaime was brought out of his line of thoughts by the Toad Sage's question. And he couldn't help but feel a deep-seated hate that he, unnoticing, was leaking Killing Intent. That man had caused the death of his wife and many others. He felt energy deep within him starting to build into his system. It was coinciding and fueling his rage. He wanted to succumb to it, to unleash it.

The two ninja in front of him suddenly tensed and took a step back. "Sensei," Kakashi called out in a frazzled voice. "You're about to leak the Kyūbi's chakra."

"Calm down, Minato," Jiraiya ordered. "You're holding your daughter."

Minato's eyes automatically drifted to his child, still sleeping in his arms. He collected his self-control and slowly calmed himself. He closed his eyes and regulated his breath, taking air in and out of his mouth in slow succession. The Kyūbi chakra reacted to his rage even with his seal reinforced. This was bad…

When he finally reined his emotions, he looked at his sensei with narrowed eyes. "It was an Uchiha, wearing a mask that did it," he answered balefully.

Minato's teacher and student paled, shock written on their faces. He began telling them the root of the Kyūbi attack, while keeping his emotions in check. The two didn't fare any better when he ended his story with the man's warning.

"So, the Kyūbi didn't attack on a whim. It was manipulated," Jiraiya remarked. "Does Sarutobi-sensei know about this?" Jiraiya asked.

"I haven't told him yet. I don't even know if the man was a current clan member or he's a rogue nin. And the only person in Konoha I know who could control the Kyūbi is Uchiha Madara. History had told it."

"Are you saying that Madara is possibly still alive?" Kakashi asked, aghast.

"I don't know. But the man I fought has an unfathomable power."

"Do you think the Kyūbi might know something?"

"I tried communicating with it since I woke up but it kept quiet. I don't know if it's because of the seal or the Kyūbi was just plainly ignoring me," the blond admitted.

"Is it wise to keep this information from Sensei?" Jiraiya asked apprehensively.

"Even if the man was a current clan member," Minato started. "If I disclose this information, Sandaime and the Council are going to be suspicious of the clan. The Uchihas aren't someone who will remain quiet. If they noticed they were being watched, it would cause a lot of problems. And if this information was leaked, innocent members of the clan will suffer most. They will be like Naruto, shunned and hated. A civil war will loom and then what? Another destruction." He took a deep breath. "I'm not fond of the village right now. But that doesn't mean it has to suffer devastation again because of an unverified fact."

Silence veiled the room.

Minato took another deep breath. "I don't want to ponder on anything else right now. I just have my life and my daughter back. I just hugged her the first time. All I want to do right now is spend time with her and make up for the lost times."

The two could only nod in understanding.

* * *

Naruto stared at the picture she was holding in awe. Jiraiya-ojisan gave it to her. For the first time in her life, she finally had an idea what the woman who gave birth to her looked like. In the picture was her mother, sitting on a couch beside her father. Minato's hand was placed on the center of the woman's belly. They were both looking at the camera, both had beautiful smile on their faces.

Kushina was her name. Uzumaki Kushina.

"She's so beautiful," she uttered almost to herself, tracing her mother's face on the picture.

She felt her father kiss her temple. "She is, darling."

She was sitting on his lap, her back resting against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Both of them were looking at the picture. Her father had already told her how her mother died. He told her that he and Kushina used their bodies to shield her from an enemy attack. It was heartbreaking to learn that her mother died protecting her the night she was born. Kushina saved her daughter's life in exchange of hers. Uzumaki Kushina, a woman to admire and look up to, a mother who loved her child so deeply.

"Her hair is pretty, too," she added, still looking at the picture.

"Uh-huh." Her father chuckled. "I fell in love with her hair first, actually."

Naruto giggled. "Really?"

"And do you know who I fell in love with next?"

"Who?" Wasn't it bad? Falling in love with someone else when he already loved her mother?

Her father pointed her mother's stomach on the picture.

"You fell in love with her belly?" she asked, both amused and confused.

"No, my darling," he answered, chuckling. "I fell in love with the baby on her belly. You, Naruto."

She tilted her head upwards to look at her father's face, before smiling at him. Naruto really loved having a father. It was still new to her since it only had been two days since she found it. But she was getting used to it. They were getting to know each other each day. She enjoyed listening to his childhood stories and he liked hearing about her pranks and her other activities. Hearing her call him 'Daddy' was something he loved immensely, she could tell. His eyes would brighten, as well as his smile.

Saying 'I love you' to him was a different story. She hadn't said the words yet. It wasn't that she didn't want to but because she couldn't. Her father was still a stranger to her, having spent _two_ days with him. It wasn't easy uttering the words when she knew she wouldn't mean it. One thing she would never do was lie to her father. That would hurt him.

She looked back at the picture. She had heard stories of her parents from `Kashi-nii and Jiraiya-ojisan. She learned that her father was a genius ninja of his generation while her mother was loud, brass and bold. Her father was hailed as one of the strongest ninja in Konoha's history and earned the name Konoha's Yellow Flash. Her mother was the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero because of her short-tempered and scary personality. According to `Kashi-nii, she's strong. And to Naruto's delight, she and her mother shared a verbal tick: Her 'Dattebayo' and Kushina's 'Dattebane.'

"Naru, I have to tell you something," her father said.

Noticing his tone, the blonde girl moved out of her father's lap and put the picture on the coffee table. She then sat cross-legged on the free space of the couch, facing him. The seriousness in his voice was different from when he told her about her mother. She felt like what he was about to tell her was something bigger.

"Do you know about the Kyūbi no Kitsune?" her father asked lightly.

The child shook her head. "I think it's in the history book `Tachi-nii wanted me to read but I haven't reached that part yet. Hey, did you know that Jiji was called God of Shinobi? That old man doesn't look strong, I tell you."

The older blond snickered at that. "That man didn't become Hokage for nothing, sweetie. He's strong."

She looked at her father unconvincingly. "Uh-huh…"

Minato stifled a small laugh, ruffling her hair. "Believe or not, darling, Sandaime-sama is strong." He then, took a deep breath and looked at her with determined gaze. "You might hate me for what I'm going to tell you but you have to know the truth."

Naruto just nodded. She doubted she could hate the man who sacrificed his life for her. No matter what truth he was about to say, she would try her best to understand it.

"I will tell you the details later," her father began. "First, the Kyūbi no Kitsune is an immensely powerful tailed-beast, a living form of enormous chakra. A nine-tailed Bijū. It cannot be defeated or killed even by a strong ninja. However, it can be sealed. To avoid the Kyūbi from rampaging and unleash its destructive power, it has to be sealed into a vessel— a human with a special chakra. The vessel is a Jinchūriki."

She nodded. Kyūbi no Kitsune was a Bijū. A human vessel with special charka, Jinchūriki. Understood.

Minato looked at her somberly. "Your mother, Kushina, was a Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi."

The sound of Naruto's gasp was lessened by her palm that covered her mouth. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat started to increase. Her father stopped explaining, as if waiting for her to absorb the information.

"Is… Is that the reason she died?" she asked carefully. She was told that her mother died protecting her from an enemy. Did that mean that the Kyūbi was the enemy?

Her father's lips curved into a bittersweet smile. "Yes and no. But if it confuses you, she was chosen to be the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki when she still was a kid. Her Uzumaki blood held a strong life-force and special chakra that can hold the Kyūbi. She was already a vessel way before you were born."

"What do you mean 'yes and no,' then? And why did you say I might hate you?"

Before things started to get more confusing, her father unfolded the events during the night of her birth. There was only so much her young mind could understand but she tried. She tried to accept the overwhelming truth about that night. And she finally understood what her father meant about hating him.

Naruto was a Jinchūriki. He didn't say it but she just knew right then. That was why the villagers hated her. She had inside her, the beast that destroyed homes and took away many lives. They believed she was a monster because she harbored a monster. She understood now.

Naruto's heart was filled with pain, sorrow, pride and love… The torrent of tears she shed was for her, for the pain her own village had caused her, for their blame for something she had nothing to do with. Sorrow. For her mother who bravely faced death and lost. For her father who fought a man, a beast and death. Sorrow for the choices he made that night. Sorrow for her parents' short moments of meeting their child, for the lost chance to raise their daughter. Pride for her parents' valor, for their gallantry while facing a much stronger opponent. And love for the two people who didn't hesitate protecting their newly born daughter. Love for her parents who loved her dearly…

She realized she was back on her father's lap, and he was holding her tight. She could feel her shoulder getting wet and she knew he was crying, too.

"Forgive me, Naruto," he said, his voice filled with regret. "Forgive me…"

She only hugged her father. She had no idea what to say to him. What could a mere six-year-old child say to a father on that? Would blaming him, hating him change everything? No. it would not solve anything. It would just make things worse. It would not bring her mother back. It would not bring six years of her and her father's life back. Besides, it was not hard to forgive him or hard to understand why he chose her. That was a logical choice to begin with. She was an Uzumaki. To seal the Kyūbi no Kitsune—

She gasped. The Kyūbi no Kitsune sealed in her… A cage… The creature in her dream… _Kurama_…

Naruto slightly pushed her father's chest so she could face him. "Dad, I think I met the Kyūbi."

Her father stiffened and looked at her with immense shock. "What do you mean you met the Kyūbi?"

The painful revelation completely forgotten for the mean time, she told him her conversation with the beast. "And it said its name is Kurama," she finished. "After that, I woke up."

To see her father's eyes almost bulging out and mouth agape was funny. She made the Yondaime Hokage speechless. Cool…

"I-It has a name?" her dumbfounded father asked.

"Sure, why not," she answered casually. "I gave `Kashi-nii Ukki-san, so it's not impossible for the Kyūbi to have its own."

"Ukki-san?"

"Yeah, the pet plant."

"A pet plant?" he deadpanned.

"Dad, you're just repeating my words," she huffed. However, she was inwardly glad that the mournful atmosphere was gone. She didn't like feeling it.

Minato blinked and gathered his senses back. "Right. We're getting off-topic." He took a deep breath. "So the Kyūbi told you its name is Kurama."

"Uh-huh," she replied, nodding. "I really thought it was just a dream."

Her father was silent for a moment, in deep thought. "Do you want to meet it again?"

"How?"

Minato wiped the drying tears on her face. "There's what called a mindscape. It's a level of consciousness wherein the Jinchūriki and Bijū can communicate with each other."

"Oh, then I can meet the other Kurama sealed in you? Cool…"

"Naruto, the Kyūbi might be sealed but it still can harm us," Minato chided in a soft voice. "To be honest, I'm not sure meeting them at the same time is a good idea."

"Then why did you ask me if I want to meet Kurama again?" She pouted. "You're rude, Daddy. Getting me all excited… Just like `Kashi-nii and `Tachi-nii…" she muttered.

The Yondaime laughed heartily at her childish behavior. She smiled. She could tell that the heavy burden he was carrying had lightened. She could see a lighter expression on his face. And she knew her behavior didn't do that. It was because he finally talked to her about it.

"Maybe next time," Minato amended, kissing her cheek.

She nodded in acceptance. "Do you think Kurama can hear me, though? Even without going to the mindscape."

"Yes, my darling. I think it can."

She smiled and touched her stomach. "Kurama, if you can hear me, I'm sorry you have to be sealed inside me. You must have been lonely there because you have no one to talk to. But don't worry. I'll visit you when Dad allows me to." She nodded to herself, satisfied. She then reached for her father's stomach and gently touched it. "Kurama that is sealed in my daddy, I'm sorry, as well. I don't know if you really want to attack the village that night but controlling others is bad. That man did a bad thing so I think what happened is not all your fault. And… And thank you for keeping my dad alive… Without your chakra, I won't be able to have a chance having a father..." Pleased with herself, she looked at her dad and smiled. "There, I said it."

Minato looked at her with a blinding, most loving smile. "I'm sure they both heard you, you darling child."

* * *

**Much gratitude for the reviews, faves and follows.**


	5. Chapter 5: Choices and Decisions

**Chapter 5: Choices and Decisions**

* * *

**Unbetaed.**

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

**OOC and time-skips.**

* * *

Minato rested his back against the headboard after putting his daughter on the bed. Naruto had fallen asleep again before Kakashi could take her back to the village. It has been the routine for the past three days. Kakashi would bring her to this place in the morning, and take her back to his apartment at night. If Minato were to choose, he wouldn't let Naruto out of his sight. Right now, he didn't trust the village. The only thing that was stopping him from demanding that Naruto should stay with him was the fact that she was staying with Kakashi, and the young man guarding her. Hiruzen refused to let Naruto stay out of the village even overnight because it would raise suspicions and it was the last thing the Sandaime needed at the moment. So, Minato had compromised.

He closed his eyes and listened to his daughter's steady breathing. The Sandaime wanted him back to the village but Minato refused to go. He wasn't ready to see the village that betrayed him. Yes, he felt betrayed and forgiving them was not on his list as of the moment. Given they didn't know who Naruto was, but that didn't lessen his anger and resentment towards the majority of the villagers. He wasn't ready to face the people who hailed him as village hero while they trampled on the legacy he left behind.

And besides, his primary problem right now was him being another Jinchūriki. While the seal was holding the Kyūbi's chakra well, he wasn't sure if he could control it, if he witnessed the villagers' treatment to his daughter first hand. He might unleash the Kyūbi's power, maybe too willingly, so better stay away. He was a compassionate man but he also was a protective father. And right now, he was a father who would slash throats if he heard anyone who would call his daughter a demon-child. Or he might kill the Chūnin who tried to harm his daughter, in front of the whole villagers.

For now, he didn't want Hiruzen to announce his situation, nor him taking back the Hokage mantle. For now, he would remain dead.

"Daddy…"

He opened his eyes and looked to his side, expecting an awake Naruto. She wasn't. His little daughter was still asleep, dreaming probably of him. Her hand, however, was moving as if reaching for something. Minato smiled and caught it, gently holding it. He then used his free hand to brush the hair away from her face and to touch her whisker marks.

Minato wouldn't deny that he still was overwhelmed with everything and he knew his daughter felt the same. Six years. He lost six years of his little girl's life and three days of being together wouldn't fill the void instantly. He understood that. Time lost and time to gain. He was alive and there would be time to make up for everything.

The three days he had spent with Naruto was full of discoveries. Hearing her call him 'Daddy' always made his heart stutter in joy. He immensely enjoyed watching his daughter, committing to memory every detail of her— her vivid azure eyes, her golden tan skin, her angelic smile, her infectious giggles, her vibrant sing-song laugh, her heart-wrenching cry…

Naruto had been very accepting of the truth. He knew it wasn't rational to explain it to a six-year-old. She was too young, too innocent to understand the gravity of the situation. But deep down, he also knew that Naruto had lost her innocence the moment he sealed half of the Kyūbi inside her. He had tasked her big responsibility a child shouldn't have. And she had been generous, accepting the truth, never blaming him. Hell, she didn't even blame the Kyūbi.

_Speaking of the Kyūbi…_

As a protective father, he knew he had to do something about what Naruto told him. Kurama, the mighty fox spoke to her. Why would it tell its name to his daughter so freely when not even Kushina knew about it? Could it be both half were planning on something? The last words of the Yin Kyūbi spoken to him still lingered on his mind.

_**"****It's time."**_

That statement still had his mind reeling. He was a very cautious man. He had to find answers before it's too late. Whatever the parting words meant, he would not let his daughter pay for his mistakes.

Decision made, he gently lifted her shirt, exposing her abdomen. With a moment of hesitation, he gathered chakra to his palm and placed his hand over Naruto's belly. He then closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was welcomed by dark watery passages. Was this Naruto's mindscape? His heart clenched tightly. This was his daughter's level of consciousness as a Jinchūriki…

He shook his head and tried to force the guilt away. He was on a mission right now. He walked towards where the small light was coming from. When he reached it, he saw a huge space and in front of him was an enormous cage. There was huge seal over the bars. But what made the Yondaime narrow his eyes was the Kyūbi locked inside the cage. It was standing tall, its tails swirling hypnotically. Its red slitted eyes were staring at him in disdain. It was baring its fangs and growling softly, clearly sending him a message.

"It's good to see you again, Kurama," he greeted amicably.

**"YONDAIME!"** it roared. **"YOU DARE CALL ME BY MY NAME? COME HERE! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!"**

If it wasn't for a serious matter, Minato would have smiled at the beast's behavior. The Kyūbi didn't like to be called by its name, by the one who sealed it. And its resentment to him was clear.

"I didn't come here for pleasantries, Kyūbi," he amended. "And you know that."

**"I don't have to tell you anything, Yondaime,"** the Kyūbi sneered. Oddly, the fox seemed it calmed down.

"Even for the child you freely told your name?" he tried. "Here I thought you tailed-beasts hate your containers."

Kurama seemed taken aback with his audacity. **"You mock me, mortal? Wait until I get out of this cage,"** the Kyūbi warned.

"You know, the other half of you is a better conversationalist than you are," he remarked lightly. He decided to face the fox seriously. "I sealed my remaining chakra with you six years ago. I can always use it to know what I want to know. But I'm here in front of you, trying to at least be civil and less intrusive."

The Kyūbi blew out its breath from its nose and eyed him for a long moment. **"I have learned things when I reconnected with the other half of me,"** Kurama stated after a while. **"I don't appreciate you coming here but I'll allow at least this much. What do you seek?"**

_Finally…_

"Was I awoken after years in coma because of the merging of your chakra or because of mine resonated with my daughter's?"

The fox sneered. **"There are things better left unknown, mortal. You humans tend to use the knowledge you gain without realizing you're already overstepping your boundaries. Your thirst for knowledge knows no bounds that you don't even realize you already are destroying the balance of nature."**

Minato could accept that. But that also meant even if the Kyūbi knew the answer; it wouldn't tell him if he asked why the Shinigami didn't take his soul. "I understand." He took a deep breath. "Is the man who manipulated you six years ago, Uchiha Madara?"

**"I cannot be sure. But only someone as strong as him can pull that off. Heed my warning, mortal. He will come again and when he finds out you have the half of me, you will find yourself facing the same predicament that happened six years ago. Only this time, the objective is either you or your child. Can your child protect herself by then? Or will you, again, succumb to your suicidal tendencies?"**

Minato's eye twitched at the last statement. He decided he didn't like the Kyūbi's innuendo. Its twisted sense of humor was something. The term _suicidal tendencies_ it used struck a nerve. But what was Kurama's interest in Naruto?

"Then, what about Naruto? What's that about the conversation she had with you? Why? Why tell her your name and not my wife?" he asked in succession. "And Kyūbi, I don't want cryptic answers."

**"Why am I being less hostile to her, is that what you mean? You heard the child's touching speech and I'm sure the other half of me did."** The lighter red-orange fox colored decided to flop its stomach on the floor and rested its muzzle atop its crossed clawed-hands. **"You mortals regard us, tailed-beasts, as manifestations of hatred, monsters even, when in fact it is you humans that made us monsters— using and manipulating us as tools and weapons over time, regarding us with no respect. Yes, perhaps we are the symbolism of hatred and we hate humans. But unlike most of you mortals, we know when and who to respect."**

"You are saying you respect my daughter, then?" Minato probed. It would be hard to believe that the Kyūbi no Kitsune, strongest among the nine tailed-beasts, respecting a mere human. The distaste in its voice while it was talking never waned.

**"No, I do not respect your child. I just don't have a reason to hate her. She, like me didn't have a choice in this situation." **

"You are lying," he stated. The Kyūbi answered too fast, a telltale sign it was avoiding to tell the truth.

**"I DON'T!"** Its voice thundered around the place. **"If you don't believe me, then, get out of this place or I'll make you!"**

Minato narrowed his eyes. "You said my child's _touching_ speech. What do you mean by that?"

**"I don't mean anything by that!"** the Kyūbi retorted angrily.

The blond man sighed. "Kyūbi, it won't make you a lesser being by telling the truth. I didn't ask to mock you. I ask because I care for my daughter's well-being. And to be honest, I think you also care for her. I don't think you ever told even Uzumaki Mito-sama your name."

**"Silence, mortal! I only told your offspring my name because she asked! And I'm not hostile towards her not because she has a pure heart! The kit is loud, annoying and stubborn! Her innocence is absurdly infuriating!" **

Minato's lips curved into a smile. Yeah, Kurama was somewhat flustered, if he could call it that. It might have been shouting but it was obvious the Kyūbi liked his daughter. It just said Naruto had a pure heart. And maybe, his child's innocence was purifying— albeit slowly— Kurama's accumulated hatred and malice. He was relieved to say that the fox cared for Naruto. Maybe not overly fond but it was a nice start. He wouldn't have to worry about Kurama hurting or manipulating his daughter anytime soon.

"Thank you, Kyūbi," he said kindly.

**"I don't need your gratitude, you puny mortal! Don't put me in the same category as the other half of me, intrigued with your **_**confounding**_** personality."**

_Oh dear… I think it's time to go._

He was hearing things that he knew he shouldn't have. The Yin Kurama was intrigued with him? That's unfathomable but nice to know. And a blabbering Yang Kurama was something he never thought he'd witness.

"What about the fist-bumping you did with Naruto?"

Kurama scoffed. **"As if I'd tell you."**

"So long as you won't hurt my daughter, then it's fine," he conceded.

**"If you don't have any more questions, then leave. I'd rather be sleeping than having small talks with you."**

"Thank you for your time, Kyūbi." He was about to turn his back when the Kyūbi spoke again.

**"As a generous gesture, I'll tell you something. I freely offer some of my powers to your child. The question is how she will handle it. Or how you will handle the half of me. Remember, I hate you humans..." **

Minato gasped but he was already out of Naruto's mindscape. What did Kurama meant by that? His mind was already in gears, assessing his conversation with the fox. The warnings and the hints.

"Sensei?"

He looked up and saw his student standing at the doorway. "Kakashi," he called-out, using a commanding tone that he often used when he was Hokage. His student was surprised but mechanically stood straight. "Tell the Sandaime and Jiraiya I need to speak with them."

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen had expected this to happen but some part of him was hoping it wouldn't. He stared at the young Hokage looking at him with a determined expression on his face. Namikaze Minato wouldn't be deterred. His successor was leaving, taking Naruto with him.

"Give me a reason why I should allow this," Hiruzen prodded. "You may not be the Hokage right now but you still are my shinobi. Hence, I have authority and you are under my command."

"I already told you about the masked Uchiha. I don't know if he knew or not that I'm another Kyūbi Jinchūriki. But if he finds that out or that I'm alive and staying here, he might attack again," Minato explained. "Right now, I have no control over my power and I'm still gaining my strength back. I'm not strong enough to defend the village."

"Then, why take Naruto?"

"I will not leave my daughter at a hostile environment," the blond stressed with narrowed eyes. "Also, the Kyūbi might not have directly said it but I think it wants Naruto to have control over its power."

"Do you really believe that, Minato?" Jiraiya asked his student. "The Kyūbi might be tricking you."

Minato shook his head. "No, sensei. The Kyūbi might be a sly and cunning creature but I know lies when I hear it. The Yang Kurama didn't admit it but I can tell it had taken a liking to Naruto." The young Hokage looked away with a wistful expression. "When… When Kushina and I were on death's door, I told her that our daughter will be the savior of the future. I firmly believed that. I had fate in Naruto, I still do…" He looked back at his mentor, a new set of determination in his gaze. "Given time and proper guidance, Naruto can control her power. I just know it."

A part of Hiruzen wanted to tell Minato that he was being stubborn and that he wasn't the only one who lost someone the night of the Kyūbi attack. Hiruzen also lost his wife, Biwako. But he didn't have the heart to stress it to the young Hokage because unlike Minato, he spent a long time with his wife. They had children they both had the privilege and honor raising. Minato lost Kushina, sacrificed his child and almost died protecting the village. How could he not allow this young man to have his time and attention solely to his daughter?

The old Hokage sighed in defeat. "And here I thought I would be looking forward to my second retirement."

Minato turned to him. "You realize that I cannot lead the village while I'm feeling hostility over its people, Hiruzen. That would be against your teachings and beliefs." The blond sighed. "Give me time to deal with my emotional struggles. And… And give me time to be a _father_ to my daughter."

The off-duty ANBU operative took a step forward. "Sensei, I'll go with you."

Hiruzen bit back a sigh. If Minato also took Kakashi with him, Konoha would lose one of the finest shinobi it had. To his inward relief, Minato smiled sadly at his student.

"No, Kakashi. I need you here."

"But—"

"You're one of the few people I trust and I need you to help Sandaime watch over the village." Minato's gaze softened. "Konoha is still my home, Kakashi. It's not like we're not going back. I just want time to be with my daughter without thinking of other responsibilities. I already have a big one as it is, being another Jinchūriki."

With a resigned sigh, Kakashi conceded.

"When do you leave?" Hiruzen asked.

"As soon as I get the list of things I need."

* * *

"Naru, time for your Fūinjutsu lessons."

Seven-year-old Naruto sighed in both frustration and relief when she heard her father's voice. She stood up from the fallen tree trunk she was sitting on and walked towards the back door where her father stood, waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she went inside.

She sighed again. "I've been practicing the handseals of Bunshin no Jutsu."

Minato chuckled lightly. "That again?"

"It's just frustrating, `ttebayo!" she whined.

"I already told you the problem is not with your handseals," her father explained calmly.

She huffed in response as they walked towards the stairs, leading to the second floor of the inn they were currently staying. When they reached their room, she went straight to the desk. Her father sat on the other side. Fūinjutsu scrolls and books were systematically arranged on the table. They started the subject with refreshing the previous lesson she had learned, before going over to the new one. Two and a half hours later, her father called it a halt.

Fūinjutsu was the subject she liked best with her education. She enjoyed learning the art even if it was one of the difficult subjects her father was teaching her. He had commented that it must be because of her blood, being an Uzumaki.

Naruto had been introduced to shinobi arts four months after they left Konoha. Her father had brought copies of books from the academy and added his own curriculum. He seemed so enthusiastic at teaching her that he devised a system that she would enjoy. And months of studying had taught her so much. She was introduced to taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, weapons and tools handling, and of course, her favorite subject— Fūinjutsu. Her knowledge in History and Geography had also expanded not only from the books but also from the stories about her father's shinobi experience. Also, her status as a Jinchūriki was thoroughly explained. She now understood both her and her father's duty. They held power but huge responsibility, as well.

Her father didn't rush her studies, however. She was learning fast as it was, and he didn't want to overload her brain and body. She had no problem performing handseals and with regards to chakra control, her father just continued where `Kashi-nii had left-off. She had advanced already since she could now do Tree and Water Walking. In ninjutsu, she already mastered doing Kawarimi and Henge no Jutsu. She still sucked at that darn Bunshin, though. And she was still at the theoretical phase in Genjutsu.

Taijutsu was another of her favorites. She still wasn't taught martial arts but doing physical activities with her father was most enjoyable. They would run laps together, do push and sit-ups and other exercises. Her stamina had developed greatly and her Dad told her he would start teaching her academy and his own taijutsu soon.

"It's still early for dinner," Minato commented. "Do you want to take a look around the town?"

"Okay, Dad," she answered, beaming.

Her father smiled back and took her hand, before they went out of the inn. They walked through the streets, stopped at stalls and checked out shops. They entered a small restaurant when they decided to eat dinner.

Walking around towns was one of the things she enjoyed since they started traveling. They already went to three countries, staying at town inns. For a child who had never travelled, Naruto was captivated at the sight of foreign places. The first town they went to was Shukuba Town, just a short distance from Konoha. In there, her father bought clothes for the both of them, bought necessities for long travels, among others. After two days of stay, they traveled south towards Cha no Kuni. And today, they were at a small town outside the capital of Tori no Kuni.

But aside from seeing different places, she enjoyed their travel because she was with her father. Over the year, they spent time together doing different things and discovering new ones. They formed a father and daughter bond, a solid friendship. They talked about anything. He would play with her after studies and since two months ago, they were traveling with just the two of them. When her father regained his full strength, Jiraiya-ojisan decided to give them time to spend amongst themselves.

Naruto wasn't worried someone would recognize her father. Before they started traveling, he used a seal to change his physical appearance. He would change into different looks every now and then. When they were in the privacy of their room was when he would revert back to his actual appearance. Sometimes, he would just use Henge. But he preferred the seals. Right now, from the handsome man with blond hair, he became a not-so handsome one with dull coffee-brown hair and brown eyes.

They also didn't have itinerary to follow. For months, they would just decide to go to a country they picked on the map. They, however, avoided staying on a place for a long time especially if they were at an elemental country. Her father was a cautious individual, she noticed. If he was like that ever since or only because of he was with her, she didn't know. And they didn't go to Tsuchi no Kuni. He wanted to avoid Iwagakure ninjas as much as possible. Not that he couldn't fight them; he was just avoiding catching attention.

"Dad, how can I make Bunshin work properly?" she asked randomly when they walked out of the restaurant. They were done with dinner, heading back to the inn.

"Still can't get over it?" the not-so-handsome-right-now teased. "It's alright, Naru. You don't have to do a Bunshin. It's just an E-rank jutsu."

"But Kawarimi and Henge are both E-rank, too and I can do them just fine. And my chakra control is a lot better," she reasoned out.

"Like I said, you don't have to do it," her Dad soothed. "I already have a remedy to that. I don't want to teach it to you yet because it's a B-rank ninjutsu and way advanced at your current pace."

"Really? What's it called?"

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

"Ugh! There's still the word _Bunshin_," she spat in disgust.

"Ah, but it's B-rank," her father repeated with a playful voice.

"Yeah, but you said you won't teach it to me yet, so I'm not excited about it."

He chuckled at that. "Is that so?"

They were about to pass a bar when she noticed a woman walked out of its door. It seemed that her father noticed the woman, too because he stopped walking.

"Please wait, Tsunade-sama," a voice called out from inside the bar. A moment later, another woman walked out, hurrying towards the first woman— holding a clothed pig.

"Tsunade-sama?" Naruto repeated, still looking at the woman. "Senju Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin? Jiraiya-ojisan's team-mate?"

The woman was beautiful, with her fair skin, brown eyes, finely-lined brows and pinkish lips. Her lighter-shade blonde hair was long and styled into two loose ponytails. There was a rhombus-shaped mark on her forehead. Curious. Was that a seal mark?

She was wearing a gray sleeveless _yukata_-like upper garment, a darker-shade of gray _obi_ and pants, and heeled strappy sandals. She had a finely-built body except for her chest. They're big. Another curious thing was her over-all appearance. She looked young.

Said Tsunade seemed to hear her and turned to them. "Do I know you?"

"Are you really Senju Tsunade?" she asked back instead.

"And what if I am, kid?"

"You're not like Jiraiya-ojisan," she remarked. "You're supposed to be the same age as him but you don't look old. Are you using seals, too? Or just Henge?"

"You know Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked her instead of answering her question.

"Yes, Obasan," she replied, nodding.

"What's your name, kid?"

Naruto looked at her father, silently asking if it's okay to tell the woman her name. He looked conflicted, though. But in the end, he reluctantly nodded his head.

She turned her attention back to Tsunade-obasan. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

The woman peered over the girl, recognizing the name, before looking at Minato. But this time, her gaze steeled as if ready to attack. "Who are you and why are you here with the child?"

"He's Mimi-chan," Naruto answered for her father. That was the first name she came up with when her dad asked her to give him one, when he was hiding is true appearance. He indulgently used it.

Mimi-chan gave Tsunade a polite smile.

Tsunade's steeled eyes narrowed. "Kid, where is Jiraiya now?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. He left us two months ago."

"He is meeting someone from his spy network," her dad explained. "He's likely at Yu no Kuni right now."

The female Sannin sauntered towards them and stopped in front of her father. "Who are you and why did Jiraiya leave the kid with you?" she asked him again. This time, the warning in her voice was clear.

"I am Mimi, Naruto's mentor." Minato turned to her. "Come, Naru. It's late and you'll be working on your Taijutsu tomorrow morning."

"Shizune," Tsunade-obasan called out.

"Hai!"

The next thing Naruto knew, the woman called Shizune began firing senbons using a bow-like device mounted on her wrist, aimed at her father. She almost couldn't track what was happening. She then felt her father grabbing her and he teleported themselves back to their room, using Shunshin.

"What just happened?" she asked, still shocked at the turn of events. "Why did the lady shot you with senbons?"

Her father winced, before turning his appearance to normal. "Uh, I think it's because Tsunade-sama is suspicious of me."

"But you're my dad!"

He smiled. "Ah, but I didn't look like me when she saw us, did I?"

"Right," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "She thinks you kidnapped Konoha's Jinchūriki."

Her dad chuckled. "No. I think she worries because you're Jiraiya's goddaughter. That's why she keeps on asking about sensei."

"Oh." She scowled. "She wasn't worried because I'm related to her?"

"I think it is part of it."

She thought for a moment. "Nah, I don't think so `cause if she really cares, she would've cared a long time ago and tried to see me even once."

Her father sighed and led her to the bed. They sat side by side before he turned, facing her. "Are you mad at her?"

Her answer was clear. "No. I mean, why should I? I don't even know her. I only learned about her through History subject. Besides, there's nothing to be mad about. She left Konoha even before I was conceived."

Minato blushed at the last word. "Right."

"But Dad, maybe you should tell her who you are. She's Jiji's student and Jiraiya-ojisan's team mate. She may be trustworthy."

The look of uncertainty washed over her father's face. "I don't know, sweetheart. It's not that I don't trust her. But I can't just tell anyone our situation, even if she's a highly regarded Konoha kunoichi."

"Oh…" She looked away.

"Is there something on your mind?" She heard her dad ask.

It was her turn to sigh. "She's an Iryō-nin, right? And was said to be the greatest in the world." She looked at her father. "I want to ask her if she could teach me medical ninjutsu."

"Do you want to be a medic-nin?" he prodded with both surprise and amusement.

She shrugged. "Not really. I just want to learn performing healing and medical treatments so I can take care of you when you're wounded. And to make sure you're always healthy." Not that he wouldn't heal if he was wounded, since he had half of Kurama sealed in him. But there was no harm in learning new things.

Minato's eyes widened and he smiled fondly at her. "That's… That's very sweet of you, darling daughter."

She smiled back. "If Tsunade-obasan knows who you are, she won't be suspicious anymore and then, I can ask her if she can teach me some."

* * *

Naruto couldn't help her tears when she saw what was left of a once prosperous land, her mother's homeland. The Uzumaki Clan's once safe haven was now a land of ruins. Uzu no Kuni. It was upsetting seeing Uzushiogakure in its crumbled state. High-rise buildings demolished, beautifully designed pillars shattered, bridges fragmented… She could only imagine what this place looked like back in the day. A land full of life and prosperity…

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Are you sure you want us to stay here?"

The now eight-year-old girl turned to her father and smiled wanly. "I am. I want to learn about my ancestors' village."

Her father bestowed her a warm smile in return. "We can set up a camp over there," he said, pointing out a small dwelling. It was damaged, barely standing but it was a good place to camp. It was surrounded by rubbles so hiding and escaping could be done from that location. "We can fish and hunt for food."

Naruto nodded and started walking towards the riverbank, following the path where the water was coming from. She could sense scanty amount of warm energy around the fallen village. It was almost impossible to detect it but it was there, and everywhere. An Uzumaki chakra. It was as though her ancestors were protecting the devastated land even when they were gone.

She turned to look at her father; he was setting their camp. He didn't seem to notice the chakra mixing with the air. Was it because he wasn't an Uzumaki? Her sensing ability was almost on par with her father's and he should be feeling the chakra, too, even if it was barely noticeable.

She followed where the faint chakra was coming from but it was hard to pinpoint it. Most she felt was all over the place, as if shielding the land. She walked towards a destroyed structure. It looked like a small shed, with a size of a cupboard. She couldn't read the markings on it but the chakra felt stronger there. She raised her hand to try feeling it. A wall of chakra. Was it a barrier seal?

"Naruto?" She turned to see her dad not far behind her, giving her a confused expression. "What are you doing?"

"Sensing the barrier," she answered, continuing what she was doing.

Her dad trotted beside her. "What barrier?"

The young sensor pointed the dwelling. "It's shielding the shed. My hand can't get through it."

"What shed?"

Naruto faced her father, startled. "You mean you can't see the shed?"

"There's only an open space…" her dad said, blinking in confusion for a moment. Then, his eyes lit in realization. "What does the barrier feel like?"

The young Namikaze smiled. "It feels…" Naruto paused for a moment, finding the right words. "Pleasant but protective. It's welcoming but at the same time, uhm… impenetrable?" she added uncertainly.

Her highly perceptive father assessed her words, thinking for a moment. "It's a protective seal. A preservation seal, if I'm to guess. If I can't see the shed and you can, it means only the Uzumakis can detect it. If the seal is still intact, it means no one has yet to see what's inside. You are an Uzumaki. Therefore, by birthright you're allowed."

"How do we deactivate the seal?"

"Follow the pattern. Find where it's at its strongest."

She nodded in understanding and closed her eyes. She widened her senses to follow the flow of chakra. It was surrounding a large portion of the place but the strongest was still at her position.

Her father began telling her possible solutions to remove the barrier but her body moved on its own, she bit her thumb and smeared blood on the wall of barrier with a spiral design. She then made a number of handseals before gathering chakra on her palm and touched the barrier. Just a moment later, the blood was absorbed by the barrier and it lit— the shed becoming visible to her father— before it dissipated.

Both of them were surprised but her father all the more. "How did you know what to do?" he asked.

"I didn't," she said, shrugging. "I only tried it since I can see the shed and you can't. You once told me Mom mixed her blood when she's using a barrier seal during the war."

Minato laughed lightly. "Your mother would've been proud."

"But why is it so easy to remove the seal?"

Her dad snorted. "Naru, two among the handseals you formed are uniquely for the Uzumaki Clan alone. Unless you have an Uzumaki blood, the barrier will not react to the deactivation. Not even I could do it against your mother's barriers."

She grinned at him as response. When they walked past the barrier, it activated by itself again and Naruto couldn't help feeling amazed with her ancestors. A barrier that was active even when the creators were long gone to sustain it was one of a kind. She and Minato walked towards the shed, only to find out staircases heading underground. Using a fire jutsu as light, her dad walked down the stone staircases. She trailed behind him until they reached an underground chamber. There were torches on the wall and her dad lit them one by one.

If they weren't that much surprised finding the shed, they were now— when they saw what the barrier was protecting. To seal away this place was probably the last thing her ancestors did before they died. At the other side of the chamber were stacks of probably hundreds of scrolls, piled on high shelves.

"Oh my God…" her father articulated in amazement. "I've heard of this place from your mother. Kushina believed that this place was also destroyed. We all believed that nothing valuable could be found in this land after the destruction. Naruto, you just found Uzushio's prized possession."

"What are we going to do about them?" she asked, still gazing at the shelves.

She felt her father's eyes on her. "We can let them lie peacefully on this place forever or we can take them with us. I would want them to remain here but I'm not hundred percent sure enemy villages wouldn't find this place. If these scrolls are as important as I think they are, we can't let them fall into the wrong hands."

Naruto turned to her father. "So we take them to Konoha?"

"Naru, these scrolls are yours by birthright. You are Uzushio's daughter by blood. Konoha will sure benefit greatly from these but I won't take the decision away from you." Minato smiled and held out his hand. "Come, let's go back upstairs. We can decide what we should do about them later."

They went back to their campsite to rest. Tomorrow, they would continue their training and probably find out the contents of the scrolls underground. Either way, Naruto would make the most out of her time.

She was different from the Naruto a year ago. Meeting Tsunade-sama changed her father's training regimen. Her father took it to another level. After only a year of training, her father said her skills were now at high-genin level. Her speed and taijutsu was praise-worthy, according to him. Introducing her to gravity seals helped. In one year, she reached her current level, all thanks to her father. That godsend Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was a technique to be worshipped and Senju Tobirama-sama was a genius. She really was literally multitasking with the use of it. She utilized her massive chakra to read and train. But her father took precaution, made her promise not to overuse the technique.

She took advantage of Tsunade-obasan's in-the-know position about their secret. It turned out Tsunade recognized the technique Minato used when they disappeared in front of her. Her father had his own version of Shunshin no Jutsu, so it seemed. When the lady confronted them, it was only Minato who talked to her. Naruto didn't know what the two talked about but Tsunade-sama seemed to agree keeping the truth a secret. The ladies spent time with them afterwards. However, Naruto didn't manage to convince the Iryō-nin to teach her medical ninjutsu. Instead, it was Shizune-oneesan who did. For six months, Naruto studied and trained healing and medical-oriented ninjutsu under her guidance. But she didn't learn an in-depth knowledge about the specialization. Shizune-oneesan only taught her what she would need on the battlefield and some basic medical treatment. Personally, Naruto thought that was enough.

Tsunade-obasan would give her pointers about the subject from time to time but that was it. The old lady, on the other hand, gave her medical scrolls she could study at a later time when they parted ways. And Tsunade of the Sannin taught her how to utilize raw power for combat. And darn, how she admired the woman's physical prowess. Naruto was sent flying with just a flick of her finger.

As for her Fūinjutsu skills; she was already proficient with the art. She still sucked at Genjutsu, though. But she learned ways to dispel it. On that note, her dad deduced that she couldn't do a proper Bunshin because clone was an illusion. Genjutsu literally meant illusionary techniques; therefore Bunshin fell into that category. Well, for her, that was. But that was just her dad, good with words. He couldn't tell his _beloved_ daughter she pathetically had NO TALENT in Bunshin and Genjutsu now, could he?

Minato had introduced her to ninjutsu as well, but she didn't advance too much. Not that she was having difficulty learning but because he restricted her. She took her studies and training like fish in the water and her father didn't want to overwork her. He wanted her to enjoy her childhood and to not solely focus on gaining strength. On the bright side, her father introduced her to Nature Transformation of her chakra. They found out she had wind affinity, thus, her dad tasked her with exercises for control. An _exciting_ and _fulfilling_ leaf cutting exercises. Note her sarcasm.

She was excited about learning what the scrolls contained. If they were scrolls of sealing arts, then she would advance in Fūinjutsu.

Oooh… That was something to look forward to.

* * *

The father and daughter decided to leave Uzu no Kuni, after three weeks. They brought all the scrolls with them. Oddly, after storing them in two huge sealing scrolls, the barrier that protected the underground chamber for so long dissipated and never activated by itself again. To Naruto, it felt like her ancestors trusted her to continue protecting what's left of Uzushio's pride and glory. They entrusted her whatever history and secrets the scrolls contained.

Leaving the country was a bittersweet moment for her but she was happy. She was given a chance to see her mother's homeland. And they were heading back to Konoha. While she enjoyed the time she spent with her father, she also missed Jiji, `Tachi-nii and `Kashi-nii. She hadn't seen them in two years and she was looking forward telling them her experiences and everything she gained.

They headed to Nami no Kuni and stayed at an inn. They were about to call it a night when one of her dad's Toad Summons appeared inside the room.

"Minato-sama, Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama asked me to find you," the messenger toad informed.

"Is something the matter?"

"He didn't tell, Minato-sama. He said to tell you one of his ANBU will be meeting you and that you wait for him."

The messenger toad didn't give details. After delivering the massage, it vanished with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Minato was surprised that the ANBU he met at a secluded part of the outskirts of Nami no Kuni was the young Uchiha Itachi. But what surprised him most, to the point of stunned silence, was the disturbing news he received from the boy.

The massacre of the Uchiha clan…

The young ANBU disclosed the truth about the event and Minato couldn't help mourning not only for the innocent lives lost but also for this boy who suffered the most. To make a hard decision at such young age and kill his own kin for the sake of the village, Uchiha Itachi was probably the most loyal shinobi of Konoha. He stared at boy. Itachi looked detached, cold, void of emotions but Minato could tell it was nothing but a façade.

A part of Minato wanted to blame himself for the crisis that had occurred. Had he remained at Konoha, they could have prevented such tragedy. He could have shared inputs to Hiruzen. Hell, he could've taken the Hokage mantle back just to avoid the annihilation. He could've faced Madara right then.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Yondaime-sama," he heard Itachi say, as if reading his mind. "My clan's actions are theirs as mine is my own. You know the Curse of Hatred and whether you admit it or not, sooner or later, it will clash to the Will of Fire. Had I not put an end to that internal strife, we will be facing war. It is regretful that it had come to this but it is done. I chose the Will of Fire and I will stand by it."

"We could have prevented it."

Itachi shook his head. "No, Yondaime-sama. We would just prolong the inevitable. This conflict had started since the Shodaime's time. Diplomacy and peace talks would not work."

"You don't know that," he disagreed.

"I know that," the thirteen year old ANBU said solemnly. "I am a clan member, Yondaime-sama. I know how the Uchihas think. My father and the elders did have a tight-hold of their ideologies. And we Uchihas are dangerous for we hold the Sharingan. The coup was just a start. Do you think my father would simply comply at the Hokage's wishes just like that? He had a very dangerous mindset and nothing would've stopped him. The elders had already brainwashed him. And he could easily persuade the entire clan, even the children, to go against the Hokage. Just imagine Konoha facing hundreds of Uchihas filled with hatred."

Minato heaved a deep sigh. How should he refute that? While he still believed that the massacre could've been prevented, he couldn't say in confidence that there won't be another coup d'état coming. Whether he admitted it or not, Itachi had a valid argument.

"What are you planning to do now?" he asked.

"I will accept Madara's offer to join his organization, Yondaime-sama. I have to keep an eye on him. At Sandaime-sama's permission, I will be a spy to the group and relay to you or Jiraiya-sama their movements."

The blond gritted his teeth. He wanted to go with Itachi and kill Madara but it wasn't a logical move. As Uchiha Madara was a powerful shinobi, they have to lay plans accordingly. And having Itachi as their operative to watch the man was the wise choice. For now…

He stood straight and faced the young man in a serious demeanor. "Then, I, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato hereby order you, Uchiha Itachi to _stay alive_," he commanded with an authoritative tone. "And expect your name will be cleared and I will be expecting your return to Konoha when the time comes."

The young man didn't expect the older one's words and action. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise but turned into grim determination. The boy then knelt into an ANBU's posture when receiving an order. "Hai, Hokage-sama," was his indomitable response.

Minato heaved another sigh. "You can come out now, Naruto." And here he thought he made it clear when he told her to stay inside their room.

His daughter left the tree she hid herself with, healthy tears running down on her cheeks. She looked at Itachi brokenly. He could tell she heard everything. At times like this, her chakra suppression skills irked him.

"`Tachi-nii…"

Itachi stood and turned to the girl. His expression softened and held out his arms. In a heartbeat, Naruto ran and tackled the boy. Itachi, embracing his daughter, finally shed silent tears. Minato felt he didn't have to witness a private moment between the two so he gave them space, looking after them from a distance. He knew the two treated each other like siblings and Naruto would have a hard time accepting Itachi's decision to spy on enemy ground.

When the two calmed down, Minato went back to get them. "Stay with us for a few days, Itachi," he asked the young man. "Spend time with Naru before you proceed with the mission."

Itachi nodded and spoke. "Yondaime-sama, Sarutobi-sama has orders for you, as well." At his nod, the boy continued. "Return to Konoha only when you and Naruto are truly ready."

Minato understood what Sarutobi had meant. They were to return to the village when he and Naruto were able to control the Kyūbi's power. Uchiha Madara had come back to the village. Sooner or later, he would be back again and by that time, Minato should be strong enough to face the man. And Naruto should be strong enough to defend herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah… The Uchiha Clan Massacre occurred. I don't have justification over this but since I made Minato leave the village, choosing to spend time with Naruto, away from his responsibilities as a Hokage, there would be events he would have no control over with. That's there is all to it.

Another thing, in the canon, Minato was pertained as the greatest shinobi and a man of strength even emotionally (He forgave Obito just like that). Ergo… But in this fic, I want him a little more normal with regards to his emotional state. So, yeah…

Why the time-skips? I just feel like it…


	6. Chapter 6: Little Declarations

**Chapter 6: Little Declarations**

* * *

**Unbetaed.**

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

* * *

It was early. The sun was already peeking over the mountains to the east, and the morning mist was already clearing. Flapping sounds of the birds' wings could be heard as they flew from their nests, the frogs had stopped croaking and warmth was slowly spreading through the area. Still, at where Minato was standing, it felt like the night has yet to end. He looked around to make sure they were alone. They were past the border of Hi no Kuni and Uchiha Itachi had already left them. Seated on a rotten trunk was his daughter, quiet and still disheartened. But who could blame her? She just sent-off her pseudo-brother and he was going to a highly dangerous, long term mission.

With an inward sigh, he walked towards his daughter and sat beside her. "Naru, Itachi-kun will be fine," he assured her, though he himself wasn't sure of it. After all, the boy was barely on his teens but his life had drastically changed.

"Why does he have to suffer? Why didn't Jiji do something?" she asked in misery.

"Sweetheart, you heard what Itachi-kun told me. Sandaime-sama had nothing to do with the wipe-out order. He was bypassed by the Council and Itachi-kun, being a mere soldier, could only obey his superiors."

"You told me that ANBUs are under the Hokage's direct command. How come Itachi-niisan followed orders without Jiji's decision?"

This time, he let out a heavy sigh. How to answer that? His time as Hokage wasn't as long as Hiruzen's reign. And while his governance was the same as the Sandaime's, the Council barely held power over him. Hiruzen on the other hand, had a close relationship with them. Therefore, they tended to believe they had the same authority.

"Politics can be a pain in the neck, Naruto," he said. "While it's true that the Hokage always make final decisions, the Council holds great influence over the village. Their views and opinions, whether good or not for the few, are highly regarded."

His daughter frowned. "So, they let someone fall and be blamed for something they decided?"

He sighed once more. Sometimes, he wished Naruto wasn't getting smarter and smarter. This talk about politics and governance shouldn't be their topic right now. "Every nation, every village has their own dirty secrets and conspiracies, sweetheart. Even powerful leaders couldn't just eliminate that. There will always be one or two that will misuse authority."

Naruto's lips formed a thin line before she spoke. "Itachi-niisan should've been hailed as village hero, not some wanted criminal. Those higher-ups are comfortably living inside the protection of the village while he has to run and be treated as rouge-nin."

Her words sometimes scared him. For an eight year-old girl to say something like that, like she fully understood the life of a shinobi... There wasn't contempt in her voice or hatred, just plain disbelief. Or was she just hiding what she really felt?

"You heard me when I told Itachi-kun his name will be cleared in time, right?" he said instead. "It will, Naru. Can you believe that, then?"

She looked up at him and nodded in determination. "Yes, I can."

"And believe Itachi-kun will stay alive. He promised you, didn't he?"

Naruto took a deep breath before she smiled. "I will." She stood up. "So, where are we heading next?"

Minato could tell that her smile was forced but didn't comment on it. Instead, he gave her his usual bright smile and stood as well. "We're heading south."

His daughter took out their map and looked at it. "We're going to Cha no Kuni again?"

"Nope." He grinned and pointed a country on the map. "When we were on our late teens, Kushina and I went there for a mission. They held festivals there at this time of the year."

Naruto instantly cried in delight when she saw where he was pointing at. "Udon no Kuni!"

He chuckled. "That's right. We're heading to the land of noodles."

"Ramen!" And she hopped as they began walking ahead.

"Naru, there are other noodle dishes besides ramen," he told her. "Udon, soba, sōmen, oden, among others. Udon no Kuni specializes in the production of noodles and there's a certain village there that makes exemplary delicious noodle dishes."

"Who cares? I just want ramen. So far, there's no place we've been with ramen that tastes like Ichiraku's."

Minato smiled at her sudden change of mood. He hadn't talked to Naruto about it but he had sent a message to Jiraiya-sensei and the man would be meeting them in two weeks. For now, he and Naruto would just wander around, spend time as just father and daughter.

He watched as she continued bouncing. A part of him was glad that Itachi didn't treat his daughter like just some child. Although a boisterous child, Naruto sometimes resembled the young Uchiha when it came to wisdom. Itachi seemed to see it. That's why there was also a part of Minato that wished Itachi should've just treated her like a normal child. When the young Uchiha told them about the suspicions of Konoha's elders that his clan instigated the Kyūbi attack eight years ago, Minato could tell Naruto was affected. She might not have said a thing but he knew she was thinking of getting stronger to make sure there wouldn't be any more October tenth tragedy. But as responsible as she was, and as much as he wanted her to be prepared for the looming threat, Minato didn't want her to lose her childhood.

But raising a child wasn't really easy, especially now that her mother wasn't around anymore. He could be a great father to her but he knew there would be times she would need her mother. And he couldn't give her that. He couldn't see himself marrying another woman, not even to give Naruto a mother figure. So he was like this, still groping his way being a parent. A father.

He was slightly startled when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Naruto hugging her.

"Thanks, Dad," she said. "You're the best."

He smiled. He wanted to be. And for her, he would be.

* * *

A festive atmosphere surrounded the country when Naruto and her father reached Udon no Kuni. Even the rural areas they passed through were in festal mood. The people around wheat farms were celebrating for the good harvest of the year. Naruto had to wonder if the country had their God of Noodles, specifically God of Ramen. She would definitely visit the shrine if there was one, to offer ramen and pray for ramen.

Each town had their own celebration but the center of the festival was held in Hiyamugi Town, the capital of the country. Since it was also the summer season, the town was also holding a fireworks display at the end of the three-day celebration. People around the country and from foreign lands gathered there to join the festivity. The locals were busy with preparation and inns and lodging houses were almost fully booked. Good thing her father used his charms. They managed to get a room. That was one of the advantages of having a handsome dad in Henge.

"Let's walk around?" her dad offered when they settled their belongings inside the room.

Naruto nodded in excitement. "I read a poster on the street. They're having a Ramen Eating Contest tomorrow."

Minato grinned. "Let's enter."

Naruto grinned back. "Let's win."

They snickered together as they walked out. As usual, her father put a protective seal to the room since the scrolls from Uzu were with them. When secured, he took her hand and held it firmly as they went out of the inn. As they wandered along the busy streets, Naruto noticed some people— local and foreign— would turn their heads on them. Her father's appearance wasn't that attention-getter but since he chose bright red for his hair color today, he was that noticeable. And he was handsome. Another, he was with a child and she had bright blonde hair. Also noticeable. But then again, there were a lot of people around and more so, there were with flamboyant appearance. Soon, the two of them would blend in just fine.

They searched for the registration desk only to find out that the registration had already been closed. The competitors had already been selected.

"Too bad we didn't make it," her father remarked consolingly.

She sighed in disappointment. And here she was looking forward to it. "Free ramen…"

He chuckled as he took her hand. "Let's still have some fun."

She grinned and mocked a salute with her free hand. "Dattebayo."

They headed back to the main street to look around. Most stalls were open to public but there were also that were still closed, most likely to be opened during nighttime. But since it was nearing dusk, more and more stalls would open soon enough. There were a lot of people strolling around. Families, couples and group of friends. She couldn't help admiring the sight. She wished Kakashi-nii was here with them to enjoy the festival. She wished Itachi-nii hadn't left yet. She hadn't been on a festival with them. Back in Konoha, she was always hiding during the festivals.

She took a glance at her father as they walked through the crowded streets. Back in Konoha, she never thought she would be spending time with her father because back then, she had none. Right now, she had. There was no use wishing for what she couldn't have. Her father was beside her right now, holding her hand. Alive. They would enjoy the festivity today and the next two days. That was the most important thing, and the happiest.

"Hmmm…" she heard her father mumble. He stopped walking as he looked at the shop on their left. "Let's get inside." He pulled her towards the shop.

"Irasshaimase!" a pretty lady greeted them. "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like to purchase yukatas for my daughter and myself," Minato answered with a smile.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. She never wore a yukata. Her eyes suddenly were ogling at the different colored and patterned fabrics on the display rack. "I want the orange one!" she told them.

Her father laughed but shook his head at her. "Try the others first."

Two other ladies came to assist them and took Naruto to the dressing area. One of them left to get different yukata her size to try on. After a few tries, she ended up wearing not the orange one but a lavender colored fabric with camellia flowers design. It was matched with darker shade of lavender obi. They also handed her a pair of black slippers to wear.

"You look so cute," the lady said, almost squealing.

She beamed at her. "Thank you, onee-san."

"Now, let's get your hair done." She removed the scoongies tying-up Naruto's usual pigtails.

"Huh?"

The lady clucked her tongue playfully. "Hairstyles are important in wearing a yukata, little girl. They complete the look and putting the hair up is necessary. Your mother should've told you that."

She grimaced a bit. "Uh, my mother is dead. It's only my Dad and I."

"Oh," the lady muttered, clearly taken a back. "I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled at her. "It's okay. What's your name, onee-san?"

"I'm Chika and the other girl is my sister, Chiyo. The one assisting your dad is Keiko-neechan. What's yours?"

"I'm Naru."

Chika led her to a chair and went behind her. "You have a very beautiful hair, Naru," she said as she started combing Naruto's hair.

Her hair was halfway done when Chiyo arrived with a different set of decorative clips to match her hairstyle. When Naruto looked at herself in the mirror, she could see a fish-braid pattern adorning the bun. When the ladies were done, Chiyo placed the camellia decorated clip on the side of the bun.

It was when Chika really squealed. "You really look so cute, Naru-chan."

"Thanks, Nee-chan!" She looked around. "Where are my clothes?"

"We put them on a bag. Your dad already had them."

Chiyo handed her a pouch. "This comes with the outfit."

"Thanks, Chiyo-neesan."

The lady smiled and winked at her. "Your father will definitely like the way you look." She held out her hand. "Come. He's been looking forward to see you."

Naruto took Chiyo's hand and they walked out of the dressing room. There were other costumers around and the shop had become a little busier. She looked for her father and found him seated on the waiting area. He was wearing a dark-gray yukata with a black obi. Sensing her presence, he turned to her. His eyes widened when he saw her and he slowly stood up. Why did he look so surprised? The ladies said she looked cute.

"Naru…" he breathed quietly when she stopped in front of him. Her eyes bulged in shock when tears formed in his eyes. She squealed in surprise when he suddenly pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. "My little darling looked so adorable, but looked so grown-up."

"Uh, careful with the hair, mister," Chiyo-neesan chastised with a smile.

Minato ignored the lady. "Ugh! Boys will definitely follow you around. But they won't get near you."

"Daddy!" Naruto cried in embarrassment. The people around were now looking at them. He let go of her when she squirmed her way out of his lap, her cheeks heating. "I'm only almost nine."

"Trust me, boys start at that age."

She crossed her arms and eyed him suspiciously. "Were you at that age when you began noticing Mom?" She grinned when it was his turn to blush. "You were! I bet Mom completely ignored you," she teased.

He bashfully scratched the back of his head and sighed in mock gloom. "Yes, she did that. When we were kids, I'm just a wimp to her, unreliable and even girly. Not worthy of her attention."

Naruto burst out laughing at that. She couldn't imagine her dad, the Yondaime Hokage, to be a wimp even in his childhood. "Why so glum, Dad? You won her heart, anyway. The red string of fate, remember?"

He beamed at her. "True, true. And now I have you." His eyes squinted. "No boys until you're forty."

She snorted. That again? "The only boys in my life are you, `Kashi-nii, `Tachi-nii, Jiji and `Raiya-ji."

"I know and no need to add more. Got it?"

"And if I want to get married when I'm twenty?" she tested.

His eyes widened in disbelief and he paled. Drastically. "M-Married?" he choked. He cupped her face in panic and she had no idea if it was real or not. "No, no. You're not getting married. Ever. I won't allow it."

She let out another burst of laugh. "You're funny, Dad."

When she looked around, she noticed people openly listening to their conversation as they watched the two. Even Chika and Chiyo were silently chuckling at their exchange.

"Come, let's enjoy the festival," he said as he took her hand. He turned to the ladies who assisted them and smiled. "Thank you very much for your help."

"Thanks, Chika-neesan. Chiyo-neesan," she parroted.

The ladies smiled at them. "It's fun watching you two," Chika commented. "You seem like a happy father and daughter."

"That, we are," Minato replied.

"Enjoy the rest of the day," Chiyo said.

The two of them strolled around the streets and went to different food stalls. They tried the takoyaki first and then the yakisoba. And since both of them had a pit of a stomach, they tried the other food stalls. They tried ramen, the oden and sōmen he was talking about, among others. They ate until they couldn't walk anymore. Her father was attentive to her; wiping any sauce on the corner of her lips, holding the food or the cup of drinks for her and making sure the food wouldn't spill on her clothes. He didn't know but she always relished it especially when he was like that.

"You want to try the games?" she heard him ask as they passed through the game stalls.

"Oooh…" she exclaimed and pulled her father towards the first stall. It was a ring tossing booth.

"Welcome!" the man inside the stall greeted with a smile. "What a lovely girl, you have there, Sir! Is she your daughter?"

Minato beamed at the man. "Yes, she is. A set, please."

The man handed them five pieces of saucer-sized yellow rings after her father paid. "Toss the five rings over each peg and you'll get one of those," he explained and pointed at the large different animal plushies filed on the upper row of the rack. "Four, you'd get one of the smaller ones. Three, a keychain. Two below, no prize."

Minato gave her the rings. Naruto eyed the wolf plushie before she started tossing the rings. Five tosses later, she was clapping in anticipation as the stall owner took the wolf plushie from the rack.

"Do you want to get another?" her dad asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Can I get three more plushies?" she asked.

Her father winked at her, knowing she could toss the rings with precision and ease. Three more set of rings later they were bidding the grimacing stall owner goodbye. She was holding the wolf and the fox plushies while her father was holding the frog and the weasel ones. Too bad there wasn't a large weasel so she ended up not tossing one ring properly to get the smaller plushie.

"So, the weasel is `Tachi-kun," her dad inquired as they walked to the next game stall. "And the wolf is `Kashi-kun."

"Yup! If there's a monkey one, I would've gotten it, too. Jiji is monkey. We're both the fox and the frog is Raiya-ji."

"Then, let's find one," he suggested.

She glanced at him with uncertainty. "Is it okay to spend this much money?"

"Time will come you'll have to learn spending your money wisely. Not today, though. Besides, let your father spoil you every once in a while."

She smiled at her father. "But you always spoil me."

He smiled back at her. "That's a father's privilege, darling. Always."

She stopped walking as she felt her heart constrict in happiness. To have a father was one thing. To have an attentive and loving father was another. And every time she spent with him was precious to her. Too precious.

When he noticed she stopped walking, he did, as well and looked down at her. "Something wrong, darling?"

She shook her head. "I love you, Daddy."

His eyes softened as he stared at her and once again, tears filled them. It wasn't the first time she said 'I love you' to him but it seemed it was always for him. Tears would fill his eyes every time she would say the words. It was as if her '_I love you, Dad'_ was always new to him. And that like how she relished their time together, he relished her words.

"I love you more, sweet darling."

* * *

It was their third night at the town, the last day of the festival and the night of the fireworks display. Naruto and Minato were sitting on a high branch of a tree, while below them were people gathered on the hillside to watch the event.

Naruto dangled her feet playfully as she waited for the display to start. "Dad, are you going back to be Hokage when we get back to the village?" she asked randomly.

He took a deep breath. "I don't know, Naru. Right now, I'm enjoying this." He waved his hand, gesturing the two of them and the surroundings. "Back in my days, I was busy with my duties as a ninja. There was war. I lost two of my students and I became the Hokage. I hadn't really got the luxury to have free time." He looked at the night sky. "When Kushina and I settled down, she was very supportive of me even when I spent most of my time leading the village. I hadn't got the chance to spend time with her just as her husband. My job and my duty to the village didn't really leave time for us to be alone."

"Are you enjoying spending time with me?"

He smiled brightly at her. "Immensely, darling. Immensely."

She smiled back as brightly. "Me, too, Dad. I cherish our time together."

Her father stared at her for a moment before he asked a question. "Naru, how do you feel about going back to Konoha?"

"I don't want to go back yet," was her clear answer.

"Why?" he prodded. "Do you hate the village? The villagers?"

She shook her head. "I don't hate `em. I just don't feel like going back now," she answered truthfully. "It's fun listening to Jiraiya-ojisan's stories about his travels and I'm enjoying our own. And…" She paused for a moment. "I don't like the village right now. They hated me for so long and now they hated `Tachi-nii, too."

"Naru, it's not their entire fault they know nothing about the truth," he tried to reason out. "About you and about Itachi-kun."

"And that's what gets me mad. They easily judge people. It's easy for them to place their hatred to anyone that symbolizes their fears. They put names on us even without knowing us, without understanding us."

Minato chuckled drily. "You really amaze and scare me at the same time, darling."

She giggled. "Why did you ask about going back?" she queried.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to know what you thought of it."

"Do you hate the villagers?" she tested. "Is that why we left?"

"I… No…" he answered hesitantly. "No, I don't hate them. It's true I felt resentment towards them when I found out what happened to you. I'm not justifying my feelings towards them but I'm only human, darling. I feel anger, too." He took a deep breath. "But we're away for two years now. You can say that the anger had waned."

"Are we going back to Konoha?" She was excited about going back until she met `Tachi-nii back at Nami.

"Not yet, Naru." He brushed the hair on her forehead. "We still need to control our Bijū's power. I don't think it's wise to do that in Konoha."

The sound of explosion, followed by vivid display of bright light, made them turn their heads towards the sky. Colorful and patterned flare-ups radiated through the night sky, lighting the area with their magnificent glow.

"So pretty…" she mumbled in amazement as she watched in awe. When she was young, she could only hear the sound of the explosion. She had no idea it was this beautiful.

"Is this your first time seeing a fireworks display?" her father asked. "There's fireworks festival at Konoha every year."

"I always hide during the event," she told him without leaving her gaze at the continuous display of vibrant explosions. "When I was still at the orphanage, I wasn't allowed to go outside. I can't see the display from my window and the matron would punish me if I tried to sneak out. There's one time, `Kashi-nii was supposed to take me to one but he had a sudden mission."

"Oh, darling…" Minato sighed and pulled her in a tight embrace. "From now on, we'll watch as many fireworks display as possible."

The spectacle lasted for more than twenty minutes and Naruto could only sigh in rapture when the display ended. The gathered spectators below them started to leave the venue but the two of them remained seated on the branch. She never thought something as pyrotechnics could be so heartwarming. No wonder even people from foreign lands would travel just to see them.

She wrapped her arm around her father's waist and looked at his face. "Thanks for bringing me here, Dad."

"Anytime, Naruto."

"Dad, did you know one of `Tachi-nii's dream is to become Hokage?" she recalled.

Minato gave her a gentle smile. "No, but I think every Konoha shinobi dreams to be one."

She balanced herself and stood, her father followed suit. "I will become Hokage," she declared.

Her father's eyes widened and then, he laughed in amusement. "Okay, now I'm more amazed. Pray tell, why did you suddenly want to become Hokage?"

"It's not sudden," she corrected and looked at the now dark sky. "I've been thinking a lot since we met `Tachi-nii. He was sacrificed for the good of many. He embraced his path with open arms, protected the village even if he became the villain to the eyes of the villagers. But who was to protect him? Who will protect the ninjas like him?"

"Naru…" was all her father said, surprise written all over his face.

"I will become Hokage," she declared. "I will become like you, Dad. And I will see to it that there will be no more Uchiha Itachi in the future. If it comes to that and someone will be sacrificed, I will make sure that he or she will be protected."

"Oh, my darling child…" Minato lamented in both regret and love, before he lifted her small body and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Naruto gleefully dashed through the streets as she tried to evade her father. It was still early morning. They just finished their morning routine when they decided to play _hide and seek_— he was the one to seek. The game had no rules and they both could use shinobi arts. When she found the right timing, she rushed towards an alley. She performed the Henge no jutsu to transform into someone older. She walked back on the streets but she stopped when she saw a glass window from an establishment. She looked at her reflection. She was now, more or less, five feet and three inches tall. Her brown hair was shoulder length. She didn't have her whisker marks on her face and her eyes were green. She was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. She looked like she was on her mid-teens.

When satisfied, she suppressed her chakra as much as she could and tried to blend into the early crowd. The streets weren't busy but there were people already starting their day. She walked languidly and tried not to smirk when she saw her father not far ahead. He was walking opposite her direction and was looking around. She stopped at an open stall selling hair decorative ornaments and pretended she was checking the items. She then, sensed her father walked past through the stall. She smiled as she reached for a hair clip. He didn't notice her.

"Ah, young lady. That design would definitely suit you!" the vendor enthusiastically told her. "That's fifty Ryō a pair, my sweet."

"Oh," she mumbled and put the clip back to its box. She wasn't really buying and she didn't have money on her. "No, I was just looking."

"Forty Ryō."

She shook her head. "I'm not really buying—"

"Two pairs for forty Ryō," a voice interrupted.

Naruto turned to the voice and her eyes widened when she recognized her godfather standing a few feet away from them. He was grinning from ear to ear and his eyes were full of mirth. Did he know it was her?

Jiraiya walked towards them. He winked at her. "Ojou-chan, the one with clover leaves design is nice. And that one with spiral design."

Yeah, he knew it was her. "How did you know?" she asked him.

He grinned at her. "I was watching you all this time. And then, I saw your idiot father walked past you." He turned to the vendor. "Two pairs for forty Ryō," he repeated before he took his wallet and fished out some paper cash.

The man scowled and refused but Jiraiya was good at bargaining. Naruto watched with a smile as the vendor gave in and sold them two pairs of hairclips for forty Ryō. She learned her godfather was gristly when it came to money.

"I thought you'll be arriving next week," she commented when Jiraiya handed her the boxed clips. She snaked her free arm around his left arm and they walked away from the stall.

"Well, I missed my pseudo-son and my goddaughter," he offered, looking down at her.

"You should've come earlier, then. You missed the fireworks display. It's really beautiful."

He chuckled. "I would've arrived at a later time but your father's message said it was urgent."

"Oh, that…" She sighed, knowing what the message was about. "Something happened back at the village."

Her godfather's happy-go-lucky demeanor turned serious. "I heard. The incident spread like wildfire around the shinobi nation."

"It's not his fault!" she defended immediately, knowing Jiraiya would know who she was talking about. "He's with us just last week and he told us the truth!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at her outburst but squinted considerably at her statement. "Come on. Let's find your idiot father first. I'm sure I'll be shocked at what you both have to tell me."

They walked towards where Minato headed but they found him leaning against a post nearby, with his arms crossed. He was looking at them with a gentle smile on his face.

"That's a lovely young lady you have there, sensei," he commented when they reached him. He turned his gaze to her and smiled in mirth. "May I know your name, Ojou-chan?" he asked knowingly.

She scowled. "Did you hear us talking?" she asked her dad.

He shook his head. "I'll always know, darling," he simply said, winking at her.

"So, you knew it was me when you walked past the stall?"

"You're my daughter. I have to find ways how to make sure I know."

She pouted and let go of her godfather's arms. "Then, what's the point of playing hide and seek?"

Minato gave her his dorky smile. "For fun, of course."

"I should've used Inpei seal," she muttered sulkily.

"Inpei seal, huh?" her father repeated, nodding to himself. "Hmm… Concealment of the chakra flow. That would do even when you're in Henge." But then, he grinned at her. "I'd still find you, though."

And with that, she skulked like an eight year-old that she was, despite her older appearance. "Daddy, you meanie."

He just laughed and turned his attention to Jiraiya, who was watching them in amusement. "It's good to see you, sensei."

"Why don't you two take me to the inn so we can catch up," Jiraiya said. "It seems that you two have a lot to tell me."

The three of them strolled back to the inn. Jiraiya asked for the room next to them and since the festival had ended a few days ago, it was easy for him choosing his accommodation. They waited for him to settle before they all went to the room Minato and Naruto were occupying. Naruto watched her godfather observe her father with amusement, as Minato erected his privacy seals with ease. She noticed afterwards that her father staring at her expectantly. It was then she realized she was still in Henge. She released the transformation jutsu, turning herself into her original appearance.

"You've grown, Naruto" Jiraiya commented with a smile on his lips. But he stopped abruptly, as if he remembered something. And then, he grinned as he took something out from his bag. "I have something for you." He took out a parcel and handed it to her.

She took it in confusion and delight. "Thank you, Raiya-ji. Ah, but it's not my birthday yet."

"Can't I give present to my goddaughter even if it's not her birthday?" he retorted amusedly.

Naruto grinned and tore the paper wrappings. Her grin widened when she saw a set of brushes, ink bottles and cartilages. "Oh my God…" She jumped and tackled her godfather in joy. "Thank you, thank you, Raiya-ji! I've always wanted this set!"

Jiraiya laughed at her exuberance as he returned the embrace. "I'm glad you liked it. Point for Jiraiya the Gallant, eh, Minato?"

When she turned her gaze back to her father, she saw him scowling. "Naruto liked my presents more," he muttered. His eyes turned to her. "You should've told me you wanted that."

"Oooh… Sulking isn't you, Mimi-chan," Jiraiya taunted. "I never thought you're the jealous type."

"I'm not," her dad insisted, pouting.

Naruto giggled at the childish exchange between the two men. But the juvenile atmosphere around the room came to a halt when Jiraiya cleared his throat afterwards. "So, what's this truth about the Uchiha Massacre?"

* * *

It was late night and Naruto was already asleep but Minato and his sensei still had a lot to talk about. After telling him Itachi's situation, the day had passed with Jiraiya spending it with them as family. But tonight, it was for the adults to discuss serious matters and Minato decided to have a drink with his former teacher. It had been too long since he and Jiraiya shared a bottle of sake.

"So, you met Tsunade, huh?" Jiraiya commented before he drank from his cup. "I shouldn't have left you two alone yet. I haven't seen that woman in ages."

"I would've sent you a message but she vehemently asked me not to tell you."

Jiraiya mocked a scowl. "That sucker… Anyway, how is she?"

"She's still somewhat bitter towards Konoha," Minato told him. "I really can't blame her but I told her sooner or later, she has to come back."

"What did she say to that?"

Minato laughed awkwardly. "That I had the galls to say that to her when I, too, went away."

"Always had a sharp tongue, that woman," the Toad Sage noted, shaking his head. "But I'm glad Naruto met her. It's time that daughter of yours be surrounded by her relatives. Not counting you, Tsunade is the closest to a family she had."

Minato smiled as he recalled some of his observations when he and Naruto were spending their time with the Slug Sannin. "Tsunade-sama wasn't comfortable being called 'obasan' so Naru calls her Nade-nee. She's not overly comfortable with Naruto around but I think she's secretly fond of my daughter. I saw her often smile warmly to herself while she watched my daughter. Naru probably reminds her of Kushina." Minato drank the sake from his cup. "And though she wouldn't return to Konoha, she promised Naruto she would send her letters."

Jiraiya poured sake on both their cups. "So, she wouldn't go back?"

The blond Hokage took a deep breath. "We made a deal. She will return if I do."

His sensei snorted in disbelief. "What kind of deal is that? It's as if you two conspired against Sarutobi-sensei."

"Well, it's not like I can force her, you know," he defended, feeling abashed. "I don't have the power to order her to come back. But I kind of threatened her…" Minato smiled and shook his head as he recalled his threat to the Iryō-nin. "`Told her she better return when I do or else I'll ask the Sandaime to declare her as missing-nin."

Jiraiya stared at him with wide eyes before he burst out laughing. "Oooh… I should've seen that. What did she say?"

"She flicked me on the forehead, sent me flying." He rubbed his forehead as he recalled the pain and embarrassment the flick of her fingers caused him. "But I think it wasn't for Konoha but for Naruto's sake that she agreed."

The white-haired man drank another cup of sake. "Konoha needs her as much as it needs you. Especially now that we know Madara is still alive and hell-bent on destroying the village." Jiraiya chuckled drily. "Too bad for her everyone knows you're dead and she wasn't."

"She could tell the world I'm alive," he offered absently as he drank from his cup.

"Nah," Jiraiya disagreed. "She may have resented Konoha for a long time now but Tsunade isn't a traitor. You can count on her to keep the secret. I know my teammates, Minato. Tsunade still loves Konoha despite everything." He stared at Minato for a moment before he changed the subject. "What are your plans, now that things got complicated?"

Minato took the bottle and carefully poured sake to each of their cups. "Naruto's training is progressing well but I don't want her to advance too fast. And while I believe the Kyūbi's words about sharing its power to her without hidden motive, she's too young to control it. Anything could go wrong if I integrate her to accessing the Kyūbi's chakra this early."

His former teacher nodded in understanding. "And the Kyūbi inside you?"

He heaved a deep sigh. "We haven't conversed since the night I woke up. It was asleep every now and then, and it would ignore me if it was awake."

Jiraiya chuckled wryly. "It doesn't like you?"

He snorted in amusement as he recalled what the Yang Kurama told him back in Naruto's mindscape. It said that the other half of it was intrigued with his _confounding_ personality. So, why then, that the Yin Kurama kept on ignoring him all this time?

"The Kyūbi and I will talk, come hell or high water," he stated. "Naruto, I, and both halves of Kurama… We need to come to an understanding if we want to defeat Uchiha Madara."

The Toad Sage gave him a measured stare. "Minato, it's too early to drag Naruto into this. You say you didn't want your daughter to advance her training too fast but it seems to me that you want her to face Uchiha Madara."

The statement was like bitter bile in Minato's mouth, making him glare at his former teacher in distaste. He swallowed and took a deep calming breath. "No, sensei. No. As much as possible, I don't want Naruto involved in this. But if something happened to me one more time… If I die again and if this time for good, I don't want my daughter defenseless." He took another breath. "It wasn't just Madara. If my enemies finds out I'm alive, they could use Naruto against me. I will protect her with every power I have but if I fail doing that, I want her to protect herself."

"Aren't you overthinking this?"

He chuckled bitterly. "When you experience death, sensei… And you wake-up and find out that the loved ones you left behind so vulnerable from every dangerous elements, it changes your perspective in life."

Jiraiya stared for a long moment before the man heaved a deep sigh. "Always a cautious person," he remarked in defeat. "You and Naruto aren't alone in this battle, Minato. Try to remember that."

* * *

_Hiyamugi Town -_ Just invented this. I found the term 'Hiyamugi' while I was researching about noodles.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Them

**Chapter 7: Meeting Them**

* * *

**Unbetaed.**

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

* * *

Naruto propped her hands over her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She was sweating a lot and she was starting to feel lightheaded. She tried standing straight but her body just wouldn't listen. When she sensed an incoming attack, she tried to move but she wasn't able to. She silently called for Kawarimi no Jutsu and when she felt the replacement happened, she let herself fall on the forest floor. She plopped her back on the soiled ground as she continued breathing heavily. She looked up. The leaves were covering her from direct sunlight, creating dark patches around her. But there were still rays that escaped, touching her skin.

She tensed when she heard the sound of simultaneous creaking of branches, followed by crunching of twigs. She made a sense of the incomers but didn't bother hiding herself. She was so darn exhausted. A few moments later, two men landed on her side and she was met with faces filled with worry. Unlike her, the two didn't look worn-out but they, too, seemed tired. Well, a little tired.

"Training ends now, Naru," Minato said as he sat beside her. "You've done well, today," he added with an affectionate smile.

"You lasted more than we expected," Jiraiya added, smirking at her.

She didn't know if she should be glad or disappointed at the praises. Today was the first time her father faced her seriously and she witnessed how superior his skills were compared to her. Adding to that, Jiraiya-sensei— yeah, she called him 'sensei' when he was training her— was a war veteran like her father. They weren't even going all out. It was sheer luck that she had lots of stamina to last this long, and tire-out two seasoned shinobis even a little. Battling them at the same time was just too much. But she wouldn't complain because she was the one who insisted facing them. She wanted to test how far her training progressed and they indulged her, albeit reluctantly.

She closed her eyes. She listened to their assessment but the words became garbled. She couldn't understand what they were saying anymore. Darkness was slowly creeping over and she couldn't fight it. She openly welcomed it.

She giggled tiredly. "I think I overdid it," she mumbled at the last moment of her conscious state.

But instead of a heavy sleep, she found herself standing on a familiar industrial sewer. Her eyes widened but she strode through the watery passageway and went inside the wide space she remembered. This was her mindscape.

And then she saw it. Kurama…

The nine-tailed fox was slumped lazily inside the cage, its eyes closed. It looked like it was sleeping but she noticed its ears twitching. She walked faster and stopped in front of the column of tall bars. She didn't know how she got here or why but she was glad it finally happened again.

"Kurama-san," she called out.

The fox didn't move nor opened its eyes but its ears twitched again.

"You're just pretending to sleep," she said.

The mighty fox snorted out a breath before it opened its eyes. **"The little mortal had the audacity to talk like this in front of me,"** it remarked snidely.

She couldn't help smiling. She had always wanted to talk to Kurama. "I'm glad to finally meet you again, Kurama-san." She wanted to commune with the Bijū since she found out it was sealed inside her. But out of respect to her father's wishes, she didn't try accessing her mindscape on her own.

The Kyūbi stared at her for a while. **"It's been four years."**

"Did you summon me here?" she asked.

**"Why would I, the Kyūbi no Kitsune, stoop low and summon who holds me prison?"**

Naruto squinted her eyes and studied the fox. And then, she giggled. "You're not being honest, Kurama-san."

**"Kurama-san, Kurama-san… Don't say my name so familiarly,"** the Kyūbi grunted, but it only made Naruto giggle even more.

"Okay. Then, I'll call you Grumpy Kurama."

As if fed-up, the huge creature simply snorted loudly.

She remembered why she wanted to talk to the Yang Kurama. There was one thing she wanted to ask. "Hey, Kurama," she began. "Do you hate me?"

Long silence surrounded her mindscape as the Kyūbi merely stared at her. She met its sharp gaze and tried not to be intimidated. But she began fidgeting when it continued staring at her.

But then, it finally spoke. **"No,"** it answered. **"As much as I wanted to, I can't. Your innocence and your warm chakra affect me."**

She was surprised at the response but she felt relieved knowing it didn't hate her. She smiled in earnest. "Thank you for being honest and for not hating me."

Kurama grunted. **"Naïve little human."**

"Do you still remember what I said after my dad woke up?" she asked. "I told you I was sorry that you had to be sealed inside me. And that you must've been lonely here because you have no one to talk to." She gave Kurama her most sincere gaze. "I meant it then and I mean it now. If you are bored or anything, you can talk to me any time."

The Kyūbi snorted. **"Why would I talk to someone not even a quarter of my age?"**

Naruto smiled meaningfully. "Yeah, I think you do. You're just shy. It's kinda lonely here, yah know."

Kurama snarled at her but no matter how much it tried to be terrifying, she couldn't feel any malevolence from its chakra. In fact, her mindscape was a lot warmer compared to the first time she was there.

She gathered her courage and walked inside the cage. She noticed the Kyūbi stiffened but she ignored it and stood in front of Kurama's snout. And then, she wrapped her small arms around it.

"You are warm," she said.

She hadn't even hugged the Kyūbi for two seconds when she felt the vast space shifted and suddenly, the area was lit-up with golden light.

**"What a touching scene we have here…"** another throaty voice said.

Startled, she immediately let go of Kurama and turned around, only to find out there was another Kurama outside the cage. Its color was darker than her Kurama. And then, there was— she furrowed her brows.

"Dad?"

"Naruto?" Minato uttered in confusion and astonishment. "What…" He looked around trying to find out what happened.

"Are you in my mindscape?" she asked. If the creature behind her father was also the Kyūbi, it only meant it was the Yin half of the Bijū.

Minato blinked his confusion. "You passed out from exhaustion and I carried you back to the cabin. Sensei was suddenly reverse-summoned and then, I'm here," he explained. He took a glance at Yang Kurama before he gazed at her. "What are you doing there? Did you just hug the Kyūbi?"

"I don't know why I was brought here," she answered before she beamed. "Yes, I did."

Her father stared at her for a moment before he smiled back fondly. "Come here."

She walked away from the Yang half of Kurama. When she stood in front of her father, he lifted her by her armpits before he placed his arm under her thigh and carried her like she was still six years old.

"Dad, put me down! I'm ten!" she shrieked in embarrassment, wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

He shook his head in amusement and pride. "Hugging a Bijū, only you can pull something like that." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. He turned his attention to the Yang half of Kurama. "May I inquire why you summoned my daughter, as to why your Yin half and I are here?"

Naruto turned her head to her Bijū. "Yeah, Kurama. You didn't really tell me why I'm here for."

The Yang half didn't speak for a moment. It just stared at her and Minato for a while, as if studying them. **"I summoned Namikaze Naruto and the other half of me summoned you, Namikaze Minato, because we believe it's time for us to have a little talk."**

Naruto's gaze drifted towards the Yin half of Kurama. It was also staring at them. She squirmed way out of his father's hold and stood in front of the Yin Bijū. "I'm glad to finally meet in you, Yin Kurama," she greeted and bowed courteously.

The Yin half merely stared at her. What was with these both halves of Kyūbi Bijū and their stares?

**"I have not forgotten what you said to me four years ago, Namikaze Naruto,"** the darker-colored Kurama said. **"Your gratitude towards the one who made your life miserable is something I still cannot comprehend."**

She frowned for a moment. "Do you mean I shouldn't have thanked you for keeping my dad alive? Then, what do you want me to do? Hate you? If so, will hating you turn back time and give us chance to prevent what happened? Will hating you bring back the people who lost their lives during that night?"

The Yin Kurama was shut silent for a moment before it smirked menacingly. **"You should know that even if Madara didn't appear that night, I was trying to escape from your mother's seal and I was planning to destroy your village."**

"I doubt you would've escape if he didn't appear," she said. "My parents were strong. It's just that the interference of that man was an unforeseen situation. Who would've thought that he's still alive?"

Yin Kurama narrowed its eyes at her. **"You are one impertinent child."**

"I am just saying I believe in my parents. You are the one who fought them. You should know."

**"Keh. Impertinent father and daughter."**

Naruto's lips formed a small, thoughtful smile. "But it's not hard to understand why you want to escape, you know. Had it been me who's locked-up for a long time, just because I am different and they fear me, I would've done the same. And I will probably hate everyone, too."

"**Why are you accepting me so easily?"** Yin Kurama asked. **"Because of me, your mother died."**

"Yes, but that wasn't all that happened. Someone controlled you and I think everyone, humans or tailed-beasts, won't appreciate being manipulated."

**"Do not forget that I hate you humans," **The Yin Kyūbi insisted. **"And had it not crossed your mind that I kept your father alive because I would've died, too, if he did? That I was just waiting for the right time to kill your father, destroy your village?"**

Naruto smiled. "I think you just want me to hate you so you'll have a reason to hate me and my father back. I won't, you know. Like I said back then, if it wasn't for your chakra, I wouldn't have a chance to have a father. My Dad is alive because of you. That alone is enough to be thankful for." She took a deep breath. "My mother died protecting me from you. You are now cut in half and sealed inside two containers. Don't you want to have some semblance of peace even for once? My Dad and I mean you no harm."

"Naru..." It was her father.

The Yin Kurama growled at her. The Yang half, however, gave a throaty chuckle. **"I told you, bastard. There's no winning against her." **

**"Keh," **the darker-colored Bijū grumbled.** "Naïve father and daughter."**

Naruto turned her gaze at her father when he took her hand. He was looking at the half tailed-beast he contained. She knew he didn't hate the Kyūbi. If there was someone he probably loathed, it was Uchiha Madara. When he was educating her about their situation, he never once blamed the Kyūbi even for her mother's death.

Minato gave the Yin Kurama a small smile. "I haven't really thanked you for keeping me alive. Gratitude, Kyūbi," he said and bowed his head a little.

The Yin half snorted and didn't respond. It eyed her father for a moment. **"I know you want to know why I avoided you since you woke-up, mortal." **Minato nodded. **"Your emotions were erratic after you woke up. I am the Yin half, the negative, the dark, the shadow or the cloud— whatever you may call it. Can you imagine what would happen if my chakra fused with your anger and rage?"**

"Then, all the more to be grateful to you," Minato said. "You saved me again."

**"It's not like I have a choice!"** the Yin half snarled at him.

"Do you forgive me, then, for doing what I did ten years ago?" Minato tested.

**"Forgive? That is a strong word, Yondaime. I do not forgive so easily."** The half tailed-beast grunted. **"However, I'd rather be sealed inside a foolish and naïve mortal like you than be controlled by an Uchiha."**

Minato smiled awkwardly. "Thank you, Kyūbi."

**"It's not that I like you better, you puny mortal!"** the Yin half snarled.

Naruto couldn't help laughing at the exchange. Both halves of the Bijū were uncomfortable when they were being appreciated. Yep, they were shy.

**"That's enough,"** the Yang half said. **"Your **_**wonderful**_** friendship is aggravating to watch."**

"Don't worry, Kurama," she told the Yang half. "We'll have our own wonderful friendship."

**"Silence, you!"** the lighter-colored beast snarled.

Minato cleared his throat. "So, is there another reason why we gathered here?"

It was the Yang Kurama who answered. It raised its head imperially, its neck standing tall. **"I'm thinking of acquainting my chakra with you and your child, Yondaime." **

"Your chakra?" she asked the Yang Kyūbi. "But it's the Yin half that is sealed in Dad."

**"I am one Kyūbi no Kitsune merely divided into two. Yin and Yang is me. But yes, it's my Yin half he has to control."**

"Wait," Minato interrupted. "I don't think Naruto—"

"**Stop interrupting,"** the lighter-colored Kyūbi bit out before turning to Naruto. **"I am giving you permission to access my chakra, to use it when you are in need. But child, there is a difference between accessing my chakra and fully controlling it. I am allowing sharing mine if you need it but controlling me is far from coming. You are still young."**

**"To control the Bijū's chakra is not something you can attain so easily," **the Yin half added. **"Even with only the half, it still is massive. It will take time for you to control my chakra."** Its gaze turned to Minato. **"I am allowing you to control me but not fully, Yondaime. I still do not trust you but I know your heart. I know your reasons. I do not see it as admirable but your intents are far acceptable than Madara's."**

"Thank you, Kurama," Minato said.

**"You know what seal to use."** The darker-colored Kurama tilted its head. **"I do not give my trust easily, Namikaze Minato. Do not take my generosity lightly."**

* * *

When Naruto came into, she found herself lying on a futon. The sound of something shuffling alerted her still tired body. She turned her head to her left. Her father was seated on a legless chair, looking at a large scroll.

Sensing her movements, her father lifted his gaze to her. "Hey," he greeted.

She stifled a yawn and stretched her body. "Hey," she greeted back lazily.

"I was beginning to worry. You were asleep for a whole day now," he informed.

"It's the next day already?" She sat up abruptly when she remembered something. "Did we really…"

Minato smiled. "Yes, that conversation between both Kurama and us happened, Naru."

"Right." They were going to train accessing the Kyūbi's chakra soon but the priority was her father. She looked around when she remembered her godfather. "Did Raiya-ji come back?"

Her father snorted in disdain. "He's probably at the public baths right now."

She slipped out of the sheet and crawled towards her father. She sat beside the legless chair and leaned her body against him. "What are you reading?"

"This is the Scroll of Contract of the Toad Summons," her father said. "See my name here signed in blood?" He pointed his written name on the scroll, next to Jiraiya's. Their fingerprints were also stamped under their names. "This is a proof of the contract."

She stared at the large scroll. "Will I be forming a contract with the Toads someday?"

Minato chuckled and carefully placed the unrolled scroll on the low table. "Naru, it seems the reason why Jiraiya-sensei was summoned back to Mount Myōboku is because Ōgama Sennin had a premonition. Gamamaru-sama foresaw our meeting with the Kyūbi." He took a breath. "But according to sensei, it was also foretold that we will be at Mt. Myōboku. In order to do that, Jiraiya-sensei and I have to teach you Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Naruto squealed in delight and hugged her father. "Yatta!"

Her father chuckled again but she heard him sigh. "Naru, I still think all these advanced training is too early for you. But I know this is happening for a reason." He hugged her. "It might sound awesome learning to control accessing the Kyūbi's chakra or the summoning technique but it also means you have to be responsible."

She pulled herself out of her father's embrace and lifted her right hand. She fisted it with only her pinkie finger standing upright. "I will be responsible, pinky-swear."

Minato laughed and entwined his own pinkie finger with hers.

* * *

"The hand seals needed are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram," Jiraiya-sensei informed Naruto as he explained the mechanics of the summoning technique. "The toad you'll summon will vary with the amount of chakra you'll use. Meaning, if you'll use a large amount, you could summon the powerful ones."

Naruto had just finished signing her name on the scroll, along with her fingerprints. The Toad Sage was seated on a rock while Naruto was crouched in front of him. Minato was leaning against a tree just a few feet away from Jiraiya, his arms folded across his chest.

"As you become an official summoner, you will be a part of their society," Jiraiya continued. "It means sooner or later, the toads could reverse-summon you to their home in case they need you."

"Has Dad been reverse-summoned since he woke-up, Raiya-sensei?" she asked as she set the scroll aside.

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, he hasn't."

"Should I expect something from them once I summoned any, like a test or something?"

Jiraiya cringed. "Uh… most toads don't have such requirement but, well… There's this toad, he's grumpy and annoying. He doesn't like taking orders from anyone and so far, the only person who stood on top of his head is Minato."

"Really?" she grinned at her father. "That's awesome, Dad!"

Minato simply waved his hand dismissively but there was a smile on his lips.

"It's the Toad Boss, Gamabunta," Jiraiya informed her.

"Oh. The one Dad summoned during the Kyūbi attack," she recalled. "If I managed to summon him, he'll give me some kind of test, then?"

Jiraiya chuckled drily. "Most likely. He's choosy and you have to earn his respect first before he considers you as his summoner."

"That's kind of hard," she commented. "Did you manage to earn his respect, Raiya-sensei?"

Her godfather scowled. "Bah! I told you, he's choosy!" he snapped defensively. "And this isn't about me, brat. This is about you."

She giggled. "Okay." She then took a deep breath. "I'm ready." When Jiraiya nodded his permission, she performed the hand seals and slammed her right palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The summoning markings spread on the ground before a cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared, she saw a light green toad in front of her with a size of a cow. It has purple eyes and yellow patterns from its forehead to its back. It wore a maroon bow on its back and… Does it have makeup on its face? There was a rather large red paint coating its lips and pink round blush on its cheeks.

Huh. It was a female toad.

"`The heck are you, brat?" came its deep and gravelly voice, with a gangster-like accent. "You summoned me here, huuuh?!" Its head loomed over her threateningly.

Naruto tried not to flinch at the hostile tone. She was wrong. It was a male toad.

"Maa, Gamariki-san," Jiraiya interrupted from where he was seated. "We're teaching her the summoning technique."

The toad turned to her godfather. "Oh, it's Jira-chan!" he cried in a, now, high-pitched girly voice. "It's been a while, my dear Jira-chan— huh?" The toad stiffened when he saw Minato leaning against the tree. "Minato-sama!" he cried, his voice turned back to its deep gravelly tone. But this time, he was a lot more respectful. "I am deeply touched to see you once again, Minato-sama!"

What the heck was wrong with this toad?

"It's been a while, Gamariki-san," Minato greeted back with a smile. "Please excuse my daughter, if she caused you inconvenience. Like Jiraiya-sensei said, we're teaching Naruto the Kuchiyose and you're the one she managed to summon."

The toad turned to her and when it spoke again, his voice went back to high-pitched girly tone. "So, your name is Naruto," he said sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Naru-chan."

"Likewise, Gamariki-san. So which is your normal voice?" she asked.

"This voice," Gamariki answered in a stagey manner, using his girly tone. He even batted his eyelashes.

Naruto's eyes twitched. "Uh-huh." The toad was clearly a male but his actions and appearance were more of a female's.

The toad hummed playfully as he studied her face. "You look so much like your papa, cutie Naru-chan. I bet you're as talented as he is."

Naruto smiled. "I hope so." She turned to Jiraiya. "What do I do now?"

"Nothing. Gamariki-san, you can go back now. Thank you."

"Sure, Jira-chan. Naru-chan." Gamariki turned to her father with a staid posture. "Minato-sama! Please summon me any time you are in need!"

Her father choked in discomfort while Jiraiya laughed heartily, as the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?" she asked at their reaction. "What's funny?"

"Well, you see—"

"Sensei!" Minato called out, stopping Jiraiya from giving Naruto answers.

* * *

Myōbokuzan, the sacred land of the toads was a place Naruto never imagined it would be. She, her father and Raiya-ji were reverse-summoned by someone from here. They were standing in front of a vibrant-colored land. Tall plants surrounded the area, toads lazing atop of them. Large mushrooms sprouted everywhere. It was beautiful and full of life.

"Welcome back, Jiraiya-chan," a voice greeted.

Naruto turned to her right to see a short green toad with white Mohawk-styled hair, a very thick eyebrows and white goatee. Covering its body was a gray cape.

"Fukasaku-sama," Jiraiya greeted back before he grinned, gesturing Minato and Naruto. "I brought the goods."

The old toad turned to them and he smiled. "Minato-chan, it's good to see you again."

"Greetings, Fukasaku-sama," Minato replied, smiling back. "It's been a while."

"Do you still remember how to use what I taught you?" the toad asked.

Naruto's brows creased in curiosity when her father took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Neither Raiya-ji nor the old toad reacted. They just watched and waited for whatever her father was doing. A few minutes later, an orange marking started to appear around her father's eyes and when he opened them, she couldn't help but gasp. His blue eyes were now yellow with irides like of a toad.

"That is so awesome!" she cried in amazement. "What technique is that? You have to teach me that, too, Dad."

Both father and godfather turned to her. "No!"

The old toad laughed. "This must be Naruto-chan. She looks like you, Minato-chan."

Naruto turned to him. "Fukasaku-jiji, can I learn that, too?"

The toad laughed again. "We'll see about that. But it's nice to meet you, Naruto-chan. I've heard things about you from Jiraiya-chan. He said you're a great student."

She nodded her head eagerly. "I am. So, can you teach me?"

"Brat, you don't even know what technique it is," Jiraiya berated.

She pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Then, tell me."

"Maa, Naruto-chan. You three just arrived here. Let's not talk about trainings or studies right now," Fukasaku mediated. "Come, you three. My wife is waiting for us."

As they walked towards their destination, Naruto badgered the old toad and managed to get some information about the technique her father used. It was called Senjutsu and that her father was in Sage Mode earlier. Fukasaku-jiji didn't elaborate more but said that Senjutsu wasn't a technique anyone could use. She also learned that while her father had been taught Senjutsu, he had little experience using it in the field. They didn't reveal any more information after that.

However, she learned from Jiraiya that the old toad was a highly respected elder of the toad society, along with his wife. The toad couple was called the Nidaisengama, for they were the heirs of the Ōgama Sennin, and they had authority over Mount Myōboku.

When they reached the dwelling, Naruto met Fukasaku-jiji's wife. The female toad was very friendly and Naruto noticed how fond Shima-baachan was of Jiraiya. But both Namikazes also received a warm welcome from her.

"You will break hearts when you grow up, Naruto-chan," Shima-baachan told her. "Just like your father did during his time."

"Shima-sama, I never did that," Minato denied with an awkward smile.

"Oh, but you unintentionally did, Minato-chan. With your talents, charm and that face of yours," she teased. "But none captured your heart, my dear, except for one."

Minato smiled but there was a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"So, Dad," Naruto interrupted. "Will I be taught Senjutsu?"

Her father heaved an exasperated sigh. "Naruto, it's too early for you to train Senjutsu."

"What about my Fūinjutsu?"

"You're way advanced at it already."

Cue puppy-eyes.

Minato sighed in defeat. "Fine. You have a year or so."

She turned to Raiya-ji and grinned conceitedly. "You heard him_, sensei_."

Jiraiya grunted but smiled indulgently. "Fine."

She beamed and turned her attention back to her father. "Will I learn other stuffs, like different ninjutsus? I want to have a productive time here while you train."

Minato tapped his chin with his fingers. "Let's see… Well, we can do that."

"You promise?" she cried in excitement. "You'd teach me?"

"Yes, I promise," he answered.

Little did he know, she found an opening. Putting Senjutsu aside…

"Okay!" She then, narrowed her eyes challengingly. "Even your famed ones."

Her father blinked once. Twice. "Eh?"

Time to use the daughter card. She jumped and attacked him with a hug, before showering kisses all over his face. "I love you, Dad!"

Jiraiya laughed heartily. "She got you there, Minato."

Shima clapped her hands once, getting their attention. "Now, now, lunch is ready, my dears."

Naruto felt her father tense but he didn't comment as they followed the couple to the dining table. And she understood why when she saw what was prepared for them. She sat between her father and godfather.

"Uhm… is that—"

"Don't say anything," Jiraiya whispered in a reprimanding tone.

When she looked at his face, she could see the grimace he was trying to hide. She looked at her father. Minato was trying not to swallow in disgust.

"Eat up, children!" Shima-baachan encouraged happily. "`Made extra special dishes just for you three!"


	8. Chapter 8: Home

**Chapter 8: Home**

* * *

**Unbetaed.**

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

* * *

Three individuals walked at a normal pace on the dirt road fenced by tall trees on each side. The dancing leaves blocked direct heat and sunlight from hitting them, as gentle breeze provided them another relief on a hot afternoon. They were nearing Konoha and even from their distance, they could see the huge green gates of the hidden village.

One individual was a spiky white-haired man, laughing uproariously. Another was a blonde twelve year old, grinning proudly. And the last was a man with long red hair tied in a ponytail, scowling in distress.

"Naruto, do not— I REPEAT— do not use that jutsu ever again," Minato commanded with all seriousness and authority. However, his face was red in embarrassment.

"But that was the first jutsu I created," Naruto protested. "Mine. I didn't learn it from you nor from Ero-Sennin. I created it by myself."

"You should be proud of her, Mimi-chan," Jiraiya said, still laughing. "Her first original jutsu was the perfect distraction tactic." The white-haired man turned to Naruto. "Do you have a name for it?"

Naruto grinned at the man. "I call it Oiroke no Jutsu. I also have derived versions of it. Wanna see?"

Jiraiya's eyes shone like stars as he nodded enthusiastically. Or rather, perversely.

"Naruto, stop it!" her father admonished. "Sensei, don't use my daughter to fill your perverted fantasies! It's mortifying, not to mention extremely disturbing!"

The oldest among the three sniffed. "You're no fun, Mimi-chan. Authors need muses, you know."

"I don't care!" Her father turned to her. "How did you come up with that jutsu?"

"Err… you taught me a ninja should always observe, right?" she began hesitantly. "Well, I always wondered why Raiya-ji so interested in peeking at women's bath houses so, I observe them when I go to public baths. They always talk about their _gorgeous_ and _sexy_ body. And always use that sexy body to get what they wanted from their men."

"Ooh… juicy," Jiraiya commented lecherously.

Her father's countenance was of both embarrassment and shock. He also looked like he wanted to regret letting her use the public baths.

She wasn't finished with her answer, though.

"And Ero-Sennin's books are _very_ informative," she added with a straight face.

Minato's eyes bulged. "W-What?"

"You can't expect me to read _Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ over and over. And Mount Myōboku doesn't have recreational places," she reasoned out.

"YOU LET HER READ YOUR BOOKS?" Minato screamed at their sensei. "SHE'S TWELVE AND SHE'S A GIRL!"

Jiraiya ran for his life as her father chased him to death. Naruto could only laugh as she ran after them. It had been a heck of a journey. Six years filled with fruitful learning, fascinating meetings, painful reunions and wonderful experiences.

Now, she was to return...

He was to return…

The three of them were stopped by two guards when they reached the village gates. But upon recognition to the Toad Sage, she and her dad were saved from their inquiry.

"It's good to see you back, Jiraiya-sama!" one of them exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," the Sage replied dismissively. "I brought some goods with me."

The guards' gaze drifted at them. When they recognized her, their eyes widened but they didn't comment.

"Hello!" she greeted with zeal. She didn't feel any negative emotions coming from them so she didn't bother shying herself away.

"H-Hi," one of them greeted back.

"Naru, let's go. Sandaime is expecting us," Jiraiya said.

She waved goodbye at the two guards before going with her companions. She looked around as they walked to the main street. The village didn't change much. There were new infrastructures added but it was still the village she remembered.

Naruto took notice of the people around as they headed to the tower. Since it was the middle of the day, the streets were filled with people, both shinobi and civilian. They were looking at them. Some were pleased at Jiraiya's presence. Some were curious at the unknown red-head and the scowls appeared when they recognized her. She noticed her father became silent and alert. Naruto internally sighed. This would be the first time he'd witness how the village treated her.

She ignored the stares and strode her way towards their destination. Her heart was suddenly filled with excitement when they stepped inside the tower. Ignoring the curious stares of the people loitering around, she dashed to the upper floor of the tower. She didn't bother waiting and just barged into the Hokage's office, throwing the twin doors open.

"Jiji! The ever-awesome Uzumaki Naruto has returned!" she announced, ignoring the people inside the room. When she saw the old man giving her a wide smile, she ran towards him and jumped into his lap, hugging him closely. "I missed you, Jiji."

"I missed you, too, my child," the Hokage said, returning the embrace.

"Don't get too excited, brat," Jiraiya called.

She sheepishly pulled herself from the old man. "Sorry, Jii-chan. I got carried away."

The Hokage smiled at her. "It's alright, Naru."

She looked at her father. He was standing by the door with Raiya-ji. The two hung at the back, probably because there were still others inside the room. When her eyes drifted to the people, she realized they were ninjas. They were probably Jōnins. She could tell some of them feeling distaste towards her but most were just curious and amused, even the ANBUs hiding in the shadows. She, however, sensed one of them so familiar.

She turned her eyes to the old man. "Did I interrupt something important?"

"No, Naruto. I was about to dismiss them when you enthusiastically entered."

She didn't hide her relieved sigh. Her father would scold her if she did.

The old man dismissed the Jōnins and they filed out of the room. Naruto waved at them, grinning stupidly even at the ones who were openly glaring at her. But one remained in his position. Her gaze flickered to— she sucked her breath.

The tall man with too familiar spiky silver hair was looking at her with one visible eye. He wasn't wearing his ANBU uniform anymore. Like the others who left the office, he was dressed in a standard Jōnin uniform; a green flak jacket, midnight blue long sleeved shirt and pants, and shinobi sandals. He was also wearing plated fingerless gloves. His forehead protector was slightly slanted, the left side of the cloth drooped in style, covering his left eye. He was holding an orange book.

And that face mask…

"Yo," was his familiar greeting.

Tears suddenly leaking from her eyes, Naruto dashed and threw herself at him. "`Kashi-nii…"

She felt his arms wrap around her. "You've grown, Naru."

"I missed you."

"So do I, sweetie."

She let go of him and wiped her tears. "You're not ANBU anymore?" she asked, looking up at the tall man.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Maa, we'll have time to talk later, Naru," he said instead.

She nodded and walked towards where her father was standing and situated herself in front of the Hokage's desk.

"So, Naruto," the old man began, smiling. "I suppose you are ready to be a ninja now."

The aspiring ninja nodded in exuberance. "You bet I am, Jiji!"

The Hokage laughed. "The academy graduation exam is in two days. You have time to settle and rest."

"Uh, Jiji. Can I request something?"

The Sandaime raised his brow.

"Can I borrow the graduating class' profile?" she asked. "I didn't go to the academy so I don't know any of them." She rubbed the nape of her neck sheepishly. "I don't want to be an ignorant returnee."

The men chuckled at that. Hiruzen then pulled a slightly thick file from one of the drawers, and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Jiji. I'll return it tomorrow."

"Take your time." The Sandaime turned to Minato and smiled. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, Hiruzen."

"I've arranged accommodations for the two of you. You will stay at the Hatake residence and Kakashi had it ready for you."

Minato turned to his former student. "You didn't have to do that, Kakashi. But thank you." He got a nod in return before he turned his attention back to the old man. "How's the construction going?" he asked.

"Slow and discreet," Hokage-jiji answered, chuckling. He shook his head and gave Minato a mock glare. "I received the request just a week ago."

Minato smiled gratefully. "Please don't rush it, Sarutobi-sama. We can stay anywhere for the meantime."

Naruto glanced at her father. The construction he was talking about was the house her mother wanted them to live as a family. But it was long neglected and abandoned. Minato wanted it rebuilt.

But aside from the slow process of reconstruction, there were some things to consider. He wasn't Namikaze Minato right now. He was someone else. So, for the time being, they would settle somewhere else.

'Mimi' was Jiraiya's acquaintance and a seal master. He travelled with the Sannin and her, after they coincidentally met. He became fond of Naruto to the point that he became a father figure to the girl, and Jiraiya brought him to Konoha to acquire citizenship. That was the story and it would cover why she was close to him. There were loopholes to that cover but Jiji and Raiya-ji could do something about them.

"Go with Kakashi. We can talk about your travels after you are well rested," Hiruzen said, dismissing them. "Jiraiya, a moment."

* * *

Hiruzen dismissed his ANBU guards before activating the privacy seal of the office. He then, swiveled his chair towards Jiraiya's direction. His student also performed his own security seals, before leaning against the windowsill with arms folded over his chest.

"Do the coots know their arrival?" Jiraiya inquired.

He chuckled, pipe in his mouth. "I mentioned it to them. They didn't like the idea of someone other than you supervising her. I told them you have your duties outside Konoha and he's capable of doing your job while you're away."

"And that pacified them?" his former student asked, full of skepticism.

The Sandaime let out a gravelly laugh. "Nothing will ever pacify them," he joked but he and Jiraiya knew it was true. "I told them his knowledge in sealing arts is above yours, since his late master was an Uzumaki."

It was Jiraiya's turn to laugh. "How did you support that?"

He hummed. "It isn't exactly an inadequate cover story. Kushina introduced Minato to Fūinjutsu, after all," he pointed out. "I told them I met _Mimi_ as a child and had thought he died during the destruction of Uzushio. When I received a missive from you about him, I offered him citizenship."

"Sensei, you and I both know that won't appease their reservations," Jiraiya argued.

"True. Luckily, I told their return to Kakashi first before I told the Council. The young man offered his father's house."

The Toad Sannin regarded him contemplatively. "You told them you'll have Kakashi to keep an eye on Minato and make sure he wouldn't be a threat," he concluded. "The living arrangement wasn't a random idea. And Kakashi used to be Naruto's guard."

Hiruzen nodded sagely. "I was hesitant at Kakashi's offer at first but I saw an opportunity. And I stressed to them his knowledge in Fūinjutsu will be an asset to Konoha." He puffed on his pipe and blew out the smoke. "Anyway, how are they?" he asked.

"Naruto is doing great," his student started. "She's still loud and whiny but she's a happy kid."

He chuckled. "I can tell..."

"Minato… He is a lot better now. He came to terms with all that had happened. He loves being a father. He's both strict and doting. He is raising Naruto wonderfully."

"Is he going to take the position back?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Jiraiya admitted, sighing. "He never talks about it. But he never lost the Will of Fire, sensei, if that's what you're worrying about. He loves Konoha as a whole. Maybe not now, but later on, he will realize that the village needs a strong leader. We need him."

Hiruzen wasn't mistaken when he chose Minato as his successor. But the events that followed shook the man's fortitude. He was still young when he lost his students, his wife, almost lost his own life, sacrificed his own daughter, and was in coma for six years. A mere human could only take so much. It saddened him that Minato chose to stay _dead_ but he couldn't just force the young man to go back leading the village.

"Give him a job," his student advised. "Give him something to do. He might not be a kage right now but he's still your shinobi. Let him reacquaint himself to the village. It's been twelve years since he was last here. I'm sure he feels alienated."

He sighed. He thought about that, actually. But since Minato was supposedly a foreigner, he couldn't give him a high-ranking job. "What about their skills?" he asked, changing the topic.

Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head. "They far exceeded my expectations. That Namikaze duo will stun the shinobi nation."

"Details, Jiraiya," he reiterated. "And Minato being alive, alone, will stun the elemental nations, Iwa probably the first to react."

His student snorted. "I'll start with him. He is strong and talented to begin with, there's no question about it. He can control _its_ chakra. His Fūinjutsu knowledge expanded even more after they gained the Uzumaki Clan scrolls."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "What? Explain."

Jiraiya recounted the father and daughter's discovery and Hiruzen shook his head in wonder. He was shocked that the scrolls were kept safe even after Uzu no Kuni was destroyed. He was also relieved that it was the Namikazes who found Uzushiogakure's most prized possessions.

His former student continued. "Most techniques the scrolls have are for an Uzumaki's use only. But Minato had been tweaking some of them for his use." Jiraiya sighed. "There are, however, scrolls they couldn't open. We are still trying to figure out the requirements, like if it should be a pureblooded Uzumaki to open them, and such."

Hiruzen nodded. "And Naruto isn't pureblood."

"That's just an assumption on our part, sensei. There are many variables to consider," Jiraiya clarified. "Speaking of Uzumaki, before we headed back, we visited the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple. Those two wanted it restored. Minato considers it as his personal project."

Hiruzen felt delight and sadness at the same time. The long forgotten Uzumaki Temple… Since it was far away from the village and no Uzumaki left to maintain it, that building was in a bad shape now, neglected.

"He will store the Uzumaki Clan scrolls there?" he inquired.

Jiraiya laughed. "Of course not. That's like handing a bulk of gold bars to the thieves." The Toad Sage tapped his chin with his fingers. "One of the scrolls they found is a barrier seal that protected the underground chamber in Uzushio for a long time. It's a very complex seal and requires tons of chakra. They're planning to use it once they decide where to store the scrolls."

"Konoha will have no say whose those scroll belong to," he declared. "Moving on, tell me about her."

"Naruto…" Jiraiya started with a proud smile. "Naruto will probably be the strongest soon-to-be Genin in her generation. Leaving the village did her good."

Hiruzen smiled sadly at the last statement. "You're right."

"I left them for a while so they could spend time just the two of them together," the Sannin said. "When they accidentally met Tsunade, Naruto became interested in med-ninjutsu."

"Oh…" At the mention of his other student, Hiruzen felt sorrow. But he was glad that Naruto and Tsunade met. "Tsunade knows about him, then?"

Jiraiya laughed. "Yes, but you have to ask him the details. It was funny. And oh, in a few days, I'm going to search for her. He wants her back here."

He felt his spirits uplifted that he had to smile. There was now a possibility for Tsunade's return. It had been a long time since he last saw her. And he wouldn't deny he missed the woman. "Did Tsunade teach Naruto medical ninjutsu?"

"Not really. It was Shizune who taught her. Though, only the basics and some advanced ones Naruto would need." Jiraiya grinned. "But Tsunade taught her how to utilize superhuman strength."

"So, Naruto is a second Tsunade," the older man remarked, still smiling.

"Not at all, sensei," the Toad Sage disagreed. "Naruto may have learned how to use powered-punches and some med-ninjutsu, but that's just it. She enjoyed learning from her father more."

Hiruzen chuckled at that.

"When they received your order from Itachi, they met up with me to assist them with their training. We continued travelling but after Naruto turned ten, I taught her Toad Summoning. Then, I brought them to Mount Myōboku to continue their training."

"That's wonderful of you, Jiraiya." Hiruzen commended.

"It was foreseen by Gamamaru-sama," his former student corrected. "Anyway, at her current skill-level, Naruto's weaknesses I know of were Bunshin and Genjutsu." Jiraiya snickered. "She has zero ability in Genjutsu but she can dispel them. Even now, her Bunshin is a disaster. Instead of a copy, hers is a formless blob it's disgusting. But he taught her Kage Bunshin to compensate the problem."

"Kage Bunshin?" Hiruzen repeated, somewhat shocked.

The proud godfather grinned. "She was seven when he introduced it to her. Now, she can do it without hand seals, sensei. And she's only twelve."

Now, Hiruzen was in full shock. "Really?"

"She is amazing, sensei," Jiraiya praised his goddaughter. "She utilized that technique well. From her repertoire, I say Kage Bunshin is her primary ninjutsu. She can do anything with it." He took a breath. "Her speed isn't nearly as her father's but she is fast. Her Taijutsu is unpredictable, just like her mother's. She combined different styles that even I, sometimes, had a hard time fending off. She's a wind user, too, sensei. Just like Asuma."

The Sandaime couldn't help beaming. Wind affinity user was a rarity in Konoha. It was good to know the village gained another.

"She is still young so there are techniques we didn't allow her to learn. Yet. There are also that we only introduced to her and have her learn and master them as she grows up. But right now, she is a capable sensor and she can be stealthy when she wants to." Jiraiya took a deep breath. "What she lacks is real battle experience."

"She will gain it soon enough," Hiruzen amended, nodding his head. "I look forward to see her in action. With everything you said, I'm estimating she's mostly at mid-Chūnin now."

His student stared at him with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Sensei, _he_ was her teacher," he cryptically said.

"…"

The Toad Sage grinned proudly. "You gained a Seal Mistress and Little Yellow Flash, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"No, Nana-chan. No orange."

"But I like orange, Mimi-chan."

"No."

"Oh, come on! I haven't worn orange clothes in years!"

"No."

"Please…"

Kakashi snickered silently at the sight in front of him. The Namikaze father and daughter were having a battle of wits about clothes. Clothes. If ain't that the silliest thing…

It was the next morning and the two decided to wander around the market district. To avoid further scrutiny from the villagers, they decided to disguise themselves. Naruto was now a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, while Minato-sensei's was black hair and green eyes. They looked like average civilians. It was a good hiding tactic, since the news of Naruto's return spread around the village like wildfire.

"…No."

"Please, please…"

The ex-ANBU couldn't be happier than this. The two important people in his life were back after six long years of absence. There were moments during those years that he was itching to look for them, and spend time with them. But he refrained himself and spent his time working non-stop.

When Sandaime-sama informed him they were to return, he nearly slumped in relief and joy. And when he was told they would be given some apartment for the mean time, he selfishly offered his father's house. The Hokage was hesitant at first, stating that it would put the two under scrutiny. But Kakashi reasoned out that it would happen anyway, since Naruto was the village's Jinchūriki. Minato-sensei was supposedly an immigrant with a personal attachment to the girl. People would be curious about him. Kakashi also reasoned out that his family's house was better for the two than living in an apartment complex. They would have some privacy there.

"It's too flashy," Minato-sensei stated.

"Says the man who wore a coat with red flames design and huge Kanji-spelled title," Naruto muttered petulantly, rolling her eyes. "If that isn't flashy, I don't know what to call it."

"Oi, it's fashion," the father defended. "And I looked cool in that."

"So is this," the daughter countered, and swished the jacket she was holding. "And they're comfortable."

"Maa… Maa…" he interrupted. "Just let Nana-chan have the jumpsuit, Mimi-chan."

Naruto beamed at him.

"Traitor," sensei mumbled, glaring at him.

"You will lose, anyway," he said, unfazed. "She was about to unleash her ultimate technique." The Puppy-dog-eyes jutsu. What made him think sensei would lose the battle? Her eyes. They were sharper now, a lot more expressive as those azure orbs glistened innocently. He thought she would outgrow that terrifying technique but he was wrong.

Minato sighed in defeat and took the items from Naruto. They headed to the cashier, carrying the baskets of garbs. Finally. They were inside the shop for almost two hours now.

He wouldn't blame Naruto if she wanted that hideous-colored attire. It ran in the blood, he surmised. Naruto was right on when she said the Yondaime's coat was flashy. Minato-sensei enjoyed wearing it. His known techniques and moniker were flashy. Kushina-neechan was flashy to begin with, no contest about that. And she made that flashy Hokage coat. The offspring of two flashy people wanted to wear that "I'm Here, Kill Me" orange jumpsuit. Summing it up, it was all in the genes.

"Where to?" he asked when they walked out of the store.

"The weapon shop," Naruto answered.

"You're not a ninja yet," he teased.

"Oh, I will be, `Kashi-nii. You can count on that," she said casually.

He raised his visible brow at her, while her father only chuckled. "Aren't you confident?" he remarked.

Kakashi still had no idea what Naruto could do. The two didn't mention any of her skills yesterday. They only talked about their travels. He could surmise she was well-versed with shinobi arts now but both Namikaze were tight-lipped about the details. She only said her father used a systematic training regimen she followed.

"I'm not confident, `Kashi-nii. I just know my skills. I'll tell you what I learned over the years after I made Genin." She grinned and wagged her eyebrows. "We should spar some time."

Now he really was curious. And he didn't like being curious.

"By the way, Kashi-nii. You should live with us," Naruto stated.

"I agree," his sensei seconded. "Your house is too big for just the two of us. We'll not bother you, if that's what you're concerned about."

"Uh…" was all he managed.

Funny, when he was young, Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee had invited him to live with them, over and over. Now it was Minato-sensei and his daughter. What's with this family wanting him to live with them?

"Come on, Kakashi-nii," Naruto urged, batting her eyelashes innocently. "We should stick together."

He noticed she was about to use the ultimate technique. "Fine," he conceded before he embarrassed himself in front of Minato-sensei.

* * *

Academy instructor Umino Iruka enjoyed teaching. He enjoyed cultivating his students in becoming a shinobi. He loved his job even most times it was difficult dealing with his students' childish attitude, their mischief and their lack of focus. This year was a good year for him, though. Seven students on his graduating class were from the village's respected clans. And though some of them showed lack of interest, he knew they would do fine.

He could say he was content with his life. It was simple yet rewarding. That was what he thought until he was summoned by the Saindame Hokage yesterday. The village leader announced that Uzumaki Naruto would be attending the graduation exam.

He never met the girl but he knew her. She was the child who contained the monster that attacked the village twelve years ago, the monster responsible for his parents' death. He knew Jiraiya of the Sannin took her with him six years ago. Many of the villagers celebrated when she left, saying that the monster was gone.

And now, she was back.

He didn't know what to feel about that, to be honest. He didn't want to be like most of the villagers, holding the girl responsible for the tragedy twelve years ago. He didn't want to put misplaced hate and anger on her just because she contained the Kyūbi. That would be wrong and unjust. But he couldn't help feeling awkward facing her. The Kyūbi she contained was the reason why his parents died, after all.

He gathered his thoughts as he stepped inside the classroom. It was ten minutes before exams would start. His students were already there, along with his childhood friend and fellow instructor, Mizuki. The man was stacking the test papers and the kids were at their usual noisy, mischievous behavior, causing ruckus.

He looked around as he stood in front of the class. She wasn't here yet. He cleared his throat. "Class, someone will take the graduation exam with us today," he announced.

His statement caused yet another ruckus.

"What?!"

"Is it a girl? We have to protect Sasuke-kun!"

"That's unfair! Only attending the graduation exam!"

And so on…

"QUIET!" he shouted. "She was out of the village for six years and Hokage-sama wishes to have her take the graduation exam."

As if fated, someone knocked on the door. A moment later, the door slid open and a blue-eyed girl with long blonde hair in pigtails entered the room. She wore a black and orange jacket, orange pants fit to her size and black sandals. He noticed her face. The whisker marks…

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto," he said cordially.

Iruka was taken aback when the girl looked at him intently, as though she was reading his very soul. Her gaze flitted to Mizuki and back to him. And then, she beamed. "And you're Umino Iruka-sensei. It's nice to meet`cha."

"You're wearing orange!" Haruno Sakura shouted suddenly, seemingly scandalized. "You're a girl and you're wearing orange!"

The newcomer's head snapped towards the girl. "Your hair is _pink_ and your garb is red," she bit back nonchalantly.

Iruka almost snorted at the retort but he refrained himself. The class however was snickering, and Sakura, affronted. It seemed Naruto wasn't someone to be goaded.

To avoid further commotion, he interrupted. "Why don't you tell something about yourself to the class, Naruto? We'd like to know about you."

The girl looked back at him and stared for a long moment. He refrained himself from fidgeting. Her unblinking gaze was making him uncomfortable. But his heart softened when she graced him a smile, a smile that reached her eyes.

"Of course, sensei." Naruto turned to the class. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. Born in Konoha, traveler for six years and an aspiring kunoichi. Nice to meet`cha`ll."

"…"

"…"

"That's it?" Inuzuka Kiba commented.

"I can tell you about my travels but that will take a long time." Naruto shrugged. "Dattebayo."

"Dattebayo?" one student repeated.

"Uh-huh. Dattebayo."

Iruka bit his lips to not grin. He took over before the class noticed Naruto was toying with them. "You can sit next to Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto. Sasuke, raise your hand, please."

The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan did, albeit unwillingly. It was like he just waved his hand a little, before going back to his usual posture— his hands clasped and elbows propped on the desk. Iruka noticed Naruto frown for a moment when she saw Sasuke, but she walked towards the available seat, ignoring the girls' violent reaction.

Starting the first phase of the exam, he and Mizuki distributed the test papers. The class then took the test in silence. Iruka watched the different expressions of the students. Some were frowning, others trying not to freak out. There were who held no reaction, at all, and there was also who slept through it. There were also Sakura, Ino and Sasuke who took the exam with no trouble.

And then, there was Naruto. The girl was sulking, mumbling to herself as she answered the questions. It didn't look like she was having a hard time, though. It seemed she was annoyed over something. She would scrunch up her nose or roll her eyes but she kept on writing. When she would raise her head and notice he was looking at her, she would smile at him and he couldn't help smiling back. The girl was charming, he had to admit. And her reactions were cute and funny.

He called it a stop when the time limit passed. The kids were given an hour break while he and Mizuki graded the papers. He frowned when he checked Naruto's paper. She answered most of the questions but there were also items that she wrote _'No Comment-o'_. It didn't seem like she didn't know the answers, because there were harder questions she answered correctly. Maybe, she just felt like not having a perfect score. Odd.

Nevertheless, she passed the written exam.

They gathered at the small training ground behind the academy when the class went onto the next phase of the exam— weapon throwing. As usual, Uchiha Sasuke stood out the most, making perfect points for shuriken and kunai throwing. Naruto, being the new one, was being stared at when she stood into position. She didn't concentrate like the others, and tossed the weapons rather clumsily, as if she was throwing them just for the heck of it. But amazingly, her score was just a point below the Rookie of the Year candidate.

When they reached the last phase of the exams, Iruka was getting more and more curious about the girl. She asked what techniques she needed to do. When he said Bunshin and Henge no jutsu, she raised her hands to form the seal required. He didn't know if Mizuki noticed it but moments before the hand seal could be truly formed, three different personalities already appeared behind her. One was the Sandaime Hokage, the other was the Yondaime and the last was Jiraiya of the Sannin.

He was again surprised at the girl. When he said Henge and Bunshin, he meant performing Henge first and then doing the Bunshin no Jutsu next. What she did was a combination of two techniques. It was really impressive. And the clones looked… real.

"There you go," Naruto said smiling at him. "Henge and Bunshin."

They heard Mizuki snort.

"Is there a problem, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked, beaming.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied, smiling at the girl. "You did very well, Naruto. You passed."

Naruto smiled brightly at them as she took the forehead protector he held out for her. "Congratulations, Naruto," Iruka said.

She pocketed the item. "Thank you, sensei. Today was fun, dattebayo." And then she left the room.

That night, Mizuki came barging at his door, informing him that Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll. He had a difficult time tracking her since her chakra wasn't familiar to him. But he found her on a secluded part of the forest, slumped on the ground looking at the open scroll.

"What the hell?! There's a massive version of it?! An A-rank?! Mimi-chan, you cheapskate! I can literally make thousands in one go and you didn't tell me!" She rolled the scroll back and stood. She took a long deep breath. "Here I go—"

"Naruto!" he called out before he landed in front of her.

The girl looked up at him and smiled, unfazed at his sudden arrival. "Ah, you found me, Iruka-sensei. I haven't even practice the jutsu yet," she said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Naruto, where did you get that scroll?" he asked in a commanding voice. He didn't want to be suspicious of her but…

"Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it and about this place, too," she explained cheerfully. "`Told me this is an extra credit so I can be Rookie of the Year! I won't pass the chance, dattebayo!"

Mizuki?

Suddenly, he sensed something heading towards them, and fast. His body moved on its own accord, pushing the girl away as a barrage of kunai hit him, pinning him against the shed wall.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto rushed to him, the huge scroll on her back. Concern was written all over her face.

"Nice job finding the bitch!"

There, crouching on the high branch of a tree was Mizuki, two Fūma shuriken attached on his back. And Iruka understood. Mizuki set this up. He used Naruto to get the scroll. And the kunais that hit him was for Naruto. He was just a collateral damage.

"Naruto, run," he urged as he pulled the kunai out of him. She didn't listen. She helped him pull out the kunais. The wounds stung painfully but he tried to ignore them.

"Naruto, give me the scroll," Mizuki ordered.

"Like hell, you damn traitor!"

"You demon!" And Mizuki opened the lid of Pandora's Box, babbling the truth about October Tenth tragedy.

Iruka slid his aching body down and sat on the ground. Naruto followed, kneeling in front of him, assessing his wounds. She wasn't listening to Mizuki's revelation and her attention was on all him.

Mizuki reached for his Fūma shuriken and prepared throwing it. "And that's why I laughed when you make a Yondaime clone! You seem to like the man who sealed you up! And that scroll was used to seal you!"

To Iruka's bafflement, Naruto only replied, "Yeah, whatever."

Was this it? Were they going to die?

Before Mizuki could throw the shuriken, Naruto appeared in front of the man, kicking him on the face. The traitor was flown a few yards away. Iruka blinked. Naruto was right in front of him, green chakra glowing around her hands. She was healing his wounds! Then, who…

"Tajū Kage Bunshin," the Naruto kneeling in front of him said softly.

Iruka's mouth hung open when hundreds and hundreds of Naruto appeared on the clearing, surrounding them. This young girl could make a copy of herself with a real body and not illusion. The shadow clones began taunting Mizuki while the one beside him was mumbling to herself. He didn't know where to look; to the shadow clones ganging-up Mizuki or the one who knew medical ninjutsu. This was just out of the ordinary.

"…he stupid? `Can't even tell the difference between a Bijū and Jinchūriki. And he calls himself a teacher? And `course I like the Yondaime. He's my dad…"

What?

He stared at her and suddenly, everything clicked. The vibrant golden-yellow hair, the blue eyes… This girl was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage! That was why he sealed the Kyūbi in her. She wasn't just some random child. Jiraiya-sama took her because she was the daughter of his student.

Before he could ask questions, they were bombarded with a massive popping sound, clouds of smoke covering them. When it cleared, he found a beaten and unconscious Mizuki on the ground. Even the one who kicked Mizuki was gone. That one must be a shadow clone, too.

"You used Kage Bunshin during the exam, didn't you?" he remarked, chuckling. "And you can do it without hand seals. I saw you earlier. I think that you only raised your hands so we'll think you made proper handseals. You performed the Tajū Kage Bunshin without handseals, too. You just called it out. And I heard you earlier, shouting. You said there's a massive version of 'it' and that you can literally make thousands in one go. And—"

"Sensei, are you freaking out?" she cut him off, healing the wound on his thigh. "I think you're babbling."

Iruka took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just…" The incident was just sinking in.

She blinked at him. "I should've just knocked you out and hid your body," she muttered to herself.

"I heard that."

She sighed. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. You're not supposed to be here. When I sensed your chakra, I knew there won't be enough time to explain to you. I can't just warn you because I need Mizuki to believe I don't know what he's planning."

"What do you mean?"

She gave him a small smile. "Hokage-jiji tasked me to bait and catch Mizuki."

"What? But you just graduated! And what do you mean bait and catch Mizuki? Are you telling me you know of his plans?"

She shook her head. "After the graduation exam, Mizuki came to me and asked if I wanted to be Rookie of the Year. I just went along with him though, I knew something's off." She moved to his left side to heal his left shoulder. "I told Jiji about it. You know the rest."

"But why you? The ANBUs could've done the job."

"Because I was the one Mizuki approached and Jiji wanted to see what would happen." She grinned at him. "Jiji said it's my first mission. Can you believe it? I got my first solo mission right after I graduated. And it's B-Rank!" But then, she scowled. "He's watching right now through his crystal ball, I'm sure. And some others who didn't bother telling me there's what called Taj—"

"Wait, how did you know something is wrong with Mizuki? Even I thought you really stole the scroll."

Naruto's eyes turned serious. "I'm a budding sensor, Iruka-sensei. The moment he recognized me in the classroom, his chakra fluctuated violently. He didn't suppress it even if his face looked calm. It had been like that the entire time. And his chakra is full of malice."

He was both shocked and impressed. The skills he witnessed and the ones he just heard only proved that this girl was not an ordinary Genin. "Is that why you only glanced at him but you kept on smiling at me?"

"Your chakra feels nice, sensei," she said. "I can tell you're tenderhearted and nurturing the moment I sensed your chakra. It's not hard to smile at you when I can tell what kind of person you are."

That made him flush. No one told him something like that. "T-thanks."

She shrugged.

"I heard your mutterings a while ago," he said.

Her eyes widened a bit but she smiled at him. "There, your wounds are healed-up." She stood up and helped him stand. "I have to report to Jiji. You can go to the hospital and have your body checked, if you want. I'm not a certified Iryō-nin."

He smiled at her. "Thank you. I think you did the job so no need to go the hospital." He glanced at the still unconscious man. "What about him?"

"The ANBUs are nearby. They'll do the rest."

He stared at her for a moment. Then, he smiled and said, "I'm sure Yondaime-sama is watching you right now, feeling proud."

Naruto blinked twice and then grinned widely. "Believe it!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Team

**Chapter 9: The Team**

* * *

**Unbetaed.**

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

* * *

"`Morning, Dad," Naruto greeted and kissed her father's cheek, before sitting down next to him. The breakfast was set and they were both dressed for the day.

"Good morning, sweetie." He was wearing the standard dark blue shinobi shirt and pants.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

He smiled a bit. "I did."

Last night, the two of them sneaked around the village and she showed him the apartment complex she resided for a time. She didn't want to but he wanted to know. And he looked like he wanted to burn the place down when he saw it. He then took her to their soon-to-be home. It wasn't anywhere near the residential district but at a secluded location, surrounded by the woods. It didn't look much like a livable house yet but it was big— a two-story traditional house with wrap-around patio on the first floor.

He also took her to the safe-houses he had during his reign as the Hokage. All four were run-down and neglected but untouched. It greatly astonished her when they found his personal belongings there. Some of his old scrolls, his tri-pronged kunais and his cloaks were covered with thick dust but undamaged. They rummaged each location for his belongings. For her, it was an amazing experience, discovering his father's old things first hand, whether they were important or simply trinkets of his past. Though, for her father, collecting his belongings brought both surprise and nostalgia. He admitted he wasn't expecting he would find any of his possessions. It just sucked because they both knew he wouldn't be able use them for the meantime, especially his tools. His tri-pronged kunais were dead giveaway, after all.

"When's Kakashi-nii going to move here?" she asked.

"Probably in the next few days," he answered before he started eating. "But don't expect he'd be moving in with us permanently. We have to value his privacy. Besides, we are using this house temporarily."

She simply nodded in response. Kakashi could move in with them at their own house. The man would always be welcome with them.

She started her meal. Today was the scheduled team placement and she was excited about it. She had no idea who she would be teamed-up with but that was the fun of it. She also had memorized the file she borrowed from Jiji and she found some with potentials among the class. As for the Jōnin-sensei, she doubted it would be someone as strong as her father but she didn't care, so long as he or she didn't hate the Jinchūriki.

She inwardly sighed at the thought of her status. It hadn't even been a week since she returned but things were turning into what she expected. She was being discriminated again, glared at, and shunned. The other night, Mizuki tried to outsmart her with a plan of eliminating her. Yesterday, a severe-looking closet-pervert openly showed his aversion towards her. Naruto-haters were beginning to pop-up again. Well, at least Jiji's grandson liked her.

"What are you going to do today?" she asked her dad.

"Oh, I'll be assisting the Hokage at the Mission Assignment Desk starting today."

She grinned. "That's good. You finally had a job," she commented teasingly.

Her father chuckled. "Hey, I have to make a living. Feeding you is expensive enough," he teased back.

Naruto just laughed at that. Truth was they had money. Aside from her parents' savings from way, way back which the Sandaime kept for safety while they were away, some of the Uzumaki clan scrolls they retrieved four years ago contained large amount of Ryōs. They didn't use them much, though. Her dad was quite strict when it came to spending money. Well, unless he was spoiling her. One of the lessons he taught her was never waste them. Never take it to the head that they have money. And never be like Ero-Sennin.

"Wait, Dad," the blonde girl pried when she realized something. "You're supposed to be a new resident of Konoha and Jiji is making you assist him at handling missions? I thought you'd be a little more discreet."

Her father waved his hand dismissively. "It's not like I'm the one giving missions. I'll be there to tally mission counts, carry mission scrolls and other menial tasks."

"In short, you're a lowly lackey," she deadpanned.

Minato chuckled humorously. "Well, if you put it that way… Besides, we're noticeable enough since we live together."

She only hummed at that and nodded. But she wanted to believe Hokage-jiji put him on that position so her father could help the old man sorting which mission was for which. After all, Namikaze Minato was a Hokage. He had experience on that category and Jiji would take advantage of that.

They continued eating in cozy silence and when done, she helped him clean the dishes. When she was all set, she headed out to the door. Her father was waiting for her, holding out two objects; one was a storage scroll. She took and placed it in her supply pouch. She grinned when she saw the other object. It was her personalized forehead protector. Instead of the standard dark blue cloth, the plate was attached to a black long band. Effing cool.

"That's more like it." She took it and tied to her head. "I'm going, Dad. `Love you." She walked out of the door after kissing his cheek goodbye.

She started running through rooftops until she landed near the Academy entrance. She was half an hour early and the place was still quiet. She headed inside and strolled until she reached the designated room, choosing to enter at the back door. When she slid the door open, she saw a few graduates already there. She took notice of them as she walked inside.

One was a boy with black hair tied in pineapple-top-like ponytail, lazily slouched on the desk at the back. Nara Shikamaru of the Nara Clan. Sitting next to him was a healthy boy with brown hair and swirl marks on his cheeks, currently enjoying eating a bag of chips, Akimichi Chōji. There was also a girl with short dark blue hair and pearly white eyes, sitting near the back door, Hyūga Hinata. Another was a boy with coffee-brown bushy hair, dark sunglasses covering his eyes, the bug user from the Aburame clan, Shino. And then, there was Uchiha Sasuke. Except him, the others turned their heads at her in curiosity.

"Good morning!" she greeted brightly at them.

"G-Good m-morning…" the girl greeted back shyly.

"Troublesome… `Morning."

The healthy boy smiled and offered her chips. "Good morning."

She walked passed them and headed to the desk Sasuke was seated. "`Morning," she greeted as she sat next to him.

The boy merely glanced at her before going back to his position she first saw him had— chin touching his interlaced fingers, elbows propped on the desk.

She stared at him, studying his features. Sasuke has a chin-length black hair with spikes on the back. His eyes were an endless depth of black, just like Itachi's. He was clad in a navy-blue, high and wide-collared shirt, white shorts and shinobi sandals. His forearms were covered with white warmers hemmed in black.

She had read his file; top of the class with superior skills, popular, and nothing. Nothing good to tell about him besides those. He was indifferent, cold, broody, and a loner. Far from the bright and cheerful boy she used to hear from Itachi's stories. The Sasuke she was looking right now was the product of the massacre.

Most likely feeling eyes on him, his head turned to her and found her staring at him. "What?" he asked curtly, his brows furrowed.

She smiled at him. "Nothing."

"Stop staring, then."

"Oh, I'm not staring," she denied brightly. "I'm observing potential teammates."

"Tch." With that, he turned to his probably favorite position and stared at the blackboard.

"By the way, I heard you're Rookie of the Year. Congratulations."

"Hn."

She blinked once. Twice. Before she knew it, light giggles came out of her mouth. "That's…" That familiar and infamous 'Hn' ran in the family, so it seemed. Now, she missed the older brother more. "Never mind."

The boy ignored her completely.

She used the remaining time observing the other graduates. As minutes ticked by, some girls who arrived assembled near their desk and started staring at the boy next to her. Their eyes had admiring and longing gazes, their hands clasped over their chest, sighing affectionately.

She turned to Sasuke. "Are they always like that?"

"They're Uchiha's fangirls, Uzumaki," said a voice behind the desk she was seated.

She turned around and found a boy with disheveled brown hair and red fang-like markings on his cheeks, a puppy's head peeking out of his jacket. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Fangirls?" she asked curiously.

"You don't know what fangirls are?" he asked back, somewhat incredulous.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Female fans?"

"Yeah, vicious female fans."

"How so?"

He looked at her oddly. "Seriously? Don't you have girl friends?"

She chuckled as she shook her head. "No, I never had friends my age. Never been around kids my age."

Kiba looked at her like something was wrong with her. "Why?"

"Well, I travelled a lot and didn't get the chance to make friends. Plus, the people I travelled with are a lot older than me," she explained. And kids avoided her when she was still in Konoha.

"Oh… But you must have seen a lot of places. You said during your introduction, you traveled for six years."

She grinned at him. "That, I did."

There were probably more questions to be asked but a raging rhinos' stampede-like sound resonated throughout the room. It was coming from the hallway. Moments later, two girls came rushing in, competing who's first. One was the pink-haired girl, Haruno Sakura. The other has a long pale-blonde hair, Yamanaka Ino. They pushed each other as they jumbled their way towards the side of the desk Naruto was seated.

"Move out of the way, new girl. That's my seat," Sakura demanded harshly.

"No, that's mine, Forehead!"

"What did you say, Ino-pig?"

Naruto turned back to Kiba. "Fangirls?"

The boy laughed loudly. "I like you, Uzumaki."

She grinned at him before sitting properly, ignoring the fangirls. But the incessant demand of Sakura and Ino was beginning to get on her nerves. It was either give the space to the screeching girls or beat the crap out of them. The latter was probably better, especially when the others joined the competition.

She leaned over a bit to the boy next to her. "How do you manage if they're this… _vicious_?" she asked in a whisper.

"Hn."

"Stop getting close to Sasuke-kun, new girl! You're annoying him!" Sakura yelled. "Move!"

Ah… Her not-so-high tolerance was reaching its limit…

"I said move!"

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto snarled. "Keep Uchiha in your pocket if you want him for yourself!"

Silence rang throughout the room. Some of the graduates froze at the intensity of her voice. Others seemed somewhat amused that someone finally did something about the raging fangirls. Some were curious to what's going to happen. Sakura… Err, she stood there, mouth agape.

The door slid open and Iruka-sensei came in, standing in front of the class. "Settle down, class!" was his greeting. With that, the class took their seats. Sakura grudgingly sat beside Naruto.

Naruto smiled and waved at Iruka when his gaze drifted to hers. He smiled back.

"First, let me congratulate you again for graduating and becoming a Genin." He then started this long speech.

She stared at the academy instructor as he spoke. Iruka-sensei seemed fine now. His chakra was also warmer now, compared to the first time she met him. She knew he was a bit reserved towards her the first day, but she never felt hatred coming from him. His smiles at her were genuine and only a few gave her that.

"Next is Team Seven. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke—"

"Hell yeah!" the pink girl yelled in excitement.

"…And Uzumaki Naruto."

The last mentioned girl just grinned at the defeated posture of the fangirl.

* * *

Scratching her forehead and sighing at the same time, Naruto remembered making friends wasn't easy. Experience taught her that, years ago. Her father wanted her to have friends her age, now that they were back. Easier said than done. She and Sakura had started off on the wrong foot, so when she invited the girl to have lunch with her, the fangirl screeched, _"No! You're annoying! Stay away from me!"_ And stomped away.

_Oh, well… At least, I tried. _

Besides, she had another teammate.

She jumped over the classroom window and searched for Sasuke. She found him at the back second floor of the Academy, leaning against the open window of a room. She giggled at the startled expression on his face when she appeared in front of him.

"W-Wha—"

"That's your lunch?" Naruto wondered incredulously when she saw what he was eating. "Just Onigiri? That won't fill even a tenth of my stomach."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, or rather demanded.

"Oh. I was gonna invite you to eat lunch with me."

"No, thanks," he said coldly.

"Hey, now," she chided brightly. "We're teammates. We should each lunch together."

He looked away, ignoring her.

She would've walked away but she remembered this was Itachi's younger brother. Back then, she really was curious about Itachi's beloved little Sasuke. And now she was his teammate. Naruto's eyes narrowed. The boy was stubborn but he had no idea who Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was. She could be persistent when she wanted to.

She sidestepped into his line of vision and stared at him.

He stared back defiantly.

_You won't win against me, Uchiha._

She stared still… and stared… and stared…

"Wha…"

And stared.

"…Fine."

She laughed victoriously. "Winner!" Kakashi was probably right. Puppy-dog-eyes no jutsu was her ultimate technique.

The boy was trying to hide his exasperation and annoyance. "Where's your lunch?" he asked gruffly.

"Don't worry about it," she said, waving her hand. "Let's find a nice spot to eat." She looked around the area. "How about there? I don't see anyone using it," she asked, pointing a small grassy clearing behind the bushes.

With Sasuke reluctantly agreeing, the two of them jumped down and headed to the area. When they reached the clearing, she took the scroll out of her supply pouch and sat down. Sasuke then sat in front of her. She opened the scroll and laid it on the grass, before unsealing what was stored in there. With a popping sound, four stacks of lunchbox appeared and three pairs chopsticks over the lid. Next to them were three packed juice.

She took one pair of chopsticks and one bentō box, and handed them to Sasuke. "Here."

"Thanks," the boy muttered as he hesitantly took them. "You know how to use summoning scrolls?"

"Yeah. Comes in handy." She handed the packed juice next, before setting the rest of the boxes in front of her.

"You didn't invite Sakura," he commented. There was a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I did, actually. But she's still mad at me. You know what happened earlier, so…" she trailed off sheepishly. "I'll just make it up to her."

"You going to eat all that?" he asked, still not eating.

"Sure, why not? Itadakimasu!" She started hers. When she looked at him, there was disbelief in his eyes. "We're growing kids, Sasuke."

"But three boxes?"

She laughed. "And I thought I told you Onigiri won't fill even a tenth of my stomach."

When he didn't say anything else, she continued eating. He wasn't even halfway finished when she was almost on the third box. When she ate the final piece of meat, Sasuke was literally gaping at her.

"What?" she asked, chewing the meat.

"You… How can you eat so fast?" He was trying to sound casual but his voice was rising in shock.

She swallowed the food. "By getting used to eat fast," she stated simply. When his brows creased, she asked, "Do you have weak stomach?"

He shook his head confusedly.

"Let me share a story, then," she began. "My travelling companion and I lived on the mountains for a while. The host of the house we stayed at was very kind and caring. She prepared our meals and took care of us. But the family had a diet they follow, so as house guests, we didn't complain. She'd zealously serve bowls of stewed worms, fried caterpillars or whatever insects she found." If she wasn't telling the truth, she would have laughed at the absolute disgust on his face. "She's so saintly we couldn't refuse the meals on the table. And denying her little happiness of preparing our food was just an audacious disrespect to her. After a few days of stomachache and vomiting, we decided to just eat in speed, so we wouldn't even have a taste of them."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yeah. Why bother telling you if I can lie about it?" she tittered lightly. "It's not really enjoyable to recall eating creepy crawlers, yah know."

"How long have you stayed on that mountain?"

"Almost two years." She laughed when Sasuke blanched and tried to hide his shudder. She didn't bother telling him she and her father would leave the mountain from time to time, just to enjoy human food. That would ruin her tale.

She relished the next moments of silence, just looking at the clear sky. Overall, Naruto enjoyed the lunch break. She took notice that Sasuke could talk normally and could have a normal conversation when he wanted to.

"How did you appear in front of me so fast?" he asked out of nowhere. "I didn't sense you coming."

She titled her head to the right as she looked at him. "Suppressed my chakra and appeared as fast as I could."

A slight frown appeared on his face. "You're skilled, then?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She grinned. "Teammate."

He scowled. "Hn."

Naruto giggled. "Back to 'Hn' again? What that does mean anyway?"

"Hn."

"Oh, come on," she whined. "Is there a switch on you I can turn on, so you'll talk normally?"

"Hn."

_Argh! `Tachi-nii, he's a mini-you!_

* * *

"Where the hell is our sensei? And Naruto, don't sleep!"

Naruto opened her eyes and looked at her teammates. Sakura was sitting on the middle desk while Sasuke was occupying the one near the window, and she was seated on the floor, cross-legged.

"I'm meditating," she told the girl. They've been waiting for their sensei for more than two hours now and she chose to not waste her time. She just finished reading one of her Fūinjutsu scrolls, in fact.

"Meditating?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"Yeah. Helps me calm down. This can also help you improve sensing chakras." Her eyes drifted to Sasuke and grinned at him meaningfully, receiving a scowl in return.

"Cha! Meditating won't make us a good ninja," Sakura argued.

Naruto just looked at Sakura, before closing her eyes again. She wondered what the Academy taught these students. She understood she was taught with different method from them but to not see the use of meditation—

She stiffened and opened her eyes to look at the still closed door, not because of the sudden appearance of the chakra signature but because of the familiarity of it. Was he…

The door slid open and Kakashi poked his head on the doorway. "Team Seven?" He looked at her. "Hey, Naru."

"You're our Jōnin-sensei?" she asked.

"Seems like it."

"And you didn't tell me because…?"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Wait a minute," Sakura interrupted. "You know each other?"

"Yes, he's—" She was cut off by Kakashi.

"Maa… Maa… Introductions are for later. Meet me at the rooftop." And he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

A few minutes later, they were sitting on the steps at the center of the rooftop. Their sensei was in front of them, leaning against the railing.

"Well, let's begin with introducing ourselves, shall we?" Kakashi began. "Tell us about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that."

"Why don't you tell us about yourself first?" Naruto suggested. "You're the sensei."

The Jōnin hummed. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire telling you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future… Hmm… And I have a lot of hobbies…" he drawled lazily.

Naruto facepalmed. Seriously?

"Hey, Naruto." It was Sakura. "Tell us something more about him. All he told us is his name."

"I knew him when I was six. But I left the village," she said. Of course, she knew some things about Kakashi but those were personal. She wasn't going to babble them even to Sakura.

"Now, it's your turn," Kakashi urged. "Since Pinky is so curious about me, let's start with her."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…" She blushed and glanced at the boy on her left. "…Well, the person I like is…" She giggled, squirming. "And my hobby is uhm… my dream for the future… Uhm…" Squirm. Giggle. Glance at Sasuke. Squirm. "OH YEAH!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What I dislike is Ino-pig. And NARUTO!"

The blonde laughed at her. "I said sorry already, Sakura. Why can't you just forgive me?" Naruto cleared her throat. "But to be blunt, your screech really gets on my nerves. You sound like a banshee."

"Shut up, Baka!"

"Now, now," Kakashi intervened. "Next, Broody."

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. And… I really can't call it a dream, but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… To kill a certain man."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. His chakra was cold and dark. She didn't have to ask who he was talking about. Her concern was the ominous air around him. His hatred was crystal clear and it was consuming him. He was hell-bent on killing Itachi-niisan. She glanced at Kakashi. He was also looking at the boy. She wondered if he knew the truth about the massacre.

Kakashi spoke. "Okay… And lastly, Sunshine."

Naruto smiled at the nickname. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Hokage-jiji, hounds, weasels, toads and foxes, Ero-Sennin, the food Mimi-chan prepares and RAMEN! God, I missed ramen days. I always imagine ramen when I'm eating caterpillars and insects."

"What? That is so disgusting!" Sakura shrieked.

"I know," Naruto agreed dramatically. "But free-loaders can't be choosers. And at some point in my life, Mimi-chan and I were free-loaders…" She waved her hand. "Anyway, my hobbies are learning new things, training, reading— I still hate reading and vegetables but, oh well... I dislike narrow-minded and judgmental people, most especially those who can't grasp the difference between a scroll and a kunai. My dream…" She paused for a few seconds, unconsciously touching her forehead protector. "No, my goals are to protect what's to be protected, to right the wrongs, if I can help it, to help stop a madman and to become Hokage," she said with full of conviction and fire. She ignored the stunned looks the team was giving her and beamed brightly at them. "And I love Mimi-chan the best!"

"…"

"…"

"…You're either a bipolar or a Dobe," Sasuke remarked.

She glared at him. "What did you say, Teme?"

"Don't call him that, Baka!" Sakura screeched. "And who is Mimi-chan?"

Naruto turned to Sakura. "You don't know Mimi-chan, Pinks? He's famous."

The girl gave her a skeptical gaze. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. The shinobi nation knows him." Kakashi cleared his throat, probably to stop her from spilling the beans, but Naruto ignored him. "He's known as The World's Greatest Cry-Baby."

"…"

"…"

"Really, Naruto?" Kakashi asked in amusement.

She giggled. "He shed tears whenever I say something touching or when I achieve something he didn't expect. Sometimes, he bawls."

"Interesting," Kakashi commented, sounding as though he discovered something important. Or maybe something to use against her dad.

"So, who's Mimi-chan again?" Sakura repeated.

Naruto knew it should be a secret but she couldn't help bragging. She grinned. "He's my dad."

The girl frowned. "But you're an orphan."

So, the girl knew, huh?

"`Til I was six, yes. Then, I met Mimi-chan," she answered plainly.

"Sakura, how do you know Naruto was an orphan?" Kakashi asked casually.

"My mom told me. She also said to avoid Naruto because she's bad luck."

Naruto decided to laugh at that. "Well, too bad I'm part of this team. You're stuck with me, Pinks."

"Okay, so far for the introductions. Tomorrow, we'll start our duties as shinobi," Kakashi said, deliberately changing the subject. "First, we are going to have survival training."

"Wait, why do we have to do survival training on our first mission?" Sakura piped up. "We've had enough training at the academy."

"Oh no, no… This isn't a normal training because I will be your opponent," their sensei explained lightly.

Naruto raised her brow. Fighting Hatake Kakashi? The Hatake-freaking-Kakashi?

Their sensei then chuckled in a very disturbing manner. "Let me tell you the truth about something. Out of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen to become Genin and the rest will be sent back to the Academy. What we're going to do tomorrow is the _real_ Genin exam. In short, you're not real shinobis yet and I'll be your examiner."

Silence.

What the hell?! Her dad didn't tell her about this!

"Anyway, tomorrow you'll have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have," Kakashi continued, his tone light again. He took out some papers and handed over them. "Here are the details. Don't be late, `kay? Oh, and skip breakfast. You might throw up." He eye-smiled at them before leaving them, using Shunshin.

She stared at her paper and frowned. They should talk about tomorrow and plan a strategy or something. "Hey, we should—" she began at her teammates but Sasuke was already walking away. Sakura ignored her, as well and simply followed Sasuke.

She sighed in annoyance. What a team they were. Kakashi obviously left that way so she couldn't ask for details. And that's probably the reason why she seldom saw him around or why he wasn't moving in with them yet. Meanie…

When she returned home, Naruto made a Kakashi doll and used it as punching bag, much to her father's amusement. He even helped her sewing it.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto walked towards the third training ground with a full stomach. She just hoped her teammates did the same. She didn't bother listening to Kakashi_-sensei_'s warning because she knew how important breakfast was. She would rather throw up than be hungry. She even brought onigiris for later. Whatever Kakashi was planning, she wouldn't fight him with empty stomach. He wasn't just some Jōnin by title. He would definitely be a tough opponent, even with the three of them combined.

When she reached the training ground, she found Sasuke sitting on the ground, his back leaning against one of the three stumps placed in the middle of the clearing. Sakura was seated beside him, having a one-way conversation with him.

"Good morning, guys," she greeted when she reached them.

"`Morning."

"Hn."

Naruto looked around. She wasn't familiar with the place. The training ground was surrounded by thick trees, and there was a river on her left. There was also a weird black stone structure nearby.

"Did you eat breakfast?" she asked, sitting in front of them. As if on cue, she heard two rumbling stomachs.

"Of course, we didn't," Sakura answered grumpily. "Kakashi-sensei told us not to."

"Why, Dobe? Did Kakashi tell you otherwise?" Sasuke asked rather suspiciously.

"Right! You two know each other," Sakura added. "He must have told you something about today after we left the rooftop!"

"Will you stop using my association with Kakashi-nii against me?" she bit out. This was getting ridiculous. "We know each other but that doesn't mean he tells me everything. And seriously, he said we'll be fighting him. Do you think it's wise not to have something on our stomach?"

That got their attention.

"You mean sensei said that on purpose?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Hunger won't make us function well. He'd have the advantage, fighting three hungry Genins so easily. Ending, we'll fail," she elaborated. "And besides, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Realization hit the two. Sasuke glowered but didn't say anything.

"That cheating sensei!" Sakura screeched. "I even skipped dinner last night!"

"Why didn't you tell us yesterday?" Sasuke accused.

"Excuse me?" Naruto snapped in incredulity. "Need I remind you, you made your grand exit yesterday, and ignored my attempt for team discussion. And Sakura simply followed you like a lost puppy."

"Naruto, you're being callous," Sakura criticized harshly.

She turned to the girl. "And the two of you disregarding me isn't?" she shot back. She sighed and tried to compose herself. Getting angry wouldn't get them anywhere. She reached for the lunchbox inside her backpack. She took the lid off and offered them the onigiris she brought. "Eat. I ate before I left the house."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked when she stood up and started walking away.

"To warm up," she answered simply. She left them to their own devices and started stretching a few yards away from them.

Naruto had doubts Kakashi's test was simply for combat. If the rate of passing Genins was just thirty-three percent, it meant there was more than showing skills. After all, what could fresh academy graduates showcase besides their scanty shinobi abilities? And being a shinobi wasn't only about skills.

Asking her father for hints and tips was useless. He only beamed at her and said he believed she would pass.

But there was one thing she could do. Observe.

After four hours of waiting, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Hey, guys. Good morning!"

"You're late!" Sakura yelled while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Well, you see… A black cat crossed my path, so I had to go the long way," was his lame excuse.

Sasuke had his arms crossed, glaring at Kakashi and Naruto just sighed her irritation. Two consecutive meetings he arrived late. If he was doing this on purpose, she didn't know. He wasn't like this when she was young.

"Will this be a regular occurrence, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"You'll find out. If you pass the test, that is." He reached out for his backpack, fished out an alarm clock and placed it on the top of the middle stump. "Okay, it's set for noon." Kakashi then held out two bells in front of them. "Your task is to take these bells from me before the time is up. Those who don't have a bell by noon gets no lunch and will be tied to one of those stumps. I'll also eat right in front of you."

The three Genin looked at each other; two in particular looked at Naruto with akin to gratitude. Or, at least, that's what she interpreted. The blonde sighed in relief. It was a good thing she didn't listen to his warning. Kakashi was getting really, really annoying by the minute.

"What, what? Why are you looking at Naruto?" Kakashi asked, eye-smiling. When none of them answered, he just observed them for a moment. "Oh, I see… You did eat breakfast." Eye-smile. "In any case, the one who will not get the bell fails this exam so at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy."

Naruto frowned. This was the purpose of the test? Fight their way to be a Genin? Fight Kakashi and then each other? No, something was off with this.

Kakashi clasped the bells. "If you want to, you can use weapons. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"But sensei, you'll be in danger!" Sakura protested.

Now, that was funny. And if Naruto wasn't taking this seriously, she would've laugh at Sakura. Kakashi was a Jōnin. How could a rookie Genin possibly hurt an experienced ninja? He was a seasoned shinobi and a famous one at that. Even with her six years of learning and training, she knew she wouldn't be able to beat him by herself.

_Wait, don't forget the bells! There's something I'm not grasping. _

"Before we start, let me tell you something," Kakashi said lightly, before his visible eye narrowed intimidatingly. "There's never a team placed under me who passed, so I'll make this clear. If you all don't meet my expectations, you'll have your sorry asses back to the Academy," he warned in a threatening tone.

Naruto could feel the tension around and she almost let herself be affected by it.

"Okay, when I say start…" Kakashi walked at an unhurried pace towards the center. "START!"

* * *

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck when the three scattered in different directions. Good. The most important thing for a shinobi was stealth. Naruto knew that since she was young because he taught—

He sweatdropped. There, a few yards away was Naruto, standing conceitedly with her arms folded over her chest.

"Come fight me fair and square!" she challenged.

He sighed, inwardly disappointed. Had she forgotten what he taught her years ago? "Naruto…"

"Fight me!" she insisted.

"I expected a lot from you, Naru. This is…" He shook his head, sighing again. But then again, he was with the Hokages when she confronted Mizuki. She knew medical ninjutsu and could do Kage Bunshin. He slid his hand into his supply pouch. "Fine. I'll teach you about shinobi fighting. Lesson number one: Taijutsu." He took out his book and opened it.

She didn't move, not even taking a fighting stance.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me," he taunted, holding up the book.

And she did. She dashed, left arm ready to jab, her body flying towards him. Without lifting his head, he blocked the punch with his palm. She then twisted her body and raised her right foot to kick him in the face. He ducked, avoiding the kick. The girl, undeterred, pivoted her left foot to take another stance and swung another jab. Using only his free hand, he brushed the jab away, fisted and punched her straight to her stomach. She blocked it with her forearms, before hopping a step back and doing a back handspring twice to give her distance from him.

He smiled inwardly. Six years ago, she would nag about teaching her Taijutsu. Now, she was able to do them, and gracefully.

_Not bad, Naru. Not bad, at all…_

But a few punches and kicks wouldn't do. She'd have to do better than tha—

Kakashi jumped back when a foot appeared in front of him, almost hitting him on the face. Without warning, another was going to hit him from his side. In reflex, he flexed his arm to block the kick. He dodged a punch, blocked a knee before it hit his face and crouched to avoid another kick. He realized one thing. He was being challenged by Naruto in Taijutsu. There was only her. No Kage Bunshin. No weapons. Her movements were on pure speed now, unlike the ones she did earlier.

She was just testing waters earlier, it seemed.

He jumped a few steps back. It looked like she was serious now. He closed his book and put it back to his pouch, without taking his gaze off the girl. "That's wonderful, Naru," he praised, smiling.

She smiled back, before narrowing her eyes. "Here I go, sensei."

Ten minutes later, they were still exchanging blows, blocking kicks and punches, and battling over the bells— one was trying to take and the other protecting. Naruto's movements were almost hard to predict. They were mixed, with no definite components to follow. Her style was chaotic but effective. And she was graceful with her movements, like she was dancing. Her strikes were getting harder and heavier. Someone without experience wouldn't last fighting her. And she's only twelve.

In one decisive moment, Kakashi grabbed her arm and twisted it on her back. He knocked her down, her stomach and right cheek flat on the ground. He could hear her heavy breathing. He was about to praise her again when he saw her lips curve into a secretive smile.

And then, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_What the…_

He was fighting a Kage Bunshin all this time? If she was adept in using the technique, then it meant she was somewhere, waiting for the memories to transfer back. He felt a bit giddy. All the more to find out her skills. But that could wait. Besides, this wasn't a spar between them. This was a Genin test.

And there were two more to test, and a team to fail if they didn't realize what the test was about…

* * *

Naruto couldn't help giggling when she found Sasuke buried on the ground up to his neck. Her giggles turned into a full-blown laugh when she saw an unconscious Sakura a few feet away. She had seen his fight with Kakashi, and what the latter did to Sakura. What she didn't see was how Sakura fainted again. But it wasn't hard to guess. To see the one she worshiped looking like a severed head would be terrifying.

Naruto had been observing from the moment the three of them scattered away. A few Kage Bunshins and stealth did the job. And by doing that, she managed to put the pieces together. Her father's teachings coincided with this event.

She walked towards Sasuke and crouched in front of him. "Are you okay?" she asked, trying to stop laughing.

The head flushed. "Shut it, Dobe!"

She laughed all the more but reached out for a kunai and produced six shadow clones. She ignored the shock on Sasuke's face and ordered five shadow clones to help her dig, and the last one to wake Sakura up. She put some power and speed into it, making the task easier. A few minutes later and some help from Sasuke's squirming, he finally got out. She dispelled the clones when the job was done.

The first thing the girl did when Sakura regained her wits was tackle the boy to the ground. "Sasuke-kun! You're alright!"

"Hey! Don't hug me!" the poor Uchiha protested but the pinkette's grip was strong.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Uh… I'd love to leave you two lovey-dovey alone but we have a test to pass."

Sasuke finally getting out of the girl's tight hug stood up. "Right. There's not much time left until lunch. I'm going."

"About that, I think—" Naruto was cut-off by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, you're still going after the bell?"

"I already touched it. I'll get it this time."

Naruto watched the two, completely ignoring her as if she wasn't even there. Sakura was desperate to stop Sasuke, and Sasuke was determined to achieve his goals at all costs. It would have been a nice romantic drama scene. Really.

But it was irritating the hell out of her already. The two were at it again, completely ignoring there was a third member in the team.

Doing a few handseals, she reached for them and tapped their shoulders. "Kōsoku."

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelled in surprise.

"What did you do, Naruto?!"

Yeah, they couldn't move now, could they?

"That's a restriction seal, teammates. It stops you from moving," she answered sarcastically, glaring at them. She took a deep breath. "We probably still have twenty minutes left. As I was saying, I think I know how to pass this test, the three of us."

"Really?" It was Sakura.

"Yes. The test isn't exactly about the bells, it's about teamwork," she explained. "It's about to see if we can work as a team."

"You're wasting my time. Get me out of this," Sasuke demanded, not caring about her theory.

"Stop acting like a spoiled rotten prince, you freaking brat!" she barked at him. She would've hit him if they weren't in the middle of a test. "You won't pass this test alone because it's a team or no one!"

"What?" Sakura mumbled in shock.

"Didn't you consider what Kakashi-sensei said earlier? _'If you __**all**__ don't meet my expectations, you'll have your sorry __**asses**__ back to the Academy.'_ Meaning, all of us. He didn't single one out. The first warnings were just to rattle us."

"H-How can you be so sure?"

She frowned at the girl. "I may have not studied at the academy, but I know what they teach. Three-man-cell. Teamwork. Underneath the underneath. They're the basics of being a Konoha shinobi and they're all in this exam. Kakashi-sensei wanted to see if we could show them. And if we don't, we'll fail." She gestured at the three of them. "Look at us. Can you see teamwork?"

She saw the two ponder on what she said and realization slowly hitting them. Finally!

"Sorry, I had to do that to you guys," she apologized. "But right now, we have to work together."

"O-okay," Sakura agreed uncertainly.

Naruto regarded Sasuke for confirmation, challenging him to prove her wrong.

Sasuke looked away. "…Fine."

She grinned. "Now, let's plan."

* * *

Kakashi was nearing utter disappointment when he saw the time. More than five minutes left. Naruto was nowhere to be found. She hadn't showed up after their little spar and he had no idea if she was concocting a plan on how to get the bells. Sakura probably was still unconscious and Sasuke buried on the ground.

He wanted to have Naruto on his team and having Obito's relative would also be a nice thing. But that wouldn't happen if they didn't pass the test. And he hadn't seen a sign of teamwork from them. Sasuke was the hardest to deal with. The boy's arrogance irritated him, to be honest. He couldn't solely blame the kid, however. His attitude was the result of the villagers' pampering, spoiling him real rotten.

He stood from leaning against the stump and pocketed his book again when he sensed all three chakra signatures. He almost smiled. Had they gotten the meaning of the test? Sasuke came out of the bushes first, throwing shurikens and kunais at him. Sakura came next, doing the same when Kakashi dodged Sasuke's attack. He swiftly picked a kunai from the ground and used it to deflect Sakura's attack, making the thrown weapons scatter around the ground. When it was Naruto's turn, he saw her palms gather chakra and a seal marking became visible on them. And she grasped the kunais that suddenly appeared on her hands.

Fūinjutsu… She had a storage seal on her body…

_This girl… _

The Genins surrounded him before Naruto did the same as the two, throwing the kunais at him— with the same result. He deflected her attacks. That was what he thought. Dozens of Naruto appeared and surrounded him, transformed from the scattered weapons— even the one he was holding, much to his surprise.

"Henge!" the clones shouted. With puffs of smoke, they transformed into— he blinked— older Narutos, naked… and only covered with smokes…?

Before he could even stiffen in shock, the _girls_ grabbed and embraced him.

"Kaa-kaa-shii-samaaaaa…."

What the fucking hell?!

* * *

Naruto was literally rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically while the others were seated in front of her. That was one epic finale. Kakashi stiff as stone and unmoving, a reaction she didn't anticipate. She was planning to use the same seal she used on her teammates but it seemed the technique she used in the end did just fine. She planned to use the shadow clones to really use the restriction seal, but her fickle mind changed at the crucial moment. Another guinea pig showed results.

Nah, that was saying it formally. She just decided to prank Kakashi at the last second— a payback for him being really, really annoying these past two days. And his reaction was a lot funnier than the closet-pervert's.

At the moment, Sakura was holding the bells, scowling at her. Sasuke was intently staring at the trees, fighting the blush on his face. Kakashi, well, he was both gaping and glaring at her— blushing like mad.

She sat up. "I call that one, Harem no jutsu," she informed to no one in particular.

"That's very vulgar of you, Naruto," Sakura scolded, huffing. She was the one who took the bells from Kakashi's waistband. "We could've failed to get the bells, you know."

Naruto chuckled and waved her off. "We got `em. It's fine."

"No, it's not!" Kakashi yelled, finally getting some of his wits back and well, losing his cool. "Where the heck did you learn that?"

"From the books you read," she answered with a straight face. "I've read them, yah know."

He looked mortified, the same reaction as her dad's. "What?"

"Enough of that. Did we pass or not?" she asked instead.

"Fine, you pass," Kakashi said unwillingly. "But Naru, you will never use that or I'll—"

She ignored him and punched the air. "Yeah! We're ninjas now, dattebayo!"

Sakura squealed in delight.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

"But I have to know," Kakashi queried. "How did you figure out?"

There was silence for a moment before Sakura spoke. "It's actually Naruto who figured out the test, Kakashi-sensei," she admitted in abashment and started telling what happened.

When Sakura was done, their sensei turned to Naruto. "Restriction seal?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched her head. "I'm quite adept in Fūinjutsu, sensei."

"So as with your Kage Bunshin and Henge," he observingly added. "To transform your shadow clones into weapons is something."

"Thanks, sensei." She glanced at her teammates. "We could've made a better plan but we're running out of time. We don't know if time is really a factor."

Kakashi waved her off. "Overall, you three did well, setting aside your personal issues and coming up with simple yet effective plan." He took a deep breath. "While individual ability is important to a ninja, duties are done by a team. And true, we all have differences, but if we won't put them aside on a mission, we'd endanger the lives of our comrades." He chuckled lightly. "Ignoring the stupid technique Naruto did, I think the result will be the same. Even if you didn't manage to get the bells on time, I would've passed you because you understood the meaning of the test."

"Hey! Don't call my own creation stupid!" Naruto protested. "As a kunoichi, seduction is the best distraction! And you were distracted, admit it!"

"Na— Dobe, how did you know Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

She rolled her eyes. First time he would call her by her name and he took it back. "Not telling, Teme."

"Hn."

"Anyway, that ends the training," Kakashi announced, standing up. And then he made a nice-guy pose. "Starting tomorrow, Team Seven will begin its duties!"

* * *

Minato rubbed his face as he tried to keep his expression stern, while staring at his little girl seated across him. He was beginning to understand what fathers felt in raising a daughter. At times like this, he wished Kushina was around to help him raise their only child. He was happy that Naruto passed the Genin exam. He was happy that she had put some sense to her teammates and led the team to pass. But he wasn't happy that she used the one technique he forbade her to use. What's worse was the Oiroke no jutsu evolved into Harem no jutsu.

But for the life of him, he couldn't punish his daughter over something trivial. Ridiculous technique aside, she utilized two simple methods to catch Kakashi off-guard. She didn't have to use complicated flashy jutsus or overwhelming power.

Still…

To do the _evolved_ technique in front of a man— even if it was Kakashi— Minato was still disturbed. Extremely disturbed. Naruto's Oiroke persona could be what she would look like when she grew up, and Kakashi saw her body! Not to mention the Uchiha boy.

Ah, he could feel the headache coming… A lot of headache coming…

"No ramen for a week," he finally decided as punishment. "And you'll clean the entire house for a week, without Kage Bunshin."

"But Daaaad…" she whined.

"That's your punishment," he said with finality.

Kakashi, who was beside her, snickered. Ah, the wonders of having a loyal student. Reporting to the father what the daughter was doing.

"`Hate you," Naruto muttered to her official sensei.

"Mou, you're still my little Naru. But you see, Little Naru? I wouldn't have told your dad, you know," the silver-haired man stated, eye-smiling. "…If I hadn't seen a doll that _reaaally_ looked like me, hanging at a makeshift post like it was some kind of training dummy. At my own backyard."

Naruto scowled, and then grinned. "I call him Scarecrow. And don't worry. He'll be the newest member of my plushies. He won't always be a training dummy."

Kakashi sweatdropped. "You…"

Minato laughed lightly as he drank his tea. They were having an after-dinner conversation. Since Naruto was now a Genin, Kakashi finally decided to stay with them.

"Anyway, sensei," Kakashi called, stirring the topic away. "I don't know if Naruto's skills are classified but now that I'm her team captain, I'd like to know, if possible."

"Oh, right. I said I'd tell you my skills after I become Genin," Naruto remembered. She grinned wickedly. "Are you sure you want to hear it?" she goaded teasingly.

His former student gave an irate grunt before he cleared his throat. "As your official team captain, I order you to state your skills."

His lovely daughter stood straight and mocked a salute. "As you command, Taichō!" She formed a Ram, Snake and Tiger handseals. Not soon after, a ghastly yellow, black and orange blob appeared next to her. Kakashi made a disgusted snort when he saw it. "That's my Bunshin no Jutsu, sensei so, don't ever ask me to use that technique," Naruto explained and dispelled the useless clone. "But I'm adept at using the Kage Bunshin, as you witnessed earlier. So, no worries."

Kakashi eye-smiled and hummed.

She sat back on her chair. "My Genjutsu skills are awesomely terrifying. I can't cast a single one, even the easiest. But hey, I can dispel them when I notice them."

"And if you don't notice?"

"Then, I'm doomed. Ehehe…"

"Awesome," the Jōnin deadpanned.

Naruto giggled before she continued. This time, she was a little more serious. "My trap-making is average but that's without Fūinjutsu incorporation. With it, well, I haven't tested it yet. I haven't mastered them yet but I can do two wind techniques; Fūton: Daitoppa and Reppūshō. Dad and Raiya-ji didn't want me to learn more since I was training for other skills. I can do Shunshin and I summon toads. My med-ninjutsu knowledge is basic since I only train for six months under Shizune-neechan."

"Shizune?" Kakashi interrupted. "Tsunade-sama's apprentice?"

"Yup!" Naru chirped. "We met them a few years ago. But that's a story for next time, Taichō."

Minato watched his former student shake his head in disbelief as the young man tried to comprehend everything he was learning.

"Fine, fine," Kakashi said afterwards, chuckling.

"I can punch and kick like `Nade-nee— I mean, Tsunade-sama but my skill at that is way, way inferior compared to hers," his daughter continued. "Hmm, what else? Oh, my sensing skill is far from perfect but it's dependable, I guess."

The silver-haired Jōnin eyed his daughter calculatingly. "Anything else that will shock me?" he questioningly drawled.

Minato winked at his daughter before he raised his hand and created a Rasengan. Not soon after, his little girl created her own. Naruto's Rasengan was smaller than his but it still had its highest level of shape transformation, all the same. And even smaller, her Rasengan was still deadly.

Naruto laughed at his former student because Kakashi's visible eye was wide in both disbelief and awe. And Minato could tell his mouth was hanging open behind that face mask of his.

After collecting himself, Kakashi hummed when he remembered something. "What's your level in Fūinjutsu?" he asked Naruto.

The Namikaze father and daughter exchanged glances before Minato spoke. "She reached mastery level just before we left Mt. Myōboku, Kakashi. And I taught her most of my techniques." Minato quietly sniggered at the dumbstruck expression on Kakashi's face. "You have to keep up, `Kashi-kun or Naru-chan will leave you behind," he teased.

Naruto smiled cheekily at his student before turning to him. "Speaking of which, Dad. I'd like to discuss something. It's about Sasuke."

"What about him?"

"During our introductory meeting yesterday, when he said his goal about killing a certain man, I felt his chakra," Naruto explained. "It was heavy and almost cold. And his hatred, Dad… It's almost suffocating."

"Naru, his clan was wiped out by Itachi," Kakashi told her bluntly.

Minato could tell his student was waiting for his daughter's reaction but Naru didn't show any. He thought for a moment. He trusted Kakashi. And Naruto would feel a little better if even one more from Konoha wouldn't see Itachi as a mindless murderer people believed him to be.

He once told Itachi he would clear the young man's name. He would start now.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew… Another chapter, finally.

**Inquiry about pairing:** I do have someone in mind to pair with Naruto but at this point, I'm not focusing on it. I'm still at the point of establishing her connection/friendship with Konoha 11 and the others. I'll say this, though. I don't see her being paired with Itachi because I feel like I'll ruin his character (both fandom and canon. Hehe…). Uchiha Itachi is MY perfect man despite his flaws and I find it really hard to write his character, to be honest.

I may change my mind about who's going to be Naruto's love interest, as the story goes. A poll may also happen in the future. But for now, I'll stick to non-pairing and simply write both romantic and non-romantic innuendos at her interaction with the male counterparts.

**The inquiry of Ryō equivalence:** Honestly, I was wild-guessing when I put price on that hairpin *smiles bashfully* but according to Narutopedia, the exchange rate of a Ryō is 10 Yen.

Lastly, you won't find great fight scenes in this fic. I suck at writing it. I'll describe any to come with the best of my ability, however.

Much gratitude to the reviews, faves and follows.


	10. Chapter 10: Teacher Wannabe

**Chapter 10: Teacher Wannabe**

* * *

**Unbetaed.**

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

* * *

"You're late, Naruto."

Naruto yawned before she plopped her body down on the grass. "No, I'm not, Sakura," she answered to the girl's censured remark. "I'm here before you two got here."

"Don't lie!"

"I just finished running three laps, Pinks."

It had been a week since they became official Team Seven and her relationship with the two didn't change. Well, with Sakura in particular. In fact, the girl was more irritated with her for some reason. But Sakura wasn't all that bad. Naruto could tolerate her snarky attitude at times and they had some casual conversations.

"Why isn't Kakashi with you?" she heard Sasuke ask. "You two live together."

"Wait! You live with Kakashi-sensei? How did I not know about this?"

She wanted to reply it was because Sakura was busy fawning over Sasuke and didn't care about everything else, but Naruto simply hummed. She twisted her body towards Sasuke's direction. "He stays with us but he didn't really move in permanently."

"Hn."

"I know, right? I'm still planning to convince him, though."

The boy's left eye twitched at that but he didn't comment. He clearly didn't like it when she had answers to his unintelligible Uchiha language. Not that she really understood him, though. Most of the time, she was just egging on him.

Nevertheless, she considered her association with Sasuke a little better than she had with Sakura. He was less snarky, to put it simply. She and the boy would talk casually— err… when the Teme wanted to. He would ask questions or answer her questions. Things like that. And unlike the first few days she'd known him, she seldom felt that odious chakra eating him.

It wouldn't take a genius to know what Sasuke had become after the massacre. He was broken, empty and vengeful. But since they became an official Genin team, his chakra was a little lighter than usual. That was until they would do their frigging D-rank missions. Or when he would lose to their sparring sessions— uhm… he hadn't won a Taijutsu match against her— he would be in his black mood.

It wasn't that Sasuke couldn't beat her per se. His Taijutsu skills were noteworthy, along with his speed and reflex. The problem was he tended to get frustrated easily. Hence, his chances of winning against her were being hindered. And she always took advantage of that. Also, she never fought him half-heartedly.

"Why is he always late, anyway?" he asked.

"Dunno. He'd leave the house after breakfast but I don't know where he goes." And she respected Kakashi's privacy that much to try stalking him. She yawned again. "I asked Jiji about it. He said Kakashi-sensei is known to be chronically tardy. I really don't know how he became like that."

But this morning, she sensed his chakra nearby. That was the reason she went back from doing laps. He was hidden somewhere and probably observing them. Kakashi could've suppressed his chakra and she wouldn't have noticed he was there. That was how good he was. He probably wanted to test the team or her if they could sense him. Or to find out what they were usually doing as they waited for him.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura called, making the blonde plop her back again on the grass. "Why do you call Hokage-sama, Jiji? He's not really your grandfather."

_Point out the obvious, why don't you?_

"Can't I call him that just because he isn't?" she asked back. She smiled and looked up the blue sky. "He's that figure to me. He's kind to me and he took care of me when I was younger."

"Huh? He's the Hokage. Why would he take care of a single orphan?"

"Because I'm a cute little doll," she chirped, ignoring Sakura's derisive snort.

"Dobe, why do the villagers glare at you?"

Ah, so he noticed. These two may or may have not heard the open secret about her. But she wasn't ready to talk about it. "Who knows? They've been like that to me since I can remember. The only people who showed me kindness were Jiji, Kakashi-sensei and `Ta— Teuchi-ojisan and his daughter." Crap… Better divert the subject. "Anyway, you two should probably start warming up. If Kakashi-sensei didn't show up in the next half-hour, we should do our own training."

"Feh. Trying to be a sensei now?"

She snorted at Sasuke's remark. There was no sarcasm in his voice when he said it. He was just being… well, being Sasuke. Awfully rude.

"How about I teach you something cool?" she coaxed. "I don't think sensei will mind."

"You know jutsus?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sakura, the Dobe knows Fūinjutsu and Kage Bunshin," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh. That's right. I forgot." The girl bonked her temple playfully as she cutely stuck her tongue out. Her right eye was closed while she did that. "Tee hee..."

Naruto blinked at Sakura's strange way of getting Sasuke's reaction. She fought a shiver. Was the girl doing what Raiya-ji called flirting? It's…

Never mind.

Thirty minutes of warm-ups and stretches later, the pseudo-sensei sat cross-legged in front of the two, with them doing the same. "Err…" Naruto started rather awkwardly. "Let's begin with the basics, first. How's your chakra control?"

The two glanced at the cluster of leaves Naruto prepared. "Are you saying the 'cool' technique you're going to teach us is the leaf concentration exercise?" Sakura nagged in annoyance. "We've already done that in the Academy."

Naruto took one leaf and handed it over to the girl. "Stick this to your forehead, Pinks," she ordered lightly.

"I already said I can do that," Sakura insisted, blushing at the mention of her forehead.

"Just stick it," she pressed.

Her teammate huffed but did what was asked. When the leaf stuck, Naruto handed another leaf. "Stick this on your left cheek without letting the one on your forehead fall."

Sakura did and managed to stick the two leaves. Naruto gave her another to stick on the right cheek. Sakura was beginning to have a hard time. On the sixth leaf, her concentration broke.

Naruto pushed up her forehead protector. She picked up a leaf and carefully stuck it to her bare forehead. She placed another next to her cheek, cheekbones and then her chin, her neck, her shoulders, her arms. "This is near mastery of chakra control in leaf sticking exercise."

She would have filled her body with leaves just to prove Sakura her point but well, it seemed the girl got the idea because she was looking at Naruto, wide-eyed.

"How can you stick so much?" Sakura muttered both in awe and a little envy.

"I have chakra to sustain them." She let the leaves fall.

Sasuke raised his brow. "How come?"

"Because I'm an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki Clan is known to have massive chakra reserves."

"You have a clan?" Sakura gaped. "But I thought you're an orphan."

Naruto waved her off. "Let's not bother ourselves on unimportant things."

The girl frowned but made another remark. "You're telling us you have perfect control of your chakra?"

She snorted in derision. "I wish. I do have control but I always struggle."

"What's so important about chakra control?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"Everything. Proper control is the key to utilize and improve any technique effectively," she answered. Why did it sound like the girl didn't know a thing about it? Maybe, Sakura deemed it not important. "What about the other chakra exercises? How have you done so far?"

Sakura frowned but there was interest in her voice when she spoke. "What do you mean other chakra exercises?"

Ah, so they weren't taught about the advanced ones. Chance. To be honest, she didn't know what to teach the two. She just blabbered to avoid their inquiries about herself and, well, she almost mentioned Itachi's name.

She looked at her other teammate. Sasuke was obviously interested, even though he was trying to hide it. Naruto inwardly snorted. She really was beginning to get his personality bit by bit. Sasuke was easier to read than Itachi-nii.

She stood and walked towards the nearest tree. She then started walking up the trunk until she reached the first high branch. She jumped back down and turned to them, trying not to laugh at their gobsmacked expressions. "That's the Tree Climbing Exercise." And she began explaining how the exercise was done the best that she could. "The easiest way to start that is by running. The more you gain control, the slower you can walk," she ended.

"My, my," a familiar voice interrupted. "My dear little Genins started the day without me."

"You're late!" Sakura berated.

Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing a few feet away from them. She grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry, sensei. I kind of want to do something productive while we wait for you find a better way to avoid the black cat."

Kakashi pressed his palm over his chest. "Naru, you understanding little sunshine… I'm so touched…" he theatrically said.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled while Naruto giggled.

Naruto passed on the baton to Kakashi and let him continue what she started. The two probably would listen to him than to her. And yes, their sensei did a better explanation than she did. He set better examples and used proper terms.

But as usual, Pinks had the tendency to interrupt, rather rudely. "Sensei, why is Naruto so advanced? She knows things that wasn't even taught at the academy."

"Naruto most likely learned them while she was travelling," was Kakashi's vague answer. "She underwent some kind of apprenticeship while she was out of the village."

"Apprenticeship?" Sasuke repeated, his brows a little furrowed.

The Jōnin hummed. "Well, not in literal sense but something like that."

"That's unfair," Sakura muttered.

It was Naruto's turn to furrow her brows. Sakura's words were beginning to get on her nerves. Was it really unfair? "How is learning shinobi arts outside the academy unfair?"

"Maa, maa," Kakashi intervened. "I'm sure Sakura's comment doesn't have ill-intentions." He turned to Sakura. "Truth is I'm not planning to teach you guys the advanced chakra exercises yet but since it's out in the open…" He produced two kunais and tossed them towards the two rookies. "Do as I instructed and use the kunai to mark your progress."

"What about her?" Pinks asked, pointing at Naruto.

"Me? Imma do air walking exercises," Naruto chirped.

Sakura's eyes widened, suddenly amazed. "There's air walking exercise?"

"None whatsoever. You're just getting on my nerves right now, so…"

Her laughter rang through the air when an enraged Sakura tried to chase her. Good thing she was a stamina freak and a fast runner. She left her team and Kakashi didn't mind, it seemed. An hour later, Naruto found Sasuke alone on the training ground, struggling over the exercise.

"Where's sensei and Pinks?" she asked when he stopped.

"She managed to do tree climbing first try so Kakashi took her somewhere to try on a higher tree," he answered bitterly. "Where have you been?"

"I checked on the other rookies. Team Eight is sparring. Team Ten was lazing around, I think." She looked at the tree in front of them. He didn't make much progress. And there were lots of scuff marks on the bark. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked, anyway.

"Well, I can't climb higher than that," he spat. "Kakashi said you girls have better control." It was clear he was frustrated.

"Sasuke, Sakura has a lot better control than me. I didn't master tree climbing the first try."

"Don't try to patronize me, Dobe."

"Oh, I'm not. And I can tell you why you're not making any progress."

"Mocking me now, Oh-know-it-all?" he sneered rudely.

She sighed and sat on the grass, waving him to do the same. When he didn't move, she started staring at him. Yep, that would do the trick. A little while later, he sat in front of her. But not without the infamous scowl.

"You let your emotions rule you and you lose concentration. Not to mention, you use too much chakra. That's why you can't do much progress," she explained. "Calm yourself down and relax."

"Stop—"

"Just do what I say," she cut off. After a minute of staring contest, he took a deep breath and tried to relax himself. But he still looked constipated. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes and relax. Take a deep breath." He reluctantly did. "Follow my lead. Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale… Think of nothing. Forget everything. Think of…" She paused. "The ever-awesome Uzumaki Naru—"

Sasuke's in-and-out breathing turned into some kind of forced ugly snort, it almost sounded like a frog's croak.

"What the hell, Dobe!" he yelled and gave her a death-glare.

She clutched on her stomach as she laughed so hard. He looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of her. Bullying— No. _Teasing_ Sasuke was so much fun, she decided. It was better than snapping at him. Really. And she didn't want to develop a habit of punching an irate Sasuke.

"He he… But you loosened up, didn't you?"

He didn't say anything but his face showed he did.

"Let's try a different approach." She stood up and waved him to follow. They stopped in front of the tree he was using for practice. "Lie down and step on the trunk like you're standing normally," she instructed and he followed without reluctance this time. "Step one foot forward. Slowly regulate chakra under your sole. You'll notice when you have the right amount and it will stick just fine. You will feel it. Just maintain calm." When he did, she continued. "Did it stick?" He nodded, concentrating. He was a lot more relaxed now. "Step your other foot, do the same process."

What they were doing was harder than the usual method but thirty minutes later and a few tries, Sasuke reached higher than the last he marked. She could see a smug smirk on his face from where she was standing.

"Now, think of the ever-awesome Uzumaki Naruto as you climb higher."

His control slipped and he fell on the ground. The next thing she knew, she was being chased by a fiercer unrelenting opponent.

* * *

"Teuchi-ojisan, I missed you!" Naruto squealed when she entered the ramen shop.

The old man beamed at her. "Ah, Naruto. I haven't seen you in over a week."

"Mimi-chan forbade eating ramen for punishment. Can you believe him?" She gestured her hands dramatically.

The shop owner laughed. "So, where is Mimi-san? You alone today?"

"He's busy with work and won't be joining us today. Kakashi-nii was given solo mission by Jiji." She clasped her hands in delight. "The usual, please…"

The old man laughed again before leaving her.

Today was almost an idle day. Team Seven met in the morning for their usual activities but they had no mission for the afternoon. She invited her teammates to spend time together but Sasuke declined, saying he had something else to do. Naruto could bet he just wanted to continue training his tree walking exercises or start water walking. Sakura didn't bother since Sasuke wouldn't come. Plus, the girl still hated her guts.

She pondered on Sakura as a whole. According to her file, she was intelligent. And Naruto knew the girl was. Why would Sakura be Kunoichi of the Year if she wasn't? The problem was— as far as she could see— Sakura was more interested in her physical appearance and her unrelenting desire to have a close relationship with the boy on their team. Her potential was being hindered by inconsequential things.

Over the week, Naruto noticed the girl's lack of interest in shinobi arts, despite Sakura's complaints of Naruto being advanced. She also wasn't taking the trainings seriously. She would whine when she was exhausted or when she chipped her nails, or when her clothes got dirty. She would get angry at Naruto when Sasuke was hit by punches or kicks. And all Naruto could do was tolerate the girl.

She was brought out of her line of thoughts when someone called her name. She smiled when she saw Umino Iruka just outside the shop, pushing the curtain away.

"Hi, Iruka-sensei," she greeted.

The Academy instructor smiled warmly as he sat beside her. "You come here often?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? If I could live here, I would."

Iruka laughed and ordered his food when Teuchi-ojisan peek his head out of the kitchen divider. "Well, since you're here. How about I treat you? Bill's on me," the instructor said to her.

"Uh, thank you but no," she politely declined.

He chuckled. "Naruto, it's the least I can do. You saved my life, remember?"

"No, really. You don't have to—"

"I insist," he cut off, giving her a kind smile.

She stared at him. This guy would regret it later. "You hear that, Ojisan?" she cried in delight.

From where they were sitting, they heard the old man's laugh. When their orders arrived, the two of them ate with gusto.

"So, how is your team?" Iruka asked, making a conversation.

"Meh, I guess we're fine."

"Are you having a hard time with your teammates?" he asked kindly. "Sasuke-kun can be a little difficult to deal with."

She shook her head. "Sasuke's okay. I know how to deal with boys since the people who raised me are men. To be honest, it's harder to deal with Sakura than with him. He's a bastard but he doesn't talk much so, Pinks' the harder one to handle."

"You'll all adjust. It's only been more than a week since your team was formed."

Naruto smiled at that. "That'd be nice."

"Hey, I want to ask you something," he changed the subject. "I just thought of your test paper. You answered 'no comment' on some items. Why is that?"

She blinked. "Oh, that? Well…" She tried to find the proper words. "Because the answers to some questions are what people believed the answer would be, and not the '_should' _be." She pointed herself. "Just like about, you know…"

The instructor nodded in understanding and smiled. "You didn't go to the academy but you seem to have a lot of knowledge about the subjects."

"Ah, that's `cause Jiji asked Jiraiya-sensei to bring textbooks with us," she answered in half-truth. "I read them during our travels."

"You know, I think you would've been a great student had you attended the academy," he said. "And I think we would've got along real well."

"Aww, thanks, Iruka-sensei."

Five bowls of ramen later, Naruto wondered if the guy wanted to change his mind about his last statement.

"Thanks for the treat, sensei. Let's do this again."

"…" was his only response.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sighed in exhaustion as he entered his house. Slipping out of his sandals and leaving it by the doorway, he walked down the hall and put his supply pouches on the counter. He took off his clothes and threw them inside the hamper by the bathroom door, before he stepped into shower.

He took a breath as he twisted the knob, ducking under the spray of water. Today was his day-off but he still spent his morning doing rigorous training at the Uchiha training ground.

But the results were the same.

He let his anger and frustration be washed away by the pouring water. It had been more than two weeks since Team Seven was formed but he couldn't see any progress. He needed to get stronger fast. So, he could kill him. But every time Naruto was pitted against him during spars, she would beat him so easily, making him feel he wasn't getting any stronger. He sighed in frustration and tried to calm himself down, as he walked out of the bathroom. Deep breaths… Naruto would say. And he had to admit, it really did the job.

Sasuke would be stupid if he prided himself stronger than Naruto. Well, he really believed that when he first saw her during the graduation exams. He thought she was weak, just like the rest of the girls in class. That she would be among the irritating fangirls who fawned over him.

He still remembered what he noticed about her since that day. How irritated he was when she began mumbling during the written exam. How silently shocked he was when her clumsily done weapons throwing ended only a point less than his score. How he silently snorted when she snapped at Sakura in front of the graduates. He could still recall his suspicions when she invited him to lunch. He thought he was right at thinking she was just one of the girls, wanting to have Uchiha Sasuke for herself.

But he was wrong. No girl with immense interest in him would tell him she ate worms and insects for meals. And no girl who wanted to gain his affection would eat like a starved pig in front of him.

Sasuke wouldn't admit it but Uzumaki Naruto was a like a breath of fresh air. She'd snap at him when his actions or words irritated her. But she would tease him with her annoying comments. Her retorts were witty at times and her bluntness was refreshing, to be honest. Her personality was so unpredictable. She was nice and jolly one moment and next she was exasperating to deal with.

Perception and intellect, she was good, he would grudgingly admit that. If it hadn't been for her, they would've failed the Genin exam. Never mind the stupid technique she did the last second, however. Ugh, he really wanted to forget that.

Naruto was a skilled kunoichi. And damn, that girl could punch. One time he demanded her to teach him the Kage Bunshin, she jabbed him on the gut, telling he should ask nicely and she might think about it. And her Taijutsu was crazy. Her movements were irregular and she could twist her body without breaking off her attacks or defenses. She had no definite style and it was not easy to counter her assaults. Thus, he hadn't landed a single good hit on her yet.

She was also knowledgeable in sealing arts. She had a storage seal on her body where she could keep her weapons. When he inquired about it, she said the technique wasn't anyone could simply have. She told him he could but not with the current him.

Most times he'd feel insecure, feeling inferior to her, and feel envy. But he could tell she knew that because she would _patiently_ wait until he reined his emotions and he calmed down. And to think she wasn't really a tolerant person. She must have been doing some serious anger management exercises, as well, because it was now known that Naruto had a temper.

"Sa-suu-ke-kuuuuunnn…"

His head snapped towards the front door before realizing he was still clad only with a towel. Speak of the devil. That was her voice. What was she doing here?

A knocking sound came after before that faked fangirlish voice rang out again. It was a good thing he was alone in the entire compound. She would have been taken to the police—

_Shit…_

He had thought about it again. He gritted his teeth and decided to ignore her. Let her think no one was home. He silently crept his way towards his room and sat on the side of his bed. He didn't want to think about them, because if he did, he would just feel inadequate, and Itachi would win over and over again.

_Damn it!_

Deep breaths... Deep breaths…

"Yeah, deep breaths, Sasuke. That'll help whatever you're struggling with."

He realized that he just jumped off the bed and shrieked like a girl in fright, a moment after he had his towel-clad butt on the floor. Naruto was standing in front of the, now, open glass sliding door of his bedroom balcony.

"What the hell, Dobe?!" he screamed. His heart was beating so wildly and he could feel blood rising up to his face.

She walked inside and leisurely sat on the couch at the corner. "You're not answering the door. I thought I'd check if something is wrong."

"Will you get out? I'm naked here!"

"No, you're covered in towel," she corrected simply.

"God, you are so shameless!" This was the first time in his twelve short years of life that he felt so exasperated. And humiliated. He just wanted the floor to swallow him up and never come out again.

She sighed and pouted as she stood. "Fine, I'll wait by the front door." And just like that, she hopped out where she came from.

He rushed to his closet and took anything to wear before she decided to come back and see something she shouldn't see. When he was decent enough, he headed out and opened the front door. That's when he noticed she wasn't wearing her atrocious jumpsuit, but a white shirt with a spiral design and black pants. Her hair also wasn't in her usual pigtails but tied in one messy bun.

The shameless girl was beaming brightly at him. "Hi! I brought lunch." She didn't even wait for him, she just let herself in. And she was acting like she didn't invade his privacy.

Still feeling exhausted but no longer from the training, he decided to just allow her ruin a supposedly quiet day for him. There was no point in arguing with her.

"Wow, your house is big," she commented as he led her to the kitchen.

"Whatever. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"It's off-day, `ttebayo." She took out a scroll when they stood by the counter.

He took a deep breath, trying not to rub his now aching temple. "Meaning, you should be spending your time for yourself and not bothering others," he remarked sarcastically.

"But no one's at home, it's lonely," she reasoned. "Aren't you?"

He didn't want to answer that. He would not answer that. "How did you know where I live?" He knew she knew about him. About the… massacre.

"Duh. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha compound."

"That's not what I meant, Dobe. There are a lot of houses in the Uchiha District."

She unsealed the scroll and four stacks of lunchbox appeared, chopsticks and three thermos of most likely tea. So, she'd gone to Sakura's first and it seemed she was thwarted again.

"I sensed your chakra," she said.

He tried his best not to look surprised. So, she's a sensor? Was that why she could easily find him, or any of the team members? Well, it figured.

The inferiority, inadequacy, jealousy, envy…

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"You're spacing out. You okay?"

"I'm fine," he dismissed.

"Come on, let's eat," she invited. "This isn't Mimi-chan's cooking but they're edible."

He looked at his lunchbox. There was rice, tempura, broccoli, spring rolls, and sliced tomatoes. He blinked. Tomatoes.

"You prepared these?"

"Yeah," she said and started eating.

He wasn't bothered anymore by that speedy eating habit of her. In fact, he saw her and her pseudo-father ate ramen at Ichiraku's one evening. They were terrifying. Bowls after bowls, in speed. And they had that disturbing synchronized movements.

He joined her and they ate in comfortable silence. Since she brought the food, he offered to wash the dishes afterwards, and asked her to wait. When he got to her, he found her at the back of the house. She was sitting on the edge of the wooden deck, her feet dangling playfully. She was staring at nothing, as if she was in deep thought.

"Hey," he called out before sitting a few spaces away from her. He propped his left leg and rested his left arm over his knee.

She turned her head and smiled at him. "Your house is bigger than Kakashi-nii's."

"Why are you living with him?" he asked out of curiosity. "Can't your adoptive father afford to have your own?"

"Oh, we can. Kakashi-nii only offered his family's house because the one we're going to reside is still under reconstruction."

Really. This girl was full of mystery. There were so many questions about her compiling in his mind. There were so many things he noticed about her, around her. One thing he noticed was the way she called their Jōnin instructor. She would use 'sensei' when they were together as Team Seven. But outside missions or trainings, she would call him Kakashi-nii or `Kashi-nii. She was obviously close to the Jōnin but he noticed she wasn't using that closeness to her own benefit. She was fair. She followed Kakashi's instructions and obeyed his orders— even if she didn't want to.

Speaking of which… "You mentioned once that you're from the Uzumaki clan," he stated. "But there's no known Uzumaki around the village."

"My clan was from Uzushiogakure. I'm the only Uzumaki here in Konoha."

He frowned at that. "Why are you staying here if you have your own village?"

"`Cause Uzushio is a barren land now, that's why. The clan, the people, the entire country— all wiped-out." She looked away with a wistful expression on her face. "As far as I know, I'm the only Uzumaki left."

He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as he stared at her in shock. She… She was like him. They shared the same story. But… But unlike him, she was strong. He was weak, pathetic little Rookie of the Year.

He needed to be strong.

Swallowing a lump in his throat and his pride, he stood. "Make me strong."

Her gaze drifted back to him. "Why?"

"You are strong, impossibly strong for our age. And you can make me strong."

"No."

He gritted his teeth and squeezed his fingers tight, anger building inside him. He swallowed his pride and he was turned down so easily. Just like Itachi said, he was pathetic.

"Because Sasuke, only you can make yourself strong. And you're getting stronger as it is," she continued.

But the harm has been done.

"Don't use those petty words to placate me!" he snarled. "How am I getting stronger when I can't even beat you in spars? How is that getting stronger? I don't need chakra exercises! I need real power!" He was breathing heavily, anger and hatred boiling inside him.

But even in that state, a part of him was shocked that he reacted that badly. He never lost his cool in front of anyone. This damned girl seemed to have ways catching him off-guard and he didn't like it.

Naruto stood and walked towards him. She raised her hand and he thought she would punch him. But he blinked in surprise when she simply poked him on the forehead with two fingers. A certain memory crept into his mind but he pushed it away.

"Calm down, Sasuke," she said.

Oddly, warmth surrounded him, as if helping him control his emotions. Was she doing that? Was it her chakra? It was calming. He didn't know why but sometimes it felt like Naruto had this strange skill doing that.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to let your emotions consume you," she chastised before she looked around. "Have you used your fireball technique since the exam?"

"Huh?" was his intelligent response.

"During the Genin test, I saw you use a fire jutsu on Kakashi-nii," she explained, rolling her eyes.

The sudden shift of their conversation confused him but this was Naruto. She's one confusing girl, to begin with. He shook his head no.

"I doubt you practice it here. Where do you do them?"

"At the pier," he answered reluctantly.

She grinned. "Let's go!"

His exasperation suddenly back, they left his home and he led her to the location. They walked along the district, to the crowded streets and stopped when they reached the pier.

"What now?" he asked.

She took a few steps back and sat down on the wooden dock. "Do the fireball technique."

"Why?" He was getting more and more confused. And annoyed.

"Just do it, Teme," she barked.

He sighed but took position. After performing the hand seals, he called out, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

A ball of fire, larger than the one he produced during the Genin exam, burned through the air, like inferno engulfing whatever it reached. And Sasuke watched until the fire died out, wide-eyed and speechless. He turned to her. She was still sitting, leaning back and using her hands as support, her legs outstretched.

"See? You did that. You made yourself strong, no one else," she said, proving her point. "That's the result of the chakra control exercises. You don't notice your improvement because you let your emotions cloud you. And you keep on rushing yourself when there's no need to hurry."

"But I have to. I need to," he insisted.

"No, you don't," she said with finality. She took a deep breath and her gaze turned a bit serious. "There's a difference between training hard and rushing, Sasuke. Do you want to know why you can't beat me?"

He nodded minutely.

"Because I'm the ever-awesome Uzumaki Naruto," she answered, straight-faced. "Dattebayo."

He felt his eyes twitch. He itched to do another fireball technique and burn her to crisp.

Naruto chortled. "Sorry… `Can't help it." She composed herself after a moment. "I believe I am skillful, Sasuke. More than you are," she stated without arrogance. "You can't win because your emotions hampers your competence. You get frustrated easily and strongly, and that hinders your true capability."

Was it really just that?

"But even at your current level, you can win against me," she said.

He snorted. He had a hard time believing that. "You haven't even used your other skills when we spar."

She frowned. "Just because I know more techniques than you do doesn't mean I'm good at everything or I'm unbeatable," she stated in a serious tone. "I may be advanced compared to you and Sakura but it's not like you two can't catch up. And like you, I'm still learning."

"But you had help," he pointed out.

"Ah, there we go. Help. We help. We ask for help." From sitting with outstretched legs, she changed her position sitting cross-legged. "What you did wasn't asking, Sasuke. You demanded like you're the most important person in the world. And you threw a temper tantrum when you didn't get what you want."

There was no admonition in her tone, nor was she criticizing him. She was merely telling him. And he felt… shame for his actions. And now that he thought about it, this girl had been a lot of help to him. She would guide him during their training sessions, give him pointers. He didn't see she was already helping him improve this whole time. She did that willingly. He didn't notice because he was consumed by his goal. And he realized he really did demand earlier. He didn't ask properly— a very simple task. That's why he was turned down. That's why she punched him when he _demanded_ about the Kage Bunshin.

He sighed. This was a humbling realization, he thought. And this girl had shown him what a prick he was. Just like she always did.

"… Sorry."

Did he really say that?

She stared at him for a long time and gave him a serene smile. "Treat me ramen for a month and I'll forgive you."

He shouldn't have said that.

It took all of his strength to not strangle the girl to death.

* * *

The chirping sound of the crickets resonated through the quiet night, as time seemed to pass slower than usual. Naruto was already asleep, exhausted from the day's activities. Minato-sensei was at Sakumo's old room, probably asleep, as well. Kakashi, however, was still wide-awake. He was in the kitchen, writing down his Genins' progress to add to their profile.

He took Naruto's profile and scanned it. The record was her previous assessment he personally evaluated. The Sandaime told him to be careful of what to document about her. Any skill she had shown so far since her return could be recorded. Everything else, for now, were to be considered as non-existent.

The Kage Bunshin no jutsu was mentioned on her file, as well as her basic med-ninjutsu knowledge and her above-average Taijutsu style. He hadn't seen her use sealing arts except for the storage seal she had on her person and the one she used on her teammates. Thus, he took liberty of not including Fūinjutsu as her known skills. Minato-sensei mentioned last time that she reached mastery level. The Jinchūriki held knowledge about sealing arts. A very dangerous combination. It would raise hackles.

And it was the correct decision for his part, he supposed. Just by the initial list he made, the Council had reacted. They had questioned her progress and was already thwarting it, in fact. They wanted Kakashi to focus solely on Uchiha Sasuke's training and growth.

He sighed. He never liked to be involved in politics but it seemed no matter how much he dodged it, he would often be placed in such predicament. Two of his students were the most tangled in it, after all.

He put the file down and stood. He went to the kitchen counter and ransacked the pantry for a snack. He found Naruto's prized possession— her piling stock cup ramen. Since he and Minato-sensei didn't let her eat instant ramen too much, her junkfood intake lessened considerably. Hence, the piling stock.

He was about to take one cup ramen when he sensed Minato-sensei's presence.

"Get one more for me," he heard his former teacher say. He took two ramen while Minato-sensei went to boil water.

"Can't sleep?" he asked his sensei.

"Kind of." The older ninja sat on the available chair as they waited. "When you're young, everything involving our job was always your first priority. Now, you'd chose reading Icha-Icha first and everything else later," Minato commented with a wry smile, while gazing at the scattered papers on the table.

Kakashi chuckled and stacked the documents. "I was yet to be enlightened by the greatness of Jiraiya-sama's works back then, sensei. I heard Naru was influenced, as well."

Minato scowled. "She was not," he denied hotly.

Uh-huh. And Naruto's Oiroke no jutsu was inspired by _The Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_.

The younger man simply hummed his response. Really. Sometimes, Minato-sensei had this comical 'in-denial' approach when it came to his _innocent_ little darling. Poor man. He had no idea his daughter was secretly _studying_ to create more variations of her sexy jutsu. He couldn't see Naru-chan was gradually developing a perverted streak in her.

"Don't read them in front of my child, Kakashi," Minato-sensei ordered grouchily. "You and sensei are bad influence to her."

Not happening. Icha-Icha was a lifestyle, a part of Hatake Kakashi. But he supposed he could lessen the amount of time spent with his treasures.

That would be extremely difficult but he could consider it a test of willpower.

Yeah. Still not happening.

He prepared the ramen when the kettle whistled. Another three minutes of waiting, he situated himself across his sensei and started eating. When he took a glance at the older man, he saw Minato gazing at him in amusement. He gave the blond a questioning look.

The Yondaime made a small smile. "You really have changed. You let me see your face now."

"Icha-Icha's enlightenment," was all he said and continued eating.

Minato chuckled lightly before getting back to his own ramen.

It wasn't that Kakashi changed. Or maybe he really did. But he simply had no reason to hide his face from Minato-sensei now. Something he should've done way, way back. Kakashi trusted the man with his life. Just like he trusted Naruto. He was comfortable with them. He considered the man as a brother-figure to him and Naruto was still his little sunshine.

He just wished the rest of Team Minato was still around to see his face. Obito would probably tease him relentlessly. Rin would probably require him to not wear his mask, anymore. And Kushina-neechan would probably paint the lower half of his face as an alternative to his mask— with permanent ink. If Naruto was the Prank Mistress, her mother was the Queen.

God, he missed them.

"Sensei, was it your idea to keep Naruto's skills classified?" he inquired when they were done eating.

"No, it was all Hiruzen's and I agree with him."

He didn't know if the man knew it already but he said it, anyway. "The Council wants me to take Sasuke as an apprentice and leave Team Seven. I declined."

The father shrugged elegantly. "They want to disrupt Hiruzen's decisions regarding Naruto and I. But I don't think they'd let me out of your watch."

"My watch?"

Minato stared at him for a moment before he chuckled wryly. "Hiruzen didn't tell you, huh?"

He frowned, not liking the idea that he was kept in the dark on something, when it seemed it was likely involving him. "Is there something I should know?"

The older man propped his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "We aren't living together only just because Naru and I insisted you to, Kakashi. The Council is cautious of me so, to appease them, Hiruzen didn't refuse when you offered this house for us." He took a breath. "He wanted the Council to believe you'd be watching me while guarding their _weapon_. At the time, it was the best solution Hiruzen could provide."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in pure displeasure. A mission he had no idea he received and currently doing? He should have known there would always be another reason. But he couldn't contest the Sandaime for that. Because at the time, he was damn too happy the Namikazes were returning and he didn't think underneath the underneath.

His former teacher gave him an apologetic smile. "Politics. But Hiruzen's decision has its merits, don't you think?"

He sighed in resignation. Point.

Minato cleared his throat. "But always be wary of their machinations, Kakashi. They will find ways to counter any of Hiruzen's decisions." His eyes hardened. "If he disclosed Naru's current level, the Council might really force you to leave the team. I can't have that. Worse, they'd do something more drastic. As it is, I only trust you and Itachi-kun when it comes to Naruto. And Itachi-kun isn't here."

Right. Itachi, the fallen heir of the Uchiha Clan.

The ex-ANBU Captain felt a tinge of guilt at the thought of his fellow former captain. For years, he believed Itachi succumbed to insanity and mercilessly wiped out his entire clan. When all this time, that young man was the one who sacrificed greatly. Kakashi believed Sasuke was a victim of his madness when the truth was the older brother was ordered to eliminate the threat to Konoha. He couldn't imagine what Itachi went through, the burden he was carrying, what he was currently dealing with— all just to protect Konoha and his younger brother.

Minato-sensei was all the more correct to be extremely cautious of the Council. They, after all, stripped Itachi his freedom and his life. As shinobi, Kakashi knew orders were orders but what the Uchiha Clan heir received was nothing but sacrificial arrangement. Itachi was scorned by the very village he protected, by the little brother he chose to save. And none of the Council, not even the Sandaime gave Itachi their words that his status quo would be fixed in time. He was left to rot in his hellish situation.

In the end, it was Itachi's pseudo-little sister who promised herself she would protect what was needed to be protected. And Minato-sensei gave the young man his word that Itachi's name would be cleared in time. Kakashi had no idea how the two would pull that off but he just had to believe, and give support in his own way.

"Sensei, I'm pleased that you trust me with Naruto," he began meaningfully. "But I don't think I have more to teach her. You and Jiraiya-sama taught her more than enough. I have nothing to offer her."

Minato chuckled. "Of course, you have. Don't sell yourself short and don't regard my daughter too highly. Just because she can do a lot doesn't mean she's strong, Kakashi. Kage Bunshin and her Fūinjutsu aside, everything else is still unrefined and in need of training." The Yondaime's gaze narrowed marginally as he spoke the next words. "Her potential is glaringly apparent but the question is, is she going to be a capable ninja?"

Kakashi regarded him for a few moments. "Isn't that the reason why you taught her so much? For her to become one."

The man shook his head slowly, a content smile on his lips. "Teaching her what I know is mostly selfishness on my part, to put it into words. It may look like I rushed it and I probably did. But I so much enjoyed teaching her, Kakashi. A father passing down his knowledge to his child is one of the greatest gift parents could have. A privilege." The father chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I almost lost that opportunity, had I died twelve years ago. So maybe, at the back of my mind, I was thinking I'd teach her what I could while I'm still alive. All other reasons simply came next."

There was the answer to his silent question. Why teach Naruto even the complex techniques at her young age. He wouldn't understand a parent's way of thinking. It could be one of sensei's twisted fashion of doting his daughter, for all he knew. And at hearing Minato-sensei's explanation, Kakashi felt happy for Naruto. When he was young, he spent little time with his father because Sakumo had always been busy with everything else. He never got the chance to have a parent-and-child bonding with his old man like Naruto had with Minato-sensei.

He would trade anything just to have that kind of solid friendship with his father. Because as far as he could see, Minato-sensei and Naruto weren't only father and daughter. They were also best of friends.

"Did she use—"

"Yes, she did," Minato cut him off, as though he already knew what Kakashi was about to ask. And by that guilty _happy_ smile on the man's lips, Kakashi supposed Minato-sensei was an all too willing victim of the puppy-eyes. "Even sensei fell for that, you know," the man continued, chuckling. "He was against teaching Naru too much but just one look, it came to a point that he even offered teaching her the Hari Jizō."

Okay, this was just too much. "Did she learn it?"

The man's eyes crinkled in mirth. "Nah. She didn't like it. She said it looked suffocating."

He gave the Yondaime a deadpan stare. "Sensei, something is seriously wrong with you and Jiraiya-sama."

Seriously. Two legendary men at their own rights were at the mercy of a little girl. Their sworn enemies would have a field day over this.

Minato chuckled lightly before his expression morphed into a somber one. "That's the best we could give her, Kakashi," he stated in a gentle yet sad voice. "When I took her away, I knew there would be costs. She wasn't able to have friends since we constantly changed places to stay. She didn't go to the academy to learn together with the class." A bitter smile formed on his lips. "I tried to give her a normal childhood as much as I could but I knew… I knew she would never be a normal child."

"Sensei…"

"Jiraiya-sensei was against it, you know. Me teaching Naruto more than I should have. But in the end, he also saw it. She's happy when we teach her, when she learn new things. Learning makes her environment seem normal."

A subdued silence stretched before Kakashi spoke. "Sensei, we are shinobi. Our lives aren't normal. Naruto can have a normal life just like we had. A normal life for a ninja, that is."

His former teacher gave him an appreciative smile. "True. Very well said, Kakashi."

He chuckled at the tone Minato used. It was like he was back being an active member of Team Minato and his sensei was praising him for something.

"Naruto may know ample amount of techniques but she's still inexperienced. She's still needs to learn and you have to guide her. That's your job as their instructor, Kakashi. To guide your team as they learn, not spoon-feed them everything."

The Jōnin tried to recall his younger years, when he was still under Minato-sensei's command. He learned a lot of things from the man but what he was now had little to do with whatever shinobi arts Minato-sensei taught him. And true to Minato's words, the blond didn't teach him nor Obito and Rin incredible jutsus. What he did was exactly what he said. He guided them, taught them to function for the team, with the team. And experience was definitely of another factor for who Kakashi was today.

He tapped the table playfully with his fingers as his thoughts went back to Naruto. "You mentioned she reached mastery level in sealing arts. Does that mean she can manipulate her seal that holds the Kyūbi?"

Minato laughed lightly. "She's friends with the Kyūbi."

Naruto was friends with the nine-tailed fox? Damn, she's really one formidable kid. Did she use the puppy-eyes technique on the Kyūbi, as well?

"Can she control its chakra?" he had to ask.

The father shook his head. "She hasn't learned how to, yet. The notion to train her for it was strongly considered two years ago. But after a thought-out discussion, sensei and I decided to delay it at a later time. The Kyūbi agreed. Hence, she dedicated the last two years in Fūinjutsu, among some."

His visible eye widened in skepticism and disbelief. "Mastery of Fūinjutsu in two years?" Was Minato-sensei pulling his leg? That was a load of bullshit even if Naruto was a prodigious student.

The blond laughed. "No, no. I mean, studying the Uzumaki Clan scrolls we retrieved back in Uzushio." He brushed his hair with his fingers. "Naruto started learning the sealing art in general months after we left Konoha so, all in all, she had more than five years spent. And she's too partial with the art it made it easier for her to learn."

"It's in her blood, I guess," he conceded. "Were the Uzumaki Clan scrolls helpful to her?"

Something ran passed through his sensei's eyes but Kakashi wasn't able to catch it. "Yes." The blond scratched his forehead and smiled a bit. "I have considerable knowledge in the art but Naruto's Fūinjutsu is different from mine."

He frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Minato took a deep breath. "The scrolls we recovered contained a wide scope of the art. Studying the accessible ones, I learned that her ancestors didn't limit Fūinjutsu to just literally seal something. They use it for offensive and defensive method, among others. Even the basic of basics are beneficial."

Kakashi nodded, recalling Naruto's few demonstration of the art.

"But not all scrolls contain sealing art techniques or any techniques, at all. There were others containing Uzushio's history, subject notes and the likes. Some contains unfinished creations or simply concepts. Others were simple blank pieces." The blond leaned against the backrest of the chair and gazed at the ceiling. "Still, Konoha has no idea how lucky we are Naruto found them."

"There are which contain extraordinary techniques, huh?" the silver-haired Jōnin commented. It should be expected, he thought. The Uzumaki Clan was known at their prodigious skill in sealing arts. "And Naruto acquired those techniques."

"It's not that she learned that many as of yet but yes, she did acquire some, both simple and complex. There are lots that aren't meant for her, I suppose. So, they're useless to her." Minato scratched his temple. "The clan created techniques I'm certain Kushina had no knowledge of. I had to wonder if Mito-sama intentionally hid them from my wife or she died before Kushina reach the age to learn them."

Secret techniques? "Are they forbidden?"

"I can't say it in confidence but some, I think, are."

Kakashi didn't know if Minato-sensei would consider it as a disrespectful gesture but he eyed his former teacher suspiciously. "You allowed Naruto to learn such? That's a serious lack of judgment, sensei."

Minato didn't retort nor chastise him for his audacity. The man simply stared at him for a few moments. "I was sure I wouldn't allow her to study the complex ones of the Uzumaki Fūinjutsu but Naruto knelt in front of me like a seasoned ANBU would do to a Hokage." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "My daughter, Kakashi. My daughter asked me— not as a daughter to her father but a future shinobi to her Hokage— to allow her learn."

It was his turn to sigh. Kakashi couldn't imagine how hard it was for Minato when Naruto, at a very young age, treated her father as a village leader. Minato-sensei openly showed how he doted his daughter but to allow Naruto to such extent… Whatever happened during their travels must have been a catalyst to Naruto. Enough to convince her father to let her study at such length. He had a hunch that it was because of Itachi's predicament.

"I often warn Naru to be careful of what she'd learn, and I always tell her to be responsible and I guided her as much as I could. I trust her but…" His former sensei took another deep breath and looked back at Kakashi. "Since we can't unlock the rest of the scrolls, we don't know what else are there for her to learn."

"Is it wise to bestow her the title?" Kakashi asked.

"The knowledge she learned from sensei and I is enough to declare her as seal mistress."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "Then, why do you look like you're not happy about it?"

Silence.

"I may be a master of the art myself but she has the Uzumaki blood." The Yondaime Hokage regarded him with a serious gaze Kakashi hadn't seen in a long time. "Naruto's Fūinjutsu is something I'm both proud and cautious of, Kakashi."

* * *

Naruto giggled at the reaction of her teammates when she arrived at the third training ground. She wasn't alone.

"Good morning, my dear little Genins!" Kakashi, who was with her, greeted the two.

"Wow, sensei… You're early," Sakura noted.

"Well, you see, a little vixen captured me before I could escape. And that same little vixen forced me to take a different route today," their sensei said cheerily. "But it won't happen again, I swear."

"Hn."

"Why don't we all sit down?" Kakashi urged. When they were seated, he turned his attention to her. "Naruto, we've discussed this briefly earlier. Since you're more advanced than the rest, I made a decision I'm going to focus more on Sasuke and Sakura for the mean time. And you're going to help me with that."

She nodded her acceptance. During breakfast, she, her father and Kakashi talked about the team's progress, and what Kakashi had just said. While she wanted him to spend time training her, her teammates needed him more than she did. Besides, they could always do that outside Team Seven's time if she really needed it.

Kakashi gazed at the others. "From today onwards, we're going to change our training routine a little. We won't do spars and the likes during morning trainings, until I say so."

"Then, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "We'll simply run laps and practice your katas."

Naruto snickered at Sasuke's dissatisfied expression and Sakura's horrified one. True, they were doing exactly what Kakashi said, but on a different level, of course. Kakashi had asked her dad's opinion as to what to do next, since Sasuke and Sakura had finally learnt the advanced chakra control exercises. Her dad suggested to take a step back a little, and better build their stamina, especially Sakura's.

Kakashi reached for his backpack and pulled out two different sets of training weights. "This is for you, Sakura."

The girl looked at the objects like they were going to bite her. "What are those?"

"Arm and ankle weights," Sasuke answered for her.

"Why do I need them, sensei?"

"Sakura, among the three of you, you have the weakest stamina and I told you before we're going to work on that."

"Kakashi, why is there only for Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm… Well, see Sasuke, you have large amount of chakra for your age and you've gained better control now so, I have a different set of weights for you." He stood up and turned to Sakura. "Put them on. I'll run with you to set you a proper pace."

Sakura looked defeated but did as asked. When she and Kakashi were out of sight, Naruto stood and turned to Sasuke. "Stand up and take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to put a gravity seal on your body." She sniggered. "Sakura will go fangirl-mode if she sees you half-naked."

He glowered at her and didn't move.

She noticed the slight flushing of his cheeks. "Aw… is wittle Sasuke-kun shy?" she teased. "But I've already seen wittle Sasuke-kun naked…" That garnered a full blown blush.

"Shut up, Dobe." But he reluctantly took off his shirt and stood up.

She stood in front of him and performed a number of hand seals before placing her palm on Sasuke's chest. Without warning, his whole body fell flat on the ground. He couldn't move literally due to much gravity.

"What happened?" he asked, trying not to panic.

Naruto looked down on him, showing no emotion but his alarmed expression was so hilarious that she started laughing.

"Naruto!" he growled angrily. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

She sat beside him. "Aww, you're calling me by my name now. Had I known, I would've done this a long time ago." She looked around. "I think I made the wrong hand seal. Let's wait for Kakashi-sensei to correct it. I can see them coming back now. Sakura will be so delighted."

"Damn it, Naruto!"

"Okay, okay," she held up her hands in surrender. But as if he could do something now. "Before that, I'll explain some things about the seal."

"You should've done that before you put the seal on me!"

She ignored his angry rebuke and started explaining. "First, Kakashi-sensei is also familiar with gravity seals, so if you have questions you can ask him. Second, the seal does that." She pointed at him. "The gravity will pull you down and you will resist it using your chakra. Meaning, the seal isn't just to improve your physical endurance and speed. It will also help you increase your chakra reserves. Sakura isn't ready for this so, for now, it's only you. Also, the seal has different weight-level and what I did is the highest. Kakashi-sensei and I are the ones to adjust the level, depending on how much he sees fit for your training. I'll show you how to activate and deactivate the seal later."

"Just reduce the weight level, goddammit!" he shouted.

"Fine, fine." She made a new set of handseals and tapped his chest the second time, setting the weight to its lowest level. "How are you feeling?"

Sasuke gave her the Uchiha death-glare. He tried moving his body, feeling the weight level.

"Use chakra," she advised.

He did and after a few moments, he tried to sit up. But no, he didn't sit. He took it as a chance to retaliate and tackled her to the ground. And since the seal was new to him, he was having a hard time resisting the gravity, making it more like he was pinning her down.

That was the scene an eye-twitching Kakashi and a dumbfounded Sakura returned to.

"Na-ru-tooo," Sakura growled as she took a threatening step forward.

Naruto shoved Sasuke off and quickly stood. With inhuman speed, she grabbed him by the upper arms and placed him in front of her. "Ningen no Tate: Kai!" she cried dramatically at Sakura.

Human Shield: Release. Oooh…. Should she consider this a new technique?

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled in both embarrassment and aggravation. "Dobe, stop it!"

"Naruto, you're going down!" Sakura threatened.

"It's not my fault!" she defended, laughing. "Teme can't control the seal yet!"

Sakura stepped sideward to get to her but she moved Sasuke's body. Naruto kept hiding herself behind Sasuke as she maneuvered his body to protect herself. Sakura definitely wouldn't hurt him. The _new technique_ seemed to work well against the girl. Luckily, the human shield didn't remove himself from her grasp. Yet.

"I swear, when I get my hands on you…" Sakura could only screech in frustration.

Who the heck cared? Rookie of the Year Uchiha Sasuke had finally made his way on the list of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto Prank Files as Victim Number Thirty-seven.

* * *

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was currently brooding. Dark air surrounded her as she regarded the people in front of her with contempt. Yeah, she could do that now but not because Sasuke had influenced her with his emo-tendencies. It was because of a D-rank mission the Hokage kept on tasking them.

"I begged, Jiji. I begged you not to give us the search mission," she sulked with her arms folded and glared at the old man.

"But Naruto, your team is the best team for the mission," Sandaime Hokage reasoned-out. "You put a tracking seal on Tora the second time you searched for it. So, it's natural for me to have your team do this mission."

"But that cat is evil spawn!" she exclaimed, stomping her right foot. Her left face was still stinging at the scratch marks that damned spawn gave her.

Iruka who was seated on the Hokage's right side chuckled. "Naruto, your team has the record time of catching Tora. You should be proud."

She huffed. "You won't sway me, Iruka-sensei. I don't care for record-breaker."

"Naru…" her father's gentle voice chided. He was seated at the Sandaime's left. "Be nice."

She ignored her dad and continued her brooding.

The old man was already piling out another set of D-ranks for them, when an idea popped in her mind. "…help with the potato digging—"

"Jii-chan," she called out, giving him her infamous Cheshire grin. "I hope you haven't forgotten the _title_ you and Ero-Sennin personally dubbed me," she said in her sweetest voice. "I've improved, you know. And I'm back…"

Oooh… Revenge would be so sweet…

Sakura, Sasuke and Iruka were looking at her in confusion and curiosity. Kakashi and Jiji were grimacing. Her dad, he was amused, as always.

"Give us a C-rank and I'll shut up," she haggled.

The Hokage sighed. "Very well."

"Yatta!" she squealed in delight and whirled to her teammates. "That, my friends, is called the art of negotiation."

The people inside the room sweatdropped.

"You manipulated the Hokage," Sasuke deadpanned.

She sniffed. "Hypocrite. You hate D-ranks as much as I do. But if you want, I can retract the negotiation and let's just have the potato digging."

"Tch."

"Exactly," she noted smugly.

The Hokage gave them an amused smile. "Your mission is to protect a certain individual," he explained to them before calling out into the waiting area. "Please, come in."

The door slid open and revealed their client, a drunken old man holding a bottle of sake. "What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats," he said as he took a swig of the liquor. "Especially the tiny ray of sunshine over there. Are you guys really ninjas? You don't look reliable."

Naruto felt her eyes twitch. Tiny. The man just called her tiny. And she never liked being called one. Given she was the smallest member among her team but he didn't have to point that out. This drunken old man was asking for it.

"Am I really going to be safe with you?" the old drunkard pressed.

"Maa… I'm a Jōnin, don't worry," Kakashi assured.

It was then Naruto realized his hand weighing on her shoulder, preventing her from beating the client. She was really about to attack the old man without her realizing it.

"Tiny?" Sasuke repeated, aware of her sensitivity.

She scowled at him. "Shuddap, Teme!"

"I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna," he introduced himself. "I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to Nami no Kuni and complete the bridge."

When the client went out, Kakashi called out a rendezvous at the main gate with an hour to prepare. Instead of heading out with her team, Naruto went behind the long desk and stopped in front of her still sitting father.

"Your first C-rank," he commented proudly, smiling lovingly.

"You're worried," she stated.

"Of course, I worry," he said gently.

She smiled at him. "I'll be fine. Kakashi-sensei is with me."

He reached to hug her. "Be careful, okay?"

She nodded and hugged him back. She noticed Jiji and Iruka-sensei smiling warmly at the sight. She smiled back at them.

Past an hour later, she was dashing towards the gates. Everyone was there, even Kakashi. "Sorry, sorry," she said as she stopped in front of them. "I had to do something important."

"Did Mimi-san held you back?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing like that, nothing," she dismissed. "Let's go."

They were about to head out when a commotion rang through the main street. "Somebody vandalized the Hokage Monument!" a man shouted.

They all turned around, and from their position, said monument was in their line of sight. The Hokage's facial statues were painted with spirals, poop, bloodied nose, thick eyelashes and tears.

_Now, we're even, Jiji…_

And that prank was in a rush. Had she given enough time, she would've done a grander one.

"Naru," Kakashi called. "Did you do that?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about, sensei," she said with the most innocent face she could muster.

He stared at her and sighed. "Konoha's Prank Mistress strikes again."

Dattebayo!

* * *

**A/N: Months late, I know… Err… Anyway, much gratitude to the reviews, faves and follows.**


	11. Chapter 11: Who She Is

**Chapter 11: Who She Is**

* * *

**Unbetaed.**

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

* * *

The Sandaime, along with some shinobis, stood on the rooftop of the Hokage Tower, watching the disturbance below. One would say an enemy shinobi managed to attack the village unnoticed, with the way the people were reacting. When in truth, there was only a graffiti painted on the Hokage Monument.

"Who could've done this?" a Chūnin asked, dread in his voice.

Hiruzen let out a dry gravely chuckle as he turned his attention to the monument. He ran his gaze over the wall of the Hokage faces and his eyes zeroed on the last sculpted one.

"Ah, the Yondaime looks like a woman," he couldn't help commenting. Minato's carved face on the monument was painted with thick eyelashes and swirls like blushes on both sides of his face.

From his left, he heard the disguised Yondaime clear his throat. "Next to the perverted Sandaime, it seems," Minato muttered.

Hiruzen let out a laugh as he looked at his own sculpted face. "Indeed." Tears falling down his cheeks and blood running from his nose. He shook his head. Naruto had done it again. And here he thought she had outgrown the pranking. Truth be told, he didn't took her warning of being back seriously. The reason he consented Team Seven for the escort mission was because it was just a simple escort mission.

He stared at his stone face. It vexed him that Naruto knew something about him that only a few knew— he was a secret pervert. Definitely Jiraiya's doing. Who knew what else that stupid boy taught Naruto?

Iruka, who had been quiet and shocked at the racket, spoke awkwardly. "M-Mimi-san, that's the Sandaime you're talking to."

"It's fine, Iruka," Hiruzen said, chuckling. Of course, Iruka didn't know who the red-haired man beside him really was. And for now, it was for the better. "Mimi-kun here is fond of the Yondaime." Even without looking at the man, Hiruzen could feel Minato's eyes twitching. "Maa, it's too late to get her to clean the mess. Team Seven most likely headed out."

"I will scold her when she comes back," Minato amended.

"You mean, it's Naruto who did this?" the Academy instructor asked in disbelief.

Hiruzen and Minato simply laughed lightly at the Chūnin's reaction. He gestured the two to follow him as he began walking back inside. He strode at a leisured pace with the younger ninjas tailing him.

"Naru-chan has a penchant for mischief and pranks," he heard Minato explain to Iruka. His tone, while gentle and coaxing, was full of mirth. "It would be wise not to get on her bad side. As you can see, she gets even."

"Stop scaring my Chūnins, Mimi-kun," Hiruzen said with a chuckle.

He listened as Minato answered Iruka's inquiries about Naruto. The Yondaime happily told stories of Naru as she grew up. It was nice to hear Minato's indulgent and animated tone, to be honest. One would think that 'Mimi' had become a true father to Naruto.

"Sandaime-sama, is it wise to give Kakashi-san's team a C-rank mission?" the Academy instructor inquired as they neared the Mission Assignment Desk. There was uncertainty in his voice. "I mean, I get that Naruto is different from Sasuke and Sakura, but still… I think it's too early for them."

The reigning Hokage didn't bother turning back and simply continued walking. Iruka had always been the worrywart. "It's only an escort mission, Iruka. Kakashi is with them and he is one of my elite Jōnins." He puffed his pipe, slowly blowing the smoke out. "And Naru-chan can protect her teammates."

There was silence. He could feel Minato's silent pride, despite his worry for his child.

"You trust Naruto-kun's abilities that much, Hokage-sama," the young Chūnin commented lightly. Though, it sounded he wanted to question Hiruzen's confidence.

"She was trained by the best people, including Mimi-kun," was his reply. "You have witnessed some of her capabilities when she faced Mizuki."

"I understand that but…"

The Sandaime and Yondaime simultaneously turned their heads to the Chūnin. The old man smirked knowingly while the disguised Minato had a faint smile on his lips.

"Team Seven is strong, Iruka-yo," Hiruzen said with pride.

And, really. It was a simple escort mission. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Team Seven, along with their client had traveled some distance away from the village when Naruto sensed them. Two unknown chakra signatures lingering nearby before disappearing. Sakura and Tazuna-san were walking ahead of them while she was with Sasuke. Kakashi was trailing behind the group. She turned her head to their sensei, blinking meaningfully at him when their eyes met. He seemed to notice them, too, because he blinked back and slightly shook his head. He then started explaining about ninjas and kages after Sakura asked something.

Naruto slowly took a breath as they strolled casually. Observe first, huh? She took note that the presence she sensed earlier wasn't anywhere near them now and that their captain was aware, even if he looked like he wasn't ready to act.

"You guys just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" Kakashi queried and even Naruto flinched at that. Hokage-jiji may be strong but he was old. And he didn't go out for physical conditioning anymore. She would bet his joints were his problems nowadays. "But don't worry. There won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission."

"Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" Sakura asked, wanting assurance.

"Of course not," Kakashi reassured with a willful laugh.

_You are so full of crap, `Kashi-nii._

They continued walking until Naruto sensed it again. Her gaze drifted to a puddle. She knew Kakashi noticed it, too but he didn't do anything about it. She kept herself from frowning. Shouldn't they be acting right about now? That puddle was clearly an ambush in waiting. But Kakashi, the most experienced among them, was acting as if nothing was wrong. He didn't give her or any one of the Genins a signal to react.

They passed the small pool of water but even before they could go a distance, Naruto felt the sudden surge of chakra. It happened fast. When she turned around, she gasped as she saw Kakashi caught by a long chain two ninjas wrapped around him.

"One down…"

The look of shock and horror on Kakashi's masked face froze Naruto. She wasn't sure if she did, too but Sakura's piercing scream resounded when Kakashi's body was ripped into bloody pieces. Terror and rage almost consumed her but then, she sensed it. Kakashi was somewhere. He wasn't dead…

"Two down…"

The two ninjas were behind her. She readied herself but Sasuke already charged, pinning the chain with a kunai and shuriken, against the nearest tree. It restrained the enemy ninjas and Sasuke landed on each of their shoulders. He was about to do more when the ninjas snapped their mechanized arms off the chain. The two freed, darted to make separate assaults.

But Naruto took the chance to attack the one dashing towards Sakura and the old man. She summoned a kunai and threw it to the metal gauntlet. The force of her throw made the ninja's arm swing to the side, screwing his footing off and making him lose his total attention from his intended targets. She was in front of him moments later, her punch hitting him on the jaw. He was sent tumbling over the dirt road and his unconscious body skidded a few yards away. When she turned to find the other one, she saw him on choke-hold by Kakashi.

"You're alive!" Sakura screamed at their sensei, her voice filled with utter relief.

"Nice work, you three," Kakashi praised the team.

Naruto noticed that despite Sakura's inaction, the girl was standing in front of their client, shaken but still in a protective stance. She glanced at where Kakashi was attacked. There were small pieces of lumber on the ground. She closed her eyes and let out a heave of breath through her nose. Kawarimi. And the theatrics would be Genjutsu.

The blonde Genin remained where she was standing as she watched Kakashi tied the attackers securely around a tree. She kept quiet as their captain provided them information about the Demon Brothers and explained he knew the enemies were around from the beginning. She kept quiet as Kakashi explained why he let the Genins fight and when he interrogated Tazuna, or when the team discussed the true situation. She just kept quiet through it all.

"Naruto?"

She blinked. They were all looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Y-Yeah…" she found herself say.

He went to her and crouched in front of her, his back facing the others. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Kakashi didn't say anything but the look he was giving her said she better tell the truth. She sighed in defeat. "It's just… When I saw the horrorstruck look in your eye, for a moment, I thought…" She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "And you were ripped… I thought…" she admitted, trailing off.

It wasn't the Demon Brothers' attack that frightened her but the thought of Kakashi dying just like that... The terror that almost engulfed her earlier was different from what she felt when the villagers were chasing her. For a moment, she thought she was going to lose someone dear.

She took a deep, calming breath before she punched his left shoulder lightly. "Your theatrics scared me. Warn a kid next time, please."

Kakashi's smile reached his eyes. Not his usual eye-smile but a soft and real one. "Nope, you better work on your Genjutsu," he replied teasingly.

* * *

Despite Sakura's protest and the knowledge that they could be facing a bigger predicament, they decided as a team to continue protecting the bridge builder. Especially when Tazuna-san guilt-tripped them with, _"If you quit the mission now, I will be definitely be killed but... Don't worry about it! If I die, my cute ten-year-old grandson will just cry for a few days and oh yeah, my daughter will live a super sad life, hating Konoha ninjas forever. But it won't be your fault! NOT AT ALL!"_

The team realized how badly the old man needed help, despite his crappy scheme. They decided to, at least, take Tazuna-san to his home safely. They left the Demon Brothers tied securely against the tree and Kakashi sent a message to the patrol force of Konoha the missing-nins' location.

That was yesterday. The final leg of their journey to Nami no Kuni was relatively quiet. Naruto looked around. She had been to Nami no Kuni. She and her father met Itachi in this country. But unlike when she was eight, the country had somewhat changed. For one, there was bridge halfway built now. Back then, there was none. A bridge connecting the Fire and Wave countries would do well to both nation in the future. But with the current situation of Nami no Kuni, progression seemed impossible. Especially for Tazuna who was the head of the construction.

When the boat they were riding reached a rundown dock, the group boarded off and returned to traveling on foot. They travelled onto a forestry path with mist veiling the area and it grew thick as they continued their journey. Naruto's gaze drifted to the boy walking next to her. Sasuke's brows were furrowed and he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Hey, Sasuk—" she stopped abruptly and flung a kunai towards the bushes. She sensed chakra from that area.

The group tensed but nothing happened. A moment later, a white rabbit came out from the shrubberies.

"Stop trying to act cool, Naruto! There's only a rabbit!" Sakura yelled at her.

No, she wasn't wrong. She sensed it.

The bridge builder was about to yell at her, too but she raised her hand, stopping him. She looked around and widened her senses. She couldn't identify anything. It was as if… She sucked a breath. "Sensei, the mist has chakra," she informed Kakashi. "I can't determine if there—"

"Everyone, get down!" Kakashi yelled, overriding her last statement.

Naruto grabbed the nearest person to her— hurling Sasuke onto the ground, as they heard the wheezing sound of a rotating weapon just above them. And then it stopped with a loud _thunk_. She quickly raised her head to check the others. Kakashi was crouched low and Tazuna-san was being pinned by Sakura. Naruto looked up, feeling a chakra signature overhead.

There was a tall man up on a high tree, standing on the longer than usual hilt of a large blade. He had spiky short black hair. His lean-muscled back was facing them but he was gazing at them dangerously. He wore no upper garment, except for the forehead protector, bandage covering half of his face and a belt-strap around his neck. He was wearing a striped grey pants, a loose cow-skin pattered arm-bands and leg warmers.

"Get off me, Dobe," Sasuke grunted.

That was when she noticed she was pinning him down. But his arm was around her waist. He probably grabbed her as well when Kakashi yelled.

"Sorry," she mumbled and got to her feet. She turned her attention to the man as she slowly trudged towards Kakashi. By the amount of the ninja's chakra, he was in par with their sensei, most likely the same rank. A Jōnin. But she still was having a hard time measuring him as a whole. There was chakra mixing the mist, around him. Around them. If the man was the one sustaining it, then, the guy was strong.

The man's gaze locked on hers, studying her. "You there, blondie," he specified. "What's your name? You sensed the chakra even before the others notice it."

She didn't speak.

"You look familiar," the man continued. His eyes narrowed, studying her further. "You're Kiiroi Senkō's child, aren't you?" he said after a few moments.

"Who?" she heard Sakura ask.

"Well, well…" Kakashi spoke, diverting the attention away from her. "If it isn't the Kirigakure's missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun."

"Sensei, he—" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi's arm, wordlessly telling her to back away.

"Everyone, get back," he ordered with a commanding tone the team heard for the first time. "This one is on a whole different level." His voice sounded dreadful as he reached for his forehead protector.

"You're Sharingan no Kakashi," Zabuza assumed, not moving from where he stood. His eyes glimmered dangerously. "Sorry, but the old man is mine."

"Sharingan?" she heard Sasuke gasp in shock.

"Protect Tazuna-san, you three," Kakashi barked another order, his hand still on his forehead protector, ready to pull it up.

Naruto, still feeling the aftershock of the first stretch of their journey, felt she had to do something. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kakashi's skills. But the Zabuza guy was a lot stronger than the Demon Brothers, even combined.

She stepped forward but she was held back by Kakashi's stern voice, his attention never leaving the enemy ninja. "Don't, Naruto. That's an order."

She was torn between obeying and disobeying him. If something happened to him…

"Trust me, Naru," he said in a soft yet firm voice.

She nodded even if his attention was not on her. "Please be careful," she whispered and subtly tapped his supply pouch. Done securing a safety net, she took a few steps back. Zabuza and Kakashi didn't seem to notice what she did.

The two Jōnins exchanged strange pleasantries and even if there was a battle about to start, an explanation about the Uchiha Clan's dōjutsu came up along the way. Sasuke managed to enlighten Sakura, despite the former obviously surprised at the revelation about Kakashi's eye.

Naruto tensed when the missing-nin slowly crouched down where he stood, verbally laying his claim for his target. She automatically joined Sasuke and Sakura in a Manji formation, a kunai at her grip. But her attention remained on Zabuza. `Nade-nee told her to never turn her attention away from the enemy.

Zabuza cocked his head a bit. "But Kakashi. It seems I have to beat you first." And with that, the man kicked off the tree and yanked his sword off the trunk, almost at the same time.

Naruto's trained eyes followed Zabuza's movements as he disappeared and landed on the surface of the sea-water, a split second later. His sword now attached on his back, the missing-nin raised his left arm vertically and his right hand formed a Tiger seal.

"Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu."

The fog thickened and even with Naruto's sharp senses, she could hardly tell where the man was now. He used a large amount of chakra for the technique, making it difficult for her to pinpoint him. She knew he really didn't vanish. He was using the heavily misted area as his cover.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi told the group calmly, yet remaining alert.

The mist thickened heavier than the first it did.

"Eight choices," a ghostly voice echoed around them. "Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart…" the voice eerily continued. "Which one should I go after?"

As soon as Naruto felt it, she realized what Zabuza did. He exuded his Killing Intent, paralyzing the group in fear. The man's KI was oppressive. She had faced her father's own as part of her training. Namikaze Minato's Killing Intent was far more terrifying than this. But that didn't mean she was immuned to Zabuza's own. She glanced at Kakashi as she fought the murderous intent. He seemed fighting it, as well. The others, however, she could feel them trembling in pure terror, Sasuke being affected the most.

She was about to distract them when Kakashi spoke first. "Sasuke… Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." He turned his face a bit and made his usual eye-smile. "I won't let my comrades die."

Naruto took a deep breath and smiled at Kakashi's chivalry. "We won't let you die, sensei," she replied. "Believe it."

"We'll see about that!" a voice echoed.

It was then Naruto sensed Zabuza appeared in the middle of their formation. She quickly spun around and intercepted the man with a hard punch in the gut. For a moment, she thought she did a decent job until said missing-nin dispersed into a body of water.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sakura screamed.

She jumped swiftly before spinning mid-air, preparing to land over Zabuza, who was looking up at her and looking ready to swing his sword. But Sasuke, even frightened, managed to stab his kunai at the man. It was just another water clone. When she landed on the ground, she saw Sasuke still trying to collect himself. He was shaken to the core by Zabuza's Killing Intent but he was coming out of it.

From her peripheral view, she noticed a movement and her eyes widened as she saw another Zabuza going to attack Kakashi from behind. "Sensei, watch out!" she cried.

Zabuza swung his sword, cutting Kakashi in half, only for them to realize that Kakashi was also a Mizu Bunshin. The real one appeared behind the nuke-nin, pointing a firm-gripped kunai at the man's neck. "Don't move. It's over," Kakashi declared.

The nuke-nin chuckled. "It's over? You don't get it, do you? There's no way you can defeat me with your imitations." He chuckled then again. "But that's impressive of you; already copied my Mizu Bunshin when you assured the brats you'd protect them. However…"

All their eyes widened when a deadly-looking Zabuza appeared behind the Copy ninja, while the one in front of Kakashi dissolved into water. "I'm not that easy to fool!" the nuke-nin claimed and swung his sword.

Kakashi blocked the attacked with a kunai. The two jumped back, before clashing again. They were both attacking and defending, one would give blows and the other would block, and vice versa. It took a few minutes of intense battle before the table turned against Team Seven. When Zabuza swung his sword once more, Kakashi ducked low on the ground but the opponent used the sword as ballast, and kicking the Copy-nin mid-torso. Kakashi was sent flying towards the lake, submerging into it with a loud splash. And when he emerged, Zabuza was already on him.

"Heh. Fool." The ninja did a series of hand seals in rapid succession. "Suirō no jutsu," he called and a ball of water formed, imprisoning Kakashi. "You tried to escape the water. Big mistake. Now, I have you in an inescapable prison. It's tougher if you can't move, you know?" He formed a Tiger hand seal. "We can finish things later, Kakashi. First, I'll take care of them," he stated and called out another Mizu Bunshin to face the Genins.

This was a real battle, Naruto realized. And this was what high-level ninja combats were like. This wasn't some spars. The opponent was a true enemy and not a training partner. The man was not Naruto's father, nor Ero-Sennin, nor Sasuke and Kakashi. Momochi Zabuza would not hesitate to kill them.

Naruto gritted her teeth. Their first real battle as Genins had to be this tough.

The clone spoke. "Wearing those headbands and acting like ninjas. A real ninja is someone who had survived numerous brushes with death. Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook, can you start calling yourself ninjas. You are not ninjas."

She dashed to strike. But the water-clone appeared in front of her, intercepting her. Fast. She was kicked hard, before she was sent flying. She groaned and tried to get up quickly. That kick was truly monstrous. She felt a few ribs cracked but she'd manage.

She was about to counterattack when Kakashi screamed.

"Take Tazuna and run! You have no chance of beating him! As long as I'm trapped here, he can't move! The water clone can't travel far away from the body. Just run away now!"

Naruto gasped as she blinked. "Run away?" she repeated in disbelief. "And leave you here? No way in hell!"

What the hell was he thinking?

The clone laughed. "Going to keep playing ninja, eh?" It swiftly attacked again but this time, Sasuke was the target. Despite his fast reflexes, her teammate wasn't able to dodge the assault. Zabuza elbowed him in the gut and slammed him down to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as blood sputtered from Sasuke's mouth.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto called out and ten clones appeared. The shadow clones dashed towards the Mizu Bunshin and it gave the real Naruto a chance to drag Sasuke back to where the rest of the group was.

The water clone was dispersed but Zabuza merely created another.

Kakashi screamed again. "What are you doing?! Run away! The fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?!" he insisted desperately.

"What about the _teamwork_ you keep on boring onto us?!" Naruto screamed back. "What about never abandoning a comrade?! Kakashi-niisan, you freaking hypocrite!"

The Zabuza imprisoning their sensei laughed tauntingly. "Hear that, Copy Ninja? Little princess called you a hypocrite!"

Without looking back at her teammates, she spoke. "Sakura, can you fight?" she asked quietly.

"…No, Naruto," the girl answered. "H-He's too strong for us."

"Sasuke, I know you're hurt but—"

"I can," he cut her off.

Naruto nodded, still looking ahead. "Sakura, protect Tazuna-san at all cost. Sasuke and I will do something about the water clone and help Kakashi-sensei."

She heard the girl's small yet determined voice and the sound of a tight grip to a kunai. "Hai."

"We need a plan, Naruto," Sasuke spoke quietly.

"Kage Bunshin," she called out and five clones appeared around her. Naruto gave her clones a few seconds to assess the situation. "You use fire, I use wind. Let's evaporate the clone," she told Sasuke. It was a thoughtless plan but they had to try.

"Got it."

She subtly gave a sign to her clone near Sasuke before she glanced at her teammate. "Ready, Teme?"

The Uchiha gave a small smirk, even with blood smeared on his chin. "Whenever you are."

"On three," she said and readied herself. A heartbeat. "Three."

The real Naruto used Hiraishin no Jutsu for the first time and she appeared next to the imprisoned Kakashi, just a step away behind Zabuza. A spherical chakra formed on her palm, she smashed the Rasengan on the back of the suddenly wide-eyed missing-nin.

"Guughk…!" Zabuza grunted painfully as his body slammed on the river bank, the water prison keeping Kakashi dissolved.

She grabbed Kakashi back to safety. When she looked around, there was a bluish barrier surrounding Sakura and the bridge builder. One of her clones also managed to collaborate with Sasuke's Gōkakyū and the combination of fire and wind seemed to work fine. There was a cloud of evaporated water where the Mizu Bunshin previously was.

Zabuza remained unmoving but he could have been simply pretending to catch them off-guard. She was about to double-check Zabuza's state when she felt another chakra surge. A quiet whoosh came from somewhere before two senbons pierced through the man's neck. Not long after, a masked ninja appeared next to the still, fallen body of Zabuza. Naruto instantly went into a defensive stance, kunai at her hand.

"And now, he's dead," the newly arrived ninja said. He was wearing an olive green pinstriped outfit, underneath a green haori, and brown sash wrapped around his waist. His presumably long hair was tied neatly in a white bun-holder, but some locks fell fashionably loose, framing his masked face. He didn't seem hostile and his stance wasn't threatening. "I apologize for the interruption but this body is mine."

Not wasting time, Kakashi Shunshined towards the nuke-nin's fallen figure and checked for pulse. "He's really dead…" he confirmed after a while and stepped away.

"Thank you very much," the ninja said and bowed. "I've been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

Naruto frowned as she eyed the senbons puncturing Zabuza's neck. She didn't have an extensive knowledge in med-ninjutsu but she had some background about human anatomy. That area on that neck where the senbons pierced… She looked at the masked-nin. His voice was calm and he was polite. She tried to make a sense of him and she was taken aback when she did. She felt his chakra, his emotions… He was filled with anxiety, fear and… Love… Pure love…

_This guy…_

"Your battle is now over," the masked-nin said, lifting Zabuza's prone body over his shoulder. "I must dispose of this body. Farewell." And the two vanished with a gust of wind.

Silence. A long moment of silence…

Naruto dispersed her shadow clones, the barrier protecting Sakura and Tazuna disappeared along with them. She took a deep breath. The worse had ended. For now. She could ponder things later with the team. Right now, the priority was the safety of the group.

She turned to the team. "Everyone okay?"

No one answered. They were simply staring at her.

She hunched her back. "Okaaay… You guys are starting to creep me out."

As usual, Sakura was the first to pitch verbal bullets. "How could you do all of that, Naruto?" the girl demanded. "How did you disappear and appear like that? What—"

"Maa… Maa…" Kakashi lazily brushed off the girl's questions. "Discussions later. We have to get Tazuna-san home safely—" He suddenly collapsed on all fours and began hacking.

Naruto rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah," he assured, still coughing. "Screaming and not breathing inside that dense water prison isn't a funny experience."

She rolled her eyes. He still was trying to look cool? "Let me heal you," she offered.

"Later, Naru," he said as he tried to get up. "Tazuna-san first."

"Hahaha! Super thanks, guys!" the client cheerfully exclaimed. "Come over to my house and relax for a while!"

* * *

When they reached Tazuna's home, Team Seven was welcomed by his daughter, Tsunami, and were given a spare room to use for the time being. Healing Kakashi didn't take much for Naruto, since he was only physically tired. His chakra was used but it didn't reach to the point of near depletion. He didn't use the Sharingan much, anyway. His injuries from Zabuza's attacks caused minor damage. A day or two's rest would do.

But Kakashi was lying on a futon at the moment because she insisted him to. The rest of them were scattered across the room.

"Dobe, when did you learn medical ninjutsu?" Sasuke asked curiously as she finished healing him.

"During my travels, I met someone who knows it. I don't have wide knowledge about it, though. Just the handy ones." She grinned. "`Want me teach you?"

"Feh. I prefer offensive-type techniques," he sneered.

"I still can't believe Sunshine is super strong," Tazuna-san commented in a loud voice. "When I first saw you, I thought you're just a ninja wannabe."

Naruto's left eye twitched but she didn't say anything. Kakashi snickered and Sasuke smirked. Sakura, however… the girl was frowning at her.

"How are you that strong, Naruto?" she asked, but her voice laced the demand to know. "And if you're that strong in the first place, why didn't you help Kakashi-sensei from the beginning? They wouldn't have been injured if you did."

The rebuke started to strike a raw nerve but she chose to ignore it.

"Because I ordered you guys to stand back, didn't I, Sakura?" Kakashi butted in. "Naruto may be skilled but she lacks real battle experience, just like the rest of you. Zabuza is a seasoned shinobi."

"But she could've helped!"

"She did, Sakura," Sasuke stressed the obvious.

"It's embarrassing to admit but I underestimated Zabuza's strength," Kakashi acknowledged. "That man was seriously strong."

"But that's super okay now!" the bridge builder chirped. "The guy is dead and we're saved! Super thanks to you guys, again."

"Sensei," Naruto called out. "Can you tell us more about Zabuza?"

"I don't know much about him except what's on the Bingo books. Before he became a missing-nin, he's one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri."

"Wow…" she voiced her awe. "And he's that strong."

"Seven Swordsmen?" Sakura repeated in confusion.

"It's a group in Kirigakure that consist of only the greatest blade-wielding shinobis," Kakashi explained. "Zabuza is also called the Demon of the Mist." And he enlightened them with the disturbing tale of inhumane graduation process in Kirigakure, which earned the name Village of the Bloody Mist.

"W-What about the masked kid?" Sakura inquired nervously.

"He's a member of Kiri's Hunter-nin team, most likely. They are known as body erasers and their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace," their sensei expounded. "A ninja's body has within its secrets of their village's ninjutsu, information on different chakra types, and other things that will reveal things about the village." He paused. "For example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful, there's the danger that the enemy will steal your jutsu."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Hear that? Don't die…"

"Naruto, stop interrupting!" Sakura told her off.

The blonde just snickered.

"Anyway," Kakashi continued. "A ninja's body can reveal important information so by killing and disposing of the missing-nins who have abandoned their village, the hunter-nins protect the information from getting out. They are specialists who guard their village's secrets." He looked up the ceiling. "No sound, no smell… That is the ninja's end."

"So, Zabuza has been chopped up and disposed of by now…" Sakura trailed off, shuddering. She was probably imagining it.

Naruto snickered quietly at the girl's reaction and turned to Sasuke. "Don't defect Konoha and don't become a missing-nin…" she grinningly harassed.

He scowled. "Usuratonkachi."

They were startled when Kakashi sat up abruptly, palming his face. He cupped his mask-covered mouth and he looked he was in deep thought.

"What's wrong, sensei?" Naruto roused.

"Well…" he began, still in thought. "Body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there."

"So what?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Did you see how that masked boy dispose of the Zabuza's body?"

"That masked guy took the body with him," the pinkette replied.

"Yeah. But if he needed proof of his work, he could have just taken the head," their sensei countered. "And the weapon he used to kill Zabuza…"

That got the people in the room thinking, except for Naruto. She just watched them in silence as she internally winced. She should've told them her suspicions earlier.

And then she heard Sasuke gasp, "No way."

"Yeah. Exactly," Kakashi finished.

Tazuna, who was still confused and a little disturbed by the flow of the conversation, spoke. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Zabuza is most likely, still alive," Kakashi announced.

Silence…

"What the hell do you mean?!" Sakura screeched so loud. "Kakashi-sensei, you confirmed he was dead!"

"Yeah, I did. But that's most likely just a momentary death." The silver-haired man looked away. "The hunter-nin used senbons. To be able to use them, he probably knows where to hit exactly, to put Zabuza in momentary state of death. Senbons are a weapon that has low killing capability. And he carried the body instead of just taking the head off and burning the rest. We can't ignore possibility that the masked-nin appeared to save him."

Another long moment of silence.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and stared at her, studying her reaction if there was any. "You know, don't you?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," she admitted, staring back at him. "Zabuza's chakra-infused mist plausibly covered the hunter's own chakra. It's the latter's chakra I felt when I attacked the bushes. And I think he suppressed his chakra well, that's why I didn't sense him throughout the battle. I only recognized it when I tried to sense him while he claimed Zabuza's body. I thought—"

"What?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, interrupting Naruto. Her fury was palpable that it stunned the blonde Genin. "You knew and you didn't do something about it?! You could've finished them off! Now, we are still in danger because you let them escape! This is your fault!"

Naruto sucked her breath as Sakura's words sunk in. A moment later, the room suddenly was cold and Naruto realized she was the cause of it. She was somehow leaking her own KI. She wasn't just peeved at Sakura's outburst. She was angry.

She narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I let them go because our safety is what I cared about more," she said in a low, frosty voice. "I'm so sorry, Sakura, if I let them _escape_. Because the main concern at the time was to make sure we're all alive." She stood, trying to calm her nerves. "You're welcome, by the way. We'll live another day."

With that, she walked out of the house.

* * *

"That's super harsh, girl," Tazuna commented in a sympathetic tone after the front door was shut close. "Sunshine saved our lives back there and that's what she gets from you."

The pink-haired Genin looked affronted and shamefaced at the same time, Sasuke couldn't even describe her facial expressions as a whole. He felt bad for Sakura. Not because of what the old man said to her but because she still didn't understand a thing about being a shinobi. More than a month of being a Genin and nothing seemed to get to her.

"Sakura, what Naruto did was the right decision," Kakashi pointed out.

"But sensei, you've witnessed how strong she is. She's been hiding her skills all along and look what happened?" she reasoned out stubbornly. "You're just partial with her, admit it."

Kakashi heaved a deep breath, obviously trying to be patient. "Strength and skills aren't the only important attributes a ninja should have, Sakura. I know you know that. We also need our mind to think, to analyze, to decide when to go for it or to retreat. And don't forget that our primary mission is to get Tazuna-san home safely."

Sakura kept quiet, pondering on what Kakashi said. After a moment, she spoke. "If she had only decided to take action from the beginning, Sasuke-kun wouldn't have been hurt," she said with an uncertain voice. "…nor you."

Ah, so it was about him being hurt. He would've acknowledged the concern if what she said wasn't just plain insulting, especially since it sounded like she just added Kakashi in the end of her statement. He found himself asking, "Sakura, why did you become a kunoichi?"

Sakura looked at him and her face lit up a bit. "That's because I want to—"

"No, enough with that," he cut her off. He knew what she was about to say and it was pathetic, really. She wanted to be with him. "Enough with that shallow motivation. It's pointless. You won't get any merit from it, or from me."

Sakura froze, unprepared to be the receiving end of a verbal assault from him. The girl, hurt at his statement, was shut into stunned silence.

He didn't want to but he continued his berating. "We're not in the academy anymore, Sakura. We're not going to have written exams, nor in need to perform the three basic ninjutsus to graduate. We're shinobis now. We will cheat, we will steal, and we will get hurt. We will kill and can be killed. That's what we signed up for. If you can't grasp that, might as well just go back to the academy." He stood up and strode towards the door. He reached for the knob and pulled it. "Or better yet, just quit being a ninja." And he followed Naruto out.

He strode along the rickety deck and went to the docks. He sat over the edge, facing the sea and watched the waves rolled in white fringed. He contemplated on what he learned from the events that happened.

He now understood how strong Naruto was. He witnessed skills she hadn't shown them, like that spherical chakra and that vanishing before someone could blink was really something. He had no idea if the latter was an advanced version of Shunshin no jutsu, and he had seen Kakashi use Shunshin all the time. Naruto's version was a whole lot different and faster.

Sasuke had always believed that Naruto was holding back since they became a team, but not to this extent. What he witnessed earlier had shown him the painfully undeniable truth. She was way above them Genins. He could now grudgingly accept that. It still bruised his ego, nonetheless.

He wouldn't deny he was feeling the envy. Who wouldn't? That girl attained what he wanted so badly— to be strong. He would be a hypocrite if he told himself he wasn't jealous, because he was. But like he said, he always believed Naruto was holding back since they became a team. Today was just a confirmation.

What he appreciated about her was she never was arrogant. She never bragged about what she could do nor acted superior. She never once rubbed into their faces how better she was nor belittled his and Sakura's skills. She would just do her idiosyncratic, _"I'm the ever-awesome Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" _

It wasn't the first time Sasuke considered Naruto as a good teammate and training partner. He improved a lot this past month even without attaining his Sharingan yet. His speed had come a long way, thanks to her gravity seal. Kakashi also said that his chakra level was now nearing mid-to-high Chūnin. His progress was still slower than what he wanted but there was truth in what Naruto said that day on the pier. There was no need to rush. His progression was faster when he wasn't rushing things, compared to when he was in what Naruto termed as his emo-tendency.

Hn. Dobe.

He sighed. He was aware of the minor changes within himself. Before Team Seven was formed, his mind was in constant turmoil, and his heart was full of vengeance and hatred that they clouded his judgments. Naruto drilled into him to always be calm and relaxed. And true to her words, he could concentrate better. Without rushing, he could focus. He could think straight. And upon so, he could see the changes in him. Nothing too dramatic, just small changes.

He still had his ambition, don't get him wrong. He would kill Itachi. He wouldn't stop until that man died by his hands. But right now, his main priority was to get stronger. Not only for his goals but for himself, as well.

One thing he noticed about the change in him was his own behavior. He talked with her, and with ease. But then again, her personality was somewhat beguiling. She could be childish and annoying most of the time but she could be this wise and intellectual girl if needed be. And his cold and indifferent attitude didn't actually work on her so, he didn't bother continuing to be a constant stoic brood.

He let her tease him because the camaraderie between them was genuine. Not that he would admit it to her but that was what he felt. He felt a little lighter than before. He would find himself surreptitiously snickering at her silly comments, witty retorts, or every time she would make a fool out of anyone, or even out of herself.

He still didn't know why but her warm and sunny personality was affecting him. And in some way, he liked it. Sometimes, he wondered if she didn't leave Konoha, would he still change. If she had entered the academy instead, would they be like they were now? Would he be like he was now? He didn't know.

He still couldn't do something about it when she would stare at him so innocently— never once won against her when she used that. Much to his utter aggravation. She would use it if she wanted something. It irritatingly had a name, Kakashi told him— the stupid _Puppy-dog-eyes no jutsu_. He saw her once used it against their Jōnin-sensei. Kakashi bent almost instantly it was pitiful. Sasuke also heard from him that even the Sandaime Hokage couldn't win against it.

He learned another thing about her just other day. She was given title by the Hokage as Konoha's Prank Mistress. Her _magnificent_ art exhibit at the Hokage Monument was the proof, and that day when she introduced him to gravity seals was another. But in all honesty, he doubted that the title really had bearing. It was probably given to her by the Hokage on a whim.

Speaking of titles, Zabuza called her Kiiroi Senkō's child. Wasn't Kiiroi Senkō the…

His eyes flashed at the sudden realization. The late Yondaime Hokage, also known as Yellow Flash was Naruto's father? It made perfect sense. He felt stupid suddenly because he didn't realize it sooner. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Nobody in Konoha would share the same exact shade of both unless they were closely related.

Well, damn… She's the daughter of a legend.

Sasuke shook his head and a small smirk curved on his lips. The girl sure had a lot of interesting secrets.

* * *

Kakashi was getting anxious. He was sharing the room with Sasuke. Sakura was sharing Tsunami-san's room and Naruto would be sleeping along with the women. It was past midnight but Naruto hadn't come back yet. Both residents and guests in Tazuna's house were already asleep, not waiting for her return. He told them she was just doing some training when in truth, he didn't even know where she was. He already summoned three of his Ninken to find her but Pakkun and the others lost her scent along the shoreline.

An hour after dinner, a young toad summon appeared in front of him and informed that Naruto wanted him to know she would be back late. Before he could ask questions, the toad disappeared.

He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. The dim light of the lamp was making the room look gloomier, and it was affecting him. But he tried to calm himself.

Today's events weren't only physically and mentally exhausting for him, but also emotionally. First was Sakura's behavior. Her narrow-mindedness and immaturity had almost taken its toll on his patience. Her immaturity was way out of proportion. She was concerned about Sasuke's welfare and not of the team or their client. Kakashi was on the brink of cruelly tongue-lashing the girl but the boy unexpectedly took the stage. And it probably was for the better because Sasuke was the center of her reasoning. The boy's criticisms somehow had put some sense into her— he'd sincerely hope so.

Kakashi never neglected paying attention to Sakura but he had been lenient. Since Team Seven was formed, he took no note of her attitude towards Naruto because he thought the two would form a bond sooner or later. Sasuke and Naruto did that. Besides, Sakura wasn't always that callous towards her.

But the words that came out from the girl's mouth earlier were an eye-opening to him. Sakura needed to sort out her priorities. While she wasn't totally ineffectual, she was still the least dependable member of their team. And her attitude wasn't helping her. He had to stop being soft on her and make the girl realize what she really had gotten herself into— that a ninja's life was far from what the textbooks said.

His fight with Zabuza was another to think about. Loathingly as it was to admit, he really underestimated the man's skills. He was subconsciously confident with his own and he believed he would defeat the man, albeit not easily. But he realized Zabuza was as experienced as he was, and probably even more; living in a more frightening lifestyle. The man was a missing-nin and had always been on the run, facing skilled hunter-ninjas probably on a day-to-day basis.

It probably would've resulted a better outcome if only he wasn't too concerned about his team's safety.

And that was what he didn't consider. One of his team members was also astoundingly capable.

So, there's Sunshine who bravely faced a terrifying man with calm and skills. Kakashi was both frightened for and awed with her. He was scared shitless something would have happened to her. Call it favoritism but Naruto was dear to him. He wasn't prepared seeing her being kicked or sent off flying by an enemy. She may have skills but he realized she still was the little girl in his eyes— probably even when she's all grown-up.

But Naruto showed, despite her lack of experience, what she was made of. Seeing her do her father's moves was like watching a little girl version of Minato-sensei. What awed him the most was seeing her perform the Hiraishin. So, that was why Jiraiya-sama dubbed her as Little Yellow Flash.

The process of her teleportation technique wasn't as fast as her father's but that didn't mean hers wasn't as impressive. And to witness the little girl who used to cry in his arms do the famed technique was breathtaking.

Minato-sensei was right when the blond teasingly warned him to better keep up because Naruto would leave him behind. Kakashi really needed to get back to serious training. Today's experience was a reality-check for him and he also found a motivation. Maybe he could ask the Namikazes to be his sparring partners. And live to tell the tale.

_Good luck, Hatake._

He was brought out of his of musings when he sensed her chakra signature on the hallway. A moment later, the door of the room he was occupying opened quietly, before she crept her way in.

He sat up from the futon he was lying on. "Where have you been?" he asked in a quiet but stern voice.

Even with the dim light the lamp was illuminating, he saw her sheepish grin. "I kinda got lost on the road of life..." was her excuse, making his eye twitch in annoyance. She sauntered towards his futon and lied down next to him. "Can I sleep here?"

He sighed. "Your space is in the other room. You're sharing with Sakura and Tsunami-san."

"Ehehe… Don't wanna. I might strangle Pinks even in my sleep." She scratched her left cheek. "Besides, I kinda missed sleeping beside you. The last time I did it was when I was six."

He sighed again but let her do what she wanted. "You didn't answer my question, Naru. Where did you go?"

"I sent Gamakichi to tell you not to worry," she said, instead.

For the third time, he sighed. "So, where?"

A long pause.

"…I went to Uzu no Kuni."

"You what?" he whisper-shouted. "Uzu no Kuni, Naruto? Alone? Are you out of your mind?"

"It's only three hours away from Nami," she pointed out. "And I took a boat."

"Even so!" He tried to express his ire even in his hushed tone. He stiffened when he sensed something. Now he had to thread carefully. "Wait, what boat?"

"A boat trip," she said flippantly. "`Took a scenic route, I must say."

"There's a boat trip at this hour of the night?" he asked dubiously. "From Uzu no Kuni that has no current civilization?"

She huffed. "I said I took a boat. You confuse it with a boat trip where you'd pay the fare."

"You stole a boat," he iterated.

"No, I just borrowed it without permission. I returned it a while ago."

Fourth time in less than five minutes, he sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't just do that here, Naru. You heard from Tazuna what kind of life the people here had. They needed to earn their living."

The girl frowned remorsefully. "I just… I just want to be alone and think things through. And let out some frustrations." She sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Fifth time.

She was quiet for a moment. "What Sakura said really hurt me but I guess she's right. If I just didn't hesitate and just faced Zabuza, the result could've been better. We could've avoided you and Sasuke being hurt."

"No, Naru," he disagreed. "I stand firm with what I said earlier. It's not that I don't trust your skills but I am the team captain. I'm responsible for our safety. You tried to help but I ordered you not to. I made that call."

"But I could've ignored that order," she pressed.

"No, Naruto," he stressed. "It's on me. Had I not called that order and let you help, we could've done better. I should've trusted you and the team to have my back. Given you all lack experience, but you and Sasuke are by no means weak." He sighed tiredly. "You're right to call me a hypocrite, you know. I keep on sprouting about teamwork but I didn't believe in you guys. That's my mistake. What you did earlier, Naru? What you three did? That's teamwork."

She chuckled. "Yeah…"

"Don't take Sakura's words to the heart," he said.

She gave him a small smile. "It doesn't matter now. Like I said, I've thought things through. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"When did I lie to you?" she asked back.

He chuckled. "Never."

"Besides," she continued. "I've faced angry villagers, avoided beatings and near deaths many times at an early age, and escaped a man— who, now I understood, was planning to rape me. What could Sakura do besides her verbal bullets? It's not like her angry words can kill me."

"Naru…" was all he could say. There was no avoiding the conversation.

"It's just… I wasn't prepared to hear the blame," she explained with a sad glint in her eyes. "Ever since I left Konoha, I have never been blamed for anything and I relished it. I relished the feeling. When I heard Sakura's furious voice, saying everything was my fault, it felt like I was that helpless child again. I felt angry and hurt." She chuckled humorlessly. "It's petty, I know."

"Her reason to be angry at you is petty, Naruto," he said. "You really did save us. Tazuna-san's gratitude is real. Believe that. My gratitude is real."

She smiled and shrugged, before changing the topic. "Zabuza said during our battle with him, a real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. He should put my name in his handbook, then. I've faced death since the moment the Kyūbi was sealed inside me." She laughed lightly. "I should tell Zabuza something like this. _'Hey, Eyebrow-less freak. Put this in your Bingo book. The girl who will one day become Hokage. Konohagakure no Sato Kunoichi, the ever-awesome Uzumaki Naruto.'_ That would be epic," she ended it up giggling.

He couldn't help laughing softly at that. "Indeed." And the Demon of the Mist's moniker was now Eyebrow-less Freak.

"Right? Would've pissed the man off," she added.

He lied down facing her, propping his elbow on the pillow and head over his gloved palm. "So, what other things you've thought about?" he prodded.

"Well, one of them is Zabuza."

"What about him?"

"When the masked-nin took Zabuza's body, I sensed his emotions. I realized that moment that he was most likely Zabuza's accomplice. Don't get me wrong, `Kashi-nii. Given the chance, I would've done something." Her eyes became contemplative. "But I felt the hunter-nin's anxiety, fear and love. Pure love, `Kashi-nii."

Okay… This was getting interesting. "The hunter-nin is in love with Zabuza?"

"Not like that," she rebuffed, smacking his chest playfully. "It's like love for a father or brother, I think. Or maybe a highest form of respect. He cares deeply for Zabuza. I was really surprised." She took a breath. "That's why I asked you earlier to tell me something about Eyebrow-less."

"And?" he probed.

"Based on the things you told us, Zabuza is ruthless, coldblooded even. But then, what did someone like Zabuza do to earn that kind of affection from that person?" She was silent for a moment. "His Mizu Bunshin alone could've finished off the Genins easily. He's also a master swordsman, so it's easier just to chop us, kids, off." She took a long contemplative sigh. "But his water clone simply kicked me and slammed Sasuke on the ground. He didn't even hurt Sakura. Why? Because for someone who's called Demon, he sure was merciful."

"He underestimated you."

"Maybe. But he could've killed his intended target while I was planning for countermeasure. Those few seconds were crucial and you, seasoned shinobis, know it."

"Why are you so curious about him?" he asked interestedly.

"I don't know. Maybe because he's the first enemy I encountered." She took a deep breath. "And… I'm a Jinchūriki, `Kashi-nii. I can't be one-dimensional," she stated in a solemn tone. "I have to look from different angles because if I don't… I could become like Zabuza. Ruthless and coldblooded. Maybe, worse."

Kakashi was quiet for a few moments, considering what she said. Whether he admitted it or not, her statements held a lot of bearing.

But still…

"You're not going to be like him," he stated in a soft but firm tone.

She didn't speak for a long moment. She simply looked into his visible eye. And then, she smiled. "Yeah, `cause I have you guys."

Not to mention, Minato-sensei smothered her with affection, he wanted to add.

He chuckled drily. "Sometimes, your way of thinking scares me."

She pouted. "When you spend half of your life with an intellectual father, an ancient being inside you and a perverted but philosophical godfather, it's either you adapt or go crazy." She grinned. "I adapted and then, went crazy."

"Indeed," he could only agree.

She pulled his propped arm, asking him to lie down without a word. When he lied flat on his back, she squirmed until she was snuggling against him. He didn't protest and simply made himself comfortable.

"And then, I thought about Team Seven," she spoke, changing the subject. "I like our team as a whole."

"But…" he prompted. There was always a 'but.'

"It's not becoming a solid team."

Ah, there it was. "You want Sakura to be replaced?"

"Nothing like that, no," she said, yawning. "Team Seven is not Team Seven without Pinks, you know. And I want this team to work out. But when she finds out I'm the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, well, good luck me. Maybe, she will see me as the Kyūbi itself. The villagers do that." She sighed. "And if Sakura does, we will not truly function as a team. And then, there's Sasuke."

"Naru—"

"Don't, `Kashi-nii. I already know what you gonna say," she cut him off lightly. "I know I'm not doing a better job being a good teammate to her. I'm trying but I'm not gonna force her to acknowledge me, either." She took a deep breath. "I like her and I can tolerate her attitude towards me. But she picks on me every damn time. I'm not a saint. I have my limits, too."

Was this what Minato-sensei felt back then? He knew what to do but he couldn't do it?

He sighed. These Genins should form true camaraderie and trust in order for them function as a team. He couldn't force it to them, just like Minato-sensei couldn't back then. These kids have to learn it their way and at their own pace— whether the easy way or the hard way.

"I was going to say Sasuke did some tongue-lashing earlier," he corrected. "And she's… Well, I hope what Sasuke said does something."

She gazed at him in curiosity before she giggled. "Really? Teme did? Is he in emo-mode?"

He snorted. "Isn't he always?"

"I bet he tried to look cool while he's at it, that Teme. What did he say?" He repeated Sasuke's words to Sakura and Naruto's brows shot up in comical disbelief. "That's some tongue-lashing. And for a social retard, he spoke that effing long."

He chuckled at her last statement. "Well, at least, we now know he's capable of talking that long," he joked back. He took a deep breath. "I will talk to Sakura myself but some other time. Sasuke's criticisms had hurt her enough and she may not handle another," he added. "We're still in the middle of a mission. I need her functioning."

She yawned again. "Speaking of Sasuke, he knows about your Sharingan now."

So, it seemed. "He will find out sooner or later."

"Why did you keep it from him, anyway? It's not like you stole that eye from his clan. `Sides, I think the story behind it is really touching, and very noble of his relative."

Obito…

"I planned to tell him when he activates his," he admitted. "I didn't expect today's event."

"You know, I've been observing him for a while now," she stated drowsily. "He seems enjoying our spars recently, like he finds `em challenging. I know he wants to beat me and that's good. Soon, I'm sure he will. Not now, though." She giggled sleepily at that. "It's too early for him to surpass the ever-awesome me."

He chuckled. "Maybe he finds a rival in you."

She yawned again and this time, her eyes drifted close. "I hope it's a friendly rivalry... I treasure what I have with Sasuke… Just like I treasure what I have with you and the others... There's only a few…" her voice was trailing off, getting softer and softer. "…care `bout…"

Kakashi waited for her to say more but she finally succumb to sleep after a few moments. "Maa… I really enjoyed this talk, Naru. I learned a lot tonight." He turned his head to his left. "…Right, Sasuke?"

No answer.

"Mou… If you want to pretend sleeping, learn to control your breathing more," he drawled. "I can hear your quiet gasps when you learn something shocking." He gently pulled the headband off Naruto's head and placed it next to the futon. "She's probably too exhausted to notice or to care about your presence."

"…When did you?" the kid finally asked, turning to him. And boy, the proud Uchiha scion looked sheepish. Even if he was trying to hide it with a scowl.

"When I'm castigating her for stealing a boat." He smirked under his mask. "Couldn't help eavesdropping all the way, eh, Sasuke?"

He didn't know if the boy learning about Naruto was a good thing, but Kakashi knew it was inevitably going to happen. Sooner or later, Naruto's generation would learn about her and what she held. The village would learn who she really was, too. Kakashi believed that if there were people to know first, it should be the team. He was still uncertain about Sakura but Sasuke…

The young Uchiha had shown psychological progress. Kakashi could see his interactions with Naruto. Sasuke seemed comfortable with her.

"How?" he heard the boy ask.

"How what?" Sasuke was trying to sound nonchalant but he knew better. The boy was more than curious.

"…How can she smile after all that has happened to her?"

"Because she's Naruto," was his answer. That should explain everything.

"How old was she when the man…" Sasuke trailed off but he understood.

"Six."

"What happened to him?"

"Hmm? He was taken to Konoha Correctional Facility for a while. Then, he was granted amnesty and was sent as border sentry." He loathed that the man was freed but Kakashi had no power opposing the higher-ups' decisions. And if it were up to Kakashi, that man wouldn't get out of prison, alive.

"Kiiroi Senkō," Sasuke recalled. "The Yondaime was her father." It wasn't a question.

He chuckled drily. There was no point in hiding it. Sasuke was a smart boy, after all. "Yes," he answered. "Her mother was the Uzumaki."

_Zabuza, you big mouth…_

"And the Yondaime sealed the Kyūbi inside her."

Kakashi didn't know if he should stop talking now. "How did you figure out?" he asked back, instead.

"We shared the same desk during our graduation exam. She was mumbling to herself, saying something like, _'How could a mere human kill a massive living form of chakra?'_ I didn't get it then, I do now." Sasuke paused. "The question is why to his own daughter?"

The Jōnin supposed he should at least explain it so that Sasuke wouldn't think the wrong conclusion. "The Kyūbi was sealed in Naruto because of her chakra. I know she told you about her Uzumaki lineage." And at that time, the Yondaime deemed it the only option left.

"Is her chakra special?"

"Let's just say she naturally has massive amount of chakra and incredibly strong life force that can withstand and contain the Kyūbi." He took a deep breath. "Don't get confused, Sasuke. Naruto is _that_ strong, to be able to contain the Kyūbi. She isn't strong simply _because of_ the Kyūbi." He had to point it out. "She was given a huge responsibility; to protect Konoha from suffering more devastation. And she protects us every day even when the village she's protecting still regards her as pariah."

Somehow, surprisingly and unsurprisingly, the boy caught what he meant and nodded. "Why only the older people know about her?"

"After the Kyūbi attack, Sandaime-sama made a law prohibiting the adults to tell the younger generation about Naruto's status. Worthless law, I say. And she wasn't around for six years so, people stopped talking about her."

"Why doesn't the village know about the Yondaime as her father?"

"To protect her. The Yondaime made a lot of enemies during the war. Any villagers who hate Naruto could sell the information to the enemies."

"How could they not notice how much the two look like?" Sasuke pressed. "Even Zabuza noticed it."

He chuckled drily at that. "People won't notice what they don't want to notice, I guess." Kakashi sighed. "I know you have a lot of questions but there are things I can't tell you because they are classified information, Sasuke. We could be executed for treason, you know?" He scratched his mask-covered cheek using his free hand. "I really don't want to spend my time in prison."

He had to thread carefully. Sasuke was by no means slow at putting the puzzle-pieces together. There was still the secret about Minato-sensei being alive and the truth about the Uchiha Clan massacre. Personally, Kakashi believed Sasuke should be told the truth about his brother. But such information could still push the boy to the edge.

"Sasuke, I know you still struggle about what happened," he stated meaningfully. "And I will not compare what happened to you to what happened to Naruto. You both struggle every day in a different way. But you both need a real friend, don't you think?"

The boy was silent for a long moment and Kakashi expected he would give off cold retorts. But in the end, Sasuke muttered only one word— if it was considered a word. It sounded like a positive response, nonetheless.

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N:** This isn't a Sakura-bashing fic, just to be clear. And also, out of sheer curiosity, do you guys want to see Kushina in this fic?

Anyways, apologies for the sporadic update. Much gratitude to the reviews, faves and follows.


	12. Chapter 12: She Believes

**Chapter 12: She Believes**

* * *

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

**Beta: blood-hybrid-of-darkness96 **

* * *

"Good mornin', people!" Naruto greeted brightly when she reached the dining area.

Everyone was present, gathered around the table, while Tsunami-san was preparing breakfast. Though, there was a little boy seated next to Tazuna-san. The morning sunlight was advancing from the deck into the open window, the onshore breeze leaving a salty taste in the air.

"How'd you sleep?" Kakashi asked her quietly when she sat beside him.

She grinned at him. "Wonderful, sensei. I dreamt I was swimming in a huge bowl of ramen. So wonderful." She sighed blissfully.

They all sweat dropped.

"It's a marvel how your oddness allows you to function at all," Sasuke muttered snidely.

She gave him a pleasant smile. "You won't ruin my morning, Teme. Ramen is powerful. And the Gods of Ramen have blessed me with wisdom."

The raven-haired Genin merely grunted but didn't counter Naruto.

Heh. As if he could win…

"N-Naruto..." She turned to Sakura, who was seated across her. "I'm... I'm sorry about yesterday," the girl said.

She stared at her teammate for a moment. The girl was somewhat subdued and looking a little remorseful. This was probably the effect of Sasuke's tongue-lashing prowess.

Naruto was prepared to ignore Sakura the entire time to avoid any more discord between them. She was being truthful when she told Iruka-sensei it was hard to deal with girls because she was never around girls her age. The moment she woke up this morning, she prepared herself to simply overlook any issues that could cause another rift to happen, and truly destroy their somewhat fragile association.

But at the moment, Sakura was being humble and the girl took an initiative to somehow mend their little dispute. Who was she to reject that?

Naruto was well aware she and Sakura would not become friends by exchanging apologies or being cordial with each other. It would be a process.

But they had to start somewhere.

"Why don't we let bygones be bygones, Sakura-chan?" she offered sincerely and grinned at the girl. "Yosh! From now on, I'll call you _Sakura-chan_, Sakura-chan." The pink-haired girl gave her a tentative smile. Naruto turned to the boy next to her teammate. "And you, Sasuke-chan."

"I'd rather you not," he refused coldly.

"Okay, `Suke-chan."

They all started eating when the food was served. Tsunami-san was a great host and the dishes she served, while simple, were delicious. They all shared a comfortable silence and Naruto tried to savor the serenity around the dining area. Another day to look forward to. But of course, it wasn't really that simple. They were, after all, still not even halfway through their mission.

"Sensei, what are we going to do next?" she asked after they finished eating. "We only agreed we'd take Tazuna-jiji back home safely. But Zabuza is still out there and he will definitely target Tazuna-jiji again."

Kakashi cocked his head a bit to the left. "True. And even if we rule Zabuza out, there's no assurance that Gatō hasn't hired another, stronger shinobi." He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "We need to be ready for that before it's too late."

"Do we even have time to get ready, sensei?" Sakura asked pensively. "I mean, Zabuza or the hunter-nin can attack us again right now."

"About that… A person put in a momentary death-state won't function until the body returns to normal. And Naruto's attack did some damage. It will take a while before he gains his strength," Kakashi explained. "In the meantime, we'll all have tasks to perform individually."

"Sensei," Naruto interrupted. "You're not fully healed yet."

The Jōnin waved his hand dismissively. "We'll not do heavy training. Anyway, can you put up a security seal around the house?" he asked Naruto.

She gave him a contemplating stare. "Just around the house or even the surrounding area?"

"Just around the house. If you put a stand-alone barrier, how long would the wards last?"

The young seal mistress surveyed the area. "A house this size, about two days. But I can restore the ward before it wears itself out. I'll need a drop of each of the family's blood, though, for them to be keyed into the seal."

"Why blood?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Erm… they're civilians. Our team can do chakra channeling to key ourselves."

"If unauthorized people tried to force their entry?" the pink-haired Genin queried.

"The seal shields any entry-point. I can make it so the seal will attack whoever forced an entry." Naruto grinned wickedly at her teammate. "Take your pick. Dung-bombs, fire, wind, water, lightning or barrage of shurikens? I say, all of the above. In that sequence."

"That would be overkill, Naru," Kakashi drawled lazily. "Anyway, put up a ward. Sasuke, you'll be scouting the perimeter. Sakura, I'll be with you. We'll do light training to work on your reaction time for today. Naruto, you'll guard Tazuna-san at the bridge."

Her eyes twitched in disbelief. Guard duty? "Wait. I thought my task is to put the seal," she complained.

"Yes, and it wouldn't take you an hour to do that." Their team captain turned to the bridge-builder. "You wouldn't mind staying for another hour, would you?"

"Hey, wai—" Naruto protested but he was cut off immediately by Kakashi's meaningful glare. Ugh. Right. It was her punishment for stealing a boat and sailing to Uzu. She grimaced. "Sounds like a lot of fun."

"That's not fun."

_Well, duh…_

Naruto turned to where the voice came from, the little boy sitting beside the bridge builder. Come to think of it, she didn't know him. She smiled at him. "Hi," she greeted. "What's your name?"

"That's Inari," Sakura said when the boy didn't answer and just kept looking at her. "Tsunami-san's son and Tazuna-san's grandson."

"There's no way you can win against Gatō," the boy said rudely. "If you don't want to die, you should leave." He stood and walked off.

"Where are you going, Inari?" his grandfather asked.

"I'll look at the ocean from my room," he said and left.

An awkward moment passed before Naruto commented, smiling pleasantly. "He will not ruin my morning. Ramen is powerful. The Gods of Ramen blessed me with wisdom."

* * *

"You're quiet."

Naruto didn't turn her gaze to the speaker and just kept looking at the dark sea. She was seated on the edge of the docks, dangling her feet playfully. It was late at night and the only light illuminating them was coming from the silvery glow of the full moon.

"This land needs help, sensei," she said. "Not just Tazuna-jiji."

She heard the creaking of the wooden deck and the ruffling of Kakashi's clothes as he moved to sit beside her. "Is this about the incident with Kaiza?" he asked, referring to Inari's dad. During after-dinner tea, Sakura had inquired about a torn picture that led to a somber story. The tragedy that happened to the family.

"The last time I was here, Nami isn't like this. It wasn't a wealthy country but it's flourishing," she began. "Today, I witnessed the depravity of one man. No produce to sell at the stores, pickpockets lurk around, and children beg for food and money…" she trailed off and sighed. "I also observed Tazuna-jiji today. Back at the bridge, his fellow builders were abandoning him one by one. They didn't want to continue fighting for their cause. One of them even tried convincing him to quit but the old man was stubborn. He is determined to finish the bridge." She turned and looked at him. "But he's only one man, `Kashi-nii. He won't make it alive if he doesn't get help."

Admittedly, at first, she thought Tazuna-jiji was just a cowardly drunkard who wanted protection. She didn't fully understand the old man's situation until she observed him earlier today. She saw the determination in his eyes as he stood by his beliefs. He was torn, of course, and close to giving up. She saw it in his eyes. But he wanted to change this country, to fight for its freedom. He was so desperate to finish the bridge because he wanted to end Gatō's oppression. He was willing to sacrifice himself for that. He was scared for his life but he wanted to fight Gatō's tyranny.

"While I commend you for wanting to help Tazuna, it's above our pay grade," Kakashi opposed, his tone light.

"Is the monetary compensation for our services more important than helping an old man in desperate need, sensei?" she asked in a solemn tone.

"What do you think?"

"No," she said with resolve.

He hummed, noncommittal. "Do you have a plan?"

She grinned. "Of course."

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Care to share it?"

Naruto scratched her head sheepishly. "Actually, I don't have the full plan, yet, just mental outline. Right now, I'm planning on a reconnaissance," she admitted. "Find Gatō's bases, observe and gather info, and then move accordingly."

"Hmm… Not bad. Kage Bunshin can do that."

She nodded. "Transform them so no one would recognize me. Stealth, blend, acquire info and disappear."

"That's a good plan." He stood up. "Come, let's discuss it with the team."

She scratched her cheeks and gave him an apologetic smile. "Ehehe… I kinda sent a few clones on the way. I didn't expect you'd approve my idea."

"You…" he groaned.

He took a deep breath and held out his hand to her. He pulled her to stand when she took it. But his usual slouched posture slowly turned into a rigid one as he stood straight. He gave her a stern look and she gulped at the apprehension she was beginning to feel. She knew it wasn't a good idea to act on her own.

"Dispel your clones," he ordered in a serious tone.

"But, sensei—"

"Dispel them, Genin."

Naruto stood ramrod straight, wide-eyed and surprised. Kakashi was suddenly exuding a strong aura of power and authority. She tried to hide her wince. Right now, she wasn't facing the laidback and indulgent `Kashi-nii but a former leader of an elite assassination team. A shinobi who earned his position to be one of the elites. The leader of Team Seven.

Without a word, she formed the handseal needed and dispelled her clones. Unfortunately, her clones didn't go that far. She didn't manage to acquire any information.

"Is this still because of Sakura's outburst?"

The blonde stiffened and then looked down. No, it wasn't. She wanted to deny it for it really wasn't because of Sakura's past behavior. And it really wasn't about Sakura, either.

But…

She sighed. It was about the truth in Sakura's words that Naruto could have done more. She had the ability to do more.

She heard Kakashi heave a deep breath. "Look at me," he ordered. She did as told. "As your commanding officer, I expect you not to do that next time," he said with an authoritative tone. "I don't appreciate being bypassed especially with decisions like these."

She gnawed her lips, staying quiet.

"When you decided on a whim to go to Uzushio— without telling me— I overlooked it because I understood that you needed some space. But this impulse of yours to infiltrate an enemy base— without conferring it with the team, with me..." he continued tersely. He blew a harsh breath. "This doing things on your own stops now. It's great that we can rely on them but your Kage Bunshins aren't your teammates, Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura and I are."

Both ashamed and repentant for her actions, she looked down. She really was doing things on her own, wasn't she?

With a heavy heart, she nodded and spoke quietly. "Hai, sensei. It won't happen again."

"Same goes for you, Sasuke and Sakura," Kakashi said and soon enough, the other members of Team Seven came out from their hiding spot.

Naruto grimaced as she chanced a glance at her teammates. She knew they were around. But she was too engrossed with her concocted plan to include them to the conversation she was having with Kakashi.

"This is not a solo mission," the Jōnin continued when the others went in line with Naruto. "We were dispersed as a team and I expect us to act as a team. While I admit it's my error underestimating you three when we faced Zabuza, it doesn't mean I'll let you act on your own without having it thoroughly discussed. I know you are skilled as individuals but I need you three to function as a team."

"Hai, sensei," Naruto answered.

He looked at her for a long moment before he took another deep breath. "Don't give me gray hairs," he mumbled exasperatedly as his gaze on her softened.

She couldn't help snorting the statement. "Sensei, you were born with gray hair."

His visible eye twitched indignantly. "It's silver, you."

* * *

The following days were quite uneventful for Naruto. In the end, she was tasked to do the recon. Using shadow clones was safer and less effort-consuming for the team. But Kakashi stressed she proceed with extreme precaution.

She wasn't able to gather any detrimental information as of yet. Gatō wasn't around the last few days and she had no idea where to find the reclusive man. The thugs he hired were around, but they weren't given important tasks nor did they have Intel about their boss' itinerary or plans. They were herding around Gatō's territories, bragging about their own affrays. Not much of a reliable source.

Currently, she was on sentry duty. It was Kakashi-sensei's turn to guard Tazuna-san at the bridge. Sasuke was doing some light training on his own somewhere, while Sakura was refining her katas. The girl was improving, but at a slow pace. Kakashi-sensei had to put off the training weights for the time being because Sakura's body was having a hard time adapting to it.

Naruto was patrolling around the remote woodland when she felt the familiar chakra of the hunter-nin. She crept quietly and found him unguardedly slumped on the ground, picking herbs. He was wearing a light-pink sleeveless kimono. His back was facing her and his long hair was hanging loosely.

She saw the hunter-nin stiffen. He turned his head sharply to her direction, his expression alert and ready to attack. And she knew he recognized her.

She had to tread carefully.

Naruto honestly had no idea if her gasp was faked or not when she took a look at his face. The boy looked feminine! The hell! "Oh my God, nee-chan! You're so pretty!"

The boy blinked at her exclamation, before a pink hue slowly appeared on his cheeks.

"You're a lot prettier than `Kura-chan, goodness!" She strolled towards him. He really looked like a beautiful young woman. "I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"My name is Haku," he answered in a gentle voice.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. It felt like she was talking to Itachi again. And Haku's chakra was gentle, too. She couldn't find it in her heart to look at the boy and see him as an enemy. And also, his appearance made her wonder if he was like Gamariki-chan.

But she could also tell that this guy was strong. His chakra was telling her so.

"Your chakra feels warm, Haku," she said earnestly. "I can tell you're a gentle person."

The female-like teen froze before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You recognize my chakra, don't you?"

She sat in front of his basket and waved her hand dismissively. Better to let the other know she wasn't there for an attack. "Yeah. Are those for Zabuza?" she asked, pointing at the medicinal herbs he was collecting.

Haku didn't answer.

She sighed. "We know he's alive so, you lost the element of surprise. Is he alright?" she asked.

The teenage boy kept eyeing her suspiciously. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you asking if he's alright?"

"Uh… because I hit him with the Rasengan and you kinda, err… killed him with your senbons, remember?" She scratched her whiskered cheek. "I want to ask you something, if that's okay with you." The boy neither nodded nor shook his head. He looked contemplative as he stared at her. "Why is he important to you?" she asked without waiting for his reply.

Haku's eyes widened a bit and he took a sharp intake of breath at the same time. She just kept staring at him and waited for him to answer— if he would answer.

"How… How did you know?" he asked back instead.

She smiled at him. "I'm still not good at it but most times, I can sense emotions, especially if they're being strongly emitted. When you appeared to save him, I felt yours. Your fear for his life is strong and… your love is so pure." She sighed. "I've been pondering on that for days now, you know. Why someone as kind and gentle as you cares deeply for someone like him."

It took a while but Haku finally answered, "Because he saved me from the loneliness…"

Naruto stared at him and nodded her head thoughtfully. "Loneliness is a terrifying enemy."

Haku's smile was a bit sad when he did. "I'm his tool and I will be as long as he needs me." He stood up and carefully picked up his basket. When he looked at her again, there was a soft yet determined glaze in his eyes. "We will meet again, Naruto-san."

"I know." And she did know. The next time they meet, they would be enemies again.

But she could tell that he didn't want fighting. His chakra was telling her the boy would rather nurture than destroy— even if he had the capability to do the latter.

She watched him walk away, not moving from where she was slumped. When Haku was out of her sight, she flopped her back on the ground. "A tool, huh?" she murmured and closed her eyes, deciding to visit her mindscape. "Hi, Kurama."

The giant fox opened its eyes and looked at her. Kurama was flopped on the floor inside the cage, snout resting over its arms **"You here again to rant, Kit? Spare me because I do not want to hear it."**

She giggled. "No, nothing like that."

Kurama snorted. **"What is it this time?"**

"You are so rude!" She went inside the cage and slumped her back on its furry body. Kurama was one of the few she sought the guidance of, one of her mentors, especially when she needed wisdom. "Ne, Kurama… Do you think we should follow Haku?"

The Kyūbi snorted loudly. **"Have you no self-preservation, at all, child? It's not wise invoking the hound's wrath twice."**

Naruto grimaced at the reminder. Kakashi's ire wasn't something she wanted to experience any time soon. "Yeah, probably best to leave them alone. Zabuza's wounded, anyway."

**"Why are you still so concerned about those two? I already told you back in Uzushio. Right now, they are your enemies. They will eliminate what you are trying to protect."**

"But Zabuza's chakra… It's not totally malicious," she reasoned weakly. "Even you agreed with that. And Haku's chakra is one of the gentlest I felt."

**"You have to face the fact that you and those two are at cross-purposes."**

She sighed in defeat. "Is there a way not to fight them? I don't like this senseless battle. They're not the real enemies. It's Gatō. They were just being used like… tools…" she said, repeating Haku's word.

**"Only you can find a way,"** it said cryptically before snickering. **"Use your Puppy-jutsu if you want to stop the next confrontation."**

She grimaced. "As if it will have an effect on someone like Zabuza. He might just gouge my eyes. That guy is scarier than you are."

Kurama sneered menacingly. **"Oi, I'm the mighty Kyūbi no Kitsune. No one is scarier than me."**

"Uh-huh. That's because they don't know you're a softie. I, however, do."

**"Get out, you insolent brat!"**

* * *

"His warehouses are here, and here. This one is where the drugs are being stored, ready for shipment. And this is where the weapons were stored," Naruto explained to Kakashi as she pointed Gatō's bases on the map she laid out.

The team was currently waiting for dinner and she decided to outline the reconnaissance her shadow clones did the past few days. She pointed at the tiny squares on the paper. "This is where his army of thugs usually gathered. It's like a large mess-hall created to be their station."

Their team captain hummed. "Any action you carried out?"

She pointed the narcotics and weaponry storages. "My clones placed explosive tags on both. I have to be there to activate them, though, especially at the weapon storage. I have to put a barrier to avoid shrapnel from damaging the surrounding area. The thugs' base, however… Well, we can take them down later on." She turned to Sasuke and grinned. "You can go wild out there, Teme."

The boy snorted but she could see the gleam of excited anticipation in his eyes.

"Can't we rely on your clones to do the barrier?" Sakura asked her. "You did that with Tazuna-san and I."

The young seal mistress scratched her head. "It's different. Each location is more than five-hundred square-meters in size, Sakura. I don't think I should rely on my clones in securing large warehouses. There are inhabitants near those areas. I need to lessen the damage as much as possible and avoid unnecessary casualty."

The pink-haired Genin nodded thoughtfully. "Is it wise to prioritize destroying the bases over eliminating the thugs first?"

"How many are there?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"I counted thirty-one ruffians, including the guards of the storages."

"Then, it won't be that much of a problem," the raven-haired Genin concluded. "Unless, they're the same caliber as Zabuza."

"We should not underestimate their skills, Sasuke," she stated.

"We're not going to," the young Uchiha responded. He smirked. "But the gleam in your eyes is telling we can take them out without too much trouble."

Naruto snorted before she pointed on the last square. "This is Gatō's personal base. It's guarded by four armed men. He wasn't there but from what I gathered, the man was present until a day after we arrived at Nami. No one knows where he went." She stood straight. "Gatō is planning on something," she continued in a contemplative tone. "That's the talk among the thugs before my clone dispersed. They don't know what exactly it is about but there are rumors there'll be a big shipment tomorrow, or something. I'm assuming they'll gather at the harbor." She ran her gaze towards her team. "And there are whispers among them that Zabuza will be around starting tomorrow."

Kakashi was silent for a while. "Tomorrow, huh?" he contemplated.

"Should I send back a batch of clones?" she inquired. "We could learn more. Though, we'd probably only get more thrash-talks against Zabuza rather than decent information. They don't seem to get along with him."

Their team captain shook his head. "No, that's fine. Rest. You've done enough. If I'm correct in my assumption, we all need to be fully functional tomorrow."

"Sensei, if you guys destroy the bases, say, tonight, is it possible for Gatō to acquire more mercenaries by tomorrow morning?" Sakura inquired thoughtfully.

"Yes," Kakashi affirmed with a nod. "Who knows, the man might be gathering more as we speak. We need to take them by surprise."

"So, tomorrow, while everybody is busy, Naruto will sneak in to destroy the bases," Sasuke surmised. "What about the rest of us?"

"You and Sakura will be with me to guard Tazuna-san." He took a breath. "As much as I want to reject the idea of Naruto doing a task alone, we need to use our resources wisely."

The Genins understood at once the meaning of Kakashi's statement. Sasuke and Sakura nodded their assent. There could be confrontation tomorrow.

"I'll wrap-up my tasks as fast as possible," Naruto said. "Then, I'll spring to the bridge."

Kakashi nodded. "Proceed with precaution. If there's trouble and you think you won't be able to handle it, abort the mission. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." After a moment of pregnant silence, Naruto mock-saluted. "Recon-report complete, Taichou." She flopped herself on the chair. "I really need a long sleep after this mission ends. And I miss Mimi-chan so much already."

Tazuna, who was listening to them, joined the discussion. "He he… Don't you worry, Sunshine. At any rate, the bridge is almost complete."

"Everyone," Tsunami interrupted, placing plates of food on the table. "Don't overdo it, okay?"

Naruto grinned at the woman. "Tsunami-san, the ever-awesome me always overdoes it."

BAM!

"Why do guys bother to try so hard?!" The little boy, Inari, yelled all of a sudden. "No matter how hard you try, you're still no match for Gatō's men! There are only four of you and he has many! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

Silence.

Naruto gazed at the raging, tear-stained boy. "We're not like you, kid," she said indifferently. "We're awesomely awesome."

That only fueled the boy's anger. "I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me?! I'm different from you! You're always clowning around and acting so cheerful! You don't know how hard life can be!" Inari screamed on top of his lungs, panting heavily.

Naruto narrowed her eyes at the boy, before she slowly stood up. Inari's expression was mixed with anger and slight fear when she walked towards him. She felt Kakashi's hand pressed warningly on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. She stood in front of the boy and stared down at him.

A few moments of contemplation, she sighed and crouched in front of Inari. What's the point of lashing out on a child?

"You experienced a tragedy, I get that," she began in a soft voice. "But Inari, you're not the only one who lost someone important to you. You're not the only person in this world who's struggling." She glanced at her team before gesturing them. "You know, there are among us who lost loved ones, too. It's hard, painful and it's always a struggle living a life without them. But we're all striving to become better so, we can protect what's left of us." She removed the boy's hat and brushed his hair with her fingers. "You... You're struggling. You're scared and giving up is the easy way to deal with the pain and loss, to deal with everything. But you're not alone. You still have your mom and your granddad. You just need to find the strength and the reason to strive.

"We can only do so much for your family. Our team is strong, Inari. We can stop Gatō right now, you know. But that won't solve the problem. When someone like him comes here again, then, it will just be the same." She took a deep breath. "We won't promise you anything. We are here only to give a little help. You and your people have to find the strength and the will to stand and fight. We can't offer you that."

Naruto was surprised when after a moment of tear-stunned silence the boy threw himself on her and clung tightly to her neck. "He killed my dad…" he bawled.

She looked at Kakashi, wide-eyed and stiff. She had no idea what to do in situations like this. No kid had hugged her and this was new to her. Her sensei was looking at her in understanding. He urged her by nodding his head once.

What to do…

"Uhm…" she hesitantly wrapped an arm around the boy, and used the other hand to awkwardly pat his back. "There, there…"

* * *

The next morning came too quickly and the Konoha team dispersed for their given tasks. As planned, Naruto was given the Siege and Destroy order on the targeted infrastructures, while Kakashi and the rest of the team would guard Tazuna at the bridge. He also ordered protection to Tsunami and Inari's, so she left two clones in the shadows before heading to her mission.

So far, her task was going smoothly. She already had destroyed the storage used for narcotics, and took down two guards there. Currently, she was setting up another barrier for her next target. She also took down another two guards in this area.

She stopped what she was doing when a newly-arrived clone stood in front of her. Naruto-clone handed her two scrolls. "I managed to obtain them, boss. Gatō is not in his base."

When the clone dispersed itself, Naruto snorted at the memories she acquired. The 'all' her clone meant everything. Gatō was unaware he was now completely broke. Her clone took a lot of documents, gold bars, and tons of money.

Seriously. What kind of megalomaniac leaves his treasures in one place, with easy access? Was Gatō that stupid or he was just too complacent with his so-called security?

"See if the shipment is taking place," she ordered to one of her clones, as she set up the barrier securing the weapon storage.

Performing the seals needed, the young seal mistress next clapped her hands once, before slamming them on the ground. A yellowish barrier erected, surrounding the warehouse. She saw two of her clones supporting the foundation of her barrier, using the sealing tags given to them. The rest doing the same.

Naruto ignored the fatigue she was beginning to feel. Setting a large barrier twice, she realized, could be wearing. Stamina-freak she may be but she was only twelve. Her body still needed to grow up.

She took a deep breath and stood straight. She made a half Ram handseal to detonate the interconnected explosive tags the clones had placed on the warehouse beforehand. The barrier reduced the noise created by the continuous explosion and blocked the impact of the blast. She could feel the ground shake as she watched the warehouse collapse, and she waited until the only thing she could see was the crumbled pieces of it. She was breathing a little heavily when the task was done.

She frowned when the clone she ordered to check the supposed proceeding at the harbor dispersed without information to give to her. She headed to the place and hiding nearby, she surveyed the area. Only to find out no one was there. Where were they? Odd. Even the warehouses she destroyed were being guarded by only a few people. When only a few days ago, they were being secured by dozens of men.

She ran towards the docks but the rumored shipment wasn't taking place. The area was quiet. From there, she could see the bridge and a portion of it were covered with thick fog.

Were those yachts on the water?

"Hey, you!" someone shouted.

She turned and recognized the man as one of the thugs.

"You're a ninja," he hissed when he saw her forehead protector. He unsheathed his katana and dashed towards her.

She formed handseals and dodged as he swung his sword. She did a quick sidestep before tapping his chest, binding him with a restriction seal. She then, took out a kunai and pointed it to his throat. "Where are your companions?"

Even in obvious shock, the man grinned menacingly. "You're with the shitheads protecting the builder, aren't you? You're too late, kid."

"What?" she gasped.

The hair on her neck rose in fear when the man babbled what was going to happen. At the same time, a memory from her clone was transmitted into her. One of the two shadow clones guarding Tazuna's family went ahead to the bridge in order to help the team.

The clone reached the group, only to witness a bloodshed happening.

* * *

Kakashi wanted to believe he hadn't miscalculated and that he made the right decision. He expected facing Zabuza and his accomplice today. And the team did. The battle between him and Zabuza actually occurred and he was prepared. Sasuke fended-off the hunter-nin and Sakura protected Tazuna.

What he didn't expect was Gatō, along with his more than a hundred ruffians, lying in wait as the Konoha squad battled with Zabuza. When the hunter-nin, who protected the Demon of the Mist from his Raikiri had fallen, Gatō appeared in his monstrous glory. The tyrant, as he announced, planned to kill them all after they tire themselves out.

The situation changed at that moment, when Zabuza realized that his supposed client double-crossed him. With a simple, "Kakashi, this fight is over," the Copy-nin understood. For the time being, the missing-nin allied himself with the Konoha team. He didn't know if Sasuke managing to push the other boy away from Kakashi's assault was another reason for Zabuza's change of heart. But the Konoha Jōnin accepted it because they were currently at a disadvantage.

Naruto, despite her efforts, wasn't an experienced infiltrator. While she did a good job, it still was her first time doing reconnaissance and it was possible that she overlooked minor details that could've made their jobs easier. If Kakashi was accompanied by experienced shinobis, much more if he was with his former ANBU squad, things would have gone differently. They would have assassinated Gatō as early as possible and they would've wrapped-up the mission quickly. But alas, he was with freshly minted Genins, who hadn't yet to experience the true horror of battles and blood.

The squad leader of Team Seven was breathing heavily but he forced himself into a fighting stance. They managed to take down the first wave of the tyrant's army. But that didn't mean they weren't unscathed. Even Sakura was forced to fight while she was protecting Tazuna. Sasuke, with the help of his now activated Sharingan, fought fairly well— despite his exhaustion and injuries from his previous fight.

But they were still outnumbered. The townspeople who just arrived, would have been a great help to them if only they knew how to fight. Regrettably, they would just stand in the way and there were only four ninjas to protect them. If they joined the fray, a number of them wouldn't survive. The renegades were violent and barbaric. They would show no mercy.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Zabuza's companion trying to get up but since he was severely wounded, he wasn't able to. Kakashi wanted to scream at the teen to play possum because he would really die this time if the enemies noticed him. And there would be no Sasuke to push him out of the way.

And fuck, someone did notice. At the same time, someone from group of renegades fired an arrow towards the gathered citizens. From the trajectory of the shot, the aim was Tazuna's grandson. Neither Kakashi, nor Sakura and Sasuke was near the boy or the fallen ninja to save them.

"Inari, get away!" he screamed.

He tried to move but he knew it was too late…

But then, an orange and yellow blur sped past the citizens, intercepting the incoming projectile. The blur rushed past Kakashi, towards said renegade who was aiming for the Hyōton-user.

Naruto…

The girl went in front of the thug, swung her leg and delivered a powerful axe kick. She threw away the arrow she was holding when she landed. Another blur rushed from behind and another Naruto went to the wounded fake hunter-nin, as the first Naruto disappeared with a loud pop. For a moment, it seemed time had stopped. Both sides were stunned at the sudden arrival of the newcomer. The blonde Genin ignored everyone, lifted the injured boy, and jumped away from the chaos.

Gatō recovered from the shock and shouted another attack order. The next wave of his army charged and this time, there were more compared to the first wave. However, a third Naruto appeared in the middle of the battle, in a yellow flash. Her hands were rapidly forming handseals before slamming her palms on the ground.

"Uzumaki Fūinjutsu: Jūryoku," Kakashi heard her say, before she jumped away.

Gravity?

A series of sealing formula slithered rapidly on the ground, spiraling around. The result was immediate. Everyone atop the huge design of Uzumaki sealing inscriptions fell on the ground. It was as if they were slammed by an invisible force, pinning them all. Even the Konoha party and Zabuza were caught by the gravity.

He tried to move but to no avail. He was trapped by the invisible force.

"Chakra," came her serious tone. From his peripherals, Kakashi could see her standing over the steel railing of the bridge.

The silver-haired Jōnin gathered his chakra to resist the gravity. He chuckled humorlessly at the result. "I'm exhausted, Naru. The seal is strong."

She did another handseals before she jumped back down. She tapped his chest when she reached him and suddenly, the invisible weight was lifted from him. He stood slowly and walked away. He looked around as Naruto helped the others. He could hear the terrified screams of Gatō and the rest of his army weren't doing any better.

Kakashi noticed the Naruto who took the quasi-hunter ninja to safety. It was definitely the shadow clone. Naruto-clone's hands were glowing green, healing the torn muscles his Raikiri severely grazed. The two were a few feet outside the Uzumaki sealing inscriptions, while the townspeople were edging quietly at the head of the bridge.

When the rest of the Konoha group were freed, Naruto walked over to Zabuza. For a short moment, she stared at the man before helping him without hesitation. The nuke-nin seemed astounded at Naruto's action but said nothing. It didn't surprise Kakashi but he noticed her expression.

It was like her father's when facing an enemy.

"Stay out of the seal," she told the freed individuals.

Kakashi didn't take his gaze off her as the others backed away. And he knew the others were also watching her every move.

Her eyes narrowed and she had this grim look when her gaze zeroed to Gatō.

"Y-You're a monster!" he screamed in terror.

She looked back at the freed individuals, then at the gathered townspeople. Her countenance was calculating, contemplating, as if fighting an inner battle. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

From his position, Kakashi could see her face. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the trapped enemies with determination and sadness.

"I am. And I'm sorry," she said, as though accepting Gatō's words. Performing a new set of hand seals, she slammed her hands on the ground and quietly spoke. But with Obito's Sharingan-eye bared, he picked-up the movement of her lips.

"Uzumaki Hiden Fūinjutsu: Sokkoku no Shi."

Kakashi froze, his eyes widened in bewilderment. Minato-sensei's words echoed in his mind as he witnessed another set of sealing inscriptions spiraled over the fallen enemies. The scriptures lit so bright for a short few seconds. And then, it was over…

_"Naruto's Fūinjutsu is something I'm both proud and cautious of, Kakashi."_

A bloodless killing… Sealing their life away.

_Instant death._

* * *

The reign of terror was over. The capital of Nami no Kuni was celebrating. Gatō's death gave the people the sense of justice they were all wanting for. The city was crowded with festivity, people reveling for a new tomorrow. Six people, however, didn't join them and just stayed at Tazuna's house; four Konoha shinobi and two from Kiri. They congregated at the small receiving area of the house. Naruto had asked their former enemies to come with them so she could heal their wounds.

At first, Zabuza refused the offer but at Naruto's solemn gaze, the nuke-nin conceded. Kakashi had an inkling the man was intrigued by her, as well, that's why he gave in. Or maybe, Zabuza wanted his companion— Haku— to be healed properly. Tazuna was hesitant to let the two into his home but at Naruto's wordless plea, he also conceded. But he went with the townspeople instead of accommodating them.

The room was quiet and the atmosphere was still subdued. No one had opened any discussion about the concluded battle. At the moment, Naruto was quietly attending to Haku and the rest of them was being healed by her Kage Bunshins. Sasuke adamantly rejected the offer so her clone simply cleaned and dressed the puncture wounds.

The squad leader inwardly snorted. Stubborn Uchihas.

"N-Naruto," Sakura spoke after a while. "That's enough. I'm not that much injured, anyway. You look tired already."

Kakashi almost smiled at the pink-haired girl's expression of concern. "Dispel your clones, Naru," he ordered lightly. "We can do the rest." They could bandage the rest of their wounds. Except for Haku, they didn't receive any fatal injury, anyway.

The real Naruto exhaled slowly before her clones dispersed one by one, as she continued closing Haku's wound. When she deemed it acceptable, her hands stopped glowing but she started dressing his chest with gauze. When her work was done, she left Haku and sat next to Sasuke.

"You killed my meal ticket, kid," Zabuza drawled randomly.

Naruto snorted. "From what I gathered, the dead man didn't want to pay your services."

Kakashi chuckled as he took out his Icha-Icha. If the man was trying to get rid of the somber atmosphere, he was succeeding. "Maa, we can take all his riches. Give some for Nami's reintegration, as well."

Naruto scratched her head. "About that…" She took two scrolls from her pouch and tossed them to their sensei.

Kakashi straightened and looked at her in disbelief, before slouching back. "You…" he muttered in exasperation.

"There wasn't time to inform you earlier," she explained sheepishly.

"Is this part of your plan?" he asked, eyeing her critically.

She shook her head. "The clone I sent to his base took the opportunity since it wasn't highly guarded at the time. Besides, in the state the country is in now, those can cause havoc. Deprived people would kill for money and we don't need Nami in another bedlam now. We need someone to manage the financial affair."

"Why not let Tazuna-san do it?" Sakura suggested. "I mean, he's the one who risked his life for this country. He's trustworthy. Tsunami-san can help him."

Naruto nodded. "I agree with Sakura."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, as well.

"Naruto-san…"

The blonde turned to Haku and an earnest smile appeared on her tired face. "You can call me Naruto. No need to be formal."

"Naruto," the young man repeated. "I sincerely thank you for saving my life and Zabuza-sama's. But I must ask why?"

"Because you're pretty," she answered with a serious face.

All of them except for the one she called 'pretty' sweatdropped. "I'm a boy," Haku corrected her.

"What?!" Sakura shrieked.

At the same time, Naruto exclaimed, "I know! But look at you. You're prettier than Sakura and she's effing pretty!"

"Naru…" Kakashi muttered drily.

"Something's wrong with your Genin, Hatake," Zabuza commented. "Saving someone by face value."

"Hey!" Naruto objected, giving Zabuza a glare. "I saved you and you're not pretty."

The nuke-nin's eyes twitched. "You've got some guts to talk to me like that, kid."

She huffed. "`Course, I have. I'm Konohagakure Genin, the ever-awesome Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo. Put that in your Bingo book." She gasped when she realized what she just said. She turned to Kakashi and giggled in glee. "I said it!"

The Copy-nin eye-smiled at her. "That, you did."

The Demon of the Mist's eyes were twitching more violently now and he looked like he was ready to use his sword to cut Kakashi's student in half.

Naruto blew a raspberry towards the man before turning her gaze back to Haku. The young ninja with a unique kekkei genkai wasn't smiling but there was amusement in his eyes. "I told you back in the forest, your chakra is warm and I know you're a gentle person. That's pretty much it," she said.

"That coming from a kid who just killed an army, single-handedly," Zabuza retorted dryly.

There went the better atmosphere…

Naruto stiffened and looked down at her hands. "I know what I did back at the bridge, Zabuza," she said in a quiet voice. "You don't need to remind me."

The nuke-nin gave the girl a thoughtful gaze. "First kill, kid?"

Kakashi wanted to say something but he knew words wouldn't express anything at the moment. Aside from the fresh Genins, the rest of them knew the psychological drawback of taking one's life.

"Regretting it already?" the sword-wielder taunted. "And for that matter, why save me?"

Now, Kakashi wanted to stab a kunai at the nuke-nin's heart. He gave the man a warning glare but Zabuza ignored him.

"Whether I regret it or not, I chose to do it," Naruto mumbled. "I don't know if justifying my actions will give it some semblance of purpose. Let's… let's leave it at that."

"Look, kid. You don't need to justify it if you're feeling guilty," Zabuza stated. "I know their desire to cause terror, their delight to purge, to raid, to scavenge and pillage whatever the city had of value. They wanted chaos, they loved it. I know. In case you're forgetting, I am among them."

If Kakashi didn't know better, he would think Zabuza explained because he was backpedalling. It was like the nuke-nin was sparing Naruto's feelings and it was so out of character of him.

Naruto looked into Zabuza's eyes. "Do you know why I didn't hesitate taking the gravity off you?" She let out a long weary sigh. "Everything you just said about those renegades, I sensed them, too. You're different from them. I don't know what your real story is but what people say about you being coldblooded is not true."

"Stop humanizing me, kid," the Kiri nuke-nin said with a sardonic snort.

"And yet, you want to know why I saved you," she muttered sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Right now, I can tell from your chakra. You're not like those men. You're not like Gatō. It's buried deep but there's goodness in you. And you genuinely care for Haku."

They heard Haku's gasp.

"Don't go sprouting non-sense, brat," the nuke-nin said, scowling at her.

Said brat folded her arms across her chest and stared challengingly at the nuke-nin. "Oh-hoh. Then, tell me why were you so agitated when my clone was healing Haku back at the bridge?" She smirked and wagged her eyebrows. "I saw that, Zabby."

Zabuza stood up. "Let's take this outside, Mini-Senkō," he said threateningly. "I still have a score to settle with you."

Aww… the Demon of the Mist was embarrassed. Kakashi was careful not to snicker outright.

She stood up, as well. "Bring it, Tsundere!" she challenged with a raised fist. She even stomped her right foot.

They all turned when they heard a soft chuckle coming from Haku. He looked happy. Kakashi observed the scene before him. Naruto watched Zabuza as the man's gaze a tad softened, as he looked at the boy. Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled. The smile told him that for all the actions, the decisions she made today, saving those two was the one she wouldn't regret.

He smiled back under his mask.

And then, she grinned mischievously, turning her attention back at the nuke-nin. "Hey, Zabb—" Her words were abruptly cut-off as she started blinking. It seemed exhaustion finally took over, her body swayed and she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Momochi Zabuza was the one who caught the falling figure. Ignoring the pink girl's startled scream, he stood up and carried Mini-Senkō's tiny body. The fatigue from the recent events finally took its toll on her. But he had to admit, the girl had some serious stamina to remain conscious this long. With everything she did, including saving them from a bloody battle and healing their wounds, she still remained conscious for a while longer. Hell, she even had the strength to dare a verbal battle with him.

"Where do I put her?" he asked her team.

The Copy Ninja sighed and stood, before ushering Zabuza to the room on the upper floor, while the rest followed quietly.

The nuke-nin carefully placed her on the futon Hatake set up, and covered her body with a blanket. Instead of leaving, he sat next to the futon and stared at the sleeping girl. She looked so fragile no one would think that this girl could kill dozens of men all at once. Zabuza had to wonder why she didn't use that technique on him when they first battled.

"She's been thinking about you and the boy since we first faced off," he heard Kakashi muse.

Zabuza looked the Copy Nin. He was now sitting lazily on the floor, flipping a page of the book he was holding. But despite showing an unconcerned attitude, there was an undeniable worry in the man's visible eye. From the corner of his eyes, Zabuza saw the young shinobis sitting quietly beside the doorway.

His gaze drifted back to the unconscious girl. Haku had told Zabuza about his encounter with the girl at the forest. His young partner didn't elaborate but Haku told him Naruto inquired about his health. Zabuza brushed the encounter off because he deemed it worthless. The Konoha squad was a hindrance to his mission, after all.

"Why?" he had to ask. What could Mini-Senkō's interest with them be?

Hatake lazily shrugged his shoulder. "You heard what she said."

_"What people say about you being coldblooded is not true... I can tell from your chakra. You're not like those men. There is goodness in you and you genuinely care for Haku…"_

"Keh. Nosy little Senkō," he muttered under his breath.

He owed her his life and Haku's, he knew that. But saying those words, believing there was goodness in him… He had long forgotten what it felt like to have compassion. He never thought he had but this child believed otherwise. They were enemies and yet, she looked at him in the eyes without fear, sprouting those words.

And damn it, it sent a heavy feeling to his chest.

Fucking nosy kid.

"She's an Uzumaki seal master, I take it," he concluded. The girl must have mastered the art to be able to perform such techniques. He was aware of the clan and their prowess in Fūinjutsu. The techniques the girl used back at the bridge were both magnificent and terrifying. "She will be even more frightening when she grows up," he stated.

"I believe so."

And then, there was the Uchiha brat. The battle between him and Kakashi was still fresh in his mind. He wouldn't openly admit it, but dread engulfed him when Haku appeared in the middle of the fight, shielding him from Kakashi's well-aimed lightning attack. He really thought Haku was going to…

"You, Sharingan brat," he called. "Why did you push Haku away? He was ready to die for me."

The boy gazed at him with the well-known Uchiha stoicism. "Why didn't you kill us the first time you ambushed us?" The fucking brat asked back and gave him a jeering smirk. "According to Naruto, you could've finished us off so easily, especially with your caliber."

The other Sharingan-wielder chuckled at the exchange. "Maa… I'm also curious, Sasuke."

The ebony-haired kid went back to his stoic mien. "My body moved on its own accord, that's all there is to it."

Zabuza snorted. He couldn't find it in himself to take offense at the boy's impertinence. Fucking selfless kids. "You have disrespectful students, Hatake. I want to feel sorry for you."

"I have a wonderful team," was the Copy-nin's cheerful reply.

The Kubikiribōchō-wielder stood up. "Haku, we're leaving."

"At least let Haku-kun rest," Kakashi offered.

"We can't stay here and you know it," he stated. "And somebody has to do something with the pile of corpse we left at the bridge." Zabuza glanced down at the sleeping girl. "Talk to the witnesses, Hatake. If the word about today reaches the other nations, her name will be listed in the Bingo books."

The Jōnin heaved a weary sigh. "I know."

"Take good care of her, Kakashi." He walked towards the window and jumped down, Haku following suit.

* * *

The completion of the bridge was done two weeks after the battle at the bridge. With the help of the amount of Gatō's wealth, Nami no Kuni would have a better future ahead. And now, Tazuna's family was standing at the head of the newly built bridge, sending Team Seven off.

Naruto was unconscious for two days and while she was out, Kakashi and Sasuke tied-up loose-ends. The two Sharingan-wielders went to Gatō's warehouses to make sure they were completely destroyed, before burning down the dead man's headquarters.

Zabuza and Haku were long gone when she regained consciousness. It dismayed her but she knew they couldn't stay at Tazuna's home. They were missing-nins, after all. If the real hunter-nins managed to find them there, there would be trouble.

"Super thanks to you, we've completed the bridge," the bridge builder said. "But this is super sad…"

"Thank you for everything," Kakashi expressed respectfully.

"Don't worry! We'll come to visit!" Naruto amended brightly.

Inari, who was shaking and ready to cry, nodded at her. "You… better…"

Naruto crouched and held out her arms. "Come here, Inari."

The boy stiffly walked towards her, fighting back his tears. "Onee-chan…"

Said onee-chan hugged the little boy. "Be good, okay? Take care of your mom and grandpa."

Inari hiccupped. "I will, nee-chan."

Tsunami walked towards Naruto and wrapped the girl in a tight embrace. "Thank you for saving my son, Naruto," the woman whispered emotionally.

The blonde Genin returned the embrace. "I'll do it again in a heartbeat, Tsunami-san."

The woman chuckled as she released Naruto. "Let's hope it won't happen again."

After a heartfelt goodbye, the team left, traveling at a normal pace. When they reached the end of the bridge connecting Nami to Hi no Kuni, Naruto sensed their chakra. She smiled. They didn't leave without saying goodbye, after all.

Zabuza jumped from the high branch he was perched. Haku appeared soon after.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto chirped. "I really thought you left."

The nuke-nin snorted but Haku smiled at her. "It's good to see you're well, Naruto."

The blonde kunoichi beamed at the teen. "Likewise, Haku." She turned to Zabuza. "And you, Eyebrow-less."

Eyebrow-less' left eye twitched. "You really have a death wish, Uzumaki."

Naruto gave him a wide grin. "So, where are you going now?" she asked.

"Here and there. We need jobs to survive, kid," Zabuza answered gruffly.

"Erm, Naruto…" Sakura called.

Naruto turned to the girl. Her teammate was giving her a knowing stare. "Oh, right," she realized and looked at their team captain. Kakashi nodded at her. She pulled a certain scroll from her pouch and held it out towards Zabuza. "We decided as a team to save this for you guys. Though, we have no idea how to give it because you left."

The Kubikirikbōchō-wielder took it. "What's this?"

Sakura chose to answer. "It's a small portion of Gatō's wealth. We thought that even after what happened, you guys still deserve some of it. You worked for him, after all. Compensation and all that."

"Thank Sakura for that," Naruto added, grinning. "It's her idea."

The Kiri-nins, especially Zabuza looked like he was having an internal battle whether to accept the item or not. But in the end, the man tilted his head in gratitude while Haku voiced out a simple thank you.

"Where are you heading now?" Kakashi asked the Kiri-nins.

"I've got plans," Zabuza answered dismissively.

"Care to share…" Naruto probed curiously.

The missing-nin scowled at her. "None of your business, kid."

_**"Chance,"**_ a voice in her mind said, snickering. _**"Try it now."**_

Naruto blinked, no idea what Kurama wanted her to do. But it hit her right after. She looked into Zabuza's eyes. And stared…

The missing-nin eyed her menacingly, trying to intimidate her.

She tilted her head slightly to the right. And stared…

His left brow twitched.

Even without looking at them, she could feel Sasuke and Kakashi watching the exchange with keen interest.

She blinked innocently, batting her eyelashes slowly. And stared…

And stared…

The Demon of the Mist sighed in defeat. "Fine, Uzumaki. I need to get enough money to fund another coup d'état in Kiri."

She turned to Sakura and grinned. "That's how it's done."

Sakura stared at her with bewildered eyes, mouth agape. Their raven-haired teammate snorted while Kakashi snickered softly.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked when Zabuza's words sunk in.

"I'm planning to start another civil war, kid," the missing-nin indulged reluctantly. "To throw away the fourth Mizukage."

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "But the Yondaime Mizukage is dead!" Thanks to having a spymaster of a godfather, she knew some things. They heard the news when they were traveling back to Konoha.

Zabuza's eyes bulged in disbelief. "What did you say?!"

Kakashi answered for her. "Uh, Zabuza… Kirigakure has a new Mizukage now, Terumi Mei."

Naruto cackled at the turn of events. She couldn't help it.

"It's not funny!" Zabuza snarled at her.

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized, still laughing.

For the benefit of the confused members of Team Seven, Kakashi briefly explained the dreadful reign of the Fourth Mizukage. And much to Sasuke's utter disbelief, the purging of those who had kekkei genkai. Sakura looked really pale after hearing the narration.

Naruto had to ask Zabuza. "Is that why you became a missing-nin?"

"No, I fled when I failed to assassinate Yagura."

She nodded in understanding and smiled in earnest. "Hey, Zabuza. Don't you think it's time to return to Kiri and become its shinobi again?"

The man stared at her, as if pondering on what she said. But he shook his head. "That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"Yagura may be dead but I'm still a nuke-nin. The Kiri forces will kill me on sight before I could step on the village gates."

"Why don't you just address the new Mizukage and explain," Sasuke suggested curtly, deciding to join the conversation. "There are a lot of ways to talk to her. You're wasting your and the Hyōton user's skills when you could be serving your village."

Naruto beamed at her teammate. "Well said, Teme!" She gave him a nice-guy pose.

Sasuke simply grunted.

"My Genins have a point, Zabuza," their Jōnin-sensei stated encouragingly.

Again, Zabuza seemed to ponder about it. But Naruto's gears ran a little faster. She had to talk to Hokage-jiji and her father. "Hey, why don't you two come with us to Konoha, in the mean time?" she suggested. "Your companions, the Demon Brothers, are being held there anyway." Before Zabuza could protest, she grabbed Haku's arm and dragged the female-like teen.

"Hey!" the nuke-nin yelled in protest as though he was the one being yanked.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed in exuberance.

* * *

**A/N: **I intentionally didn't specify if Kushina would be alive or not, IF I include her in the story. I'm still having second thoughts about it, to be honest. That's why I asked. But your responses are being considered, that I can promise. I really appreciate the suggestions, and I mean every suggestion. I am actually brainstorming on how or if I can take account some, if not all, into my story.

Thank you very much, **blood-hybrid-of-darkness96**, for helping me and also for putting up to the ignorant me...

Much gratitude.


	13. Chapter 13: Some Light

**Chapter 13: Some Light**

* * *

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

**Beta: blood-hybrid-of-darkness96**

* * *

Walking down the main street of Konoha was never Naruto's preferred activity. She could ignore them, yes, but it never was a good feeling being scrutinized by the villagers. Today, on the other hand, was definitely a novelty and she couldn't help snorting quietly at the scene. Even the shinobi around would stop and gape at them.

Team Seven was strolling at a leisurely pace towards the Hokage Tower. Walking along the group were the intimidating, not to mention unrestrained, Demon of the Mist, and an unknown Kiri-nin. Naruto was leading the group along with Haku. Sakura and Sasuke were behind them and the two former ANBUs were flanking the younger shinobis.

"Konoha seems like a peaceful village," Haku commented as he looked around.

"It is," was Naruto's only reply, her gaze straight ahead.

Along their journey back to Konoha, Haku had told her bits of his life and how he met Zabuza. Naruto cried torrents of tears at that, being a sucker for sob stories— earning sweatdrops from the group. But deep inside, she empathized with the teen. People like them were easily scorned for something they had no control over with.

So, Konoha a peaceful village? Probably. But her early childhood there wasn't. And she was still a pariah in the people's eyes. It didn't matter that she was now a young shinobi serving the village. She was still the demon brat. The hurtful words still echoed around through whispers. And the loathing in the gazes of some could still penetrate her defenses— no matter how much she pretended she wasn't affected, at all.

They were almost at the Hokage's office when they were held back by a red-haired man on the hallway. He was accompanied by a good-looking ninja, wearing a dark blue bandana and playing a senbon with his mouth. If she wasn't mistaken, the man was Shiranui Genma, one of her father's platoon guards back in the day. He also was around back when her father was recuperating from a coma. She smiled at the man in return when he winked at her playfully.

"I was so worried," her father mumbled as he enveloped her with a tight embrace.

She returned the hug, inhaling his familiar scent. Home. "We're fine."

"Who's the red-head?" they heard Zabuza ask Kakashi.

Sakura answered. "He's Mimi-san, Naruto's adoptive father."

_If you only knew, Sakura. If you only knew… _

Minato decided to pay his attention to the others. He let go of Naruto and stood straight, his eyes narrowed marginally. "Why is a missing-nin with you, Kakashi-kun?" he asked.

"Ah, see, the mission turned out to be a little more… complicated than what we expected," their Jōnin-sensei explained sheepishly. "We're actually heading to the Hokage to report, Mimi-san."

"Speaking of which," Naruto butted in, looking at her father. "Come with us. I need your opinion on something."

Minato raised his brow at her request but didn't comment. He ushered her towards the office door and knocked.

"Enter," the Hokage called out from the inside.

The people out in the hallway entered the office, including Genma.

"The ever-awesome Uzumaki Naruto and Team Seven are back from our supposedly simple mission that turned into a complicated one, Jiji-sama!" she hollered without pause.

The blonde girl heard Zabuza mutter to Kakashi. "She's like that even with your Hokage?"

"You haven't seen the half of it," the Copy ninja replied wryly.

Naruto snapped her head towards them. "Oi!" she protested with a scowl. "I can't help it if I'm this lovable!"

That earned a derisive snort from the Demon of the mist, a chuckle from Kakashi, Genma and Minato, a fond smile from Haku and the Sandaime, a deadpan stare from Sakura and a monosyllabic 'Hn' from Sasuke.

"Care to explain the presence of the Momochi Zabuza in my office?" Hiruzen asked, eyeing the guest.

At that, Team Seven lined-up in front of the Hokage's desk. The said missing-nin and his companion followed suit, standing behind them. Minato stood at the nearest wall and watched the group with folded arms. He looked like he was simply curious but most people inside the room knew better. His stance seemingly relaxed, but he was ready to take them out if need be. Genma stood beside him. And Naruto could feel the hidden ANBU were more alert.

Team Seven's captain began narrating the gist of their mission. Pride could be seen in the Hokage's eyes upon hearing the story. There was also exasperation, probably due to the details Tazuna left out in the beginning. It seemed that the Hokage truly believed the mission was simply an escorting task.

"I must say that I'm really proud, especially with you three Genins," the Hokage commended with a warm smile. "Completing your first C turned A-ranked mission is a feat not every Genin teams can accomplish."

Sakura beamed.

Naruto smiled.

Sasuke remained stoic.

"However, that still didn't explain why Kirigakure's missing-nin and a young shinobi I do not know of are here in Konoha," the Sandaime expounded.

"That would be because of me, Jiji," Naruto pried. "You see, I invited them—"

"I didn't agree to this, brat. You literally dragged us here," Zabuza cut her off, receiving a stuck-out tongue from her in return.

"Ignore Eyebrow-less, Jiji," she told the old man.

The Hokage and Minato smirked at the Demon of the Mist's new 'fitting' moniker.

"Anyway, this is Haku," Naruto introduced, pointing the boy behind her with her thumb. "They didn't know Kirigakure has a new regime now and are still undecided whether to go back or not. I propose, we should help them and Kiri."

Silence.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" the Hokage indulgently asked her.

After affirming with her captain, she took out a scroll and put it on the desk, before unsealing the contents of it. Naruto almost laughed at the gaping expression of the Hokage when a mound of gold bars, documents and a large sum of money appeared on the scroll.

"That's what's left of Gatō's wealth," she clarified.

"What's left…" The Sandaime turned to Kakashi. "You took Gatō's possessions?"

Team Seven's captain shrugged sheepishly. "Err… finders, keepers, Hokage-sama." He cleared his throat. "It was a big decision on our part but the team discussed it thoroughly. We took sufficient amount of money for Nami's restitution and had Tazuna and his daughter handle it."

Hiruzen shook his head in disbelief. "This is getting out of hand," he muttered before he turned his attention back to Naruto. "As you were saying?"

She pointed the unsealed items. "We could use some of those to help Kirigakure in reestablishing their village. Eyebrow-less and Haku can be Konoha's, say, emissaries, until they decide if they're going back to Kiri's forces or not." She could tell the people around her were shocked at what she said.

The Hokage stared at her with critical eye. "Why do you think we should help Kiri?" he asked, his tone filled with interest.

"Well, they're starting over and most likely in need of funds. Even dirty money can be of good use. That said, use the opportunity to form an alliance with them," she explained and shrugged. "It would benefit both villages."

"Kid…" she heard Zabuza mumble in disbelief.

She ignored the man behind her and continued. "The team studied the documents. They're Gatō's businesses, both legal and illegal. With the exception of the narcotics trade, we can focus on the rest. Maybe, do something with the illegal ones and make `em legit, like the artillery trade. I mean, armory is still armory. Kakashi-sensei said he or Sasuke can forge the documents using their Sharingan." She paused. "Own the businesses, continue the scheduled dealings of the decent ones; share some of them with Kiri, like say, make a partnership with them." She glanced at the gold bars. "Give them some of those, as well. Konoha isn't greedy, right, Jiji?"

The Hokage was staring at her studiously when she finished her speech. "You've thought carefully about this?"

She grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "No, Jiji. Not really," she admitted. "That would be Kakashi-sensei's thing, or yours. I'm just going along as we discuss this. Planning thoroughly, not to mention ahead, makes my head hurt."

They all sweatdropped.

"Naruto…" Kakashi groaned.

"Uhm… if I may ask," Sakura began awkwardly. "Are we really going to consider using the money for our own benefit?" she asked to no one in particular. "I mean…"

All the people inside the room regarded her calmly. But it was Zabuza who chose to answer her. "Kid, we are shinobi."

Sakura looked she wanted to protest but when she noticed no one was disputing Zabuza's artless claim, she clamped her mouth shut. She then fell into deep thought.

Naruto looked at her father. "Err… About my idea?"

Minato smiled fondly at her. "That would be a great step. Konoha forming an alliance with Kirigakure can be possible if we do that. Additionally, young Haku here can have a place he can call his home again. And Momochi-san can be of use to his village again."

She smiled back. "Right?" She turned her attention back to the Hokage. "But no pressure, Jiji. You know better what's good and what's not."

Hiruzen leaned against the backrest of his armchair with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I must say, I'm impressed with you right now, Naruto."

She grinned widely. "Jiji, Imma be Hokage someday. I have to start learning matters like this as early as possible."

The Sandaime chuckled at that. "True, true. But Naru-chan, you forgot that the emissary you want to deploy is called the Demon of the Mist."

"Oh, him?" She pointed Zabuza with her thumb. "Don't worry about Eyebrow-less, Jiji. He looks scary, but he's a softie, if you must know."

"Hey!" came a protest from the softie. And snickers and snorts from the rest.

"He practically raised Haku like family. Though, he denies it," she reasoned out. "You can interrogate him right now if you deem him a threat to Konoha. Or lock him in a cell. He won't mind." She turned to Zabuza and gave him an intimidating stare. "Right?"

The missing-nin looked like he wanted to bite her head off but he remained quiet.

Hiruzen sighed. "Very well. I'll discuss this with the Council since your idea has merits." He then, smiled. "You are dismissed. I'll advise your sensei when to get your payment for this mission. Genma, kindly escort them to the hospital for check-up. After that, take our guests to the inn. Kakashi, Mimi, stay for a while."

* * *

"Boar," Hiruzen called out when the Genins and the guests were out of the tower. The ANBU appeared in front of his desk and knelt. "Form a four-man squad to watch Momochi Zabuza and his young companion." It wasn't that he didn't trust Naruto's judgment about the two but he was the Hokage. It would be foolish to let a wanted missing-nin wander around the village without surveillance. "Alert the T&amp;I department of their presence and have Ibiki ready for questioning."

"As you command, Hokage-sama." With that, Boar disappeared.

The Sandaime turned his gaze back to the captain of Team Seven. "Now, Kakashi. I want details. I am sure I will receive the written report late so, indulge me."

He saw Minato perform his own privacy seal. So, even the Yondaime felt what Kakashi was about to divulge something of great significance. He had noticed from Kakashi's earlier briefing that the Jōnin left out important details of the mission. And Hiruzen wouldn't have the Jōnin's famed tardiness hinder what he needed to know.

Kakashi did give the Hokage the full details of their mission; from day one until the day his team bid farewells to the bridge builder. Long minutes of silence reigned after the Jōnin-sensei finished his report. In the end, Hiruzen could only heave a deep sigh and shake his head. Naruto's actions and intelligence were things he couldn't pay no attention to, anymore.

Her idea alone regarding helping Kirigakure was one thing he didn't expect to hear from her. She was still childish but her perception and astuteness were there, showing them whenever she needed to. And her skills… To take out dozens of men using Fūinjutsu was something he hadn't heard for a long, long time.

Hiruzen turned to the quiet Minato standing beside Kakashi. His eyes were filled with concern. The Sandaime couldn't blame the man. What Naruto was capable of would bring out fear to those weaker than her. And fear was the reason the Uzumaki Clan was wiped out.

"I talked to Tazuna and the citizens who witnessed what she did. I asked them not to spread a word about it," Kakashi continued. "They see her as their hero. I think we can count on them to keep their word."

"We cannot expect it to remain undisclosed, however," Hiruzen countered.

"Yes, but for now, that's all we got. We can't have her name in the Bingo books this early." Kakashi took a deep breath. "I know she can protect herself but her teammates aren't ready for such situation."

The third Hokage nodded. "Your observations?" he inquired the Jōnin-sensei.

"Naruto's overall performance in this mission is good. Though, she didn't come up with solid plans, she did plan ahead the best she could. She's not an excellent critical-thinker but she knew what she wanted and needed to do. Detail-wise, well, let's just say she's not a methodical type. She'd provide parts of the plan and then think of the rest later. That's how she works." He took a deep breath. "She showed a lot of flaws and made mistakes, but there's always room for improvement. Or, another team member's ability would fill to compensate her flaws."

The Hokage puffed his pipe. "It was their first high-rank mission and they're still green Genins, Kakashi. Mistakes are common."

Kakashi nodded before he turned to Minato. "She's still distressed with what she's done, if not extremely. She will feel a lot better if you talk to her."

The father simply nodded.

"Sensei, was the jutsu Naruto used a forbidden technique?" Kakashi asked his former teacher.

"No."

The silver-haired Jōnin eyed the Yondaime disbelievingly. And Hiruzen knew he, himself, was giving off a similar expression.

"No, it's not," Minato insisted resolutely. "Forbidden techniques require a huge price."

Hiruzen nodded his head as he exhaled the smoke from the burning tobacco. They knew that, of course. One primary case of that was the man standing in front of him. It was still a mystery how Minato was alive but twelve years ago, the man willingly paid the price in order to seal the Kyūbi.

"According to the history of the technique Naruto used, it was created to better the method of killing," Minato expounded. "From what I remember, Kushina told me that the Uzumaki Clan, way before the founding of Konoha, were barbaric people. Blood, gore, and all that. The technique was probably created to avoid carnage as they eliminate their enemies."

"How were they slaughtered if they have such technique?" Kakashi inquired, unconvinced. "They could've prevented the other nations from wiping-out Uzushio."

Minato shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they forbade using it at some point. Maybe, the technique wasn't taught to the entire clan." The man shifted his foot, his face unsmiling. "But from what I read, the technique was also used to offer souls to the Shinigamis. That's one of the reasons why the Uzumaki Clan can easily summon them or why they were favored by Death gods."

Kakashi frowned thoughtfully. "There was no Shinigami that appeared when Naruto used the technique," he countered.

"It's because she didn't call the power of the Shinigami," Minato answered. "The Sokkoku no Shi literally means instant death. The scriptures of the sealing technique strips life away."

"Can Naruto summon a Shinigami?" the silver-haired Jōnin asked.

"She's not yet of age to do that," was the brief answer. But Minato's face was telling he didn't want his daughter to even think about trying, even if she reached the age she could.

The Sandaime removed the pipe from his mouth, gazing at the disguised Yondaime with unhidden discontent. He wanted to know more about the Uzumaki Clan's connection to the Shinigamis but such information was jealously guarded, as were its techniques. He didn't want to disrespect the late Uzumaki Clan by inquiring more so blatantly.

He could grasp the enormity of this new-found knowledge. Uzumaki Naruto may have not reached her full potential yet but the girl was already extremely dangerous. He could only be glad that she didn't resent Konoha for what it had done to her when she was young.

"What about Uchiha Sasuke?" Hiruzen asked the Team Seven captain. "What can you say about him?"

The Copy Ninja looked a bit put-out at the sudden change of topic but he chuckled a little. "In my opinion, Sasuke is the one who's shown a great deal of maturity," he said. "There's still his superiority complex but I don't think it's something to worry about for now. It was an Uchiha trait. We really can't change that all of a sudden." He took a breath. "But he hadn't shown any open jealousy towards Naruto's abilities. He worked well with her, in fact. I believe he finally acknowledged their gap, strength-wise. And I think, Sasuke finding out the truth about her is a good thing." Kakashi paused. "Another thing, Zabuza and I didn't expect Sasuke saving Haku from my Raikiri. I don't know what it is but something must have happened between them during their battle."

The Hokage nodded in understanding. That was good to hear. It meant placing Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto together was the right decision. To know that Naruto had a positive influence to the boy was good news. Hiruzen was certain Itachi would be proud of the two.

"And Haruno Sakura?"

"Her attitude towards Naruto got worse when she found out that Naruto has more skills than she lets on. However, Sakura seemed to mellow down after Sasuke confronted her," Kakashi explained. "Her progress is slow but she's trying to improve. And she did well fending off the renegades during the battle at the bridge. I have to talk to her about certain issues but that's a worry for another day." He took a breath. "Both she and Sasuke are now aware of Naruto's level in sealing arts."

"Do you see it as a bad thing?" Hiruzen asked, regarding the last statement.

"It's a gamble but I believe it's better that way, sir," the Jōnin said. "It's inevitable. They will figure out who Naruto is, sooner or later. Sasuke is sharp. Sakura is smart, however unobservant she seems in everything but Sasuke."

Hiruzen nodded his assent. Overall, he saw the progress of the team as a whole, albeit slow. Unity and team-play, the Genins weren't there yet but hey, they weren't Ino-Shika-Chō. They still had a long way to go.

"You do realize that your team didn't just save Tazuna," Hiruzen remarked. "Team Seven saved an entire country."

The ex-ANBU chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "It wasn't really my idea, Hokage-sama. To be honest, I was reluctant supporting her whims. That's one of Naruto's flaws, I guess. She didn't lose track of our mission but she threw in another." He sighed. "In the end, the result is a country freed from oppression and Konoha gaining a lot of fortune. Who am I to complain?"

The Hokage could only chuckle at that.

"Go to the hospital, Kakashi," he ordered. "I'll give your team a week off. I'll follow-up with the admin to change the rank of this mission, as well as your team's payment. Minato, go to your daughter. I'm sure she needs you right now."

"By your leave, Hokage-sama," the two said and turned to the door, with Minato deactivating the privacy seal.

* * *

Minato entered the hospital and searched for his daughter's signature, Kakashi trailing after him. The place was quiet, however busy it was. He found Naruto along with the rest of the group inside a large examination room. They were seated on different beds, waiting their turns to be checked. Genma was leaning next to the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. There was only one healer around, and one aid.

The healer in charge was currently praising Naruto's healing procedure that was administered to Haku. And his daughter, unused to strangers' compliments, was quietly and uncomfortably blushing. He felt both pride and sadness as he watched the exchange. His daughter would easily beam at the approvals from him, Kakashi, Jiraiya and the Sandaime. But with other people— Konoha people— she was hesitant, unsure and probably doubtful.

"The torn muscles are almost healed," the female medic commented as she inspected the wound. "Did you use salve for the skin, Uzumaki-san?" she asked his little girl, as she continued examining the Hyōton-user.

Naruto nodded. "But not our standard salve. Haku has his own awesome concoction."

Minato had no idea if his daughter did that on purpose because the woman's queries moved to the pseudo-female shinobi. Naruto jumped off the bed when she saw Minato and went to him. He ushered her to the long bench on the side of the room and they sat together, quietly observing. Kakashi sat not far from them but clearly giving the two of them space.

"Are you done with the check-up?" he asked, holding her hand.

"Yep. I'm good to go." She leaned on him and Minato felt the heaviness, not of her body but of whatever she was burdened with. "Can we go home?"

He looked down to see her face. She was trying to act as if nothing was wrong but he knew his daughter. Something was plaguing her deeply and he could guess what it was. "Don't you want to wait for your teammates?"

His little girl sighed loudly as she watched the proceedings. "Okay."

The blond father encircled her in his arms, leaning close to kiss her head. He loved that he still could do something like this, without her protesting. He had seen girls her age around the village getting embarrassed when parents displayed affection, especially in public. Inoichi's daughter, for one, screamed bloody murder when the father ruffled her hair. Minato hoped his little fishcake would let him baby her even when she reached adulthood.

But if…

If Minato coddled her more, and openly, there would come a time she would be embarrassed. And probably annoyed. There would come a time, she would scream bloody murder, too.

Oh, the cutest annoyed and angry looks she would make!

He internally sighed. Naruto was growing up so fast. She was now a shinobi. In their world, she was considered as adult. And it was difficult for him to adjust to that, especially her absence. He wasn't used to being separated from her for extended periods of time. It seemed like it was only yesterday that he would play with her and teach her things.

Their time as simply father and daughter ended up the moment they stepped on the village. Now, she was serving Konoha as a soldier. As much as he wanted to spare her the cruel reality of a shinobi's life, he knew well he couldn't. As much as he wanted to watch her like a hawk and protect her every moment he could, having a ninja for a child was every parents' ball and chain. And nothing would make it any easier.

Even he wouldn't be able to protect her from her own actions.

"Kakashi reported you used Fūinjutsu," he began meaningfully, his voice quiet.

He felt her stiffen. "I…" she paused, trying to gather her bearings. "I didn't intend to use that technique. But that boy, Inari… He could've been killed. And those people… For so long, they wanted freedom." She heaved a quiet sigh. "So, I made a choice."

"I understand," he said sympathetically. Because that was all he could say. He wanted to warn her not to get the habit of using the hidden technique but now was not the time and place for that.

They stayed silent for a long moment before he heard her speak. "How… How do you deal with it?"

Killing, she meant.

He took a deep breath. There were no other words that could sugarcoat a harsh reality. Bloodless or not, his daughter took lives.

"You live with it."

* * *

It was a shocking discovery and Naruto could only gawk at the sight before her. The Rookie of the Year, the mighty Uchiha Sasuke, was holding a pruner with gardening gloves covering his hands. He was tending to his tomato plants. Tomato plants.

He was too engrossed with what he was doing he didn't even notice someone else was in the vicinity, or that she had been watching him for a time now. But this was nice, she supposed. At least, there were other things Sasuke was interested in, aside from his perpetual obsession— getting stronger.

With a smile, she decided to make herself known. "My, my, Sasuke. I didn't know you love tomatoes."

The pruner was instantly thrown at her direction.

"What the hell, Teme?! That's dangerous!" she yelled after dodging the attack.

"Then, don't startle people, you Dobe!" the startled Uchiha shouted back.

She laughed as she picked up the _weapon_ he threw at her. Pruner. Now, she understood why Sasuke was said to be a budding Weapons Specialist. Pruner. Perfectly aimed pruner.

She walked towards him and handed the tool back. "Seriously, Sasuke. You should always be aware of your surroundings."

The Pruner Specialist scowled. "I am aware of my surroundings. You're just hard to detect."

She sat on the nearest bench and watched him pluck a ripe tomato. He walked towards the bench and sat beside her. He placed the fruit over his lap, removed his gloves and set them beside him, before picking up the tomato. He studied it with keen eyes. Seemingly satisfied, he used his shirt to wipe the specks of dust on the fruit before taking a bite.

"Sakura rejected you again?" he asked as he chewed.

Naruto scoffed. "I didn't get rejected, Teme. `Kashi-nii said he's going to talk to her today."

He swallowed the food. "Hn."

It was the second day of the Team Seven's week-long off. She used the first day spending time with her father and Kakashi. They stayed at home all day, simply lazing around. Minato pampered her like she was a child again, cooked her favorite dishes. Kakashi summoned his Ninkens to hang out with them.

Today, she didn't spend her time training and she was bored. So, as usual, she bothered her teammates. But since Kakashi forewarned her about his plan with Sakura, she pestered Sasuke instead.

"I had to wonder why you trouble yourself getting close to her," Sasuke said, taking another bite.

"She's Team Seven, flaws and all," she reasoned. "Besides, she's nicer to me now. It's a start. I heard it was because of you."

"She will be our teammate if she decides to be one," he insisted, deliberately ignoring her last statement.

Naruto stared at him. She knew he didn't want people dragging him down or getting in his way. Sad but true, Sakura could be a liability if she didn't step up. And it wasn't about her training or her skills but her priorities as shinobi. What happened to Nami no Kuni should be a wake-up call to Sakura. They wouldn't always paint fences, pick up trash or capture lost pets for missions. And even during their easiest D-ranks, something could always go wrong. More so, prioritizing her infatuation with Sasuke above all else could kill her or the team.

"She'll come around," she only said. "And `Kashi-nii said she'd done well protecting Tazuna-san back at the bridge. That's a start."

"Hn."

She sighed exasperatedly. "You and your monosyllabic ways."

She turned her attention to the greenery in front of her, appreciating the sight of red blots on them. She briefly closed her eyes and smiled as the light rays of sun and gentle breeze touched her skin. Some peace after an unforeseen events from their last mission.

A comfortable silence surrounded them for a while before she heard Sasuke speak. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Wha`cha mean?"

"About what you did back in Nami," he clarified. "You were hiding it during the rest of our stay but you're really distraught by it."

"Oh…" He was talking about her actions back at the bridge. She made a small smile. "I'm a bit better now, to say the least."

Kakashi and her father expected some kind of breakdown from her, and she probably did. Just not the way they were expecting. She cried, yes. Felt remorse with her actions and clung to her father and Kakashi for a while. There wasn't any satisfaction in taking one's life. But what made it a hundred times worse was she took dozens at once. But she didn't allow herself to withdraw because of what she did.

She still was feeling the psychological drawback of her actions. Back at the bridge, she made a choice. She was born a shinobi and she officially signed up for this life when she made Genin. So, she disregarded all hesitations and made the kill. She didn't know if justifying her actions would make it any easier. She doubted it. But like she said to Zabuza, whether she regretted it or not, she already made a choice. Nothing could take anything back.

And just like her father said, she had to live with it.

"You didn't kill them in bloodlust, Naruto," she heard Sasuke say.

"I know." She sighed. "Do you think I played God?"

Sasuke pondered on her question. "You did it to save Nami. Don't complicate things any more than they are. We were outnumbered and we were all tired. If you hadn't done that, there could have been unnecessary casualties." He looked at the shrubberies and was quiet for a short while. "I think, in life, there will come a time that we have to make hard decisions. `Sucks for you, one situation presented itself this early."

It was her turn to ponder on what he said. "What about you?" she asked. "You also killed that day. Don't you feel bothered by it?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I… I've witnessed death at a young age. Back at the bridge, I had no choice but to fight back."

She gave out a wry laugh. "Look at us. Barely on our teens, talking like some big-shot adults."

A long silence ensued.

What Sasuke said next was something she did not expect. "You're not a mindless murderer like him."

She slowly took a breath and stared at him. He was opening up to her, despite the slow change in his aura. Was this a sign of his trust?

"He slew my family, my clan without mercy," he disclosed, his tone haunted and his fist clenching slowly. "He spared my life to mock me, mock my _wretched_ life. He said I'm not even worth killing."

It was gradual and swift at the same time, the change in the atmosphere. It was suddenly heavy and his chakra had darkened considerably. Naruto had to gasp because the hatred he was leaking was suffocating.

"Sasuke…" She knew she shouldn't but her mouth wouldn't listen. "Do you really think your brother could do that?"

Her teammate stiffened before his chakra began fluctuating unevenly. "What do you mean if I really thought he could?" he repeated as though she was dumb. His eyes were cold and empty but his fury was reigning in. "He slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan in cold blood."

Shit. How to deal with this situation?

"I'm acquainted with Itachi, did you know?" she admitted all of a sudden.

His breath hitched in his throat as shock appeared on his face. "What?" he gasped.

"He…" She tried to find a way to start. "I met him a few months after I turned five. He was a newly recruited ANBU then. I used to spend time with him." She smiled wistfully at him despite his display of astonishment. "He's always calm and reserved, and he often did that 'Hn' like you do. But he's really kind. And when he felt like telling me stories, he would talk about you."

There was pain in his eyes, anger and deep-seated hatred. "You don't know what you're saying," he hissed in a low voice, laced with rage. "Kind? Don't fuck with me. You don't call a mass murderer kind."

"Then, you don't know him at all."

He stood up furiously. "How dare you say that to me?!" he bellowed every word. "You're not the one whose family was murdered by your brother! You're not the one he left alive to suffer!" He was heaving heavily and she had to let the peak of his fury pass, because he was already trembling with rage.

So, she remained quiet.

"I never saw him smile, you know," she said after a while and looked back at the shrubberies. "He's always this taciturn Uchiha. But I still remember the time when I asked him what's like to have a little brother. He smiled for the first time. It was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. And he said…" She took a deep breath. "He said having you is the best thing that happened to his family. He said you're his entire world." She heard him gasp and she turned to him. "I'd only known him for a few months but I know… I know he's not the kind of man you thought him to be. He truly loved his family and he adored you dearly."

"Don't…" Sasuke grated, his face screaming denial. "Don't say that… He—"

"That's why I said you don't know him," she cut him off forlornly. "Because if you really do, you would've asked yourself why. Why do what he did? How could a loving person kill your entire clan and leave you alive for that matter? For what reasons?" She stood up and hugged him. "Sasuke, you're smart. Use your brain to think and not your heart."

"Shut up," he gritted, shrugging off her embrace. "Just. Shut. Up!"

She didn't listen. "If you really believe `Tachi-nii is a soulless monster, then by all means, have your revenge and tear him piece from bloody piece. But ask yourself this. Why would he rather _mock_ you when he could've just killed you, too?" She took a deep breath. "You just said so, yourself. In life, there will come a time that we have to make hard decisions."

She turned around and left him alone. God, her father would definitely scold her for what she did. And Kakashi, as well. Anything about Itachi's situation was an S-Class secret and she just gave away clues. And it wasn't like her to spill such.

But maybe it was because she was still feeling vulnerable. Since the battle at the bridge, she had been thinking about what she did. She had been thinking about what Itachi-nii did. Maybe, she really was subconsciously trying to justify her actions. Or, subconsciously thinking that she and Itachi were in the same boat. She chose the safety of the people of Nami, just like Itachi chose the safety of Konoha. They both did what they believed was the lesser evil.

She sighed. If things went bad, she could seal Sasuke's memories away about their recently ended conversation. But Naruto personally believed Sasuke shouldn't be left in the dark. Keeping the truth about the Uchiha Clan downfall from Sasuke might be protecting him now but even she knew it wouldn't do any good in the long run.

He should know the truth, whether it would hurt him or not, before things could escalate to where they could no longer take things back.

But she also knew things weren't that simple.

One thing she was sure of, she wouldn't let him kill Itachi. Not when he didn't have any idea that his older brother was the one suffering the most.

* * *

Naruto grunted when she felt the blow of Zabuza's kick in the stomach. She was sent flying but she managed to twist herself mid-air in order to land on her feet. She skimmed backwards as her chakra-coated sandals touched the surface of the river.

She let out a harsh breath. "That hurt, you Eyebrow-less!" she yelled when she came to a halt.

"Then, come at me seriously, brat!" he shouted back.

She dashed towards him and attacked with a flying kick. But he only caught her leg and he spun to throw her away. Flipping herself mid-air, she landed upside-down. She managed to make a back handspring, transitioning herself to stand on her feet. She went into fighting stance as she narrowed her eyes at her opponent. Zabuza wasn't just a master swordsman. He was highly skilled even in Taijutsu.

"Kage Bunshin," she called and thirty clones appeared.

"You used that on me back in Nami, Uzumaki," he sneered. "I won't be fooled."

"Hah!" was her retort. When her clones sprinted towards the Kiri-nin, she weaved herself with them to confuse the man. She found an opening when he punched the clone on his right using his left hand, leaving his left ribcage exposed to her. She lifted her right leg and kicked at the opening but she was blocked with his flexed left arm.

_Damn it!_

Quickly getting back to stance, she tried to punch his face. It only grazed his jaw as he managed to jerk away. She spun and dropped into a crouch, sprang back and hit his stomach with her left elbow. It did hit the guy. To follow up, using her other hand, she punched the same spot.

Zabuza grunted and hopped a few steps back. "Not bad, kid."

She and her shadow clones grinned.

He grinned back under the bandage covering half of his face. "But that won't take me down, Uzumaki." And then, he attacked, starting with her clones. He popped them successively until she was the only one left.

She swiped-off the punch he was about to give her, side-stepping to her left and kicking his thigh. She only managed to hit a portion of it because he dodged to his left. Balancing herself, she threw another kick, but this time he was prepared. With two hands, he brushed off her leg and landed a punch on her stomach. This time, she really was sent flying. She groaned in pain when she landed on her back, next to the Memorial Stone.

Her chest was heaving and she didn't bother getting up. That punch hurt more than his kick.

She heard Haku rush to her side, kneeling to check on her. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Fine, fine," she waved off, still lying on the ground.

Zabuza went next. "Your Taijutsu is weak, kid," he mocked, looking down at her.

She grinned at him. "If you say so."

The Kubikiribōchō-wielder studied her face with a thoughtful frown. "You're holding back on me."

"Says the man who's not even fighting me seriously," she retorted, sticking her tongue out. She took a deep breath. "I don't want to make a spectacle," she admitted. Better be careful than sorry.

The two Kiri-nins looked around and realized that the other shinobis who were training on the nearby grounds were watching them.

Zabuza scowled. "I swear, there weren't this many when we first got here," he grumbled, clearly irritated. The man didn't like being spied on but he couldn't do a thing about it since it was the Hokage's orders.

The three of them knew there were eyes on them even before she and Zabuza started sparring. And that was not including the ANBU squad the Hokage tasked to watch their guests. But she didn't expect the number of people to increase. There were chakra signatures she could identify and there were some she couldn't. Some were near the training ground and the others were from a fair distance, probably to avoid detection.

What was most troubling was she felt that she was also being watched. It felt like whoever was out there wasn't simply scrutinizing her company, but also her. That was why she wasn't taking their spar up a notch.

"How long have we been sparring?" the Kubikiribōchō-wielder asked.

"More than fifteen minutes, Zabuza-sama," Haku answered.

"Really? And we gathered this much audience?"

"I really don't want to catch attention," Naruto ground out playfully. "You alone could do that, yah know."

Zabuza looked back at her and snorted. "And you wearing that ridiculous jumpsuit don't?"

"They underestimate me because of that." She sat up with Haku's help. "An advantage for me."

"Advantage?" Zabuza repeated, laughing in derision. "Gaki, with your stupid outfit alone, you are making yourself a walking target. I wonder why Hatake hasn't burned them yet."

"B-burn?" she sputtered indignantly. "Kakashi-nii won't do that! Orange is the color of the Gods!"

The man cackled all the more and Naruto wanted to smack that smug bandaged face.

The Kiri-nin sat beside her when the comic relief subsided. "You know, I've been hearing a lot of things since we came here," he mentioned. "One was the _Demon of the Mist meets the Demon of Konoha_. It's unlikely Pinky. The Uchiha was treated like a prince when we arrived." He stared at her. "They're talking about you, aren't they?"

She shrugged.

"You're the Kyūbi Jinchūriki."

She chanced a glance towards Haku and she found his expression a mixture of shock and curiosity. She turned her gaze back at Zabuza and mocked a surprised look. "How do you know?"

"Kid, the only Demon of Konoha I know of is the Kyūbi. And I notice the glares."

No reason to hide it now, huh. She could deny it but what was the point? The villagers were calling her 'demon brat' so openly, anyway. Funny, Hokage-jiji still kept on claiming about her status as S-Class secret when it really wasn't. Even the foreigners could notice and take hints.

The blonde girl scratched her cheeks, giving the nuke-nin a sheepish smile. "He he… If you'd be so kind, please don't spread the word when you leave Konoha. It's too early for me to be in a serious predicament."

He ignored what she said. "Don't let those people's stupidity affect you," he told her.

She couldn't help giving the man a fond smile— something he probably didn't expect from her because he looked taken aback all of a sudden. "Oh, I have better things to do than to mope over that," she said.

Haku smiled at her. "That's very mature of you, Naruto." His smile turned into a surprised gasp. "The gashes on your face are already healing," he mumbled in awe.

"Benefits of being me— oh… Speaking of healing, I don't know if you're familiar with medical ninjutsu but I remember our encounter at the forest. You're collecting medicinal herbs." She took out a scroll from her pouch and handed it over to Haku. "Sealed there are a few scrolls. I wrote down most of the healing techniques I learned. They're mostly generic but they're helpful."

Haku didn't take the scroll and he looked taken aback. "I…"

The Jinchūriki grimaced at Haku's hesitation. Did she overstep? "Erm…"

"Kid, are you sure it's wise giving away techniques to non-Konoha people?" Zabuza asked her with a frown.

Said kid blinked in confusion. "Huh? Oh, you mean this?" She waved the standard-sized storage scroll. "Like I said, they're basic. Iryō-nins all over the shinobi nations have knowledge on this."

"Shouldn't you be sharing that knowledge to that pink-haired teammate of yours first?" the man questioned pointedly. "She obviously needs something more to learn, no offense," he added rather insipidly.

Naruto took a deep breath as she put her hand down. She did and still was considering to have Sakura learn the first-aid and basic medical ninjutsu she was taught, because not only Sakura would benefit from it, Team Seven needed a better healer in the long run. And between the two of them, Sakura was the one who would progress best as an Iryō-ninja. The girl was undoubtedly better at controlling her chakra compared to Naruto, and that was one primary requirement.

However…

"The first thing the great med-nin told me before I was taught healing techniques was that there should be something I have in order to learn. Do you know what it is?" she asked her companions.

Zabuza gazed at her blankly while Haku slowly shook his head.

"Desperation."

Neither male ninja said anything but their eyes were telling they understood what she said.

Naruto chuckled. "I didn't understand it then. I certainly wasn't desperate during the time I decided to acquire the knowledge. All I wanted was to learn healing so I can take care of Mimi-chan if something happened. I can't say I have the qualities needed to study med-ninjutsu but they allowed me, at such a young age. Maybe, they saw something in me or they simply catered on my childish whims, I don't know. But even then, I was serious when I asked those people to teach me." She took a deep breath and grimaced. "Sakura… Sakura still believes in fairytales, in knight-in-shining-armor romantic clichés and all that. She isn't ready to learn this yet."

"She has yet to grasp a deeper comprehension of what it means to save someone's life," Haku gathered softly.

She turned to Haku and grinned at him. "You're with Zabuza, yah know. He's a reckless prick. You'll need this," she persuaded, waving the scroll. "And Sasuke mentioned you have good chakra control. If you can find someone to teach you medical ninjutsu, all the better."

In the end, Haku took it with a shaky hand. "I thank you, Naruto. You've been so kind to us."

She simply smiled and nodded. She turned to Zabuza. "By the way, have you decided if you're going back to Kirigakure or continue being a mercenary?"

The Kiri-nin glanced at Haku before he spoke. "I've considered what you all said, especially the red-head. I've decided to go back to the village with or without your Hokage's decision to help Kiri," he answered. "I'm acquainted with the new Mizukage. I'll use that advantage. I'll plea my case, accept punishments if there is any and then, I'll plea for amnesty. If I'm fortunate, I'll rejoin the forces."

She inwardly smiled. Zabuza still couldn't express himself when it was clear that Haku was the reason why he would go back. Haku deserved a better life than living as a mercenary. And the man knew Haku would follow him everywhere. Even if it was going back to their homeland.

"And if she ordered your death?" she asked.

Even with bandage covering his mouth, she could tell the man had grinned evilly. "I'll run back to Konoha and apply for citizenship. I'm sure you'd back me up."

Naruto laughed while Haku gave him a fond smile.

"I'm sure the new Mizukage will pardon you. You're one of their honored Seven Swordsmen, after all. Their forces will need you." She grinned. "Just refrain from being an arrogant bastard, you'll do fine."

"That's it, brat. Let's continue our spar," he challenged, growling. "I'll show you what this arrogant bastard is capable of."

* * *

"Ugh…" Naruto moaned as she trudged heavily on the streets towards the Hatake Compound. That darn Eyebrow-less showed her no mercy. Again. He sadistically enjoyed that she wouldn't use her skills on him and he brutally leveled her Kage Bunshins with his Mizu Bunshins. And while he didn't use his Kubikiribōchō on her, he enjoyed using his water prison! Had she been weak, she would've died by oxygen deprivation. And the blasted nuke-nin cackled evilly at her expense every time he caught her!

Naruto spent the following days with the Kiri ninjas. They would stroll around the village, the two would watch her prank the villagers or she and Haku would watch Zabuza pester the other shinobis and scare off the villagers, especially those who were hostile towards her. In the afternoons, they would spar— she and Zabuza, in particular— while Haku would read the scrolls she gave him.

"Evil Demon of the Mist…" she groused as she neared the compound.

She sensed them before she saw them. Sasuke was leaning against the tall fences and there was Hyūga Hinata hiding behind a tree, only half of her face visible. Right, the Hyūga heiress was one of the people watching her during her spars with Zabuza. The two were obviously waiting for her.

Sasuke, she could understand why but Hinata?

"Hi, guys," she greeted, anyway. "What's up?"

The short-haired girl slowly stepped out from hiding and started poking her fingers together. "A-Ano…" she began in a shy voice. "U-Uh… N-N-Naruto-san…" Her face started turning red. "Y-You… uhm… I… T-Training w-with—"

"She saw you sparring with Zabuza and she wants to know if you can train with her during your spare time," Sasuke spoke for the beet-red girl.

"Y-Yes."

"Hn."

Naruto's eyes bulged, her mouth agape. She pointed a shaky finger at them. "Y-you two can understand each other," she gasped. "What effing communication!"

"Don't be stupid, Dobe," Sasuke grunted, annoyed. "It took a few tries before I deciphered what she's trying to say. I had to point out a few words just to form a proper sentence."

"Oh. He he he… I knew that." She scratched her head in embarrassment before turning to the blushing Hinata. "Why do you want to train with me? Don't you have your team to do that with you?"

"I… I t-think you're r-really s-strong and… I-I think… I think you can h-help m-me…"

Naruto's gaze softened. And it wasn't because of the girl's praise. But she still couldn't help the heat coursing through her cheeks. "Sure, why not? I still have two days off. Are you free tomorrow?" The girl nodded. "Why don't we meet at the Third Training Ground, seven in the morning?"

The girl brightened a bit. "T-thank you, N-Naruto-san." Hinata turned to Sasuke. "T-thank you, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

Hinata bowed at them before she trotted away. Naruto noticed Sasuke was still leaning against the fences.

"Didn't you two come here together?" she asked.

"She was hiding behind the tree when I got here," he said before smirking. "You got yourself a stalker, Dobe. She said she'd been watching you since the team placement."

"Really? But I didn't notice her until recently."

"She has Byakugan," he stated blandly.

"Oh, right. She can see from a distance." She stared at him. "So, why are you here?"

Sasuke stiffened and he averted his gaze. "I…"

"Don't tell me you turned into Hinata?" she teased.

His head snapped back at her and he sent her a withering look.

She giggled. He didn't have to say it. She could tell he wanted to talk to her about their last conversation. She only hoped he chose to ponder on the things she said and give Itachi the benefit of the doubt. At the very least.

"Let's get inside," she invited.

Deactivating the security seals, she led him inside the house and asked him to wait for her in the sitting area. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes. She didn't bother tying her damp waist-length hair and just let it down. She found Sasuke looking at the few picture frames hanging on the wall when she went back. The photos were her copies that she requested Kakashi to display. Most were pictures of her and Kakashi when they were younger.

There was also one that had Itachi with her. And that was where Sasuke's gaze lingered. She was hugging his brother there and grinning at the camera. Itachi wasn't looking at the camera in the shot but his eyes were in view. He wasn't smiling but there was a slight curve on both corners of his lips. He was looking at her and his eyes were soft in that shot.

"That was taken before I left the village," she informed softly. "Come to the kitchen."

He followed her and he sat on the dining chair. He was quiet, as if preparing himself for the conversation they would be having. She fixed them tea and brought two warm cups to the table, before sitting across him.

"Where's Kakashi?" he asked, stalling.

"He's spending the rest of the week-off at his apartment. He said it needs general cleaning." She took one cup and placed it in front of her. "How are you?" she asked.

He clasped his hands. "I don't know," he admitted. "I really don't know."

She sighed. It had been three days since they talked. She really couldn't blame him if he was confused. She somewhat ruined what he believed for so long. She chucked his vindictive goal into pieces, to say the least. He had held that grudge against Itachi close to his heart for a long time, and here she came barreling hints and her personal opinion about his brother.

But it was a good sign, she believed. Sasuke probably had thought about what she said and considered things. She could sense his pain. He was emanating it so clearly. The anger was still there, the hatred. They were still strong. But she could also sense… love. It was there underneath the layers of his mixed emotions. He still loved his brother.

There's always a fine line between love and hate, huh?

"I've thought about what you said," he stated after a long silence. "Maybe, I really didn't know him. There was this older brother I greatly admired, a prodigy I looked up to. Someone I envied because my father would usually give all the attention. But I never tried knowing what he really was like. I never tried knowing the real him."

She frowned. "Sasuke, you were only a child. How could you possibly think so maturely at a young age? Children don't think that way."

"You did."

"Huh?" Now, she was confused.

Sasuke looked at her in the eye. "I know who and what you are, Naruto."

She sucked her breath but tried to remain calm. He knew… "How?"

"Zabuza keeps on calling you Mini-Senkō. And there are pictures of the Yondaime in the academy textbooks, you know. It's not hard to see the resemblance," he explained. He smirked a little. "I also heard your conversation with Kakashi after you got back from Uzu."

She blinked rapidly, suddenly taken aback. She didn't know how to process this. She had always been careful about what to tell about herself, always guarded around him and Sakura, because it was easier for people to scorn her than to accept her status. But learning Sasuke already knew about it all this time…

"If you're thinking that will change everything between us, you're wrong," he said, as if reading her mind. "I don't see you as the Kyūbi itself, Dobe. And I don't think I ever will. You protected Konoha from great destruction, as did the Yondaime. The villagers should've been grateful for that, not vindictive."

"S-Sasuke…" was all she could manage to say. She didn't want to be emotional right now.

"What I'm trying to say is you matured too early. You learned too early," he iterated, getting back to the topic. He took a deep breath. "Compared to your early life, I now know that mine was too sheltered. You've become very perceptive at such a young age. Had I been like that, I could've tried to understand Itachi. Because you did, and you're not even his family."

She looked down on the cup she was holding. "I won't ask you to believe me, but he's not a savage killer. He's the gentlest person I know. Hell, he even considered me his little sister."

"Are you humanizing him? Just like you did with Zabuza?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. "You believe in him even if he committed serious crimes?"

She lifted her gaze to him, her eyes hardened. "Don't get me wrong, Sasuke. I'm aware that there are people in this world who committed and still commit crimes far too heinous, whose actions are so atrocious that they needed to be stopped," she said in a low, serious voice. "I'm not trying to convince you to believe in my judgment about your brother. I'm simply telling you what I feel." Her grip on the cup tightened. "So, even if Itachi committed such a crime, I will still love him. Because he's one of the few who taught me what it means to care for someone. Those few months I spent with him taught me so many things." She sighed and sagged on her seat. "I'm not you, Sasuke. My feelings are mine. Yours are yours."

Sasuke's eyes became glassy as he stayed quiet. Long moments passed before he spoke again. "He still killed them," he said in a pained voice.

She heaved a heavy sigh. "That, he did," she agreed softly. She couldn't contest that. Whatever reasons Itachi had, in the eyes of the younger brother, he still killed the clan. And there was nothing anyone could do to take it back.

Naruto realized it would be hard for Sasuke to forgive Itachi. And she understood that it wouldn't be easy for the brothers. What happened to the lost clan wasn't a simple matter. What's more was that Itachi chose the village over his family. And Sasuke might not accept that.

"Do you know something about what happened?" he asked.

Naruto tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible. Sasuke was gathering information, and it wasn't something she could give so easily. She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to spew a highly classified information. Not without her father's consent. "I wasn't in the village when it happened," was all she said, which was true.

Her teammate stared at her, gritted his teeth as his expression darkened. He clearly didn't believe her. But Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. "You will not tell me, huh?" he muttered as he opened his eyes.

She didn't avert her gaze as the boy studied her more.

"Can…" he spoke after a while. "Can you tell me about your time with him?"

She had to smile not at the uncertainty in his voice but at his willingness to ask about his brother. She took another sigh. Maybe, it wouldn't hurt if she told him the times she spent with his brother here in Konoha.

"You see, `Tachi-nii was one of my protection detail…" she began.

* * *

Hinata was panting heavily when Naruto called their spar to a stop. Like they had agreed, the Hyūga heiress arrived at the Third Training Ground at seven in the morning, the next day. Waiting for the girl was Naruto and surprisingly, Sasuke showed as well. When she asked him why he was there, he only shrugged and said he had free time.

"W-What do you t-think, Naruto-san?" Hinata asked when they sat on the ground.

Naruto stared at the meek girl for a moment. "You're adept with your clan's Taijutsu, I can tell as much. And I can tell from your callused hands that you're a hard worker."

Hinata blushed. "T-thank you."

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?" The timid girl nodded. "Do you train like this, say, with your teammates?"

"W-What do y-you m-mean?"

"You're holding back. Why?"

Hinata's pearly white eyes widened. "S-so are y-you, N-Naruto-san," she managed to say.

"Yeah, but I think we have different reasons. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I…" The girl fidgeted and started poking her fingers. "B-Because I c-can hurt s-someone. I don't w-want to h-hurt people."

Naruto narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm holding back because I can hurt you real bad if I don't," she replied with a serious voice. "Let me rephrase what I said. You're not holding back. You're hesitating. The difference between us; I will not hesitate to hurt someone if needed be. You, on the other hand, are scared of hurting someone. Do you know what that means? Even a moment of hesitation can get yourself and your team killed on the battlefield."

Fear laced through Hinata's eyes, followed by denial, before she looked away. "I-I… don't like f-fighting."

The blonde stared at the meek girl. She was different from Hinata. While it was nice to hear that the girl didn't like fighting, they were shinobi. They would face enemies and protect what they had to protect. Hinata had to understand that.

"You're not in the academy anymore, Hinata," Naruto stated when her mind lit-up like a bright bulb. "You're not going to have written exams, nor in need to perform the three basic ninjutsus to graduate. We're real shinobi now. We will cheat, we will steal, we will get hurt, and we will kill and can be killed. That's what we signed on for. If you can't grasp that, might as well just go back to the academy." She stood up. "Or better yet, just quit being a ninja." She saw a look of pain and humiliation in those pearly eyes before Naruto started walking away.

"You have no originality, Dobe," said her teammate with a deadpanned tone. "And make a girl cry, why don't you?"

"Gyahaha!" she exclaimed laughingly before jumping onto Hinata's still form. She hugged the girl tight. "Sorry, sorry. I was just messing with you." She grinned at Sasuke, Hinata still in her arms. "`Bet you didn't expect that, Teme. I did the theatrics, too!"

"Hn." He turned to Hinata. "Ignore the moron, Hyūga."

Naruto kicked him on the shin. "Teme!"

"N-Naruto-san…" The timid girl's exasperated tone didn't sound so much like one.

She turned to Hinata and smiled. "Dramatics aside, what I'm trying to say is fighting, hurting someone is part of our job, whether we like it or not." Team Seven's last mission had proven that for the first time. "I'm not saying you should be ruthless but you have to know when to not hesitate. Even during spars. You won't find out if you've improved or not if you do that. And your teammates won't take you seriously."

There was confliction in Hinata's eyes but Naruto could also tell that the girl caught what she was trying to say.

She released the girl. "It's not bad to hide your skills. You can use it to your advantage— revealing your trump card at the right moment, as they say. And I think you can use your shyness as your façade." She gestured her hands towards the girl. "Shy, powerless Hinata… boo, boo… But BAM! She's kickass! Defeated the mighty Teme!" she exaggerated, pointing at Sasuke.

Hinata smiled softly but the mighty Teme scowled at Naruto. "Really, Dobe?"

She gave him a challenging grin. "Why don't you spar with Hinata and find out?"

Ten minutes later, she was tending the beaten Hyūga. Sasuke showed the girl no mercy, the bastard. He even used his newly acquired flower-flower-spinning-flowerball technique on Hinata, or whatever it was called.

But it still resulted well, all in all. With a few more spars, Hinata had become less hesitant and they saw the small change in her demeanor. The girl gained some self-esteem and even Hinata noticed that. It also helped that Sasuke wasn't in his 'I'm-Uchiha-Supreme-Sasuke-You-Plebians' attitude.

"T-thank you very much, Naruto-san, Uchiha-san," Hinata said when they ended the training session. "I've learned a l-lot today."

See? Even the girl's stuttering lessened.

When the girl left, she flopped herself on the ground and sighed. "That's tiresome."

"Yet, you promised her you'd spar with her again," Sasuke remarked sarcastically as he sat beside her lying figure. He leaned back, using his hands as support. "But Hyūga looks promising," he noted.

She smirked. "Heh… Did I hear the mighty Uchiha praising a former classmate? How come you praise Hinata but not me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked back condescendingly. "You praise your _ever-awesome_ self just enough, Dobe. No need to boost your ego more."

"I'm not the Uchiha with a much bigger ego, excuse me," she retorted.

He snorted and shook his head. "You and your words."

"What? You really have a big ego. That's why you need me for reality check from time to time. Sakura is a no-no because she would just inflate your big head to the maximum level." She sniggered when he glowered. "By the way, how's your Sharingan? Did Kakashi-nii talk to you about it?"

He gave her a small nod. "He talked to me back in Nami, when you were still unconscious. He's going to train me how to properly utilize mine. He said I won't have problems since my Sharingan is my own, unlike his."

"He's called the Copy Ninja since he copied thousands of jutsus," she added. "You'll learn a lot from him."

"Hn. He showed me the Shunshin." He looked contemplative for a while. "Say, can you show me how you can sprint so fast? I saw it when you blurred towards one of the Demon Brothers. Your clone also used it when it rushed to save Inari and Haku. I know it wasn't Shunshin and you ran extremely fast."

She batted her lashes at him. "You want to learn the Ultimate-Naruto-Turbo-Dash technique?"

Sasuke's expression turned blank but she could see the twitching of his left eye.

She snickered. "It's not really a technique," she explained, standing up. "The process is the same with Tree Climbing Exercise but instead of maintaining a fixed amount of charka under your feet, you let out a controlled burst." She grinned. "And the sound should be like, _wah-shuung!_"

He glared, ready to strangle her. "Just demonstrate it, Dobe."

Her teammate activated his Sharingan as Naruto laughingly readied herself. One moment she was beside him and the next moment, she was beside the Memorial Stone. There was a stirring of dust under her sandaled feet, and she was back to her earlier position.

Sasuke was looking at her intently.

"Did you see it?" she asked as she plopped next to him.

"Hn." His eyes turned back to onyx.

"Be careful when you practice, though," she warned. "I always slammed myself against the wall or tree when I was learning it."

"It all comes back to control," he concluded.

She nodded. "What else did `Kashi-nii told you about the Sharingan?"

"Not in full details but he told me how he acquired his eye," he said and his gaze turned a bit contemplative. "It's hard to imagine he was arrogant back in the day. Or what we're seeing now is the result of him losing everyone."

"People change," she said. "And he has us now, don't you think? Just like you have us and I have you guys."

Sasuke stared at her, absorbing what she said before he looked away. He looked conflicted as if fighting an inner battle. And then his lips curved ever so slightly as his eyes softened.

"Yeah…" he said in a soft voice.

Her eyes widened, being unprepared for the sight. She shot up instantly. "Oh my God, you smiled!" she exclaimed. She cackled heartily while he turned back into his broody self again. But there was a pink hue on his cheeks. It seemed that even he didn't notice he did that.

"I didn't," he denied vehemently.

Well, she wouldn't call it a real smile but still…

She didn't listen to him and bolted in excitement. "`Gotta tell this to Kakashi-nii and Sakura."

"Naruto, don't! Dobe!"

Yeah, but she was already running away, her excited laughter ringing through the training ground.

* * *

Their long week off had passed and Team Seven had gone back to their routine, missions and training. Ignoring their boring D-rank menial tasks and a couple of easy C-ranks, their training schedule was another story. They had Zabuza and Haku as sparring partners.

Sasuke took the opportunity to have a rematch with Haku. Too bad for him, Kakashi only allowed Taijutsu and weapon battles. But it wasn't a one-sided match. Sasuke showed his prodigious skills even if Haku leveled him with experienced movements. But he still became Haku's pincushion, much to his disgruntlement. The Hyōton-user, it seemed, had mastered the use of senbon.

But all good times came to an end as Hokage-jiji gave his decision about Naruto's suggestion. The Sandaime had sent the new Mizukage a request for a dialogue and the Kirigakure Council accepted. Aside from that, Jiraiya's quest in search of Tsunade had been pushed back a little because the Hokage wanted more information about the events happening in Mizu no Kuni.

And it was a good call because a missive from Jiraiya came back a week later, stating that this Terumi Mei wasn't yet to be officially declared as the new leader of Kiri, like they all believed. The spymaster clarified that the circulating news about the woman being the new kage was simply a strategy on the Kiri Council's part. While it was true that the Yondaime Mizukage was dead, there wasn't an official succession to the position as of yet. Kirigakure allowed the news spread as it was because the village couldn't afford to appear leaderless. It wasn't hard to see why Kiri chose that approach. The Fourth Mizukage may be dead but the village was still a mess. The village Council couldn't let the other nations see Kirigakure as defenseless.

There wasn't any detail about the woman's participation— if there was any — in ending Yagura's reign, but according to Raya-ji, Terumi Mei was truly being considered by the Council to take the Mizukage position.

With that information, the Sandaime pushed his decision to pursue aiding and forming an alliance with the village. Zabuza and Haku were going back to Kiri. Even the released Demon Brothers were going back with them. Coming along with the Kiri group were her father, Shiranui Genma and the Jōnin Commander, Nara Shikaku, as the envoy for the upcoming meet.

And alas, time to say goodbye to the two, whom had become part of Naruto's life. The village's huge green gates had just opened and the morning sun was just beginning to shine. She stood up by the gateway to send them off. Kakashi was on her right and Sasuke on her left. Sakura was beside the raven-haired Genin.

"Don't give Mimi-chan a hard time, you hear, Zabby?" she warned. But she would really miss the two.

"Whatever, gaki," Zabuza grunted. "So long as he doesn't delay our journey."

"Bah. He's not like you. He's awesome," she huffed and turned to Haku. "Make sure Zabby won't do anything stupid."

Haku smiled at her. "I'll try my best." Unsuspecting Naruto was caught off-guard when the teen leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Let's meet again someday, Naruto."

The blonde girl blinked and she heard Kakashi hum. It was then Naruto sensed the drastic change in the atmosphere. She felt different sets of Killing Intent.

"You sure got guts, _boy_," Kakashi remarked coldly. "I didn't think you have a death wish."

"Hn. Such bravery," Sasuke sneered mockingly.

"Haku-kun," Minato called in his most pleasant voice. But instead of waiting for the boy's reply, he moseyed towards Haku and stared down. "I am very good at sewing. In fact, I'm the one who tends to Naru-chan's clothes when they need repair."

For a moment, Naruto was nervous of what her father would do. He seldom used that tone but when he was like that, he was a scary. Because despite the pleasant smile he was showing and the pleasant voice he was giving-off, his chakra was telling otherwise. But he wouldn't do something just because Haku kissed her on the cheek, right? Haku was just saying goodbye. It was a harmless farewell gesture. Heck, Gamariki always did that to her. At least, Haku's wasn't disgustingly slobbery.

"Would you like me to stitch your lips?" Minato offered, still with a pleasant voice and smile.

Ah, crap…

It clearly meant, _"You have no right to kiss MY precious Naru so freely, you scum."_

"Have a safe trip, Haku," Sakura voiced out with a grimace.


	14. Chapter 14: Dilemmas and Psy-Wars

**Chapter 14: Dilemmas and Psy-Wars**

* * *

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

**Beta: blood-hybrid-of-darkness96**

* * *

Naruto dashed through the streets to meet her teammates. She was late. She overslept and stupid Kakashi didn't bother waking her up. When she finally roused from sleep, she found Kakashi already gone. But he left breakfast on the table. Next to it was a note saying he was gone to find old folks and help them with their groceries. It was penned with his Henohenomoheji trademark signature.

The blonde Genin turned to the next corner, swerving around oncoming passersby. Even though she knew Kakashi would show up three hours later than their meeting time, she wanted to maintain her punctuality. She didn't want to give Sakura ammunition against her, even if the girl was a lot less punitive towards her nowadays.

"`Morning, Sakura-chan, `Suke-teme," she greeted brightly as she skidded into a screeching halt.

Sasuke was casually leaning against the high wooden fence, his hands inside his pockets, and Sakura was on the other side. Their meeting place for the day was at a corner street behind the academy.

"You're ten minutes late, Dobe," Sasuke commented, not moving from his position. "Late night with your stalker again?"

"Hey, she's a very nice girl," she defended huffily as she settled next to Sakura. "She's my friend now, if you must know," she added airily.

"Naruto has a stalker?" Sakura inquired with mild surprise. "And a girl at that?"

"Hyūga Hinata," Sasuke answered. "The girl asked Naruto to train with her."

"Oh," Sakura mumbled and turned her gaze away. "That's nice."

"I think Hyūga has a girl-crush on you, Dobe," Sasuke mused. "She keeps on blushing when you talk to her."

Naruto made a face at him. It wasn't really like Hinata had a crush on her. The girl was simply a shy one and blushed easily. In the few chances Hinata trained with her, Naruto observed the girl. Hinata was very introverted. She wouldn't voice out any of her thoughts and Naruto had to push the girl just to open up a bit.

And Hinata seemed a very lonely girl.

But Naruto kept that impression to herself.

However, when it came to sparring, the girl was becoming a different person. Hinata was taking their spars more seriously and Naruto liked the results. Hinata didn't avert her eyes as often as she did during their first meetings, and even though the girl's stuttering was still there, it had become less and less prevalent. But it would come back full force when Naruto started teasing the girl, which was admittedly funny.

Naruto could tell that the Hyūga heiress would be a fine kunoichi someday. She just needed to be pushed in the right direction.

She grinned at Sasuke. "Jealous, Teme? Not every girl has a crush on you," she taunted lightly.

"`Don't care," was his retort.

"Oh-ho-hoh…" she provoked. "Or is it that you have a crush on Hinata?"

Sakura was suddenly outraged. "What?!"

Sasuke scowled. "Don't babble nonsense, Usuratonkachi."

She giggled. "Well, she's the only person you praised."

"It's because her skills are noteworthy," he sneered. "Don't put color on everything you see, idiot."

Ah, but that was the beauty of it. Sasuke was easy to tease. Plus, it was fun to see Sakura's reaction. Cruel on her part, she knew but hey, she already claimed she wasn't a saint. Naruto was a prankster through and through. Any means of pranking were of value.

The team busied themselves as they waited for their porn-addicted captain. Naruto made herself comfortable sitting on the ground, leaning against the wooden fence, while reading a Fūinjutsu scroll she had been studying for a while now. Sasuke perched himself comfortably on a tree branch nearby, practicing handseals for whatever technique he was learning. Sakura was seated on the exposed thick root of the tree, quietly reading a book.

When Naruto took another glance at her female teammate, she noticed the girl's studious personality at work. Sakura was reading attentively. Naruto had no idea what pushed the girl but it started a week ago. Even Sasuke was a bit surprised when Sakura took out a book and began reading it, instead of doing nothing while they wait for Kakashi. When Naruto inquired about the book, she was told that it was a handbook about intermediate first-aid and that the first-aid taught in the academy was rudimentary.

Naruto didn't know what had occurred during Sakura and Kakashi's talk, but she noticed some changes in Sakura during their following meetings. The girl became less snippy, less fangirl-ish towards Sasuke, and most of the time, she would fall into deep thought. And just like right now, Sakura would use their idle time productively.

There were also times she would notice Sakura watching her with a thoughtful frown. Or when the girl would observe their surroundings when the team was walking around the village. She doubted Kakashi told the girl about her status, but Naruto had an inkling Sakura was beginning to notice things regarding her.

That aside, if Sakura's gradual change was for the better, only time would tell.

She chanced a glance at her other teammate. Sasuke didn't ask anything more about Itachi after their last conversation regarding the man. Whatever Sasuke was thinking or feeling about his brother, he kept them to himself. Every now and then, she would sense his chaotic emotions and it wasn't hard to guess the cause was his brother, or maybe his clan.

In the end, Naruto knew she couldn't do a thing about it. It was Sasuke's personal struggle. Any help from her would be meaningless since she was keeping her mouth shut about the truth. She could only hope that the next time the brothers would meet, it would be less bloody. Because even if Sasuke would change his goal in life, he would still settle things with Itachi.

She turned her attention back to her own reading. Again, only time would tell.

Three hours later, their sensei appeared. "Hello, my darling youngsters!" he greeted with raised hand. "I got lost on the road of life."

As usual, Sakura was the only one who berated Kakashi openly. "Stop lying with a straight face!" she screeched.

Well, Naruto couldn't blame her. "You're a failure as a ninja, sensei. Really," she added plainly.

"But Naru, the vixen who showed me the right path last time wasn't around," he dramatically reasoned out. "You understand that, right? I'm bad at directions."

At just past noon, the team, except for Kakashi, was in a gloomy mood. Naruto picked up three small chakra signatures that began tailing them when they got back to the town proper. But she paid no attention to them. Another set of D-ranks done— picking up trash and weeding. Worse, they even assisted a farmer in distributing compost onto the farm. Compost.

There were, however, more signatures she picked up. They were foreign to her and unlike the first three, it seemed these were being suppressed, as if they were hiding themselves. If Kakashi noticed them, he didn't show it.

"Okay, that's it for today. I have to go submit this mission report. Ja ne." He disappeared with Konoha Shunshin.

Sasuke turned around. "Then, I'm going home."

Naruto raised a brow. It meant he would train alone, practice his newly acquired techniques. Really, Sasuke could easily be figured out. But she had to commend him for that. Teme was really hardworking. He didn't usually waste time on impractical things— except, of course, his tomato paradise.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura cried and ran towards him, preventing their male teammate from walking away. "Do you think we can eat lunch together?"

Sasuke, with his usual indifference towards Sakura's invitations, turned to the girl. "If you have time to bother me, practice a jutsu or two," he said without mercy. "Stop asking me on a date over and over. It's irritating."

"Oi, Teme," Naruto chastised, scowling at him. Couldn't he tell something was off with Sakura? The girl was pensive and peeved over something, all throughout the day. And she knew Sasuke noticed that.

The young Uchiha simply ignored them and turned on his heel, walking away.

She groaned. Sometimes, she really wanted to bash Sasuke's head— especially when he was in his rotten-prince mode. But then again, they just had their D-rank time of the day. Who would feel ecstatic?

Erk… That disgusting mound of fresh compost.

And seriously, Sakura asked if they could eat lunch together. Sakura probably had meant the three of them.

"Don't mind him, Sak—" Naruto was interrupted when a box crept in front of them. Her eyes twitched when she took a good look of it. The box was painted as a camouflage item but it wasn't really disguised as part of the pavement. It had two holes, too.

She started walking away but it only followed her. She stopped and decided to confront the pavement.

"You're still obvious, Konohamaru," she stated in a deadpanned tone. "Try again."

Three kids crawled out of the box, using excessive gunpowder for dramatic entrance. In the middle of the formation was the Hokage's grandson she first met when she submitted her Ninja Registration Form. The other two were a cute girl and a snot-nosed boy.

"As expected from the woman I'll marry someday, kore!" Konohamaru exclaimed while folding his arms over his chest.

Naruto smiled. It was amusing recalling their first meeting. Konohamaru tried to ambush his grandfather. Coincidentally, she was there and she bashed the kid in the head, after a heated argument. The kid followed her until she gave in and paid attention to the boy. She taught him the Oiroke no jutsu. She knew she shouldn't have taught a child the lewd technique, but the boy told her he would use it against someone annoying. And since she was the Prank Mistress willing to help …

She also had a small talk with him that day, and the kid babbled his dilemma. Naruto came to an understanding that Konohamaru wanted to make a point, to prove something— that he wasn't just the Hokage's grandson. Childish, yes but it was also admirable. At the end of their conversation, she just challenged the kid to beat her first if he wanted the title of _Hokage_.

When the boy's tutor— one of the Naruto-haters— appeared, the kid manage to perfect his own version of Oiroke no jutsu. Which was truly amazing for his young age. When the technique affected the tutor less than they both expected, Naruto decided to use Harem no Jutsu for the first time.

At the end of the day, only one word made the boy appreciate everything she told him. And that was his name, _Konohamaru_…

But Naruto didn't anticipate the effect of their encounter to the boy. He became a nuisance, following her around and intercepting her with his childish lines of marrying her. He would challenge her for a fight and that if he won, she would have to agree marrying him someday. It was both adorable and irritating.

"Are you training hard, Kono-kun?" she asked.

"Of course, onee-chan!" the boy said proudly. "You should've seen Ebisu-sensei when I used the technique you taught me! He keeps on falling for it over and over it was so funny, kore!" he bragged.

She grinned. "That's good, that's good." She clasped her hands and placed them at the back of her head. "So, what do you want?"

The little girl, Konohamaru introduced her as Moegi, stepped forward. "Uhm… onee-san, are you free?" she asked shyly.

"Actually, yes. My team just finished our missions for the day."

"Nice!" Konohamaru cried in delight. "Then, you can play ninja with us today just like you promised."

Naruto left eye twitched. Crap. She forgot about that. She made that promise to him the other day when he ambushed her. She wanted to train but, oh well.

"Uhm… why would a ninja, 'play' ninja?" a downtrodden Sakura asked, eyeing them.

Konohamaru stared at Sakura before he trudged towards Naruto. He tugged the sleeve of her jacket. "Onee-chan, who's the girl?"

"She's Haruno Sakura, one of my teammates."

The Honorable Grandson eyed her teammate dubiously. "Huh. She looks weak and she has a huge forehead."

A huge tick mark appeared on Sakura's temple— not said forehead— and she suddenly looked really, really threatening.

Naruto stiffened. "Konohamaru…" she called out warily. "Run."

The children mad-dashed as Sakura chased them. Naruto chuckled as she remained where she stood. That was one way to avoid playing with the kids, she realized. Leave them to Sakura's mercy. Maybe, she should escape now…

But in the end, she decided to follow them.

Then, she heard Konohamaru scream and she found out that it wasn't Sakura who caused it, but two foreign ninjas. The male ninja, clad in black attire with a Sunagakure headband and oddly designed paint on his face, held the frightened Konohamaru by the scarf.

"That hurt, you little piece of shit," the foreign ninja threatened lightly.

Sakura was apologizing to the visitors but she was being completely ignored.

"Don't get yelled at later," the female one, with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, reprimanded. But her body language was saying she didn't care about Konohamaru.

"Let go of him," Naruto ordered. The two foreign shinobi was obviously older than her.

The young man studied her for a moment before he faked a pleasant smile at her. "Let's play a little before the boss comes," he said instead. "Konoha Genin."

"Let Konohamaru go or I'll make this an international incident, Sunakagure Genin," she warned in a threatening tone. She had no idea what his rank was but she didn't care at the moment.

The cat-guy glared at her for a moment before he smiled again, still not letting go of his captive. "You know, I hate midgets, especially the rude younger ones. Makes me want to kill them…"

She stiffened. Did he… just call her midget? Midget?!

"Oh well, I'm not involved…" his female companion said.

"That boy is the Hokage's grandson, you jerkwad," Naruto stated and took a step forward, as she started forming a few handseals. "You should've listened."

But before she could dash towards him, the hand grabbing Konohamaru's scarf was hit by a small rock. That made him release the kid from his grip, giving Naruto a chance to grab Konohamaru. She snorted and looked up when she went back to the other kids. Sasuke sure loved grand entrances.

"What are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting on a tree branch, playing with two more pieces of rocks.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried in surprise and relief.

_Pfft. Show-off. _Naruto turned to Konohamaru. "Are you okay?"

Konohamaru was tear-stricken but he nodded. She was about to say something when she sensed another foreign chakra signature on the other side of where Sasuke was perched. She turned and saw a red-haired boy probably their age, perched upside-down on another branch. His eye-color was lighter than Sakura's green ones. There was a strange tattoo etched on the left of his forehead. And since he was perched upside-down, she couldn't read the symbol properly.

Naruto didn't need to concentrate on her sensing ability to take note of the boy's large chakra reserves he wasn't even hiding the fact that he had. She could sense the uneven, almost violent, fluctuation of his chakra. He looked calm but the coldness…

No one had noticed him yet except for her, and the boy noticed that.

"Kankurō, stop it," he ordered, his eyes still at her direction. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

The newcomer's sudden appearance shocked everyone. The two Suna ninjas froze and they seemed anxious all of a sudden.

"G-Gaara…" the guy called Kankuro uttered in slight fear.

**_"_****_Kit,"_** Kurama suddenly spoke from her mindscape. **_"That boy holds the Ichibi Bijū. Be cautious of him. That tanuki is mental."_**

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Really, now…

Why would the Suna Jinchūriki be at Konoha? Unless there really was an international incident to be solved or an event to happen. Was that the reason of the hawk hovering up in the sky earlier?

Gaara turned to Sasuke. "Sorry to you guys." He Shunshined in a whirl of sand, reappearing in the middle of the two Suna bullies. He chastised the, obviously older, other two with such cold tone. And his companions were clearly frightened, even if the female one was trying to hide it.

Naruto gave the strange tattoo another peek. Love. The word _love_ was _carved_ on his forehead. She had to suppress a sympathetic sigh. He was a Jinchūriki. Go figure.

Sakura's inquisitiveness was suddenly at work and she began asking the foreigners questions. It was a good move and Naruto mentally praised her. Sakura's nosiness was helpful this time because the female Suna-nin spoke.

"Don't you know anything?" the pale-blonde kunoichi retorted in a jeering tone. She showed her village pass. "We are here to take the Chūnin Selection Exam."

And Naruto didn't embarrass herself earlier when she called Cat-guy a Genin. The Sand shinobi was actually one, after all.

Oh, wait. It was time for Chūnin Exam? So, it would be held in Konoha this time. She wondered if Kakashi had thought of letting them participate.

Sasuke jumped off the branch and landed in front of Team Seven. "Hey you, what's your name?"

Naruto rolled her eyes in disbelief. They already heard that his name was Gaara. Sasuke was in for dramatics, as usual.

Gaara glared at Sasuke before he answered. "Suna no Gaara. I'm also interested in you. Your name?"

Sasuke smirked. "It's Uchiha Sasuke."

The two had this intense glaring contest and she couldn't help but snort at that. Boys and their ego.

Gaara's eyes drifted to hers. "And you?"

She gave him her usual grin and pointed herself. "Me? I'm the ever-awesome Uzumaki Naruto, Suna no Panda-chan!" she hollered brightly. "Nice to meet`cha!"

"P-Panda-chan?" the female Suna-nin sputtered, seemingly mortified.

She shrugged. "Meh, his eyes reminded me of a panda. What's your name, by the way?"

"Temari. I'm sorry about Kankurō. Can you not tell the Hokage about what he did?" she asked.

Naruto waved her hand dismissively but she glared at paint-faced guy. "So long as he won't bully the kids again, I'll think about it."

Kankurō glowered at her but didn't say anything.

"Let's go," Gaara said to his companions with finality.

"Bye! Don't get yourselves into trouble!" Naruto shouted when they started walking away.

She fought herself not to glance at another set of foreign chakra signatures she noticed earlier. They didn't even bother suppressing their chakra now. She could tell they were observing and she wouldn't get caught noticing them. It was better she played a little less observant. She walked towards Sasuke when the three Suna Genins disappeared from the corner street. She chuckled when she noticed the excited gleam in his eyes.

"Imma tell you a secret, Teme," she mumbled, only for his ears. "Suna no Panda-chan holds _one_. He's strong."

Sasuke's interest at the Suna-nin perked up to another level. It was clear he understood what she meant. And instead of apprehension or jealousy, his eyes held more grim excitement.

Really, this guy…

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Teme," she told him off. "We don't even know if Kakashi-sensei will let us enter the exam."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. "Whatever, Dobe. I will demand if I have to."

She laughed. Spoken like a true Uchiha.

* * *

The tension was noticeable the next day and Naruto didn't need to use her sensing ability to prove it. The team was currently waiting at the stone bridge for another meeting. But as usual, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Both girls were leaning their backs against the stone railing while Sasuke was doing the same on the other side. None of them was doing anything productive.

Naruto turned to the girl next to her when she heard a quiet sigh. Sakura seemed a lot more depressed today. The pink-haired girl kept on sighing and her eyes would become distant more times than she did the past few days.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" she asked the girl.

"I'm fine," the girl answered, seemingly subdued.

Naruto simply nodded her head in acknowledgment. She didn't want to push Sakura. She looked at Sasuke. He seemed his usual self but Sasuke was also anxious whether Kakashi would let them partake the Chūnin Exam or not. Naruto asked Kakashi about it last night but he didn't give her an answer. She badgered him about it and tried to use the puppy-eyes but he escaped, quite magnificently, in fact. He Kawarimi'd himself into her Kakashi-plushie.

And since her father was still on a mission, there was no one to confirm to her if they would be participating.

One hour later, Kakashi appeared on top of the stone bridge. "`Morning, people! Today, I had to save three tiger cubs from being eaten by hyenas." He jumped in front of the team and ignored Sakura's rant and fished out something from his supply pouch. "Well, anyway. This is sudden but I've nominated you guys for the Chūnin Selection Exam."

Naruto threw herself at him in glee and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. "I love you forever and ever!" she squealed.

Their team captain chuckled. "Alright, enough. Let go of me. I still have something to say."

She let go after smacking a loud kiss on his left cheek, and took a form.

"I have to remind you, though. This is just a nomination," Kakashi clarified as he distributed the other forms to the rest of the team. "Whether to take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those forms and turn them in at Room three-o-one by four in the afternoon tomorrow."

"No problem-o!" Naruto cried. But she stilled. "Uhm, sensei? Does Mimi-chan know about the Chūnin Exam? And that I'm…" she trailed off, unsure. To take the exam was a huge moment for every Genin and her father wasn't around.

Kakashi's gaze softened a bit. "He is aware that the exam will take place here in Konoha, but he doesn't have an idea I will nominate the team."

Oh.

"Maa, I'm sure he'll be back before you know it." Kakashi eye-smiled at them. "That's all. Ja ne." He Shunshined away.

Would her father be back in time? It had been days since her father left for the meeting. She didn't know how long it would usually take to hold an international negotiation before it reached a conclusion. She hoped he would be back before the exam ended.

She sighed and turned to her team. "Looks like we didn't need to demand, Sasuke," Naruto commented as they started walking away. "There's going to be a lot of strong guys in this event."

Even without looking at him, she could tell that Sasuke was smirking in anticipation. "Hn."

She looked up in the sky. "Let's go wild out there, Sasuke, Sakura."

* * *

Seated on the windowsill, Sakura stared at the application form she was holding. She sighed as another wave of depression coursed through her. Chūnin Exam. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was feeling the pressure. She couldn't even keep up with her teammates with regards to strength and skills, and now this.

From her form, she lifted her gaze and stared outside her bedroom window. She had been feeling useless since Team Seven was formed. And these past few weeks, she had been less and less enthusiastic about being a member of their team.

She was the weakest among them and she realized that the hard way. At first, she thought she was good, being the Kunoichi of the Year when they graduated. But ever since she met Uzumaki Naruto, she was overwhelmed with one truth. Haruno Sakura wasn't a promising Genin. The blonde girl, who suddenly appeared in their lives, had unknowingly crushed her confidence and self-esteem.

She was jealous of the girl. Naruto was an amazing young kunoichi and Sakura now knew the gap between their strength— it was large. Naruto was everything she was not. And each day, she felt completely alienated when the team gathered, whether for team meetings or missions.

Kakashi-sensei obviously adored the girl. They had history together and their relationship had already been formed even before the team was formed.

And Sasuke-kun…

At first, she thought Sasuke was simply curious about Naruto, that's why he was forced to cater the new girl's every whim. Sakura believed Sasuke was obliging Naruto because he wanted to beat the girl. She thought that the 'new girl' novelty would expire later on and everything would go back to normal.

But that didn't happen.

The boy she so revered finally opened up to someone, and it wasn't her. Sakura had no idea if he liked Naruto romantically but she could see he was enjoying the blonde's company. Sasuke-kun chose to form camaraderie with the new girl instead of her, who had been trying to win his affection ever since. He would talk to Naruto, he would let Naruto tease and taunt him, and he would taunt her back. And when it was Sakura who would to it, he would return to his stoic self.

And that hurt a lot.

She felt envy and jealousy whenever she heard the two call each other 'Dobe' and 'Teme.' To others, that might sound a blatant insult but to her, it was an endearment between the two. They looked like they're really close friends. Sasuke-kun didn't seem to mind when Naruto would snake her arm around his neck or when she would drag him by his hand. With Sakura, it was always blatant disregard.

She kept on being harsh to Naruto to hide her insecurities and jealousy. She kept on being rude and unkind to the blonde because that was the only way to lessen the hurt she was feeling— her defense mechanism. She often rejected Naruto's friendship, the invitations to eat or train together because she thought it would save her face from a lot more humiliation and self-degradation. And to avoid self-reflection, she openly put the blame on Naruto about their trouble with Zabuza. Because the truth was it was easier to blame the girl than to acknowledge her own shortcomings.

But she was castigated in return, by the boy she loved. Sasuke-kun sided with Naruto not because he liked the girl or anything, but because Sakura was immature and selfish. His words were like a slap on her face, especially when he said she wouldn't get any merit for wanting to be with him. It literally meant he would not like her back.

She knew in her heart that she didn't hate Naruto. The blonde Genin wasn't a bad person and Sakura could tell Naruto was sincere with the amity she was displaying. It was just hard most times to be friendly to the one she felt bitter with. Naruto wasn't like Ino, whom she declared her rivalry with, for Sasuke-kun's affections. Naruto wasn't competing against her for Sasuke's heart. It was obvious that Naruto didn't have those feelings towards him. And yet Sasuke-kun was drawn to her. Sakura didn't want to resent her teammate because of that but she couldn't help feeling it from time to time. Sasuke-kun was everything to her and Naruto, without effort and unknowing, was taking him away from her.

She slipped the form inside her supply pouch and stood. She was about the leave her room when her gaze went to her chest cabinet. On top of it were two picture frames. She went over it and stared at the photographs. The first one was a formal shot of Team Seven. The three Genins were lined-up. She was on the left side, Sasuke-kun in the middle, Naruto was on the right and Kakashi-sensei behind them. No one was smiling and everyone was standing straight.

The other frame was a candid shot. Sakura was smiling cutely at the camera, her hands giving-off peace sign. Their team captain was at his usual eye-smile. Sasuke was scowling because Kakashi-sensei was ruffling his hair in that shot. Naruto was clinging on their sensei's back like a sloth hugging a tree, her arms around his neck. She was grinning toothily at the camera.

Her gaze lingered on her blonde teammate.

One of the things, she could say, that really opened her eyes with regards to Naruto was when the girl killed those dozens and dozens of men. Albeit not in a gruesome way and somewhat merciful, Naruto took their lives. Sakura finally realized that Naruto would kill if needed, if time and situation asked her to. That moment on that bridge, Sakura witnessed Naruto not as the irritating yet strong teammate, but a shinobi on a mission.

Sakura learned what her team had been trying to convey to her, when she made her first strike, back at the bridge. And Sasuke-kun's harsh words gave a lot more meaning. The sound of her kunai cutting and piercing through flesh— body after body— was a terrifying cadence. It was something she wouldn't forget any time soon.

She also felt guilty for Naruto's actions. It felt like she was the reason why Naruto resorted to killing all those mercenaries. It felt like she pushed Naruto's buttons too far. Her own words still echoed in her mind— when she blamed Naruto so blatantly, when she insisted Naruto could've done better because she was strong.

And so, Naruto killed the remaining foes.

God, she was so ashamed of her attitude. She never understood the true meaning of a shinobi until that battle at the bridge.

And then, there was the fact that Uzumaki Naruto was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage.

Sakura wasn't stupid. She knew who Kiiroi Senkō was. It was now clear to her why the Sandaime was close to Naruto. The Hokage wasn't simply showing favoritism towards the girl like Sakura had first believed. He was also looking after his late successor's daughter.

When Sakura first heard Naruto wanted to become Hokage, she believed it was a farfetched dream of her teammate. But she witnessed how serious Naruto was about becoming a Hokage someday. She witnessed how Naruto involved herself and expressed what she wanted to do, and that her suggestions were considered by the Sandaime and pondered on.

The Sandaime Hokage valued Naruto's opinion.

During their long week off, she spent her time at the library, researching about her team. It was much harder than she expected. There was very little information that could be found in the library but that didn't mean her research wasn't fruitful.

Her sensei was from the Hatake Clan. Not much information was written in the books she read but she learned that Hatake Sakumo was called Konoha's White Fang during his time. And by the date of birth and death, she could surmise the famed ninja was Kakashi's father.

Then, there was Uzumaki Kushina, a Konoha kunoichi. Sakura found it in the old yearbooks in the shinobi section. Uzumaki. Naruto was an Uzumaki— a descendant of Uzumaki Mito of the Uzumaki Clan, the wife of the late Shodaime Hokage. A clan whose symbol was an emblem to Konoha flak jackets. On top of it all, Uzumaki Mito was the princess of Uzushiogakure. By blood, Naruto was practically a royalty of Konoha.

To learn that the girl wasn't simply some orphan but someone of status was another pressure to Sakura. Her team consisted of members from well-known lineages.

At her pursuit of knowledge about her blonde teammate, she even Henged herself into Naruto and walked around the town proper. With her observations about Naruto and the things she learned, she concluded something significant. But she had no idea how to open it to the team. Furthermore, she wasn't comfortable voicing it to them since it was a very sensitive subject. Kakashi-sensei most likely was aware of it. She didn't know if Sasuke-kun knew and was keeping his mouth shut, too.

There was also her talk with Kakashi-sensei, two days after their return from Nami no Kuni. They didn't have a long, dramatic conversation and she wasn't castigated about her actions back in Nami. He didn't scold her nor shame her for her attitude. But he was straight to the point.

_"__The team needs you to function, Sakura. You can overcome your physical weaknesses by training. Every ninja does that. But that will not happen if you don't set your priorities in order. Another thing, you have three teammates, not one. And believe me, Sasuke doesn't need a love interest right now. You're only waiting for a cruel heartbreak if you pursue this fairytale romance you concocted in your head. Right now, what he needs are friends. Friends who will point out his strengths and flaws, not someone who will worship everything about him. Friends who will stand by him at his weakest, not someone who will take advantage of it. What you're doing is not healthy, Sakura. Not to mention a hindrance when you're trying to be a kunoichi. That is, if you really are aiming to be one."_

She shed tears at that after she was left to ponder on what he said. Kakashi-sensei's words hurt like hell because everything he said was spot-on. But it wasn't like she could switch herself off and stop what had become of her in an instant.

She took a deep breath. She didn't know if Sasuke was aware of it, but he was becoming somewhat territorial when it came to Naruto. Just like Kakashi-sensei was to their blonde teammate every now and then. When Haku kissed Naruto goodbye, the two reacted like two protective knights, ready to shove a kunai at the teen for such impudent act. Sakura didn't know whether to feel glad or not that Naruto was too naïve to notice their behavior.

The other day, Sasuke-kun was showing his excitement to Naruto regarding the upcoming Chūnin Exam. It was as if he was enthusiastic about it because Naruto was there. All the more to feel jealous about with her female teammate… And all the more reason to consider quitting from Team Seven, just like Sasuke-kun suggested.

But the in-love with him part of her couldn't just do it, especially now that they were going to the Chūnin Selection Exam. He was so excited about participating and she wanted to be a part of that. Even if it hurt to see how close Naruto was to him, she still wanted to be acknowledged by him. She still wanted to see Sasuke-kun grow strong, to be with him in times of need, to be around the team as she, too, bettered herself.

Finally, Haruno Sakura came to realize that she wanted to prove to Team Seven her worth. That she was worthy of being a part of Team Seven, despite her lack of well-known ancestry.

And she would lose the chance if she quit.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard a knock on her door. "Sakura, aren't you going to the Academy?" her mother called out.

"I'll be out in a minute," she replied.

Her mother was waiting for her when she walked out of her room. "Why do you look so gloomy?" she asked. "Did your other teammate do something to you?"

"Mom, her name is Naruto," Sakura defended. "And no, she didn't do anything wrong. How can you always think that?"

"Well, if that's the case then, there's no problem."

She went downstairs, with her mother following behind. She stopped at the door and faced the woman who gave birth to her. "Mom, you've got to start thinking differently about Uzumaki Naruto. Without her, I could've died that night. We all could've died. I don't know the details but I can tell that she was sacrificed for all our safety. Don't condemn her for something she didn't choose."

She ignored the stunned expression on her mother's face and walked out of the house. She trudged along the streets towards the Academy. She was almost near the place when she found Sasuke-kun already waiting for them. Naruto wasn't there yet.

She waved at him and smiled weakly. "H-Hey, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

At least, he greeted back. She tried to start a conversation. "Are you nervous about the exam?"

"Not really."

"Oh, t-that's good," she said when in all honesty, she was a nervous wreck and once again, pressured. She didn't know if she could contribute to the team during the exam.

And it depressed her over again.

A few minutes later, Naruto arrived with her usual bright self. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Teme-suke!"

She forced herself to greet with the same enthusiasm and smiled. "Yeah… H-hey…" She noticed Sasuke-kun giving her a sideway glance but she was still too depressed to be happy about it.

Since they were a bit early, they discussed about their forms and checked if they filled them out correctly. Satisfied, they entered the academy. When they reached the next floor, the team noticed a commotion with a bunch of people gathering in front of closed room. Sakura instantly realized what was wrong and she was sure that her teammates noticed it, too. But she kept her mouth shut and just walked along with them.

"Hey, you three!" someone called out as they passed through the gathered crowd. Team Seven turned. One of the two guarding the door was questioning them. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke-kun snorted rather loudly at the two. "We're not fools like those idiots. Sakura, you noticed first, don't you?"

She did a double-take, shocked at his words. "Huh?" she muttered dumbly.

He turned to her and smirked.

That smirk…

Naruto had blabbered to the team about Sasuke finally learning how to smile. The girl informed them about it like a proud mother who witnessed her newborn child smiling for the first time. Sasuke-kun wasn't happy about it and kept denying. Kakashi-sensei was obviously pleased about it and he even teased the boy for a while. Sakura sincerely was happy that Sasuke-kun was slowly lowering his guard down to show such expression, but she still wished that she was there to see that 'almost smile' Naruto was talking about.

But then again, he was smirking at her right now. Something he never did. Sasuke smirked at Sakura for the first time.

"Your analytical ability is something and you're the team's budding Genjutsu whiz," Sasuke-kun said.

She felt her face flush. Really?

She heard Naruto giggle. "I'm surprised you're praising others now, Teme-chan. You usually praise only your oh-mighty self."

"At least, I'm not the one with non-existent skills in Genjutsu, Dobe," he sneered.

Naruto blew him a raspberry before she turned to Sakura and leaned over a bit. "Truth is I didn't notice the Genjutsu at once. But I saw you stiffen when we entered. Thanks," she whispered.

Sakura looked at her blonde teammate and saw sincerity in her eyes. She couldn't help but smile in earnest. It seemed that she wasn't useless, after all. She could tell they weren't just making her feel a little less inadequate. They acknowledged her.

It was a pleasant discovery.

_Thank you, Sasuke-kun… Naruto… _

With a new set of determination, she spoke to her team. "Let's not waste our time here."

* * *

"Hmm… Not bad," the boy with plasters on his cheeks commented when he heard Sakura's remark. "But all you did was seeing through it."

Naruto only raised her brow when the boy— a man in Henge, she noticed— attacked Sasuke with a kick, and Sasuke readily fought back. The two was about to clash when a Genin clad in green spandex suit, stopped it with his hands. He held each leg and she couldn't help mentally commending the boy. He was clearly in par with Sasuke in terms of speed and he wasn't even using any chakra.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" another boy, a Hyūga because of his eyes, berated the spandex-clad one. "You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well…" The chastised, bowl-cut-styled hair boy with bushy brows, peered at Sakura. And blushed.

_Oh gawd… _

"Oh no…" the girl with brown hair in two buns style muttered in defeat.

Bushy-brows walked towards them. "Hi!" he greeted Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee. So, yours is Sakura."

Naruto wanted to close her eyes. She didn't want to be here.

"Let's go out together! I'll protect you `til I die!" Bushy-brows— No, Rock Lee declared.

"No. Way," Sakura rejected with all her might. "You're lame."

Naruto crept slowly towards where Sasuke stood. That courting scene was awkward and with absurd timing.

But it seemed something was also happening in these area. Sasuke was trading glares with the Hyūga. It probably would have ended in a macho competition if Sakura hadn't taken her and Sasuke's hands, and dragged them away from the crowd. They headed towards the third floor but were stopped again by Bushy-brows. He was standing on the balcony.

"Hey, guy with dark eyes. Will you fight me right here?"

"A fight right now?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes." Bushy-brows jumped from the balcony. "My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a person's name, you introduce yourself, right?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," her teammate answered with an annoyed tone.

Rock Lee took a fighting stance. "I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan. Plus…" He gazed at Sakura and stared winking at her.

The object of affection was hell-bent on rejecting Lee's flirting; literally dodging his flying kisses and winks, to the point that she hurt herself. It seemed like Sakura was dodging kunais and shurikens. But Naruto couldn't feel bad for the girl. Sakura had to experience what it was like to be in Sasuke's shoes.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name, frankly, you're a fool," Sasuke stated arrogantly. He seemed really annoyed.

"I'll say this. You cannot defeat me," Lee declared with all seriousness, not even perturbed at Sasuke's words. "Right now, I'm the strongest Konoha Genin."

Sasuke's gaze turned to Naruto for a moment before he smirked contemptuously at Rock Lee. "I would bet Naruto's clone is enough to knock you out."

Oh-hoh…

It was as though their minds were connected, Naruto caught what Sasuke wanted. The bastard still couldn't properly ask for assistance, but oh well… It seemed a little mischievous streak finally blossomed from the brood. And she had a feeling that, in his own way, Sasuke wanted to calm Sakura's nerves.

Rock Lee's gaze turned to Naruto and a thoughtful frown appeared on his face. "Naruto-chan, was it?" The blonde nodded. "Are you really strong enough to knock me out?"

She grinned wickedly and formed a Ram seal. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Two shadow clones appeared as Sasuke moved to continue their trek towards the designated floor. Sakura and Naruto followed suit, leaving Rock Lee with the grinning Naruto-clones. Team Seven was at the bottom of the stairs when they heard the synchronized shout.

"Oiroke no jutsu: Sakura version!"

A loud, choked gasp and _thud_ sound later, Naruto had to duck to avoid Sakura's fist. But the blonde Genin was grinning widely.

"I didn't ask for that jutsu, Dobe," Sasuke criticized, but he was smirking impishly.

"Uh-huh…"

"Screw you two," Sakura griped in irritation and embarrassment. But when Naruto looked at her, there was only brightness in her eyes.

* * *

When Team Seven stepped inside the room, Sasuke immediately felt the palpable tension around. Since they were the latest to arrive, most of the crowd was glaring at his team. He took at glance at Naruto. She was looking ahead with awe on her face.

"Wow…" she mumbled.

He kept himself from snorting. Trust the girl not to be intimidated even with the high-strung pressure emanating around. She was unfazed even at the large number of seemingly strong contenders.

He gazed at his other teammate. She was nervous again, but Sakura seemed to rein it in better than she previously did. Kakashi's words probably helped, as well. Apparently, if Sakura hadn't joined the team in partaking the exam, he and Naruto wouldn't have been allowed, at all. And the reason Kakashi didn't tell it was because he didn't want Sakura to be forced to join. All the more noteworthy of the girl.

Sasuke stiffened when he sensed a movement behind him and he barely dodged Yamanaka Ino when she threw herself at him. The fangirl nearly fell on the floor but she recovered somewhat gracefully, and faced him.

"You're late, Sasuke-kun!" she squealed. "I haven't seen you in a while so I've been waiting in excitement."

He dodged her again when she was about to hug him the second time.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" Sakura reprimanded angrily.

When the two girls started their verbal battle, he trudged towards where his other teammate stood. He scowled when he saw Naruto sniggering openly. She was laughing at his expense again.

"It's not funny," he muttered in annoyance.

"Ah, but it's been a while, Sa-suuu-kee-kuuuun. I wanna glomp youuu." She even acted as though she was going to launch herself at him. "Amishuuu…."

"Stop it, Usuratonkachi." He was mortified when she really hugged him by the waist and rubbed her face against his chest. "Damn it, Dobe. Cut it out." He struggled his way out but her grip was strong.

"Stop harassing Uchiha, Uzumaki," he heard a voice say. "Troublesome..."

Naruto stopped what she was doing but didn't let go of him. They both turned to the voice and saw Nara Shikamaru sauntering towards them, along with Akimichi Chōji munching his chips.

"Hey, guys," Naruto greeted them with a smile.

"YAHOO! `Found you!" The voice of the loudmouth Inuzuka Kiba rang through the air. Soon enough, his team joined the small crowd of Konoha Genins.

"H-Hello," Hinata greeted shyly at them.

"Hi, Hinata-chan," Naruto greeted back, smiling brightly.

Sasuke nodded at the meek girl.

"Geez, you guys are here, too?" Shikamaru remarked at Kiba's direction.

"Well, well… Everyone is assembled," Kiba commented with a grin but frowned when he saw Naruto. "What are you doing, Uzumaki?"

His blonde teammate still hadn't let go of him and Sasuke just gave up struggling when she grinned mischievously. "Imitating Yamanaka."

Kiba laughed. "Still at it, Uzumaki?"

"Nah, I'm just annoying Teme-chan."

Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe."

The group stared at them in curiosity probably because of their name-calling, or because he wasn't being his broody self. Sasuke noticed Ino's outraged expression towards Naruto, most probably because not only Naruto was hugging him but he also wasn't coldly brushing her off. He also noticed a bittersweet smile on Sakura's lips.

"I see…" Kiba looked around the Konoha Genins. "All nine of this year's rookie Genins is taking the exam," he summed up smugly. "I wonder how far we will get, eh, Sasuke?"

He smirked at the loudmouth. "You seem confident, Kiba."

"We did a lot of training, too. We won't lose to you!" Inuzuka shot back.

Sasuke noticed Naruto grin and wink at Hinata. The meek girl blushed bright red and began poking her fingers together. Now he wondered if he really should consider Hinata having a girl-crush on his teammate.

Kidding aside, he knew the friendship that blossomed between the two girls was growing strong. And he didn't mind Hinata's presence around since she obviously wasn't into him. He could tolerate her because despite her weak-hearted personality, he respected her desire to become better.

"Hey, you guys. You should be more quiet," a new voice interrupted. Their small group saw an older Konoha Genin approaching them, his hand on top of his pouch. "You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right? Screaming like school girls, geez… This isn't a picnic."

Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen and she slowly released him from her embrace. The mischievous grin on her face was gone and was replaced by a fake smile. She discretely stood beside him, clearly not wanting to draw attention. Her gaze at the newcomer was somewhat blank but he knew better. She had been his teammate for a while now to not notice her actions and reactions. This reaction of hers was telling him something was up.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino shot back at the newcomer.

"I'm Kabuto," the Genin introduced. "But instead of focusing on that, look behind you."

They all turned their heads around and noticed there were foreign Genins glaring at them.

"Those guys behind you are from Amegakure. They have short tempers," Kabuto explained, smirking a bit. "Everyone is nervous about the exam. Quiet down before you cause a scene."

Sasuke wanted to scoff. Was this guy egging them on because they were rookies? It was logical that newbies were the easiest to scare off. He glanced at his blonde teammate. She was still gazing blankly at the older Genin.

"Well, I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be," Kabuto continued.

Nervous but curious, Sakura spoke. "Kabuto-san, right? So, this is your second time?"

"Nope, my seventh time, actually. This exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year."

Sasuke glanced at the girl beside him. Naruto's eyes narrowed so slightly not anyone would notice it, but he did. She was discreetly eyeing Kabuto. It was safe to say there was something about the guy that caught Naruto's attention.

"Wow… So, you know a lot about this exam," Sakura remarked.

"That's right." Kabuto smirked as he reached inside his pouch and pulled out some kind of deck of cards. "I'll share some info with you cute rookies with these nin-info cards."

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura repeated.

"They are basically cards which have information burned into them with chakra," the older Genin explained. He crouched, placing the deck on the ground. "I have four years' worth of info here, over two hundred cards." He picked a card and started expounding his skills to the curious rookies.

He turned to Naruto and slightly leaned towards her ear. "Frontal approach?" he whispered.

Without turning her gaze away from the center of their attention, her brows lifted marginally.

He thought for a moment before he turned to Kabuto. "Do you have cards with information on individuals?"

Kabuto turned to him. "There are some guys you're worried about?" The older Genin chuckled. "Of course, the info on all of this exam's participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look."

"Gaara of Sunagakure and Rock Lee of Konoha," were the names he came up with.

"Oh, you know the names. This should be easy then," Kabuto said and swiped the cards, before channeling chakra into them. "Okay, first is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Mission History: D-rank 20 completed, C-rank 12 completed. His sensei is Maito Gai. His Taijutsu has improved greatly this year. The rest is nothing impressive. Last year, he gained attention as a talented new Genin but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. On his team are Hyūga Neji and Tenten."

Wasn't it like a team profile filed in the administration? How had Kabuto collected such data? He doubted the older guy asked Lee's team.

"Next is Gaara of Suna. Mission History: C-rank 8, B-rank 1. Wow, a B-rank mission as a Genin… Since he's a newcomer from a foreign country, I don't have much info but it seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch."

"Tell me about Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha," Ino inquired rather forcefully— it sounded as though she was demanding.

Sasuke noticed the rest of Rookie Nine giving Naruto a curious stare. He mentally sighed. He couldn't blame them. Among them rookies, only Naruto didn't go to the academy. Of course they would be curious about her. And he would admit, although he knew a lot of things about her now— even some of her secrets— he was curious about what the card would tell.

Kabuto looked at Naruto. The blonde girl was now grinning sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. She was playing the innocuous Genin.

"Go ahead, Kabuto-san," Naruto said with an embarrassed tone. "I'm curious as to what you know about the ever-lovely me."

Kabuto smiled and took another card, repeating the process. "Uzumaki Naruto. Traveled with one of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya at age six. Returned to Konoha at age twelve. Mission History: D-rank 16 completed, C-rank 2, B-rank 2." Kabuto smirked playfully. "Oh-hoh… Received B-Rank mission before she became an official Genin; capturing Konohagakure traitor, former Academy instructor Mizuki. Received C-rank turned B-rank mission along with teammates Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Team Seven sensei, Hatake Kakashi, when client was targeted by Kirigakure missing-nin Momochi Zabuza. Completed the mission and rumor has it the client named the constructed bridge after her— The Great Naruto Bridge."

Sasuke's eyes twitched. The team didn't know Tazuna named the bridge after her. One thing which caught his interest, however, was the information about her apprehending Mizuki. Naruto never told them about it. He would guess it was a classified mission. But how did Kabuto know that?

Kabuto continued. "Known skills: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and basic medical ninjutsu. Her Taijutsu is above average, Genjutsu abysmal. But she is vastly knowledgeable in Fūinjutsu that she can be considered as a master of the art."

Well, shit.

While Sasuke was relieved not all skills he had seen Naruto performed was known to Kabuto, it still didn't bode well that the Genin knew enough. Naruto was all the more right when she drilled into him and Hinata that it was better not to show off their skills so openly. He wouldn't want the people inside this room to know what he could do. They would lose advantage especially now that they were on this exam, and someone like Kabuto was around.

The other teams near them heard Kabuto and turned their attention to Naruto. Some were shocked and some were showing open interest. The others were showing hostility but there were some who were unconcerned about her broadcasted skills.

He looked at his other teammate, Sakura. She wasn't showing any reaction at the revelation. His gaze drifted to Hinata next. The meek girl wasn't fiddling with her fingers, anymore and her eyes weren't showing her usual shy expression. She was looking at Naruto, gauging the blonde's reaction. He looked at the girl beside him. She was smiling pleasantly at Kabuto. Too pleasantly.

"Ne, ne, Kabuto-san," she wondered. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Tell us information about you," Naruto asked innocently, too innocent for Sasuke's liking. "I mean, it's kinda unfair to tell us about us and not about yourself, yah know." She even pouted like a child.

Sasuke wanted to smirk at that. Naruto was wary of the guy. There was something more than Kabuto was showing and his teammate could sense it. And he trusted Naruto, especially if there was trouble brewing.

Kabuto laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm a Genin like you guys and as I've told you guys, this is my seventh try for the Chūnin Selection Exam. So, I'm obviously not strong. But I have knowledge in medical ninjutsu like you and it's not like I can't fight."

Naruto hummed and the sound was indulgent. But to Sasuke and Sakura, who was relatively close to her, could sense the cautious curiosity in there.

Kabuto stood. "Anyway, you guys… Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto… Many outstanding Genins from various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well, Otogakure is a small village created last year so there isn't much info but the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters."

Was he rambling because Naruto _innocently_ cornered him? Or was he trying to divert the attention away from him?

Kabuto was about to walk away when he was suddenly attacked by a team from Otogakure. He was able to dodge the kunais thrown at him, even the punch the bandaged-faced member of Oto team gave him. But he threw up a moment later and Sakura rushed to help him.

Sasuke was able to observe the scene but something was amiss there. He was sure it wasn't wind that the Oto-nin used in his attack. But what else could it be?

"Don't bother," he heard Naruto say in a low voice. He let her pull him a few steps away from the commotion. "Be _very_ cautious of Kabuto," she warned.

"What about those Oto-nins?"

"Them, as well."

He nodded and smirked when he remembered something. "The Great Naruto Bridge, Dobe?"

She giggled sheepishly. There was a pink hue marring her cheeks. "I didn't know that, honestly. But if I were to choose, the name should be The Ever-Awesome Super Naruto Bridge."

"Hn. You're going to tell me about Mizuki since it's out in the open."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, mighty Te—"

"QUIET DOWN, YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!"

A group of people appeared in front of the room with a large puff of smoke. They were wearing the same uniform except for the one in the middle of the group. He was wearing a black trench coat over the uniform.

"Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chūnin Selection Exam's first test."

The man named Ibiki then reprimanded the Oto-nins and threatened those who would disobey him. Sasuke could see some Genins got scared, some were hiding their nervousness and some were nonchalant about it. But since Ibiki had scars on his face, with his menacing posture as well as his build, he was a threatening force himself.

"We will now start the first test in the Chūnin Exam," Ibiki continued. "Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

One of the examiners held up a stack of papers. It was then Sasuke noticed Naruto openly freeze, shock written all over her face. He tensed. Was there trouble again?

And then, she freaked out.

"A PAPER TEST?!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto muttered sulkily to herself as she sat on her designated seat. "This is unfair. Unjust. You are a cruel man, Morino Ibiki." She turned to her seatmate. "Don't you think, Hinata-chan?"

The shy girl smiled. "Y-you don't like paper tests?"

"Who does?" She eyed the girl dubiously. "Don't tell me you do?"

Hinata laughed lightly. "Point taken."

"Ugh…" She slumped herself on the desk. "I hate paper tests…"

"Let's do our b-best, Naruto-san," Hinata encouraged.

Naruto listened closely to the rules and as Ibiki expounded them, she felt the tension rose inside the room. She felt emotions, particularly fear, spike on most examinees when he told them the final rule.

Morino Ibiki knew how to screw with their heads, huh.

Awesome.

Note her sarcasm.

"The exam will last one hour. BEGIN!"

"Where do I begin?" she mumbled sullenly and turned her paper over.

She propped her elbow on the table and her face over her open palm. She began scanning the questions before she frowned. The test questions clearly required brains and experience. Only those with serious analytical abilities and had memorized the books even in their sleep could answer these. She doubted Sasuke could, even if he was smart. Sakura probably could since she's book-smart and good at theoretical analysis. Naruto? Highly unlikely. She never cared for trajectory measurement or velocity-whatever, anyway.

Seriously. Did the experienced ninjas even concern themselves with the angular momentum of the weapons when they threw them, or the exact amount of water displacement or the moment of force while fighting the enemy?

_"__Kurama?"_ she muttered in her mind.

The Kyūbi didn't answer right away. **_"Kit, do I look like someone who values such trivialities? I cannot help you."_**

Point.

Just imagining the Kyūbi reading a book and memorizing formulas, wearing glasses at that, made her want to cackle.

Crap. She could see it. She would fail this test.

_Underneath the underneath, Naruto…_

She smiled to herself. That quote was engrained to her by Kakashi and her father. She recalled the rules Ibiki stated earlier. He said for every time they were caught cheating would have two points deduction and there was a limit. Did that mean if someone had the answers and she copied them all at one time, she would be deducted only with two points? Highly unlikely.

She glanced at the proctors seated around. They were eyeing the examinees with keen eyes. It occurred to her that cheating was probably allowed, just don't get caught. Well, ninjas tended to cheat. It was part of their job. And if so, then this test was most likely about information gathering without getting caught.

Because seriously, how could Genins answer these freaking questions?

She chuckled. _Damn you, Morino Ibiki. I'd slam your head against the board if given the chance. Hard. Over and over. _

"What did you say to me, number fifty-three?"

Fifty-three? Oh, that's her. She looked in front and saw the proctor glaring daggers at her. She also heard soft snickers around. She blinked in realization.

Crap.

"Did I say that out loud?" She smiled in embarrassment, but she could tell it was a grimace. "I'm sorry. I'm talking to myself, really. I mean, I'm not really going to do that. Your head seems harder than the board. I'm shutting up now."

If looks could kill, she would probably be dead by now. Ibiki was giving her a fierce glare. But there was no malice in it, she could tell. He was just probably trying to scare her. But that didn't mean that the intensity of his glare wasn't intimidating.

She turned her attention back to her paper. Using her sense of hearing, she focused on her surroundings. There was someone in the middle of the room who was writing furiously. She could also hear a continuous and patterned tapping to a… She tilted her head to the side. Was that a clipboard or something?

Coded messages?

She could sense small movements around. So, there were examinees that already began their cheating strategies. Okay… So, how would she cheat?

She needed no spectacular way of cheating. She needed to blend, to be one of the others around. Because there was no way she could be invisible.

The blonde Uzumaki discreetly studied a few proctors and closed her eyes. She visualized them, and the hallway outside the room. She then drew a deep breath.

_Kage Bunshin no jutsu…_

A few moments later, she heard the backdoor open and three sets of footsteps could be heard, walking at a sedate pace around the room. Naruto didn't look behind and just kept herself relaxed. She looked at Ibiki. His eyes were narrowed, looking at whoever came in. One walked past her aisle, a man wearing the same uniform as the proctors'. He was looking around as though he was scrutinizing who were cheating. She looked at Ibiki again. He wasn't confronting the newcomers but she could tell he knew they weren't members of his squad. The proctor squinted his eyes at the newcomers before regarding the examinees with a scrutinizing stare. Until his intent gaze zeroed on her. His left eye twitched almost horribly.

Ah, well…

She averted her gaze and pretended to busy herself with the exam. He noticed it was from hers. Man, he was good. And here she thought she could dupe him a little longer.

Thankfully, he didn't tell her off nor confronted her.

After long minutes of scrutiny and observation around, the three newcomers quietly walked out the door. A moment later, the memories transferred back to her. An examinee seated in the middle of the room had all the answers pre-written. She began to write fast before she ran out of time.

She inwardly sighed in relief. She really loved Kage Bunshin and Henge.

* * *

"It sure is boring without my team," Kakashi commented to no one in particular as he propped his elbows on his knees. "The missions will have to wait."

He, along with his two fellow Jōnin-sensei, Sarutobi Asuma and Kurenai Yūhi, lounged at the waiting area of the Jōnin Standby Station, while their Genins took part of the first phase of the Chūnin Selection Exam. He wondered how his team was faring. Sakura seemed she finally got over the depression he noticed she was suffering over the last few days. And she looked determined when he saw her earlier. Sasuke was at his usual and Naruto was, well, Naruto. Unpredictable.

Naruto…

Kakashi knew his blonde student was feeling down a bit because Minato-sensei wasn't around for her to share this event. Granted, she had yet to pass the exam in order to become a Chūnin, but the Namikazes had shared everything for years, and now things changed.

He heard from the Hokage that the negotiation between Kiri and Konoha was still undergoing. As of this moment, the Konoha envoy and Kiri representatives were likely in Nami no Kuni, checking what was left of Gatō's businesses, finding out what could be salvaged and turn it into trade venture between Nami, Kiri and Konoha.

It would take probably take a few more days, if not longer, before Minato-sensei could get back home.

"Don't worry. You'll be busy again soon," Asuma said, breaking Kakashi out of his reverie.

He hummed. "Why is that?"

"I heard the examiner for the first test is Morino Ibiki."

"Not that sadist…" he groaned. Passing the first test may be difficult for his team. But then again, Naruto was there. Team Seven's wildcard.

"Sadist?" Kurenai repeated.

"Kurenai, you're a new Jōnin so you probably don't know. He's the commanding officer of Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force," Asuma stated. "There may not be physical torture while taking a test but right now, they must be experiencing mental suffering brought on by his interrogation skills."

"What?" the woman gasped.

Asuma puffed on his cigarette. "He knows the human mind completely. That's what makes him scary. By attacking their mind, he can gain control over their spirit. The person's weaknesses all float to the surface. You can't escape his interrogation. And he's good at what he does."

Kurenai looked apprehensive, clearly intimidated by Asuma's _enlightenment_. "Now, I wonder if I made the right decision nominating my team."

Kakashi chuckled quietly. Mental suffering? On Naruto? She could simply use her Puppy-eyes jutsu on Ibiki. That would make the team pass, no sweat.

"You seem confident, Kakashi," Asuma noted and the silver-haired Jōnin caught his fellow high ninja staring at him.

"I'm not. I was just thinking of an old joke," he said and brought out his copy of Icha-Icha.

"I think you're a sadist, as well, Kakashi," Kurenai remarked, eyeing him calculatingly. "When you told Iruka-san crushing your team could be fun, I don't think it's a joke on your part. Do you really see of your Genins as your personal soldiers?"

He simply chuckled at that. Why bother correcting her? He turned his gaze at his book and flipped it open. "Hmm…"

"Really? That's your answer?" the red-eyed kunoichi grilled tersely.

"Maa, wasting my team's talent on menial tasks is kind of tiring. But I didn't nominate them on a whim nor am I confident," he answered even at Asuma's comment. "My little darlings will benefit in this exam. Whether they pass or not, this experience will teach them valuable lessons."

"Even your favorite student?" Asuma tested.

He kept his gaze on his open book. "I don't have a favorite, Asuma."

The bearded Jōnin snorted. "My old man mentioned your personal relationship with one Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi. He said you were close to the girl even before Jiraiya-sama took her away."

"Really?" Kurenai asked, curiosity laced in her voice.

"What of it?" Kakashi asked without lifting his gaze, sounding bored. These two didn't know Naruto's parentage.

He heard Asuma laugh lightly. "Nothing. I'm just surprised, is all. I've known you being a closely-guarded person. You don't get close to anyone, especially not with a child. But I was told you were among the kid's protection detail back then."

"Speaking of Uzumaki Naruto," Kurenai piped in. "Kakashi, can you tell me about her? Hinata is spending her spare time training with the girl. Is she really safe to be with? She contains the Kyū—"

Kakashi closed his book with a snap and turned to the kunoichi. "You have a problem with my student, Kurenai?" he drawled.

"Hey, hey, chill," Asuma pacified readily. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything ill about her inquiries, Kakashi. And she asked a valid question."

"It's just…" the Genjutsu mistress began, her tone uncertain. "Hinata changed since she started meeting the girl. They only met a few times but she's a lot fiercer when she's training with the team now. I don't know what your student said or did, but it helped Hinata." She took a deep breath. "This may sound petty but it's kind of upsetting your student did a good job on something that's supposed to be mine. And I know nothing about Naruto, so..."

Kakashi stared at her. Kurenai was bitter because Naruto made an impact on her student and not her as the sensei? Yeah, talk about petty. But then again, she already admitted it.

"If you're worrying about the Kyūbi was affecting Naruto's mental and emotional state, then don't," he said. Of course, he couldn't say Naruto was already on friendly terms with the Kyūbi. "Besides, should you be glad Hinata gained a friend? I, for one, am glad Naruto did."

She sighed. "You're right."

"Maa, I trust Naruto won't harm your student, Kurenai. Nor that she'd be a bad influence to Hyūga-hime."

Kurenai nodded. "What about her skills? Hinata said she's good with Taijutsu. But since she travelled with Jiraiya-sama, he must've taught her something more."

He hummed and turned to the other Jōnin. "She has wind affinity."

Asuma smirked in interest. "Really now…"

"So, is she good?" Kurenai asked again.

The silver-haired Jōnin smirked under his mask. "We dub her as Konoha's Most Unpredictable Ninja."

* * *

"Now, we will begin the tenth question," Morino Ibiki stated when the forty-five time limit ended.

Naruto felt the tension rise definitely to its peak. She was nervous, as well, but she remained calm. She wondered if Sasuke and Sakura managed to realize the truth behind the first phase of the written test. But then again, she knew her team. Sakura would've probably answered the questions. And if Sasuke wasn't able to answer the questions by himself, he was inquisitive enough to study his surroundings. He should've picked up clues along the forty-five minute time given.

"Before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question," Ibiki declared. "For this tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not."

"Choose?!" A female voice rang. "What happens if we choose not to?!"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail. Along with your teammates."

Naruto frowned. Say what now?

"And the other rule…"

There was more?

"If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to take the Chūnin Selection Exam again." That caused violent reactions from the examinees. But the proctor just laughed them off darkly. "You guys were unlucky. This year, it's my rules. But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it. And try again next year."

Naruto scowled. What freaking rule was that? There was no better option! Adding to the pressure was his threatening stature and the way he spoke. He was definitely screwing their minds. It was like he was giving them a mental battle.

And as it did, one by one, the uncertain and scared examinees began standing up, quitting—

Wait a minute… Mental battle…

She stifled a quiet gasp. A psychological war! This guy was damaging their confidence, their spirits. She had no idea what the tenth question would be but he was probably— no. She would bet all her ramen that Ibiki was doing this to reduce the number of examinees, to test their mental and psychological limits. He was doing this to filter who was ready or not to be a Chūnin.

His gaze wandered to her. "Anyone else?" he asked but it was as if the challenge was meant only for her. He was egging on her probably because of her mishap with him earlier. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What about you, shrimp?"

Yeah, he was egging on her.

And crap, he successfully riled her up.

She slammed her hand against the desk. "Don't underestimate me, `ttebayo! I don't quit and I don't run! I won't be intimidated by you! You can act tough all you want but you're not gonna scare me off!" She ended it with an angry huff. "And don't call me shrimp!" she added.

Ibiki stared at her for a long moment. "I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit."

"I don't go back on my word. That's my nindō." She crossed her arms and sniffed petulantly. "Though, when I become Hokage, I'll surely make you a proctor in every Chūnin Exam held in here. Your tactic is very effective."

His eyes twitched horridly before his gaze drifted elsewhere. "Good decisions," he said after a moment. "Now to everyone still remaining…" He smirked. "I congratulate you on passing the first test."

Eh?

"Wait… What do you mean?" Sakura asked, stupefied. "We pass already? What about the tenth question?"

"There was never such a thing. Or you could say those two choices were the tenth question." Ibiki gave them a toothy grin and it felt like he was another person.

Naruto sagged on her seat. So, it was just psychological war. Suddenly, she felt so tired. Okay. She would take back what she said. Morino Ibiki wasn't a cruel man but a man to respect. He was a threatening force one moment and the next he looked like a teddy bear.

She turned to Hinata. "And Sasuke accused me of being a bipolar," she grumbled. "That man is a true bipolar."

Hinata just stifled a soft laugh in return.

"Hey! Then what were the first nine questions for?!" another female voice demanded. "They were pointless then!"

"They were not pointless," The proctor disagreed. "They had already served their intended purpose— to test your individual information gathering ability. That purpose." He explained the meaning of the first phase of the test fully.

Goosebumps crawled on her body when Ibiki took off his bandana. His head was covered with scars, burns and screw holes. And she was relieved he tied his bandana back, because it was disturbing to look at his head. It only reinforced the suffering he experienced and the truth about what he explained.

When asked about the tenth question, Ibiki expounded the meaning of it fully and associated it with real life, their lives as shinobi.

She blinked when he looked at her. "You made it through the entrance. The first test of the Chūnin Selection Exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck."

She smiled brightly at him.

She sensed it before something crashed through the window that it broke the glass and shards flew all over the area. A few moments later, a kunoichi appeared in a grand entrance. Her eyes were like Hinata's, pupil-less. Only, the woman's eye color was light brown. She had violet hair which was styled like a spiky fan. She wore a tan-colored coat and underneath it was a meshed body-suit and orange mini-skirt. She was also wearing shin guards.

Naruto had to admit, the woman looked provocative and badass.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko!" the woman introduced rather ostentatiously. "Now, follow me!"

"…"

"…"

Even Ibiki looked embarrassed at what the lady did. "Bad timing," he deadpanned.


	15. Chapter 15: Dangerous Tests

**Chapter 15: Dangerous Tests and Not So Classified Secrets**

* * *

**Standard disclaimer issued.**

**Beta: blood-hybrid-of-darkness96**

* * *

Naruto felt chills just by looking at the sight in front of her and she knew most of the Genins were feeling it, too. There, surrounded by tall wired fences, was a vast and creepy looking forest. It looked ancient, with trees so thick and from their spot, nothing could be seen behind the wall of trees. Her personal theory, it was haunted. Like there was no possible way she would come out of it alive. What if there were ghosts in there?

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, Training Ground Forty-four," Anko began in an eerie tone. "…Also known as the Forest of Death."

Naruto didn't know whether to feel excitement or anxiety upon hearing the name of the place. She learned about the existence of it from the ninjas talking about it when she was young. But she never tried to venture inside the mysterious forest because Kakashi forbade her. She wasn't even allowed to think of going anywhere near the area. She had forgotten about its existence, actually.

Now, she understood why.

"This is creepy," she heard Sakura mutter in anxiety.

Anko, hearing Sakura's comment, grinned evilly. "You'll soon find out why it's called the Forest of Death."

Out of nowhere, Kiba blabbered, ending with Badass Anko harassing him. The lead proctor's harassment wasn't even finished when another commotion occurred.

That was when Naruto sensed a malicious chakra coming from someone. She didn't even need to look for that someone because a Kusagakure ninja, who stirred the commotion, stood a few yards away from the previous ruckus. The competitor's chakra reserves were beyond Jōnin level and the stench the ninja was emitting was strong. It smelled of danger.

Real danger.

She stared at the ninja with long black hair. She couldn't distinguish the gender because the ninja's face was being obstructed by a straw hat. But by the posture, Naruto could deduct it was a woman. The ninja was wearing a tan-colored and loose dress-like shirt with slits on both sides. Its sleeves were also loose but Naruto could see the black sleeve of the shirt and her black pants underneath the long shirt. The woman had a thick purple rope tied on her waist in a knot.

Wait. Why didn't she sense it during the first test? Did the ninja use something to suppress that chakra? Or Naruto didn't observe enough? But it was impossible not to detect such massive reserves if the ninja wasn't even suppressing it.

Right at the moment, Team Seven was only a few feet away from the scene. Naruto frowned when got a whiff of a scent coming from the Kusa-nin, the same scent from that guy Kabuto and the three Oto-nin from the first test earlier. How was it possible that ninjas from different villages had the same scent? Granted, the Kusa-nin had the strongest scent but the other four had a trace of the same scent.

And those Oto-nins… They were the ones observing them when Team Seven first encountered Gaara's team.

Were they sent for her?

Also, that Kabuto guy… It was instinct that made her wary of him. She sensed him before he approached the Rookie Nine. She wouldn't have been suspicious of him if he hadn't masked his chakra before he walked over the rookie teams. The older Konoha Genin had high chakra reserves but it wasn't the reason why she was wary. Normally, she could sense emotions especially in a high-strung room but she sensed nothing from him. She could read the ANBU's whether it's boredom or irritation. And they were a few people she met that could mask their emotion.

Kabuto had none. He was blank. And he portrayed a very good 'approachable big-brother' Genin.

Another thing, his information gathering was something to note with caution. He knew things about her that only a few people were aware of. Did he have access to the administration department? He was a Genin and that place was off-limits to lower ranked ninjas. Not even all Chūnins could gain access to it so freely. Granted, he didn't know the rest of her skills, but still…

And he was still a Genin? In Konoha, most shinobi were proud people and hierarchy had always been considered important to most of them. The guy was strong enough and yet he couldn't pass a Chūnin exam? He wasn't an idiot and based on how he dodged the attack earlier, she could tell he was an experienced ninja.

What bothered her was the murderous intent he almost successfully hid right after the attack of the Oto-nin. But she got a sense of it before he could mask it completely. The malice. A very disturbing, cruel intent.

She didn't want to think about it but the Oto-ninjas and Kabuto's appearance disturbed her. There was something going on here.

Had that time come and she was already being targeted? Should she warn her teammates? Should she warn Kakashi, as well? But they were in the middle of the exam. If she did something, their Jōnin-sensei might remove them from the exam. Naruto knew he would.

She really had a bad feeling about this.

Oh, damn… She had to think this through.

_"__Kurama…"_ she inquired in her mind, her tone full of uncertainty.

**_"_****_Do not worry, Kit. I will assist you in case trouble comes up,"_** the Bijū answered. **_"Just do what you need to do. Now, listen to the proctor. You have a second exam to take."_**

When she came out of her musing, she noticed Sasuke staring at her, holding out two forms. She took one without saying anything and turned her attention to Anko's explanation.

"A final word of advice," the female proctor warned. "Don't die…"

The teams were given a short break as the organizers of the second test prepared the scrolls. She dragged her team away from the crowd as they waited, and she motioned them to sit on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked her.

"Let's focus on the second exam first," she said in a quiet voice. "But let's be careful of the Kusa-nin. Avoid her as much as possible."

"The ninja with long tongue?" Sakura probed nervously.

"Yes. That fella is emitting serious danger."

Sakura swallowed hard, her fear gradually showing.

"What about that Kabuto and the Oto-nins?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know how dangerous the Oto-nins are but Kabuto is a different story. I think he's a seasoned ninja but acting like he was a lowly Genin."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. "He is Jōnin-level." She didn't elaborate because she could be wrong about her assessments. It would only create paranoia especially with Sakura and Naruto didn't need it right now.

Sasuke looked around before he spoke. "This second test, we can't tell which team gets which scroll, or who on the team is carrying the scroll." He furrowed his brows. "It's as Ibiki said. In this test, we will risk our lives fighting for information."

"Everyone is an enemy," Naruto added grimly.

"Then, it doesn't matter if it's Kabuto, or the Kusa-nin, or the Oto-nins," Sakura added in a calculating tone. "It's Team Seven versus all of them."

Sasuke stared at the form he was holding. "There will be killing in this exam."

When it was their time, they went to the booth to get their scroll. After acquiring a Heaven scroll, they headed off towards gate twelve, where an instructor was waiting for them. When the signal rang, they dashed into the forest.

When they stopped at a distance, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I suggest removing your gravity seal. We will need your speed."

"I already did after the first exam," he said as he looked around. He turned to her. "We need decoys."

The blonde Genin nodded and summoned eighteen Kage Bunshin. "Transform into Team Seven," she ordered them and eighteen clones formed six decoyed Team Seven. She pointed at two teams. "Rush to the tower and put a mark on the entrance, or anywhere near the building. The rest, scatter and search teams with Earth scroll."

The clones nodded and rushed to their given tasks.

"That's really handy, you know," Sakura commented to Naruto as the girl watched the clones disappeared into the dense forest.

The blonde Genin nodded but countered, "Yes, but they are not a hundred percent reliable. If struck, or worse, blasted, they pop and any task given to them beforehand fails."

Sakura's expression was telling her the girl was about to protest but stopped midway. The girl then cocked her head a bit, her expression turning thoughtful. "Hey…" Sakura started after a while. "Have you considered incorporating Fūinjutsu into that technique? I mean, you know… Make those clones sturdier, for example."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. In all honesty, she hadn't thought about it. Since the Kage Bunshin was a forbidden technique, she early on dismissed the notion of improving it. Even her father, despite developing his own Hiraishin, didn't try tweaking the Nidaime Hokage's Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Still…

The possibilities…

Naruto eyed Sakura appreciatively. "That's a food for thought."

Sakura beamed at her.

"Now is not the time to ponder on that, Naruto," Sasuke cut in. "Let's move."

Ugh. Right. It wasn't the time to get distracted.

* * *

"Are there others?" Naruto heard Sasuke ask pertaining the unconscious Amegakure ninja's teammates, while she ransacked the fallen nin's supply pouch in search for the scroll. Naruto shook his head. She didn't sense any team near them.

The light had gradually faded when they headed deep into the forest. The thick and tall trees, with their abundant amount of leaves blocking the sunlight, created shadows and dark patches around the area. The scent of ancient trees, overgrown mosses wrapping around their aged trunks, hordes of flora and fauna, the composting organic smell— all were strong and were obstructing her sense of smell.

That was the reason she didn't immediately notice the shinobi's approach.

But when she did notice, Sasuke did, too. The youngest Uchiha was able to tell the difference between a real Naruto-clone and a fake one. He attacked.

It wasn't a hard battle. But it wasn't an easy one, either. It took the three of them to knock the man unconscious. Sasuke called forth a Katon: Hōsenka, Sakura managed to punch the ninja in the gut, and Naruto lied in wait and leapt into the air, before delivering a flying axe kick as final blow. Still, it took them a few minutes to finish the battle because the man wasn't a rookie Genin. From his movements, Naruto was able to tell he already gained some experience. If he hadn't miscalculated during Sasuke's fire attack, it would've taken more time for them to take him down.

It wasn't that Naruto wouldn't be able to take the Ame-ninja down by herself. She definitely could. But she was committed to not doing things all by herself. She had to let herself gain more experience along with her teammates.

"No scroll," she said when her search came up nothing.

"His team probably has it," Sakura considered as she tensely trudged behind Sasuke. "They planned this. They're probably observing us since the first test and thought we're an easy target. Kabuto must've approached the Rookie Nine that time for this purpose," she surmised with a bitter smile. "And to think, I was so concerned about him when he was assaulted. Shannaro…" she groused.

Despite their situation, Naruto let out a small laugh at Sakura's rant. "I think your deduction is spot-on."

"We're the amateurs. We're the easier target," Sakura agreed.

"We can't let our guard down," Sasuke said in a serious voice. "Relax for a moment and we will really be killed."

Naruto nodded. "Let's keep moving. His teammates might come and attack us." She was about to head out when memories from one of her decoyed Team Seven transferred back to her. "One of the decoy teams was dispersed by a huge gust of wind."

Sasuke frowned. "Did they see the attacker?"

She shook her head. "It came from above. They were caught off-guard."

In response, they all looked above them and tensed. Nothing but shadowing branches and leaves. And there was no one near them that Naruto could sense.

They headed out again, but Sasuke stopped them when they ventured another fair distance. It was considerate of him since Sakura seemed she really needed a break. They all sat behind a slanted tree and drank water from their own canteen. Naruto relaxed herself but stayed alert.

"We have to plan," Sasuke began. "If we get separated by chance, even if it's one of us, don't trust them. The Ame-nin attack could happen again."

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

Naruto listened to the conversation but thought of other options. The plan she had in mind was to get the scroll they needed and she would grab her team, Hiraishin to the tower. That simple. She never liked complicated strategies. But since her clones hadn't found a target yet, they had to have Plan B.

"I'll hold the scroll." Sasuke volunteered. "Did you get what I said, Dobe?"

Of course, she didn't. Who would want to memorize those too many words when they could have a simple line? _"Who do you think I am?_ _I'm the ever-awesome Uzumaki Naruto_," she asked back suggestively.

"Now's not the time for that, Naruto," Sakura chided.

But Sasuke got her message and nodded at her.

"Sakura," Naruto called out. "Who do you think I am?"

"What?" Sakura frowned when she saw Naruto's meaningful gaze. She turned to Sasuke. He was giving off the same gaze. "Oh…" She gasped in realization. "Oh!"

"If we don't manage to acquire the scroll we need within half-a-day, we have to hunt for food while avoiding the other teams," Naruto stated. They didn't have any food on them aside from ration pills. She grinned impishly. "Heh... But I have a scroll full of instant ramen. I'll share them with you, don't worry."

If Kakashi and her father thought they could outsmart her, they were wrong. She had been smuggling the cups since they started controlling her instant ramen intake.

Sakura shot her a bland gaze. "Only you would fill a scroll with a lot of cup ramen."

She sniffed. "I tell you, Sakura-chan. Instant ramen is way better than eating insects and worms. I've been there." She shivered at the memory.

The girl grimaced in aversion and conceded. "Beef jerky would be nice in this situation."

"The circumstances won't give us freedom to hunt for better food. All teams are hunters and hunted," Sasuke concluded. They rested for a few more minutes before he stood. "Let's go," he said.

As they continued their cruel journey, they fought off some wild animals— creepy huge insects, and all— but they managed to escape before they could face an entire colony, or seriously consider collecting them for food. On the far side of the forest, another of her decoy teams was attacked by a tiger. A huge freaking tiger.

They were faring well enough when Naruto sensed and recognized the Kusa-nin's massive chakra, heading towards them. And fast.

"Kusa's approaching," she warned her team.

They all started running. But before they could get far, they were hit by a strong gust of wind. Naruto wasn't able to avoid the attack and before she realize it, she was being swept by the air large blast, until she was knocked against a tree.

She groaned in pain as she gathered her bearings. Goddammit! That was the same technique used to her clones! Was the Kusa-nin targeting them all along?

She stood up only to find out she was separated from the team. "Shit!"

The blonde Genin turned around and then she felt the hair on the back of her neck rising. There was a huge snake looming above her, blocking her path. The stench it was emitting was the same as the Kusa ninja's. Then, this was a snake summon? But she knew only one could summon a large snake like this. One of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru.

The Kusa-nin…

Her teammates!

She tried to run but the huge snake sprang swiftly towards her direction. She jumped and managed to roll to the side, only to be captured when its body coiled around her until she was trapped within its constriction. Her eyes widened in shock and fear when the snake opened its large mouth, aiming to eat her.

She managed a Kawarimi before it could consume her. But the snake was relentless. It was as if its sole purpose was to make sure its prey would not slip away. She started running again, but it easily caught her speed, the snake slithering towards her.

"Kage Bunshin!" she called out.

Twenty shadow clones appeared and scattered. Her clones molded chakra with their right hands as they surrounded the large summon. The snake coiled aggressively before it sprang forward. At the same time, Naruto-clones attacked from different angles. Twenty Rasengan hit a target; the base of the snake's head. Her clones pushed the balls of chakra to the circumference of the body, until the attack started tearing the snake's skin and muscles.

Naruto, at the same time, formed the necessary handseals before slamming her hands on the ground. "Fuin!"

Her clones dispersed themselves as the seal spiraled, activating when it reached the snake. The snake summon wrapped with inscriptions was rendered useless. Summoning it again would not be possible any longer.

She used her senses to find her teammates and hastened towards their location. Only to find the Kusa-nin slithering towards a petrified and beaten Sasuke. From the high branch she was perched on, she summoned her kunais and threw them towards the Sannin to cut his intention off.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed in utter relief.

But Sasuke had a different viewpoint. "Naruto, take Sakura and run! This one is way above us!"

The snake-like ninja slithered towards another branch, chuckling eerily. "Looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake."

"You're O-Orochimaru, aren't you?" she stated instead. Her nerves were becoming haywire at the presence of the Sannin. The man was terrifying and his presence alone was overwhelming.

The Sannin chuckled eerily once more. "I heard Jiraiya took you with him. It seems that he told you about me."

Shit… What now? They were facing a very strong opponent, a kage-level shinobi. And what the hell was Orochimaru doing here? Was he after her?

Orochimaru laughed an eerily, gravelly laugh. He was about to move when Sasuke's voice halted him. "I will give you the scroll. Please take it and leave."

What… "What the hell are you talking about?!" she yelled in disbelief. "That man isn't even a Genin!"

But Sasuke didn't listen to her and tossed the scroll towards Orochimaru.

Despite her own consuming fear, she darted forward to intercept it. She caught the scroll and landed next to Sasuke. Before he could say anything, she slapped his face. Hard.

"Stop freaking out and wake up, you stupid fraidy-cat! That man is one of the Sannin! I don't know what he's after but he's not here for the scroll!"

She turned to Orochimaru when the man chuckled menacingly.

"You are correct, child."

He lifted his sleeve, exposing a tattooed seal on his arm. Her eyes widened when she saw him bite his thumb and smear the blood over the seal.

_"__Kurama!" _she cried in her mind unintentionally.

Just as a way larger serpent appeared underneath the Sannin, her body was suddenly shrouded with a golden chakra. She didn't have time to be surprised at the development. With renewed strength, she rushed towards the snake-summon. Coalescing her fist with Kurama's chakra, she punched the giant snake. But even with tripled strength, her attack only caused the giant summon a small tremor.

"So, you can access the Kyūbi's chakra. Fascinating." Orochimaru noted casually. But his eyes told otherwise. He didn't like it. "But you will not get in my way, fox-child."

She called out five Kage Bunshin and they simultaneously threw punches at the snake until it shook the surprised Sannin's balance. Even the snake-summon slithered back by the impact of the punches.

However, the attack seemed to anger the giant snake. With Orochimaru on its head, it reared back marginally before its head shot towards her direction for a strike.

"I need your fucking help, Teme!" she shouted as she leaped towards the forest ground. Her hands moved, forming Rat, Ox, Dog seals, and she clapped. A Boar and an Uzumaki handseal next, she slammed her hands on the ground.

But it seemed that Orochimaru realized what she was trying to accomplish. A well experienced shinobi and war veteran that he was, he was quick enough to evade her sealing technique and jumped away from his summon. His snake however, wasn't able to escape. The Uzumaki seal spiraled over its body. A moment later, the symbols of the seal covered the entire body of the huge snake and the summon fell on the ground. And then, the seal disappeared and the snake lay dead.

The Snake Sannin was glaring at her, truly livid now. "Fūinjutsu…" he hissed.

Sasuke, who seemed to have finally snapped out of his initial fear, activated his Sharingan once again. A budding weapons specialist that he was, he used his available tools and attacked Orochimaru.

Naruto, in tune with Sasuke, lied in wait as he performed his fire technique. She dashed towards the burning Sannin, summoned a kunai at the same time, and slashed the man's torso.

But the attacks didn't seem to deter Orochimaru. His attention was still on Sasuke, despite his wounded form. And he seemed beaming in awe. "Just as I thought… Your eyes are something, Sasuke-kun. And I want them…"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. She wasn't the objective…

At the same time, their target disappeared.

Before Naruto could react, the man was in front of her. He swung his leg and hit her with a strong kick on the stomach. The attack flung her until she was knocked against the tree.

Orochimaru appeared on the branch above them and before any of Team Seven could do something, an elongated neck appeared behind Sasuke and Orochimaru's teeth pierced his left shoulder. Naruto darted towards the Sannin and slammed a Rasengan into his body. But even before she reached him, he already released his target and his long tongue managed to coil around her waist.

"Sasuke-kun will seek me out, Naruto-kun. To obtain power," Orochimaru said. There was clarity in his voice despite his tongue holding her captive.

The Sannin raised his hands and formed a handseal for whatever technique he had in mind. She didn't recognize the form but it looked closely alike to Ox seal, yet not. Realization hit her when five fingertips, one by one, lit with chakra she only just recognized as the five elements for…

Kurama was seemingly aware of what Orochimaru was about to do— to disrupt her chakra flow and tamper with her seal. The chakra shrouding her flared angrily as form of defense. Being still suspended and restrained, Naruto swung her body hard and lifted her right leg to kick the Snake Sannin. His tongue swished, hurling her away. But before she was truly released, she managed to summon another kunai and slashed the tongue above her. She heard a shriek as she twisted her body mid-air and barely managed avoiding knocking herself against the tree. She landed on the ground with skidding crouch.

When she turned, Orochimaru already disappeared into the thick forest. Soon after, the golden chakra shrouding her slowly dissipated until it completely died out. She let out a relieved sigh. At least, the Five Elements Seal failed.

She was catching her breath when she heard Sasuke's scream of pain.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed next.

Panting heavily and clutching her stomach, she staggered towards her team. She found Sasuke writhing in agony as he continued to scream. Sakura looked so helpless, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to help Sasuke.

"Let's lay him on the ground," Naruto tasked, trying not to panic. They struggled helping their trashing teammate. "Hold his hands and don't let go, no matter what."

Even in tears, Sakura nodded and did what was asked. "S-something appeared from where the man bit him," the girl informed as she restrained Sasuke's hands from clawing his shoulder.

That was when Naruto found it. A three tomoe in a whorl pattern; a mitsudomoe. And damn it all to hell, despite knowing nothing about it, her gut was telling her it was a cursed seal.

"P-please do something, Naruto," Sakura almost begged.

She placed her hands over Sasuke's chest as they glowed green. She cursed silently as she sensed Orochimaru's chakra coursing through the seal. If it really was a cursed seal, and she believed it was, she didn't know if there was a way to remove it. There were ways to suppress its function, however. She knew one but it wasn't the right time and place to perform it. And she had no idea if it would work on this kind of seal.

Most of all, she was tired.

The healing ninjutsu gradually numbed Sasuke's pain. His writhing slowed and his screams turned into grunts and moans. A few minutes later, he passed out.

"Are you injured?" she asked Sakura.

Without leaving her gaze at Sasuke's face, Sakura shook her head. "Just scratches. But Sasuke-kun stabbed his thigh earlier."

She nodded and looked around. "Let's find a hiding spot."

Sakura helped her carry their unconscious teammate. They both dragged Sasuke's body by the armpit and slowly trekked to look for a temporary camp. They found a good hiding place under a huge tree with thick exposed roots and slanted branches. They settled Sasuke on the ground. She removed her jacket, folded it and used it as makeshift pillow for Sasuke. She next tended the wound on his thigh.

Naruto leaned against the exposed thick root behind her when she was done. She was feeling the effects of her actions— she was getting exhausted. She felt the incessant aching of her back but the prominent pain was coming from where the Snake-Sannin had kicked. She lifted the hem of her black sleeveless undershirt and saw the bruising on her abdomen.

Sakura looked over at Naruto even as she was attending to Sasuke. "Are you alright?" she asked the blonde.

"I'm fine," Naruto grunted in relief as she applied medical-chakra over the bruising. She wouldn't heal it fully, since she naturally healed fast. She just wanted some of the pain to lessen.

"Naruto, what seal is that?" the girl asked when she noticed the visible Eight Trigram Seal over the blonde's skin.

The Jinchūriki looked at Sakura with a calm gaze. If she remembered it correctly, Orochimaru mentioned the Kyūbi earlier, and Sakura was there. She terminated the healing ninjutsu when she felt the easing.

"It's called Hakke no Fūin Shiki," she answered simply and tugged her shirt back to cover her abdomen. "Can you check on Sasuke's temperature?"

She didn't need Sakura interrogating her at the moment.

The girl complied without protests and fussed over their unconscious teammate. Naruto heightened her senses the very best she could. No one was nearby. For now, they were safe. She doubted Orochimaru would linger close when it seemed he finally attained what he wanted. One of her Team Seven clones were dispersed by another team and didn't manage to obtain an Earth scroll. The ones she sent to the tower hadn't dispersed yet.

What should she do? Should they quit the exam and get Sasuke medical attention? But she didn't want to quit…

"He has a fever," Sakura informed her.

Naruto nodded wearily. "It must be the effect of the cursed seal."

Sakura's breath hitched. "A cursed seal?"

She grimaced inwardly. She hadn't meant to let that slip.

"You heard Orochimaru. He wanted the Sharingan and he put that," she pointed out Sasuke's shoulder. "So, he could control Sasuke. He said Sasuke will seek him for power."

"Why would Sasuke-kun do that?"

Naruto looked at Sakura meaningfully. She could think of one.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God… Sasuke-kun will want power to kill that..." she trailed off. "And Orochimaru will use the chance to gain his Sharingan."

Naruto nodded grimly.

Sakura looked like she was on the brink of hyperventilation. "Can you remove the seal?"

"I will if I can."

"But you're a damn seal mistress," Sakura bit back. "You should know this."

Yeah, some seal mistress she was, she thought bitterly.

Naruto would've snapped at Sakura but the girl sounded so desperate. She sighed tiredly. "Yes, Sakura, I'm a damn seal mistress. But that doesn't mean I have a solution to every damn thing. Orochimaru is one of the Legendary Sannin and one of the most prodigious shinobi Konoha produced. He has knowledge and experience far beyond mine."

Sakura looked remorseful at her calm outburst. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Rest," she ordered lightly. "We'll figure this out later. Sasuke is out so it's only us to take turns guarding each other. I'll take the first shift."

* * *

Naruto gasped awake when even in her unconscious state, she sensed an overwhelming malevolent chakra swamping the area. A jumbled memory ran through her mind, flashes of Team Seven reaching the tower, placing marks. Her team being attacked by other teams. One of her clones helping a female Genin from being mauled by a bear...

She sat up quickly and looked around, only for her eyes to widen in shock. In her line of sight, Sasuke's cursed seal was activated and he was about to hurt a person. He even was grinning maliciously, as if enjoying what he was doing.

And then, the sound of bones breaking resonated through the area, along with a scream of pain and cruel laugh.

"SASUKE!" she roared as she bolted towards him. "Stop using that power!"

"Why?" he asked in a malicious voice. "I feel great right now."

"Stop acting like a demon king or I swear I'll fucking bash your head, Uchiha Sasuke," she warned in a serious tone as she stood in front of him. The person hurt was one of the Otogakure ninjas. "Are you that weak to rely on that power?"

It was then Sakura hugged him from behind. "Sasuke-kun, please stop," she beseeched.

Naruto took a calming breath. "You're better than this, Sasuke," she urged carefully. "Don't let it consume you. You don't need that power. You are stronger than you believe and you know that."

Sasuke's two-tomoed Sharingan eyes lingered on her. Thankfully, he seemed to control himself and the cursed seal painting half of his body slowly receded into its mitsudomoe marking. The malicious chakra also slowly dissipated.

A heartbeat later, Naruto Shunshined behind the unsuspecting, bandaged-faced Oto-nin— the one who attacked Kabuto from the first exam— and toed the back of his knee with force. He fell on his knees, the tip of her summoned kunai pricking at the back of his neck a second later.

"Did you attack our team for the scroll or someone ordered your team?" she asked the Oto-nin in a low and cold voice. "Don't lie to me."

"We were ordered to kill Sasuke-kun," he answered calmly, after a few moments of calculated silence. She couldn't sense his lie.

"By whose order?"

The captive didn't answer right away. "I think you already know," he said after a while. He then took a deep breath. "I have on me an Earth scroll. Take it with you and let me and my team leave," he offered.

"Bring it out slowly," she ordered. "Do otherwise and I'll cut your head. And don't test me." Because at the moment, her chakra was flaring dangerously. "I will end you."

Her captive didn't move suspiciously, probably sensing her chakra. "I will have your word that my team and I won't be harmed any more than this," he insisted in self-preservation, with a tone akin to dignity.

The blonde's eyes narrowed in contemplation before they zeroed on his fallen teammates. "You just have to trust that I won't harm you."

It took a few seconds of indecisiveness before he followed as instructed. He slowly handed the scroll to her, his hand shaking.

When she obtained the scroll, she Shunshined back to where her team was. She found Sasuke slumped on the ground, along with Sakura.

The Oto-nin picked up his beaten comrades and warily walked away. When they disappeared from her sight, Naruto looked around. Team Ten was there. There was also the unconscious and beaten Rock Lee. Except from her team, the others were looking at her and Sasuke with an uneasy gaze. She ignored them and turned her head to the spot where Lee's team was hiding. She gave them a cold stare, warning them she knew they were there. She then turned her attention back to her own team.

And bopped Sasuke's head. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

She ignored him and turned to Sakura. The girl was badly beaten and her long hair was now cut unevenly short. Naruto knelt in front of her and began tending her injuries. "What happened?"

She listened as Sakura told what had transpired. From their position, Naruto could see the alarm system Sakura had set up when it was Naruto's turn to rest. She inwardly castigated herself for not thinking of setting up her own trap, or barrier to protect them.

The girl skipped the details of the involvement of Sasuke, and Naruto understood Sakura didn't want to discuss it in front of the others. Yamanaka Ino also stated her side of the story when she dragged the unconscious Lee next to them.

"I told you to wake me up if there's trouble," Naruto chastised her teammate in a soft voice. "I could've helped you."

Sakura ducked her head. "I know. But you two did all the work since we were first attacked. And you're clearly exhausted. I…" She took a deep breath and looked at Naruto. "You and Sasuke-kun keep on protecting me. I just want to do something for the team."

Naruto gave her an appreciative smile. "You did. That's very fearless of you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled back, a pink hue on her cheeks. "Thanks."

When she finished healing Sakura, she turned to Team Ten. "Thanks for helping us. Is there anyone injured among you?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "We're a little shaken but we're fine."

Chōji simply nodded his head in agreement.

"More importantly, heal Lee," Ino said, gesturing at the green-clad Genin.

Rock Lee's female teammate appeared in front of the group. "I'll take it from here," she said.

"No, I'll heal him," Naruto insisted. "I'm definitely not giving away any of our scrolls in case you wanted it as compensation for helping us."

The girl stared at her for a moment before nodding reluctantly.

Naruto did the task and after long minutes of tending, she turned back to her team. "We can leave now. Or do you guys want to rest?" She didn't fully heal the Spandex-clad Genin and simply tended the injuries she could heal. Aside from her limited healing technique, her chakra was extremely important. Especially now that they had both scrolls.

Sakura gazed at the still unconscious boy. "Can we wait until he wakes up? I want to thank him properly."

She nodded and looked at the still silent Sasuke. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered gruffly but she could see his left clenched-fist still shaking.

"Sakura, let's fix your hair," she heard Ino offer.

Sakura nodded and as Ino started her task, the pink-haired girl gave Naruto a pointed stare. Naruto simply titled her head, understanding what Sakura wanted her to do— talk to Sasuke. She took Sasuke's hand and pulled him away from the group. She stopped when they were at a safe distance.

"What happened to me?" he asked after a moment of silence, clutching his shaking left hand.

"You know what happened, Sasuke," she stated bluntly. "You used the seal Orochimaru put on you."

He didn't react and he didn't say anything.

She took a deep breath. Itachi would kill Orochimaru if he learned about this. "You're making him control you. You don't just use something when you don't know what the effects will be, Sasuke. You're smarter than that."

He looked both mortified and defeated. "I…"

She poked his forehead protector. "You really gave us a scare back there," she chided in a soft voice. "But really, how are you feeling?"

"My shoulder burns." He tried to hide his wince but she saw it.

"I can numb the pain." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"That man is overwhelmingly strong," he commented bitterly, clenching his fists.

"I know," she agreed. "But don't think you're weak just because you can't do a thing against Orochimaru, Sasuke. You said so yourself earlier, and you're right. He's way above us." She gave out a bitter laugh. "I was damn confident we could, at least, fend off his intentions. I should've listened to you. I'll take responsibility for what happened."

"How would you know he's targeting me? That man wanted the scroll when he faced Sakura and I. That's why I was ready to hand it to him."

Naruto shook her head as she tried to analyze their encounter with the Sannin. "He managed to break our team and he easily got you. To be honest, it crossed my mind I may be his target, being the Jinchūriki and all."

Silence reigned for a few moments before Sasuke spoke. "Thanks for earlier."

She gave him a small smile. "You're welcome. But I think Sakura deserves the gratitude more. I was dead to the world, in case you didn't notice. She did her best to protect the both of us."

They both looked at their teammate, who was currently being fussed at by Ino. "Yes, she did," Sasuke muttered.

"Don't be too cold to her, man. Her extreme infatuation for you aside, she's part of our team. And she's really trying. Give her a chance to prove her worth."

Sasuke heaved a deep sigh in return.

They remained where they are, watching the others. "So…" Naruto began. "What's the code again?"

He turned to her, his brow raised in confusion. "I'm the ever-aweso—" He caught himself and glowered. "I'm not going to say it, Usuratonkachi."

Damn, she almost had him.

* * *

When the gathered teams of Konoha Genins parted ways, Naruto didn't waste time. She grabbed her teammates and use Hiraishin towards the tower. The method of their travel, however, didn't sit well for Sasuke and Sakura. Since it was their first time, both became nauseated and they collapsed on all fours. Sasuke's face was green and Sakura was trying not to vomit. Five minutes later, a few loud curses and grave threats from her teammates, they opened the door. No one was around when entered the room.

After a minute or two of figuring out their newest situation, they managed to summon a person— Umino Iruka, to be exact. The Academy instructor gushed over them and commended them for making it to the tower on the second day.

Was it only the second day? Naruto felt like they stayed in the forest for more than two days, and she was certain her teammates would agree with her.

Naruto chose the moment to speak. "Iruka-sensei, we need to see the Hokage," she said in a solemn tone.

The Chūnin tried to mask his confusion and surprise with a nod. He led them to the upper level of the tower, towards where the Hokage was staying. It was a control room. Kakashi was there, along with the second test proctor Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki, and two Chūnins Naruto recognized as the gate guards. There were also the familiar ANBUs hidden in the shadows.

Unlike Iruka, Kakashi didn't gush over them. He seemed relaxed, slouching against the wall but his visible eye said otherwise. He was subtly checking them, scrutinizing their beaten and dirty form.

Even though confused at their intruding presence, the Sandaime gave Team Seven a warm congratulatory speech. But when none of the Genins responded positively and that they had grim expression on their faces, the old man realized something was wrong.

"Give them chairs," he ordered to one of the Chūnins.

Tense silence surrounded the room as the three Genins situated themselves. Since both of her teammates wouldn't start, Naruto dropped the bomb herself. "We battled Orochimaru yesterday, Jiji."

"You what?!" Anko exclaimed in shock.

Naruto narrowed her eyes when the woman caught her attention. Now that she realized it, the proctor was giving off similar scent as the Snake Sannin's, although faintly. Without warning, she disappeared and reappeared in front of the frozen woman, her kunai pointed at Anko's neck. The Chūnins were startled and even the ANBU tensed.

Always calm, however, the Sandaime spoke. "Stand down, Naruto." He seemed to realize what she was thinking. "Anko is not in league with him."

She eyed the surprised proctor cautiously before she turned to Kakashi for confirmation. He only nodded his head minutely, his lousy form never changing. Naruto slowly pulled the kunai away and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. We're just edgy with everything that happened," she told the lady. She went back to her seat and looked at the Hokage. "Orochimaru put a seal on Sasuke."

The old man's eyes widened and she heard the others gasp. "Tell me what happened," Hiruzen barked.

With the help of Sakura, Naruto told the ordeal they faced. All through the discussion, Sasuke was quiet. And another silence rang through the room after the girls finished their story. She didn't, however, mention that she used the Hiraishin no jutsu nor that Kurama aided her during the encounter. And she was inwardly relieved that Sakura and Sasuke didn't correct or question her for omitting those information. She would tell everything to Kakashi or to Jiji when the others weren't around.

"I don't know exactly what kind of seal was given to Sasuke so, all I could do was numb his pain," Naruto added. "But I believe it's a cursed seal. It has mitsudomoe marking."

The Hokage puffed on his pipe. "That's the Ten no Juin, one of Orochimaru's strongest cursed seals," he answered.

"What does it do?" she inquired.

"It increases the recipient's chakra levels and physical abilities when the seal is active," the old man explained. His gaze become serious. "Like Sasuke-kun, Anko here has the same seal."

Now, that surprised Naruto. She stared at the woman, wide-eyed.

The kunoichi nodded at her before Anko turned to Sasuke. "I had the seal since I was your age," she said, hatred and bitterness laced in her voice.

"Is there a way to remove it?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

It was Anko who answered. "If there is, do you think I'd still have this curse today?" she spat at Naruto.

Okay, that was dumb of her to ask such question. "I don't know if it's gonna be effective but I know a containment seal, the Fūja Hōin," she told the old man. "I wasn't able to do it in the forest because I needed a secured location. And I was worn-out yesterday."

The Hokage nodded. "It's what we use on Anko. Kakashi can perform it to Sasuke-kun."

"The kid seriously knows Fūinjutsu?" Anko asked in curiosity, pointing a finger at Naruto.

"Maa… She's a mistress," Kakashi drawled, finally joining the conversation.

"You're an Uzumaki seal mistress?"Anko repeated at her, shock written all over her face. "And you said earlier that you tried to seal Orochimaru yesterday? You meant literally seal him away?"

"No, it meant to kill him. But he was able to dodge it." She frowned when Anko gave her an unconvinced stare. "Why are you so shocked that I can do Fūinjutsu? I'm an Uzumaki. I think I have the right to learn my clan's specialization." Her tone sounded incensed and defensive.

Anko bristled, well, just a bit. "It's not that, brat. I just thought Hokage-sama simply let you use the Uzumaki name." She glanced at Naruto's hair. "Uzumakis had red hair, from what I know."

"And I don't have the right to learn sealing arts if I'm not an Uzumaki?" the blonde retorted as her frown deepened. It came to Naruto that perhaps the woman was among the villagers who didn't want to see her progress. Those who wanted her to remain the demon-child they knew. "You should've convinced Jiraiya—"

"Naruto," Kakasi drawled, effectively cutting off her incoming tirade. Naruto didn't know if her teammates noticed but despite Kakashi's languid tone, the warning was there.

The blonde Genin shut her mouth and took a breath through her nose. She didn't know if it was because of what happened to them that made her easily riled-up right now. She was short-tempered, yes, but she learned how to control it years ago. She knew she didn't have to be offended by the others' reservation over her capability. Her only excuse was she wasn't a saint.

"Hey, I'm not ruffling your feathers, kid," Anko clarified. "It's just hard to believe you're that knowledgeable in sealing arts at such young age. It's not an easy specialization."

Naruto tried to get a sense of her sincerity and oddly enough, the second exam proctor wasn't holding hostile emotions against her. So, she just cocked her head in acknowledgement.

Hiruzen spoke, changing the subject. "Naruto, what kind of sealing technique did you try to use on Orochimaru?"

She stared at the old man. She heard stories about the Snake Sannin from Raiya-ji. She didn't know if it was true but she was told that Orochimaru was Jiji's favorite student. She took a deep breath and spoke softly. "Sokkoku no Shi."

The others clearly heard her, it seemed.

"Instant death?" Iruka murmured in shock.

Silence.

The Hokage sighed but his expression remained impassive.

Anko stepped forward. "Can you teach it to me, kid? That sealing technique," the woman asked her with a determined tone.

Naruto shook her head. "Uzumaki Clan secret technique. Sorry."

Another silence.

She turned her gaze to their Hokage. She felt bad for the old man. She couldn't fathom what he was feeling right now, knowing that his former student was an enemy to Konoha and was currently targeting a young Konoha shinobi— one from a prominent clan at that. She didn't know to what extent the Snake Sannin did that made him a wanted criminal. All she knew was he did a lot of horrible things. She also heard from Raiya-ji that Orochimaru loathed it when the Sandaime chose her father as the successor to the Hokage position. She also knew that Kakashi once tried to stop the man but failed.

"I'm sorry, Jiji but I have to say this," she said. "I'm not sorry for trying to eliminate him."

The Hokage's gaze on her turned sad. "And I'm not judging you for trying. But Naruto, don't make a habit of using that technique," he warned.

She knew what the old man meant. The technique was dangerous and not something to be taken lightly especially by the wielder. And he didn't want her to rely too much on a technique that could kill so many in one go. The man wasn't forbidding her to use it, he wanted her to use it only when absolutely necessary. Her father said the same thing.

She stood straight, her expression openly serious. "As you command, Hokage-sama."

The current Lord of Konoha stared at her before giving her a genuine smile. "It's rare to see you showing respect even to me, Naruto," he mused teasingly.

The blonde Genin blushed in embarrassment and sputtered. "J-Jiji! Of course, I respect you! I just show it differently and you know that!"

Soft chuckles could be heard and the tension around the room slowly dissipated.

The Hokage turned to the last Uchiha. "How are you feeling now, Sasuke-kun?"

"My neck still burns, Hokage-sama," he admitted carefully.

Hiruzen took the pipe out of his mouth. "Though, it's unfortunate that this happened to you, I must say that I'm proud of you. You managed to control the seal, even without proper countermeasure. It only meant your will is stronger," he said and smiled kindly. "You truly are a promising young shinobi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't smile back but Naruto noticed his expression lighten a bit.

Naruto snorted. "He controlled it because I threatened I'll bash his head in front of the other teams. He's scared his 'I-Am-Cool-You-Plebeians' reputation will be ruined."

That earned a death glare from Sasuke.

"Naruto, stop harassing Sasuke-kun," Sakura nagged but she was smiling. "And you really did bash his head afterwards, baka."

"Bah! He deserves it. Making us worry like that." She sniffed at Sakura. "You heard his laugh, right? So not cool. And the facial expression he was showing… Ugh!" She turned to Sasuke. "I mean, Teme, if that's the sound of your laugh and the face you make when you do it…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "I'd choose you brooding any day, man."

"Shut up, Baka," Sakura berated.

"Shut up, Dobe," Sasuke said at the same time.

The sound soft chuckles surrounded them once more.

"Haruno Sakura," the Hokage called. "Though, what you did was foolish, I also must commend you for your bravery. To face enemies greater than you are isn't something a girl your age would do."

The girl smiled shyly. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen faced Naruto. But before he could say something, she grinned and raised her hand at him.

"You don't have to say it, Ojiji-sama," the blonde stated airily. "I know. I'm the ever-awesome Uzumaki Naruto, after all." But the truth was she just didn't want to hear praises right now because she felt like she didn't deserve any. Sasuke's predicament was her fault.

Light laughter surrounded the room, along with Sasuke's sarcastic snort and Sakura's chiding.

"Jiji, what happens now?" she asked, changing the topic. "Orochimaru is here in the village."

Hiruzen stared at her for a moment. "Forgive me, my child but that's a discussion not for Genins."

She nodded her acceptance.

"Although, I have to ask you three not to spread what has transpired and about this meeting," the old man continued. "Consider them as classified information for now. I don't want to create a panic to the other examinees and to the public."

The three nodded.

"What about the Chūnin Exam, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

Hiruzen puffed his pipe once more. "It won't be cancelled. That's all you need to know. Now, you three should rest a bit while Kakashi prepares the containment seal."

"Jiji, I was hoping you could summon Mimi-chan back to the village," Naruto said and stared knowingly at the Hokage. Her father could return in a flash if he wanted to and the old man knew it. "He's more experienced in Fūinjutsu than I am."

"True. But I believe we should do something about Sasuke-kun's seal for the mean time. That's paramount since you're in the middle of the Chūnin Exam."

"Then, can I perform the containment sealing instead?" she offered.

The Hokage only hummed as if weighing her and Kakashi's skills or experience in sealing arts.

She tried to explain. "I don't mean to brag but I have more chakra than Kakashi-sensei. The Fūja Hōin consumes a large amount of chakra of the wielder and the process will vary on how much Orochimaru's chakra was in there. I have extra chakra to strengthen the technique." She took a deep breath. "But more importantly, if there's trouble, you will need Kakashi-sensei at full strength, Sir."

The Hokage studied her for a moment before he answered. "Very well. You have my permission to perform it. However, I'll have Kakashi with you as you do it."

She glanced at Kakashi, who was giving her a studious stare, and grinned. "No problem-o, Jiji."

"Now, off you go and rest." He turned to the Chūnin. "Iruka, take the Genins to their quarters."

Naruto stood along with her team. But then she remembered something. "Right. Jiji, before I forget, there's this guy, Kabuto…"

* * *

When the extreme worrywart Iruka finally left, Naruto flopped her body on the middle cot. Sakura used the one next to the window and Sasuke the one near the door. They were given a room on the upper floor of the tower.

She closed her eyes and contemplated on what had transpired back at the forest, analyzing the decisions she made, the skills she used and the what-ifs.

Her inconsistencies… Her stubbornness… Her arrogance…

"Naruto."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"About you."

She opened her eyes and looked at Sakura. The girl was sitting on the edge of her own bed. "What about me?"

Sakura seemed hesitant to ask. "About the K-Kyūbi sealed inside you."

Naruto sighed. It was probably time Sakura learned about it. The girl saw what she did, anyway. Lastly, Naruto couldn't always avoid her inquisition. It was possible that this information could hinder their working relationship but the circumstances left Naruto with little choice.

Sasuke decided to sit over the edge of Naruto's bed. He was looking at her, his expression impassive. But his action was telling he was joining the conversation.

She got up and sat on the cot in _seiza_ position— a traditional formal way of sitting. "Before we get to that, I want to apologize to the both of you," she started.

"For what?" Sakura asked, confused.

Sasuke only gave her a questioning gaze.

"For putting you two in danger back in the forest," she said in a serious voice. "I could've just grabbed you two and used the Hiraishin but I stubbornly chose to face Orochimaru."

"What would've happened if we ran away, Naruto?" Sasuke asked back. "Thanks to your interference, we now know he wants me and why. And do you think we can avoid him the second time, had we succeeded escaping?"

"You don't understand," she insisted grimly. "When I first warned you about the Kusa-nin back at the forest entrance, my instinct was telling me to forego the second test. I was internally torn between doing the exam and reporting to Kakashi-sensei about my gut-feeling." She sighed in frustration. "Had I stuck with it, you wouldn't have suffered the consequences. Sakura wouldn't be beaten so badly."

He frowned at her. "When did you become the scaredy-cat?" he asked coldly.

"I wasn't being a coward!" she barked angrily. "I'm saying our safety is more important, Teme! And I failed getting us to safety when I have the capability to do it!"

"We are safe now!" he snapped back. "We're right here, right now. Alive. No one is blaming you for what happened." He blew a harsh breath. "You can't do everything, Naruto. And there's no way everything will go according to your plans, so stop wallowing over it. It's fucking irritating."

Naruto stared at him, mouth agape. It was the first time he snapped at her like that. He just… scolded her.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura intervened in a soft voice. "Naruto has a point. This exam is dangerous."

The raven-haired Genin narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Are you going to pretend we're only realizing that now? We were warned that the exam is dangerous. When we signed the waver, we knew we could die out here. Hell, even Anko warned us not to die." He blew another harsh breath. "I got fucking scared when…" he trailed off, gritting his teeth. He turned to Naruto, his voice sharp. "Orochimaru gave me a cursed seal. You and Kakashi are going to do something about it. Don't complicate things any more than they are. It's not your fault that man wants my eyes. Just be glad we're alive."

Naruto found herself flopping her back on the bed, giggling loudly. She couldn't help it. Wasn't that another long speech coming from Sasuke? "I sincerely apologize for my behavior, oh-mighty-kun."

"Usuratonkachi," he sneered condescendingly.

But Sasuke's reasoning had a lot of merits, Naruto had to admit. Even if she had took her team and ran away, Orochimaru would have bitten Sasuke any chance he would get. Strength and experience-wise, the Sannin was way better than her and her team combined. If he had planned getting to Sasuke, it was safe to think Orochimaru had backup strategies. So, there was no use in dwelling over the what-ifs now. What's important was they were alive.

"Thanks, Sasuke," she said. "Your tongue-lashing made me feel better."

"Moron."

"What happened yesterday was a freaking nightmare," she said to no one in particular. She sighed. "Getting back to the topic at hand..." She sat again to face Sakura. "What do you want to know about the Kyūbi sealed inside me? As you've heard and witnessed, I do contain the nine-tailed fox."

Sakura seemed miffed at the sudden change of discussion but she conceded. "I found out about your situation even before the Chūnin exam started," she admitted carefully. "Why didn't you tell us? I mean, we've been together for a while now but you didn't say anything."

"How did you find out?" Naruto asked.

"I've been noticing the villagers' hostility towards you since our team was formed and even my parents don't like you. And the whispers about you being a monster-child…" Sakura hesitated and took a deep breath. "I did some research during our week-off after our Nami mission, and it's not hard to put the pieces together."

Naruto chuckled dryly. "I always knew you're smart, Sakura."

The girl blushed a little. "I'm sure Kakashi-sensei knew all along but why didn't you tell Sasuke and I? We're your teammates."

Naruto sighed. "True, I was reluctant to tell you. We both know you and I are not really on buddy-buddy terms when Team Seven was formed, Sakura. You don't like me and I used that to annoy you even more." She gave Sakura a wry smile. "And as you can see, I'm not really the most welcomed person around. The knowledge of me being the Kyūbi Jinchūriki could only make our situation worse. Can you understand my point?"

The girl nodded.

"And that information is still an S-Class secret," Naruto added.

They heard Sasuke scoff derisively. "Supposedly."

Sakura looked between her and their raven-haired teammate. "Does Sasuke-kun know?" she asked.

"Yes, but not because I told him." She grinned. "He listened to my conversation with Kakashi-sensei. Teme is a major eavesdropper, Sakura. Be careful around him."

"Shut it, Dobe."

Naruto snickered and blew him a raspberry. Truth be told, she wasn't expecting the girl to be this accepting about her. Sakura had been a pain in her neck since Team Seven was formed and to witness the girl not reacting badly about her status, it felt somewhat weird. But at the same time, it felt nice. And she had to admit, their relationship was getting better.

"So, your father is the Yondaime Hokage," Sakura wanted to confirm.

She huffed. "Now, that's Zabuza's fault."

"Why is the village not aware of it?"

"Because it's classified information, too," she said. "I'm sure there are adult shinobi who knew or guessed but since it's confidential, no one spoke of it."

"Why?"

"For security reasons. If you know my father's history, then you know he made a lot of enemies, especially during the war. Since the villagers hate me, they could've used that information; maybe make money out of it or give it for free to the nations that hold grudges against my father." She took a deep breath. "As I'm the Yondaime's daughter and a Jinchūriki at that, the risk isn't only to me but to Konoha as well. There could be frequent attacks that could also put innocent lives in danger."

"Is that the reason why you left the village when you were six?"

She grinned wickedly at the girl. "Now, that's super, super classified."

Sakura huffed but didn't comment.

Naruto smiled at the girl. "Sakura, there are things about me and the people around me that I can't share to you or Sasuke. Yet. And that's not because I don't trust you guys," she clarified. "There are things I'm willing to share but I don't think this is the time for that."

The girl nodded in acceptance. "But you know, it feels nice when you're a part of some kind of important secret," Sakura mused. "Like earlier, when we're having a serious discussion with Hokage-sama and he said that our meeting was classified. And when he gave us his order… Somehow, I feel like I'm a real ninja."

Naruto chuckled. "Sakura, we're real ninjas."

The pink-haired Genin scowled. "Oh, shut up! You know what I mean. We, Genins, are at the bottom of the food chain and important information is a rarity. Security clearance and all that."

Err… Maybe it was better not to say something to that. Naruto was a Genin but she knew things her teammates didn't.

"Can you do it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his tone grave. "Can you keep silent about it? They can't notice we know something."

Sakura smiled wryly at him. "Have a little faith, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled once more. The Hokage's order wasn't really as imperative as it sounded. He might have used formal wordings but he just wanted them to shut their mouths and pretend they held no suspicions regarding Kabuto or the Otogakure team's possible association to Orochimaru. To Naruto's relief, Sarutobi-jiji didn't doubt her when she expressed him her suspicions. He even told them he'd watch the aforementioned ninjas.

The pink-haired girl spoke again, while looking at Naruto. "Do…" She paused, as if hesitating to continue. "Don't you feel vindictive towards the village for the treatment you're receiving?"

Naruto didn't answer right away. How to answer that without being evasive?

Sasuke leaned back and used his arms as a counterbalance. "During our Genin introductory meeting, you mentioned you dislike narrow-minded and judgmental people, those who can't grasp the difference between a scroll and a kunai," he recalled. "You were metaphorically speaking about the villagers and yourself, weren't you?"

The Jinchūriki laughed a tad bitterly. "I have my moments, to tell the truth. Even if I only receive glares and cold shoulders nowadays, the reality still gets to me every now and then. But a wise fella once told me that if I am to become a ninja, I had to learn to endure. Because a ninja endures."

"Who said that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto forced herself not to spare Sasuke a glance. It was Itachi-nii. "Someone awesomely awesome."

"Cryptic again?" Sasuke remarked in annoyance.

She grinned wickedly at him. "I'm enigmatic that way."

"Idiot."

"You know, if the village learns that you're the Yondaime's daughter, they might change their attitude towards you," Sakura offered. "Less hostile, maybe," she added uncertainly.

Said Yondaime's daughter shook her head. "No, I don't want the village to accept me for that reason. They have to accept me for what I am and not because of whose child I am. I embraced my status being Konoha's Jinchūriki right after the moment I found out. I will not go frolicking around the village as the Fourth's daughter just for the people to accept me."

"That's…" Sakura smiled earnestly. "That's cool of you."

"When did you learn about your situation?" Sasuke asked.

"Weeks before I left the village." She chuckled drily. "I didn't even know who my parents were until I was six. Even Hokage-jiji kept it from me." And if she didn't discover her father that night, she believed the Sandaime would have kept the secret longer.

She blew a deep breath and turned her gaze towards the door. This certain subject was something Naruto had to put at the far back of her mind. She loved Hiruzen-jiji dearly. But there was always a small amount of resentment she felt whenever she remembered everything before that fated night. She felt blessed that the old man loved her like his own grandchild, but while what she suffered wasn't his fault, his so-called protection didn't really protect her, at all. If Kakashi wasn't around, she didn't know how much worse her early childhood could have been. Because even in her earliest memories, Kakashi had always been the one who truly protected her, before her father came along.

But that was then and this was now. Whatever she felt about her past, it only proved what Sasuke said earlier. They could not do everything and not all things would go according to their wishes.

Their conversation ground to a halt when Naruto noticed Sasuke tense, probably because he sensed a slight chakra spike outside their room. It seemed that their experience in the forest honed his senses a little better. Sasuke might not know it yet but the chakra was being suppressed all this time. Kakashi arrived outside right after Iruka left, listening to their conversation.

Soon enough, the door opened and their sensei went inside. They automatically stood and lined up when they saw Kakashi's stiff posture. It was rare to see him like this but when he was, it meant business.

"Team Seven," he greeted formally, not with his usual _"Yo!"_ and eye-smile. "First, I'd like to commend you three for making it this far, especially with the unfortunate hurdle you faced. Whether you pass the next test or not, you should know that as your commanding officer, I'm very proud of you."

They all gave him a short nod.

Kakashi turned to her. "Naruto, I don't know what more to say. You always exceed my expectations."

She nodded. He looked like he wanted to say more but this was Kakashi. When he wanted to say something to her about personal matters, he did it in private.

He turned to other female member of Team Seven. "Sakura, even though you're the weakest among the team, your bravery is noteworthy, just like Sandaime-sama said. To protect your teammates and against the odds at that..." His eyes crinkled but not his usual eye-smile. This smile was real.

The girl smiled back bashfully.

Kakashi next turned to the last Genin. "Sasuke, I already mentioned this to Hokage-sama when we went back from our Nami mission. Among the three of you, you're the one who've shown a great deal of maturity. From the cold and cynical boy I first met months ago, to this…" He gestured his hand to Sasuke. "Calm, level-headed and humble from time to time, you've clearly grown."

Naruto snorted and Sakura smirked.

Kakashi continued, looking at Sasuke. "And you know what? Maturity is one important trait for a Chūnin candidate." He took a deep breath. "When the cursed seal almost consumed you, I don't think it's just Naruto's words or Sakura's pleas that made you control it. It's your own willpower, as well. That cursed seal is strong, Sasuke. But you managed to fight it." Kakashi pointed out Sasuke's head and chest. "That's some serious strength you have there and there."

Sasuke's face didn't show emotion when he nodded but his expression was clear. It was as if his mind was clear. He showed no bashfulness. He showed no arrogance.

Naruto smiled to herself. That was probably the longest speech she heard from Kakashi in commending someone. This man wasn't a man of words but when he was like this, she knew he meant every word he said. What he expressed wasn't meant to stoke Sasuke's ego but an honest observation. And perhaps, Sasuke needed to hear something like this, and not some saccharine but meaningless praises the villagers usually smothered him with.

"And when you take a look at it, you three teamed up to stop the cursed seal unknowingly," Kakashi continued and did his familiar eye-smile. "Don't you agree, my cute little darlings?"

That earned a grin from the girls and though it would take a blue moon before Sasuke smiled, his lips curved a little into an almost 'almost smile.'

"Now, onto another serious matter," Kakashi stated. "Sasuke, Naruto. Let's do something about the cursed seal."

* * *

She was alone when she woke up the next day. From the looks of the shadow of the sun, it was already mid-morning. Naruto groggily got out of bed and went inside the small bathroom to freshen up. She then went back to her bed and took out a generic storage scroll from her supply pouch, summoning her clean set of clothes. When all was set, she went out of the quarters to look for her teammates.

She found them at the mess hall, eating their breakfast. Kakashi was also there, holding his ever-present Book of Porn. Sakura was situated beside him while Sasuke sat across them. Like her, the other Genins looked refreshed, wearing another set of spare clothes.

She looked around as she walked towards Team Seven. The Sunagakure team was sitting at the far corner of the room. They were looking at her. Kankurō was sneering at her, definitely privately belittling her. The girl, Temari, was sizing her up and Gaara's eyes were void of any emotion. But his chakra was continuously fluctuating unevenly. There were also Chūnins around. She hadn't seen any other Genin teams, however.

Moreover, she couldn't sense Orochimaru around so, unless he was hidden inside a strong protective seal, he wasn't inside the tower.

The rest of Team Seven looked at her when she reached their table. She huffed, crossing her arms. "So much for teamwork. You ate without me," she muttered in mock sulk.

"Kakashi-sensei said not to wake you up," Sakura explained. "He said we'd just bring you food."

"You need rest, Naru," Kakashi drawled.

Naruto only pouted and headed to the food table. It seemed they weren't expecting her to wake up anytime soon. The performing of the seal itself consumed large amount of her chakra. Not to mention the seal was done with her blood and all those scripts and runes weren't a simple two or three-lined inscription. Adding to that, there was also the barrier seal she secured before performing the containing process.

Geez, their encounter with Orochimaru really caused paranoia.

A tray of large amount of meal with her, she returned to her team and sat next to Sasuke. "How are you?" she asked.

He reflexively reached for the base of his neck and touched the seals. "It doesn't hurt so far. I haven't tried molding chakra since you did the counterseal. I have to know what the effects will be. Kakashi said he'll supervise when I try it later."

She turned to Sakura. "Let's do some light training while they're at it. We still need to work on your reaction time." When Sakura nodded, she turned to Kakashi. "Do you think we can incorporate her training weights?"

"Not advisable," Kakashi replied. "She hadn't used them for a while now and they might ruin her form. For the meantime, get her used to your attacks, ranging from mid-to-high level, but don't push her too hard."

Naruto nodded her assent.

They were halfway along the meal when she sensed chakra signatures heading to the mess hall. It was Team Gai. But even without sensing them, the newly arrived team could easily be detected. She winced. Two hollering voices could be heard coming from the hallway.

"KA-KA-SHIII, my eternal rival!" Maito Gai's voice boomed when he saw the Copy Ninja.

Their sensei made a low groan but acted like he didn't hear anything.

Sasuke snorted in amusement as he averted his gaze.

"Oh my God… So it's true…" Sakura mumbled in horror.

Naruto smirked and turned to Kakashi. "How come you never told me about him?"

Kakashi didn't answer and his stoic gaze stayed on the pages of his book.

The older Bushy Brows shot towards their table. "I see that your youthful team arrived before mine, Kakashi!" he hollered. "I will consider this as my loss! Now, we're tied at fifty, my eternal rival!"

Naruto bit her lip to try not to laugh. So that was the kind of rivalry they had— a children's play.

Kakashi slowly— intentionally slow, Naruto believed— turned his head to Gai and shot him an indifferent gaze. "You said something?"

Okay, that was her limit. She cackled loudly and she almost fell from her seat. She didn't know Kakashi could be so standoffish. But then again, she really hadn't seen him around his peers.

Gai's attention went to her, which made her stop herself from laughing. She forced a cough and cleared her throat. "Sorry."

"I heard from my youthful students what you did! I, Maito Gai, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast, thank you, Uzumaki Naruto, for tending my precious Lee's injuries!" Gai blazed. "I will forever remember your flames of youth!" He grinned and he made a nice-guy pose. Did his teeth sparkle?

Uh… That was a very youthful and flaming gratitude. She had no idea how to handle someone who was more exuberant than her and Raiya-ji.

"Y-you're welcome," she stuttered uncomfortably. She rose from her seat and turned to her team. "I, uhm... I'll just go get some, uh… banana."

Before she could step away, Sasuke grabbed her arm. "I'll come with you. I'm still hungry." He didn't wait for her response. He stood and left their table.

"Still hungry, my ass," she commented at Sasuke as she followed suit.

"Che. Like you have better excuse. There's no banana on the food table," he retorted.

They stared at each other and after a moment, they both snorted in amusement. "Kakashi-sensei sure has a very youthful rival," she said.

"I feel sorry for him."

She continued snickering as they reached the food table. But Naruto turned around when someone called her name. The kunoichi of Team Gai was behind them, along with Hyūga. The boy was giving them an icy gaze.

She smiled at the girl. "Yes?"

"Please excuse Gai-sensei's attitude. He's just overenthusiastic with everything," the girl said as she smiled back. "He's been babbling about his eternal rival for a while now and this is the first time I met Kakashi-sensei. If I may add to it, Gai-sensei totally loses in terms of looks."

Naruto laughed. "So it's fifty-fifty one."

The kunoichi studied their refreshed state. "When did you arrive here? Oh, I'm Tenten, by the way. And this is Neji."

"Nice to meet you both. Please call me Naruto. We arrived yesterday afternoon."

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? But that's…"

Naruto grinned at her. "We mad-dashed non-stop." Of course, they didn't but the other team didn't have to know that.

Sasuke grunted, probably recalling the experience. "I'm never going to _dash_ like that again, Dobe."

"Don't worry, Teme. You'll get used to it."

"That's some serious physical endurance," Tenten noted. "Only Gai-sensei and Lee could do that on my team."

Naruto gazed at Gai. He was badgering Kakashi and Mini-Gai was talking exuberantly to Sakura. "I bet," she sniggered. "They're both youthful."

"Ugh…" Tenten groaned. "You have no idea."

She and Sasuke picked some random food for props and went back to their team. To her silent horror, Team Gai joined their table as they eat. Cue constant blabbering. Sakura didn't seem appalled with Lee's presence now and Naruto knew it had something to do with the spandex-clad boy gallantly saving her back at the forest. She had to admit. Weirdness aside, Rock Lee was a very promising young shinobi.

"I think we should be more appreciative of Kakashi-sensei, even with his chronic tardiness," she murmured conspiratorially to Sasuke when her gaze drifted to Gai. "Imagine if Maito Gai was our team leader."

"I have a newfound respect for Kakashi," her teammate mumbled.

Their sensei was reading his Icha-Icha, ignoring the other Jōnin. But she could tell Kakashi wanted to get away.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sakura asked them. The girl grimaced when Naruto's gaze subtly went to Gai-sensei's direction.

Naruto was done eating when she noticed Hyūga Neji sitting a little far from his team. He kept giving her and Sasuke cold glances and he wasn't being subtle about it. She turned to Tenten, who was seated across her and pointed at Neji. "What's up with him? He looks like he's having gas problems."

Tenten gasped at her bluntness before laughing awkwardly. "Don't mind him. He just doesn't like to be around the others."

She huffed loudly. "Sasuke version two."

That earned a glare from Sasuke and a low chuckle from Kakashi.

Neji's head snapped towards her. "Have you no decorum, Uzumaki?"

"Of course, I have," she answered innocently. "I always have, yah know. I think…"

The Hyūga sneered at her. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Ooh, she would have fun with this boy.

She pouted. "Bah, I didn't have standard education. I don't have wide-range vocabularies." She gave him a hopeful smile. "Is decorum some type of ramen? I love ramen."

She heard Sasuke snort and Sakura giggle lightly.

The Hyūga sneered at her. "Another dead-last, are you? Just like your teammate called you," he commented scathingly.

"Neji! That's not a very youthful thing to say!" Lee chided in a loud voice and turned to her. "Naruto-san, don't worry! I was considered a dead-last during my academy days as well! Let's show these geniuses our flames of youth!"

She laughed and hollered, "Yeah!"

"Neji, you saw her movements when she confronted the Oto-nin. I think Naruto is good," Tenten added.

"That loser was already beaten by Uchiha," the Hyūga boy noted snidely. "Anybody else could take him down easily afterwards."

Naruto simply gave him an amused smile. If this boy thought he could rile her up, he was sorely mistaken. Hyūga Neji, a snob and arrogant that he was, wasn't someone who could aggravate her. Sasuke already had her adapted with that kind of situation. She knew how to work her way around them.

Tenten turned to Naruto. "Don't mind him. He's just a sourpuss."

"Hey, we have Sasuke on our team," she told the girl with a smile. "I can relate."

"Yosh, Naruto-san!" Lee cried out. "Let's have a spar later! I wish to see why Uchiha-san seems confident about your skills!"

"Sorry, I decline. I'm still exhausted from our mad-dash to the tower," she rejected politely as she sensed a familiar presence. Mini-Gai protested loudly but she ignored him and rose from her seat. She turned to her team. Kakashi gave her a minute nod, seemingly aware of the new situation. "I'm going back to rest. See yah later!" She went outside the mess hall, to find a man leaning against the wall with arms folded across his chest.

He was smiling fondly at her. "Hello, darling daughter."

She launched towards him and hugged him tightly by the waist. "Welcome back, Dad."

* * *

"That's all that happened," Naruto ended her narration. It felt like she was reporting to her Hokage, but in a much less formal way.

Minato nodded and sighed. "Sandaime-sama gave me a gist of what has transpired."

The Namikaze father and daughter were having a long and serious conversation at a secluded and privacy-sealed location inside the tower. She told her father the events during the first two phase of the Chūnin Selection Exam. But her emphasis was on the incident inside the Forest of Death. The young blonde was feeling mixed emotions as she noticed different expressions from her father's face.

Was he disappointed?

"I should've done something the moment I saw my team," she muttered with regret, her thoughts still at the events inside the Forest of Death. "I should've just took them and ran away. You taught me the Hiraishin to escape in case I'm being hunted."

"Then, why did you stop Sasuke-kun when he gave up the scroll?" he asked. "He did that to make sure Orochimaru wouldn't attack you three."

"Because I don't want to quit the test," she admitted in a small voice. "I… I was really looking forward to the opportunity of advancing and Sasuke is also excited about the exam. When he gave up the scroll, I thought he was being clouded with fear and he wasn't thinking rationally."

"So, you are saying you put your team in danger?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

Minato sighed heavily. "At least you realize your actions have consequences. What you did was reckless and dangerous, Naruto," he said, with a tone of admonishment. "You were taught better than that. Orochimaru is as strong as the rest of the Sannin, as experienced and as knowledgeable. You may be strong but you're not at such level to face him head-on."

She ducked her head in shame. A lump formed in her throat and she could feel the stinging of the back of her eyes.

"Look at me," he commanded softly.

Naruto lifted her gaze, afraid to see disappointment in her father's eyes. There wasn't any. Instead, his gaze was soft.

He gave her a small smile. "But you also can't ignore what Sasuke-kun said to you. Even if you three managed to run away, Sasuke-kun could still be bitten at another time. He realized it, too. And Orochimaru might have killed you and Sakura along the way." He took a deep breath and embraced her. "Let's just be grateful he didn't harm your team any more than he did."

She hugged him back and nodded. "I'm so glad you're back."

He hummed. "And Naru, don't think I'm not proud of you because I am."

She let of go of the embrace and smiled at him. "Thanks, Dad."

"How long did the Kyūbi's chakra last?" Minato inquired after a moment.

"I think five minutes. More or less. I really don't know. Everything happened so fast." Minato nodded in understanding. "It's the first time Kurama aided me with its chakra so maybe that's why it didn't last long. I have to get used to it."

"Don't rely on it during the exam," he said. "You aren't trained yet on how to tap that chakra properly."

"I know."

"Anyway, we can study the cursed seal at a later time," Minato stated. "We'll look at the Uzumaki Clan scrolls and see if we can find something. For now, concentrate on the exam. Leave Orochimaru and his men to us. Anything else?"

She thought for a long moment before she remembered something. "I don't know if Jiji's aware, but one of the Suna-nin is a Jinchūriki. His name is Gaara, the redhead who carries a gourd," she informed him. "Kurama told me the Ichibi is mental and that I should be wary of them."

Minato's eyes widened marginally and he probably stretched his senses to have an impression of the Suna-nin. "Does he know you're another?"

"I don't know. He never confronted me about it. And the Hakke no Fūin normally doesn't leak Kurama's presence."

He nodded and kissed her temple. "I haven't commended you for making it this far," he noted. He smiled warmly. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"It's not as if I made Chūnin already," she said, smiling back.

He laughed. "Who cares? My daughter is awesome."

"Yeah, I'm always awesome in your eyes because I'm your daughter."

He pinched her nose. "Shut up and let your proud father savor your achievement." And then his blue eyes glistened.

Oh, dear…

She eyed him wearily. He already cried when she officially made Genin. "Are you gonna cry? Please tell me you're not gonna cry over this? I haven't made Chūnin yet."

"Shut up."

She laughed as he showered her face with butterfly kisses.

Her father's presence always gave Naruto a sense of peace, assurance and protection. Even now that she was older and already a ninja, she knew she would always seek out his wisdom, comfort and love. She was a daddy's girl, Raiya-ji would tease her but then again, Minato was the only parent she had.

She still longed for her mother, often wishing she was alive. But having her father around was more than enough.

She was daddy's girl and damned proud of it.

And yeah, Namikaze Minato yet again shed happy tears.

* * *

To my beta, a heartfelt thank you.


End file.
